Accidental Blood Bond
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Two unlikely...or maybe likely people forced together. How will they fare? Lumione goodness for all! Slightly non-canon as it were.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First off, let me thank Gnrkrystle for a superb and speedy job of beta'ing this for me! I have no idea where the idea for this story came from but I'm enjoying writing it thus far. Of course everything isn't totally canon so you've been warned. As always I own nothing but my flighty muse.**_

* * *

><p>Across the dimly lit room of a pub, sat a small, dark haired young woman lifting an amber bottle of ale to her lips as she laughed with two other females also at the table. Little did she know that she was being scrutinized from a well concealed spot at the opposite end of the place.<p>

Lifting one shapely denim encased leg to cross over the other, she leaned forward to attempt to hear what hear what the blonde next to her was trying to yell over the loud noise in the pub. Long, dark brown, sleek tresses fell over the girl's face, her left, ringless hand coming up to push the errant strands out of her eyes.

After breaking out into more peals of laughter, the dark haired girl braced herself to climb down from her precarious perch on the barstool, her body wavering on slightly unsteady feet. The girl then, politely as possible, worked her way through the throngs of people, trying to avoid a group of youths throwing darts and one of clearly inebriated men holding mugs of ale while wilding gesticulating about, on her way to what was most likely the loo.

"Hello, witch," a low voice rumbled in her ear when she returned from the little cubby being passed off as a lavatory.

The young woman froze, able to place that familiar voice despite the loud cackling of the patrons in the pub. Looking up with what was unmistakably fear coloring her deep brown eyes, she saw a pair of icy grey ones staring back into hers. Nausea now deeply rooted in the pit of her stomach, the young woman contemplated running.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," the man told her able to sense her thoughts.

Feeling her mouth go dry and an insistent throbbing at her temple the young woman acquiesced and nodded. Without another word she began to make her way back over to the table where her mates sat, still giggling and flirting with the male wait staff.

"Oi, Janie are you off already? It's only eight!" the blonde cried when she saw her friend reaching for her jacket.

"Shut up, Mag Don't you see she has company?" the other bawdy, raven haired girl offered slyly looking up at the long pale blonde haired man standing stiffly to the side. "So Jane, I guess we'll see you at some point tomorrow, eh?" she added suggestively while elbowing the tittering blonde.

"You slags," Jane told them both, trying to keep her tone cheery. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She began walking away with the tall, blonde man at her elbow, both her girlfriends still drunkenly laughing while checking out the rear of her gentleman friend.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the pub, the young woman tried distancing herself from the man whose black, leather-gloved hand instantly shot out, firmly holding her by the cuff of her left arm, keeping her at his side.<p>

"How did you find me?" she all but hissed, the throbbing in her head turning into what now felt like a migraine.

"You know, _Jane_, I never took you for the sort that did the pub crawl," her companion drawled. "Although, I suppose a lot can change in a years' time."

"You might as well just call me by my name. You've already found me," she conceded.

"Fine, Hermione. I must admit you have a flair for ensconcing; not to mention taking your mother's maiden name? Very clever."

"Well, I did what was needed, Mister Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind, where are you taking me?" Hermione spat, looking around at the darkened streets.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what I plan on doing with you," Lucius replied smoothly.

The young woman's brown eyes widened as she speculated over his words. She suddenly stopped short, earning a glare from the elder Malfoy. "I need a moment; my head feels like it's going to burst," she said, her body beginning to slump down onto the sidewalk.

"I know it is; mine is also, and you know it's bloody well your fault," Lucius replied showing no remorse whatsoever towards her discomfort.

Hermione felt his arm make its way around her waist, and, despite wanting to yank away from his touch, it was the only thing keeping her standing upright at the moment.

"Just one second…I need to find a place away from all of these Muggles," he replied sounding aggravated. After unceremoniously yanking her into a darkened, abandoned alley, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the familiar pull behind her navel as Lucius used side-along disapparation.

"Where are we?" Hermione demanded as her eyes fought to adjust to the sudden darkness.

Unconcerned with answering the increasingly irate witch, Lucius stayed silent yet used the snake headed top of his walking cane to prod the girl along.

"No! I'm not moving another step until you tell me where you've taken me!" she said angrily, prostrating herself in place.

"For the love of Circe, you are infuriating to be so small," Lucius replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I guarantee that your strength is no match for mine, and you should know that I'm not adverse to slinging you over my shoulder and carrying you to my room if need be," he threatened.

Hermione's fear nearly palpable even in the dark, she shrank back from the man towering over her, still able to feel the heat from his body. Stumbling backwards, she fell right into a portrait and upset the image that immediately woke up and began grousing and swearing loudly.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Hermione ran back towards Lucius and collided with his solid chest.

"My my, has it been that long that you're out of touch with the wizarding world?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione hissed, trying to still her racing heart.

"I might be able to help," Lucius said, amusement still coloring his voice. With a flurry of sound, he then dug into the inner pocket of his suit and withdrew his wand. After uttering '_lumos_', the white light illuminated his face and a few feet of the area surrounding him and Hermione. "Shall we continue?"

Nodding, Hermione clutched onto the back of Lucius' black coat and trailed in behind him. Finally they stopped at a set of double doors, and Lucius pushed them open. He then proceeded to flick his wand about turning lamps on in the room.

"It's impolite to linger in doorways," she heard Lucius say when she stood in place for awhile. Hermione grudgingly walked into the large bedroom. As befitting a Malfoy, the room was lush and opulent without being ostentatious. The walls were dark, muted green and tall bay windows with lush velvet drapes took up one complete wall. A large curtained, mahogany four poster bed dominated the space, neatly made with a grey brocade duvet and soft looking grey sheets, a vast array of large, fluffy pillows at the headboard.

Despite thinking about the person that usually occupied the bed, Hermione found herself growing drowsy just by looking at it.

"Don't even think about it; you'll not get into my bed without bathing first," Lucius interjected, leaning his walking stick against the wall. "Merlin only knows what is festering in those ugly Muggle clothes of yours, sitting around in that disgusting pub."

Bristling at the last part of his sentence, Hermione reared up defensively. "My clothes are not ugly!" she insisted, looking down at her outfit. Her trainers were a bit scuffed, her denim jacket and jeans a bit tatty but the floral blouse she'd worn was her best and favorite. By all means, it wasn't one of her best outfits but it was certainly comfortable.

"Yes, Hermione, they are," Lucius replied, delicately pulling off his leather gloves as he appraised her outfit. "Hideous in fact. How are you not ashamed to go out dressed like that?"

"Well, I would have surely looked out of place dressed in witches' robes!" she snapped. "I guess you're used to your women being all tarted up. Sorry, but it's not going to happen."

"Clearly. I had the house elves pack up your belongings and bring them here; I can't say that I approve of a single garment you own."

Hermione was apoplectic, her nails digging into her palms as her face flushed red.

"What you do mean you had the house elves pack up my belongings and bring them here? You don't mean for me to live here with you!"

Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow and speculatively eyed the incensed young witch. "You and I both know that is what I intend," he glibly replied. "While I'm at it, I should let you know that you've led me on a fine chase this past year."

"With good reason!" Hermione all but shrieked, Lucius' calm demeanor only serving to infuriate her even further. "It wasn't supposed to happen and you know it!"

"Yes, but what's done is done, and now we must deal with it. Surely there are worse travesties that could have occurred."

"There are? Because being accidentally blood bound to a former Death Eater after nearly being tortured to death by his sister-in-law is no big deal, right?" Sinking down to the plush, forest green carpet, for reasons that Hermione knew had nothing to do with the ale that she'd imbibed merely thirty minutes ago, she began to soundlessly cry. "Why couldn't you just have let me be?" she croaked out between sniffles. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"You behave as if this is my fault, Miss Granger," Lucius interrupted." Why would I willingly choose to become bound to a witch that is my son's age? Hell, my late wife and I weren't even bound in this fashion."

His words brought Hermione up short, momentarily stopping her tears. "Your late-I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she trailed off.

"Yes, late. Why the hell else do you think I've been trying to find you all of this time? Do you think that headache is from that nasty sludge you were pretending to drink with those brazen mates of yours?"

Being reminded of her discomfort, Hermione cringed. Tucking her knees into her chest, she wrapped both arms around them, her eyes catching the slightly faded 'mudblood' carving that Bellatrix had placed there. It was that very scar that caused all of her trouble, the very reason for her uprooting herself from home and hiding in Australia for the past year.

The very night that she'd been tortured on the floor in the vast sitting room of Malfoy Manor, a scuffle had ensued after Bellatrix had taken her dagger to Hermione's arm. Lucius had unknowingly been cut on the palm of his hand when Dobby unscrewed the chandelier and caused it to come crashing down to the floor. Shards had flown everywhere, one neatly slicing a horizontal line in the elder Malfoy's hand.

He'd seen that the bushy haired witch was trying to run to her friends and in turn made a grab for her, his injured hand placed perfectly atop of the freshly carved and still bleeding words. A jolt between then had made him release his grip, after which the entire Golden Trio along with his previously freed house elf Apparated. However, he hadn't missed the look of panic in the girl's eyes that bore into his before they fled.

Hermione was anything but daft; she'd known what happened. However, in the midst of the ensuing war, she knew better than to add to the already heaping pile of stress they had to endure and thus remained quiet. She wasn't sure that Lucius had even realized what happened, but on the last day at Hogwarts when the Dark Lord had been defeated, Hermione hadn't missed how Lucius' bloodshot eyes had bore into hers as he stood among the group of Death Eaters.

Right before fleeing with his family, he'd given her that same look and it was all Hermione needed to confirm that he in fact knew what transpired between them.

Once everything had settled down, Hermione pored over every tome in the Hogwarts' library, some new and some old, looking for a way that the blood bond could be broken. After finding that the only way to break a bond was death, and to be separated was to endure pain, Hermione chose the latter option.

It was the unfortunate event of her parent's death (as a result of the war) that sent Hermione to live in Australia. Dear friends she had, they wanted to support her in her time of need. However, she'd vehemently refused, knowing that the plan brewing in her mind had to be kept secret in order for it to be carried out to fruition.

After making her move, she produced identification making a play on her middle name and her late mother's maiden name. Hermione then grew out her hair and kept it ironed straight, using Muggle hair dye in favor of charming her hair another color, not wanting her magic to be traced. She kept her wand hidden beneath the floorboards of her room in the small, inexpensive flat above a women's clothing store.

Hermione proceeded to procure a hasty job with a publishing firm as a reader, and despite the fact that the images never moved she found the work manageable at best. Reading was the only thing that offered her a peace of mind, as the distant but not severed bond between her and Lucius caused a daily physical discomfort that manifested itself into her mind.

Hermione had decided that she'd rather a lifetime of pain than to be married to a man that hated Muggles and, on more than one occasion, tried to have her and her friends killed. The innocuous potions that she was able to brew without her wand, and in the privacy of her locked bedroom, only offered temporarily relief, and as a result she'd often suffer from a slight throbbing in her head.

Trusting no one, she refused to date or offer too many details about herself to the people that she did socialize with. Usually, she stayed cooped up in her dingy little flat with her head buried in a book until she met Maggie and Selma at work, two young women that sorted mail and such.

While their wit combined didn't match Hermione's, she'd still found them good natured and jovial to be around. It was those two that took Hermione to pub at the weekend. On their first outing she realized that spirits eased her headaches a bit more than her potions; however, after imbibing too much one night and running to the loo with Maggie in behind her, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, Hermione decided to stick with a single bottle of ale.

It took being completely inebriated that one time for Hermione to also realize that she wouldn't be in full control of her faculties if she couldn't even stand upright on her own; that fact also outweighed the benefits of drinking to get rid of her headaches. It was a shame, as the alcohol also helped her to sleep more easily at night, but witches and wizards that might have come snooping about would have been easy to place so long as they weren't being viewed through a haze of inebriation.

She should have known that something was wrong when she'd gone to the pub that night and the usual low ebb of pain in her head thrummed insistently. Her worse fears had come true when she'd come out of the loo and heard a familiar voice in her ear that sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

Hermione went with Lucius without a fight for two reasons; one, she knew that if she fled from him again the pain in her head would only increase and two, the man was nearly predatory in the manner in which he found her. It would have been futile to run; he'd only find her again.

Letting her arms fall limply to her sides, Hermione looked up to find Lucius' stooped down in front her. "I'm tired," she said in a defeated voice as she wiped the tear streaks off her face with the denim sleeve.

"As am I," he replied. "Tired of this blasted ache in my skull that refuses to leave."

"I meant I'm tired of running!" Hermione snapped, her eyes becoming unfocused as everything around her grew hazy. Lying back on the thick carpet with her arms akimbo, she then closed her eyes. "I don't care anymore," the pain in her head tormenting her to the brink of defeat. "No one knows I'm here, not even Maggie or Selma."

"I'm assuming those were your lovely lady friends I had the pleasure of meeting," Lucius said euphemistically. He continued after seeing Hermione feebly nod her head. "Apparently, they thought you were taking me home for a one-off."

Hermione fought back the urge to laugh, knowing that that was exactly what her friends thought. They were merciless flirts, yet both had steady boyfriends. They were forever trying to coerce Hermione into telling them what type of man she liked, which always ended with her face turning red and Maggie and Selma laughing uproariously.

"Don't you think they're going to find it strange when they don't see me tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No," Lucius drawled, that annoying lilt in his voice. "They've been obliviated, as well as your landlord and everyone else that's come in contact with you. The last thing I need is a group of nosy Muggles sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. By the way, that was a clever little niche for you to hide your wand," he added, speaking of the hollowed space beneath the floorboards.

Fuming inwardly, Hermione felt her hands ball up into tightly drawn fists. "How dare you!" she hissed, her eyes snapping open. "I still don't know why you went through all of this trouble to find me, you don't even like me! Throughout my entire time at Hogwarts I had to hear 'mudblood this, mudblood that' from you and your son."

"I can admit, I've made many mistakes for which I've paid dearly in the end."

Hermione frowned, disbelieving that she was hearing what sounded like repentance and, possibly, an apology from Lucius Malfoy's mouth. Hearing him suddenly heave a sigh, Hermione tipped her head to the side to see Lucius now standing at her feet. "You look terribly undignified lying there," he said.

"Well, you told me that I couldn't get in your bed and you'll probably hex me if I sit on the chaise," Hermione retorted.

"I said that you'd have to bathe first," Lucius corrected.

"I don't have anything to wear!" the aggravated witch shot back. "Besides my disgusting Muggle clothes that you abhor. You still didn't tell me how you found me!"

Grumbling underneath her breath, Hermione pushed herself to sitting up position and glared up at Lucius. Despite being someone that grated her nerves as much as his progeny, Hermione had to admit that the man was good looking.

When she'd last seen him his hair was lank and unkempt, his cheeks nearly always bearing stubble and his eyes red-rimmed and bleary. Lucius' icy grey eyes still seemed lacking its usual fire but he'd come for her neatly dressed in a fine black wool coat with the usual serpentine pins adorning it, an immaculate black suit buttoned all the way up with a white collar peeking out at the neck, and gloved hands holding steadily onto his walking stick.

Still standing over Hermione, Lucius was now clad in his white dress shirt and black trousers, his sleek blonde hair pulled back in a black velvet beribboned queue. "If you insist on behaving like a petulant child, I'll only be forced to treat you as such," Lucius conveyed, reaching behind him to remove the ribbon from his hair.

"I'm behaving like a petulant child?" Hermione echoed. "Forgive me, _sir_, but my head still hurts; yet your only concern is my pub germ-infested clothes tainting your room. By the way this carpet is remarkable, I can't find one speck of dust on it," she replied, turning her head and looking at the patch of green. "It's as if this room belongs to someone with OCD."

Lucius curled up his lip in distaste. "I don't know what that means, surely one of your Muggle words, but yes, I will admit to prefer the fastidious side of things. Besides a hot bath is in order; it might help with your affliction."

Conceding, Hermione stood up on shaky legs and reached out to steady herself on one of the bedposts.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know after you've had your bath. I don't think I need to point out that you look as if you haven't had a decent one in ages," she heard Lucius add before he disappeared into what she presumed was his bathroom. Wishing she had something to toss at the back of his arrogant, blonde head, Hermione closed her eyes and wondered how she'd ended up in Malfoy Manor.

"Are you going to fall asleep standing up?" came a silky voice next to her ear, breaking the reverie.

Brown eyes flashing angrily at the man invading her personal space, Hermione stalked away from the bed and went into the bathroom, Lucius following in behind.

Hermione stopped short when she saw steps leading to the oversized tub set in dark marble, musing inwardly that her now old flat could fit easily inside of the entire spacious bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw that there was even a small fireplace across from the tub, and a glass enclosed shower room that was the size of a small bedroom.

After locating folded towels and what looked like a pair of silk pajamas on a bench, Hermione looked pointedly at Lucius waiting for him to take his leave. Shooting her a bemused glance, he finally left and Hermione took the opportunity to disrobe. She was clad in jeans and had her hands on the buttons when Lucius opened the bathroom door, causing Hermione to protest loudly.

"What do you want?" she hissed, turning her back towards the door whilst trying to cover her body.

"Just a trifle matter," Lucius replied lightly, wielding his wand in a manner that Hermione was unable to see. "That does nothing for your coloring," he continued before shutting the door again.

'What in bloody hell was that all about,' she thought to herself as she hastily removed her jeans and knickers. After neatly folding her clothing and placing them underneath the bench, Hermione made her way up the steps to the tub and gratefully slid one foot into the hot water. Half her body was nearly submersed in the frothy, fragrant bubbles when she caught a glimpse of her form in the mirror across the room.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she shrieked, seeing that he'd transformed her hair back to its natural shade. His charm had done nothing to undo its sleekness, but she knew a few minutes in the hot water would change that anyway.

Unable to hear that the devil was outside of the bathroom laughing, Hermione slid all the way down into the fragrant water, leaving only the top of her shoulders exposed. Leaning her head back against the smooth edge, she had to admit that Lucius had been right; the hot water was doing wonders for her headache. She stubbornly refused to admit that being in close proximity to the man was most likely the true reason for her discomfort subsiding - as her previous research had proved it would.

Sinking further down into the water, Hermione couldn't help but to close her eyes. The tub was large enough for at least three or four people, and even with both legs splayed she was unable to feel the sides. She'd nearly nodded off when she heard water splashing, and then the unmistakable sensation of rougher, bare legs against her own.

Squealing in outrage, Hermione's arms flew up to cover her breasts, bubbles clinging to her skin.

"Get out!" she yelled, looking across at Lucius whom wore the damndest smirk on his face.

"This is my house, in case you have forgotten," he replied easily, sinking back to rest his head on the edge of the tub. "And this is my tub, which is big enough for both of us."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked sounding utterly confounded.

Lucius sat up momentarily to shift his now dampened dark blonde hair to one side. "For all intents and purposes, you are my wife," he said after sitting back. "I assure you there is no lack of propriety in us sharing a bath."

Swallowing nervously, Hermione fought to peel her eyes away from the bubbles clinging to his broad, slightly hirsute chest. She shuddered when she saw the faded Dark Mark on his left forearm, and hastily averted her eyes. "Be that as it may, I can't help but wonder if you are expecting things of me that I'm not ready for," she admitted.

Lucius sighed gustily and closed his eyes. "Fear not witch; the only thing I want to do right now is be rid of this headache and enjoy my bath in silence. Speaking of which, have you noticed that the throbbing in your temple has already begun to subside?"

Hermione's unusual silence was enough of an affirmative answer for Lucius, and he chuckled to himself. "Severus said that it would happen."

"Professor-I mean- Headmaster Snape knows about us?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Yes. He's the one that helped me find you. Have you forgotten about our penchant for espionage?"

Hermione found that she was unable to speak as Lucius prattled on, now unabashedly rubbing a loofah sponge over his skin.

"We were impressed by your ability to elude us both; remarkable work even without the use of magic. Severus was unable to use a locator charm since you'd stopped using your wand, but in the end all it took was currency and a bit of sleuthing before I found you. Then, I stepped into that damned pub and felt like my head was going to explode. I knew you had to be there; I nearly didn't recognize you with that dark hair but your eyes gave it away when I called you witch."

Staring down into the frothy suds, Hermione bit down on her lip shocked to find herself speechless - a rare occurrence by any standards.

"You're like an open book," Lucius continued. "Your face, even your eyes, they're much too expressive. You wouldn't have last five minutes in front of the Dark Lord."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult…or a compliment," Hermione replied indignantly, looking at Lucius squarely in the face.

"An insult by any means had you had to stand before him; you would have had to do a much better job than you're doing now to control your emotions. However, seeing as he's no longer in existence…a compliment. The last thing I need in my presence is another fraud or sycophant."

Unable to keep from scowling, Hermione set her jaw firmly as her next question came to mind. "So besides your headache, what other reason did you have to scour the earth in hopes of finding me?"

"I told you; if not for you I'd be a widow. Maybe a wild-haired know-it-all is just the thing I need right now."

Hermione gritted her teeth at the arrogant words coming from Lucius' mouth. "Firstly, you sound like Snape-"

"Who else do you think I heard that phrase from? Well, I'll admit I added the wild-haired part myself," Lucius interrupted, his eyes going to the now damp curls hanging down to Hermione's shoulders.

"As I was saying," she continued tightly. "What do you mean 'just the thing you need right now'? I'm not a thing or one of your slatterns to bend to your every whim - which you can cast aside when you become bored. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not just say that you don't need any more sycophants?"

"A poor choice of words; I apologize," Lucius replied, offering the loofah sponge to the young woman. When she declined he merely shrugged and set it on the ledge behind him. "I mean what I said; you could have done worse. At the very least you'll have a life of comfort, and more galleons at your fingertips than you could have ever dreamt of. Isn't that what you young witches want?"

Hermione was flummoxed; one minute the man was apologetic and the next he managed to rear his pompous manner.

"I'd hex you into next week if I had my wand," she bit out. "But I'll settle with leaving you to your own devices right now, I don't think your bathroom is large enough to fit, you, me, and your ego." With that, she braced both soapy arms on the sides of the tub and began to move to her feet when she noticed Lucius staring right back at her, his grey eyes coolly appraising the bubbles that began sliding down her wet and nearly exposed body.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," he said with a smirk.

"Must you leer at me in that lewd fashion?"

"My tub, remember? I'll leer all I like. Besides, it's been awhile since I've had such a lovely creature grace my presence."

Biting back a few choice words, Hermione accio'd a towel more roughly than intended, and had to rush to keep it from falling in the water. After managing to spread it open to form a barrier between her and her unintended, she rushed to stand up in the tub and hastily wrapped it around her glistening form.

Lucius was still staring at her in a way that made her feel uneasy, his amusement all to obvious at Hermione's discomfort when she realized that she had to hitch the towel further up her thighs just to be able to climb out of the tub. Lucius made no amends to conceal the fact that he was blatantly staring at the briefly exposed flesh, causing Hermione to flush angrily.

After snatching up the folded silk pajamas, she stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Lucius' chuckling ringing in her ears. Hastily toweling off the moisture, Hermione unfolded the pajamas and rolled her eyes. They appeared to be a pair of Lucius' as she saw the embroidered '_LM_' in fancy script on the pocket.

Grumbling to herself that they probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, she slipped into the too-large, midnight blue silk shirt that came down to her knees, the sleeves too long for her arms. 'He could have at least transfigured them to my size,' she thought after slipping into the matching pants, the legs trailing down and flapping over her feet.

Knowing that the persnickety older wizard would most likely have a coronary if he saw Hermione walking on and dragging the bottoms of his pajamas (not that it would have mattered on the pristine carpet, she reasoned), she sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to roll the bottom of the pants into a neat cuff. The slippery material refused to stay put and Hermione furtively looked around for Lucius' walking stick, considering using his wand to charm it into place.

"As if I'd be daft enough to leave my wand lying about," she heard the smooth voice from the now opened bathroom doorway.

Whirling around, Hermione shot Lucius a withering glance. "It's not as if I planned on cursing you; I merely wanted proper sized sleepwear," she said. Her words were suddenly cut short as she realized that the tall, lithe blonde was propped against the wall with only a towel around his waist.

Feeling her mouth gone dry, Hermione sat shamelessly taking in the sight of Lucius' barely concealed form. The man had the most perfect body she'd ever lay eyes on; broad shoulders, a firm, sinewy looking chest that led down to a sculpted stomach. 'Hell, even his feet are attractive,' she thought to herself.

"Am I acceptable?" he asked, causing Hermione to stutter in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she groused. "Now, if you don't mind, may I please have my wand, or can you at least transfigure my clothes to fit me?" Hermione emphasized her point by holding up her right arm, the excess blue material cascading down nearly to her thigh.

"I'd rather not," Lucius loftily answered as he made his way over to a mahogany tallboy. "I'm rather attached to those garments; I'd like to keep them intact." He then proceeded to open a top drawer and briefly perused its contents before withdrawing a similar pair of black silk pajamas.

Without any regard to the young woman still staring at him from across the room, Lucius dropped his towel exposing a toned backside. Hermione nearly fell off the bed when she saw the two dimples in his lower back.

"Are you always this gauche?" Lucius asked his bare back still to Hermione as he stepped into the pajama bottoms.

"Are you always this rude?" she shot back. "It seems you can barely speak to me without uttering any sort of unpleasantry."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Well, it's rather lovely of you to make the effort," Hermione retorted in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She then watched wide eyed as Lucius made his way over to the opposite side of the bed, still only clad in the silk trousers. "Don't you think you're a bit underdressed?"

"If I have to choose between comfort and your prissy little mind, I'm going with comfort," he said yanking back the grey duvet. "I've always slept like this and will continue to do so."

Lucius then slipped in between the covers, lying face down on a pillow with his perpetually stick straight hair cascading over one bare shoulder. "By the way," he added without turning his head. "Don't bother trying to Disapparate out of here; I have wards on the manor and the house elves will let me know if you attempt to leave."

"Yes, Lord and Master Malfoy. Am I your captive then? Why don't you just place me under lock and key, or chain me to your bed?"

"Don't tempt me, witch," came the muffled reply.

Huffing to herself, Hermione yanked the bed sheets back on her side and slid beneath, making sure to keep as much distance as possible from Lucius. Settling her head on the pillow, she nearly swooned at the feel of the high thread count sheets beneath her skin - not to mention the soft mattress that her body sank into. Hermione couldn't remember ever laying on a more luxurious bed, though it was a pity about the person that she had to share it with.

Despite her comfortable surroundings, Hermione found that it did little to assuage the tension from her body. She thought about her friends and wondered how they'd receive her after her lengthy absence. They'd understood that she left on the premise of her parents' death, but they were confused about her decision to live in Australia for an undetermined length of time.

It hadn't been easy living as a Muggle after being in the wizarding world for so long. There had been many instances that she longed for the comfort of her best friends, even if it just to laugh about something that only a witch or wizard would understand. However, in an effort to keep her whereabouts latent, she'd used the Muggle post and never used her name, surmising that her friends would recognize her neat handwriting. Her letters had been far and few, and after awhile the boys' correspondence began to lack its usual warmth.

"Must you think so loudly?" her crude bed partner suddenly interjected.

"Well, if you'd turn off the light, maybe I'd be able to sleep!" Hermione snapped.

Hearing Lucius mutter '_nox_' underneath his breath, Hermione noticed that he hadn't reached for his wand much less moved his head from the pillow.

"You know how to do wandless magic?" she asked curiously after every lamp in the room was extinguished leaving them in pitch black.

Lucius didn't answer, his head shifting slightly on the pillow the only sound breaking the silence.

Huddling beneath the duvet, Hermione found that the darkness only serve to incite her already muddled thoughts. Because of everything that happened in the previous year, she'd never even gone on a proper date. The only person she'd snogged was Ron and that was the last day of the war at Hogwarts. Of course like the flighty young man that he was, he'd lost interest shortly thereafter when he found his newfound celebrity included a slew of young, attractive witches trailing in behind his every wake.

Once again, her feelings had been hurt and, of course, he hadn't noticed. In the end, Hermione brushed her hurt feelings aside, too occupied with trying to figure out a way to get out of her accidental blood binding with the elder Malfoy.

Overcome with emotions, Hermione bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from sobbing. She knew that she wasn't the most attractive witch, but she'd always had her wits and book smarts to fall back on. If someone told her that she couldn't do something, her tenacity made her prove them wrong. However she found herself at an impasse, and there was nothing that anyone could do.

Hermione knew that it was futile to harp on things that couldn't be changed. Still, she couldn't help but to think that it wasn't fair. She'd barely had the chance to be anyone's girlfriend, and she surely didn't know how to be someone's wife, much less to a person that openly voiced their displeasure about Muggle born witches.

Lucius seemed to take pleasure in pointing out each of her flaws, even if he did so in a suave and elegant manner. Although she had to concede; his words toward her had been unkind yet his actions had not. Remembering that he'd referred to her as a lovely creature, Hermione found that those words held no charm. She'd had enough experience with other girls at Hogwarts telling her how their classmates would say anything just to get them out of their knickers.

Hearing firsthand about Draco using similar tactics, Hermione knew that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The last thing she wanted to be was Lucius Malfoy's paramour, yet she knew that trying to run away again would make her susceptible again to that crippling pain in her head. The pain was one reason why blood bonds were so rare; they were made between a witch and wizard that loved so deeply that the thought of parting from one another would never cross their mind.

Now she was forced to be the former Death Eater's companion. If the thought of using the Killing Curse against herself didn't seem so melodramatic, Hermione might have considered it. Angry tears filled her eyes. She couldn't argue that Lucius had kidnapped her, as she'd willingly walked out of the pub with him, even if it was due to fear. He'd whisked her off to his home and ordered her around, without the slightest regard as to how she might feel about their predicament.

Silent tears poured down Hermione's cheeks as she suddenly thought about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the way that they looked at each other, clearly still in love after being married for years. Up until now, she'd never fancied falling in love and getting married - now she realized that the option to choose to do so would have been nice. Now it was too late; she was stuck with a pureblood snob that hated her, purely due to a freak accident.

Holding her body rigidly, Hermione was unaware that her trembling shoulders had slightly shaken the bed in an effort to keep Lucius' from hearing her crying.

"You don't need to do that, witch; I'm not a complete ogre. You can see those half-witted friends of yours at your leisure," she heard Lucius mutter from the other side of the bed.

Hearing Lucius' words, Hermione felt slightly mollified that the man seemed to have at least one redeeming quality. Taking in a shuddering breath, her tears finally subsided as exhaustion settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: As always thank you Gnrkrystle for the wonderful and speedy job of beta'ing. I have to say I grin like a Cheshire cat whenever I see this story faved or reviewed, thank you everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Lucius sprawled his limbs across the mattress, recoiling slightly when he felt his foot brush against a soft leg. Opening his eyes, he saw messy light brown curls spilling atop of the grey duvet. He wondered to himself how he could have forgotten that he was sharing a bed with the young witch; she'd cried herself to sleep the night before while keeping him awake in the process.<p>

After taking a trip to the bathroom, Lucius slipped on his robe and appraised the sleeping young woman in his bed. Hermione Granger was a far cry from the repugnant child that he'd first encountered years ago in Flourish and Blotts. She wasn't the tall, willowy sort that usually caught his eye, but judging from the bit that he'd seen after walking in on her half dressed, he deemed her attractive enough in her own right.

She'd slept curled in a tight little ball on her side, one hand beneath her cheek and the other draped over the pillow. Trying not to cringe at her unmanicured nails or the wild sleep-mussed curls partly concealing her face, Lucius noticed the smatter of freckles dusted across her nose and the lush, pink mouth that was slightly parted.

Frowning when his eyes settled on the faint dried tears on Hermione's cheeks, Lucius abruptly tied the robe's sash and left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Father, are you joking? Granger is my age!" Draco implored.<p>

It was half an hour later and Lucius now sat across from his son as he explained the precarious situation over breakfast.

"That hasn't escaped my notice, _Draco_," Lucius replied sounding agitated. "I just need to figure out what do with the maladroit witch that's less than than half my age."

Draco arched a perfect blonde eyebrow and smirked at his father. "I can name a few things if you're at a loss," he offered suggestively.

"Be serious!" the patriarch snapped. "It took me a year just to find the girl, and after I got her here, she fought me tooth and nail and then cried herself to sleep."

Draco shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth, making sure to chew and swallow first before speaking. His father had a bone of contention with any faux pas that occurred during meal times. "A year? Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"Keeping things to yourself was never one of your strong points, Draco," Lucius said, picking up his teacup. "I hope that you will use discretion this go around. The last thing I need is for that wretched Skeeter woman to find out." Cold, grey eyes flashed warningly at the young man who nodded emphatically.

"I understand, Father," Draco assured. "I will say this; you could have done worse. Remember-"

"Please, don't remind me," Lucius aggrieved holding up a ringed hand, knowing what his son was about to rehash.

Despite the war and losing his wife, it seemed that there was a non-ending trail of witches yearning to become the next Madam Malfoy. He'd loved his wife and never strayed during their marriage, and losing her had been hard. Although he was still a man that had urges, unbeknownst to his son, Lucius had taken up a few gratuitous offers of a brief shag, merely as an outlet for built up sexual tension. He'd never brought anyone to his manor, opting to go to the witch of the moment's place instead.

"If anything, she'll keep you on your toes," Draco said, interrupting his father's thoughts. "She really is a know-it-all, and she'll most likely empty out your vault at Gringotts on books. But as much as it pains me to say this, I have to admit that Granger is one of the good ones."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son's assessment. "Do I sense a whiff of admiration?"

Draco gave a small shrug much to his father's consternation. "A close brush with death can change your perspective on things. I behaved like a complete prat towards her at school, and, in the end, she and those two gits still saved my hide from that burning room."

Inwardly, Draco added that his father had also changed but remained silent. Memories of being thumped with his cane still fresh in his memory.

It had been tense between father and son after Narcissa died, yet in his own gruff way Lucius had offhandedly apologized for the way that he'd behaved towards Draco. They hadn't arrived at the point where they'd retire to the study and talk for hours over a bottle of firewhiskey, but the two were able to hold a conversation without Lucius berating him or whacking him with his walking stick.

Taking another sip of juice, Draco wiped his mouth with a napkin before tossing it back onto the table. "I'm off then. I have a meeting with Kingsley and he'll have my head if I'm late," he said pushing back in his seat. "Don't forget to tell my new Mummy that I said 'hello'."

Draco's last sentence caused Lucius to nearly drop his fork. He shot his son as scathing look as he Apparated with a pop.

"Tipsy!" Lucius bellowed, still glaring as the house elf came into view. "Go to my chambers and see what the young lady is doing."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Tipsy squeaked before vanishing from her spot. Less than a minute later she reappeared. "She's still asleep, sir."

"When she awakes, make sure she has something eat," he told the elf. "In the meanwhile, I'll be in my study."

Tipsy nodded her head as her brooding Master left the small dining room.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Hermione languidly stretched her limbs, sighing at the comfortably thick duvet she was cocooned beneath. For the first time in awhile her rest hadn't been fitful, and her head finally felt clear. Opening her eyes she saw the afternoon sun beaming onto dark grey walls.<p>

Sitting up and peering down at her oversized, dark blue pajamas, Hermione groaned when she realized that everything hadn't been a dream. Looking over to see the rumpled bed sheets, she noticed that Lucius had already gotten up.

Sliding out of the four poster bed, Hermione began mentally griping over the too-long garments when a small, female house elf Apparated a few inches away from her.

"Hello misses! I'm Tipsy; Master said I was to make sure you got a meal when you got out of bed."

"Thank you Tipsy," Hermione said. "Do you know where my clothes are? Mr. Malfoy said he'd had them sent here and I'd like to be properly dressed."

Tipsy bore a skeptical look on her face, then begged Hermione's pardon before Disapparating. Seconds later she returned. "Master said to tell you…that he doesn't want to see any bedraggled Muggle clothing in his house," the house elf reported verbatim sounding rather apologetic.

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione politely moved from around Tipsy and stalked out of the bedroom. "Lucius Malfoy!" she yelled while trying not to trip on her pajama pants. Hearing dead silence, she continued to yell, her voice echoing throughout the long hallways causing the portraits on the walls to complain.

Flouncing down a grand staircase with Tipsy on her heels, Hermione continued with her tirade. "Lucius Malfoy, you tell me where my belongings are! Lucius! I know you hear me!"

As her bare feet pattering on the wood floor, Hermione rushed past a cluster of large windows that nearly reached to the ceiling. Looking for any doors that might reveal the tall, blond wizard that was responsible for her annoyance, Hermione happened upon a familiar area of the house that made her stop short.

* * *

><p>Lucius was seated at his desk in the study when he heard the unmistakable shrill of Hermione's voice reverberate throughout the manor.<p>

"Quite the virago you have out there," the portrait over the large fireplace remarked conversationally.

Hissing in annoyance, Lucius tossed down the sheaf of parchment he was writing on and got up from his desk. He walked out of the room to see Tipsy standing next to Hermione who looked scared witless.

"You little shrew, what are you going on about?" he hissed at the young witch that now had a blank look on her face, both arms engulfed in oversized blue sleeves wound tightly about her torso.

When she didn't look back at him or even respond to the query, Lucius took a step back and realized what had her so distressed. They were in the very room that Bellatrix had tortured her in; no doubt the unpleasant memories had taken over her thoughts.

After ordering Tipsy to bring Miss Granger's meal and a pot of tea to his study, he gently grasped the young woman by the cuff of her arm and led her off. Once they were inside, Lucius guided Hermione to sit down on a sofa, settling himself in the opposite armchair. Her eyes were still unfocused and she curled her body up in place, her limbs swallowed up by the dark blue silk.

"Sorry about that," Lucius offered gruffly, turning his head when Tipsy Apparated in the room with a tray. After being hastily directed to leave it on the table, the house elf quickly vanished. "How do you take your tea?" Lucius then asked, pouring some of the fragrant, amber colored liquid into a Baroque white teacup.

It was then that Hermione regained a bit of her composure. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, angry brown eyes meeting cooler grey ones.

Lucius didn't respond to her question, the teapot still in his hands as his eyes implored questioningly into Hermione's.

"Two sugars and a dash of cream," she finally answered, watching as Lucius added each item to her cup.

Pushing the wild curls out of her face, Hermione took the proffered tea and sipped it before repeating her initial question. "What have you done with my clothes, Lucius?"

"You're welcome," he replied backhandedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, ignoring his snide remark.

"After you eat, I'll show you around the house. Then you can have your grubby little garments."

Teacup still up to her lips, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pretentious man. "What about my wand?"

"Yes, your clothes, your wand and those filthy trainers. I should have had Tipsy and the other house elves launder everything first."

"I don't want house elves washing my clothes," Hermione bristled.

"What, do you intend on washing them yourself?" Lucius asked.

"Does the mere thought of doing your own laundry offend thee, Lordly Lucius?"

Lucius studied the young witch, who now sat smirking at him. "Suit yourself," he answered. "I wish you success on finding the laundry room."

"I'll just ask Tipsy!" she shot back.

"Good luck with that; remember I'm the Master, she only answers to me," Lucius replied cynically.

"And who was it that said 'for all intents and purposes I'm your wife'? If my memory serves me correctly, that was you. So, if you're the Master, what does that make me?"

"Miss Granger, I'm not going to sit here and going into a trivial debate over laundry with you," he replied glowering. "Have your meal; I know you're famished. You didn't eat anything before going to that hovel of a pub nor did you have anything there. Wise choice on your part. Who knows what diseases were lurking in that place?"

"You scheming little-just how long were you watching me!" Hermione snapped.

"Long enough," Lucius replied with a chuckle. He then removed the lid off the serving tray to reveal Hermione's late breakfast. "Eat," he ordered before standing up to walk back over to his desk.

Hermione's empty stomach churned as she eyed her meal. "Lucius Malfoy, if you try and poison me I promise that I will come back and haunt you," she threatened.

"You little termagant; I can think of at least ten better things that would prove more pleasurable than poisoning you," Lucius replied, his head now bent over the previously abandoned parchment. He then paused for a second and reflected on his son's earlier statement.

**_"I can name a few things if you're at a loss."_**

Hermione tried to tell herself that there was no underlying message beneath Lucius' statement. Instead, she focused on her meal, feeling so hungry that she had to force herself to slow down. She furtively cast glances over at Lucius who was occupied with something on a large, mahogany desk. He hadn't bothered to pull back his hair with a ribbon and the blond hair covered his face in a sleek curtain. He was dressed in a white shirt with its collar peeking over an expensive looking black velvet waistcoat. She'd already seen his black trousers as he walked over to his desk, the crease in them so sharp looking Hermione thought she would cut her fingertip should she touch it.

After finishing her meal, she sipped on another cup of tea, jumping when Tipsy popped into view to clear away the dishes. With Lucius still busy at his desk, Hermione entertained herself by taking in the view of the room. There were a few portraits on the wall depicting snooty looking men that had the same angular features and golden hair as Malfoy senior and son.

Hermione's brown eyes suddenly grew wide as she took in the vast bookshelves that reached nearly to the ceiling. Perusing over the black and brown leather encased tomes; Hermione knew that she could easily wile away hours reading in the study.

"Ever the bibliophile; just as Draco's told me," she heard Lucius say.

Hermione swiveled her head in his direction, noting that Lucius still had his head bent over and wasn't even looking up at her.

"Is that so? I wonder what else your son has told you about me," she replied scathingly.

Lucius chuckled to himself. Over the years Draco had moaned and complained about the Muggle-born witch that managed to out perform him and the rest of their classmates in every subject. Potter and the Weasleys' gangly youngest son were always glued to her hip, although Lucius couldn't remember his son saying anything about an amorous relationship with either.

He did remember saying that when Hermione didn't have her bushy head buried in a book, she had her hand in the air, always needing to spout the correct answer plus an anecdote. Many times Lucius had wanted to tell his son that he would do well to take a cap out of the young witch's cap; as his two buffoon mates Crabbe and Goyle were failing in nearly every subject. At one point, Draco was headed down the same path until his father threatened to cut his allowance if his grades didn't improve. Lucius always believed that just because he had the wealth to pass a few galleons off to secure good grades that it was no excuse for being ignorant.

Even if purely for bragging rights, when Lucius attended Hogwarts he'd made sure that his marks were high, always enjoying the extra attention from many professors that never failed to point out his achievements. As he got older, despite his dark deeds and misdoings, Lucius still enjoyed reading and often shared books with his longtime friend, and Draco's godfather, Severus.

While Lucius was still unable to come to terms with being stuck with Hermione, he was mollified in the fact that if they became amicable towards one another that they'd be able to talk about something besides scandals between the upper echelons of the wizarding society.

"I'm sure you'd love to know, pert little witch," he answered. "Nothing negative I assure you, but that brings up another point. "

Hermione watched as Lucius stood up from his desk, moving to sit down in the opposite chair.

"I've already told Draco to abstain from opening his mouth about…our situation. I think it would benefit all parties if you did the same."

"I agree," Hermione said, feeling a knot form in her stomach at the thought of telling her friends about her and Lucius. 'Hello everyone, sorry I've been out of touch for a year and by the way Lucius Malfoy and I are blood bonded.'

Hermione decided that she would keep her predicament a secret for as long as possible.

"So Draco and Snape are the only ones that know about us?" she asked warily.

Lucius nodded his head, his grey eyes boring into Hermione's.

"Well, I guess that will have to do. You'd flay Draco with that walking stick if he told, and I know for fact that the headmaster can keep a secret. But I'm curious as to why you don't want me to tell Harry and the others? They are the only family I have left, you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact, Hermione. However, I'm sure that you are privy to the fact that the Weasleys' and I have never gotten along, and they'd have little reason to believe that I've changed. Mark my words; they'd try to convince you that somehow our bonding was no accident. "

Hermione sighed, holding her head in both hands. 'Great,' she thought to herself. She wanted to tell Molly about her situation and hopefully gain some perspective, and now she'd be unable to.

"So I'm guessing public appearances together are also out of the question?" Hermione added.

"Why, were you planning some sort of excursion for the two of us?" Lucius asked.

"Well, no…" Hermione trailed off. "But I didn't envision us holing ourselves in your house for all hours, although admittedly it is large. I'm sure I'd get lost easily."

"I rarely go out nowadays unless there's a dire need" Lucius said. "Draco, on the other hand, is only here long enough to eat, sleep and most likely other things that I need not know about. Speaking of which, if we're done here I'll show you around."

"I'd like to change first," Hermione replied, stressing the word 'change'. Watching as Lucius' upper lip curled up in distaste, the young witch felt her temper rise again.

"Listen, you arrogant sod, I've been through enough as it is," she snapped. "I'm sorry that my wardrobe isn't up to your standards, but I don't have a Gringotts vault stacked with galleons to the ceiling. I've had to make do and you will deal with it. Now, _where are my clothes_?"

Deciding that he'd had enough of the volatile witch's temper, Lucius called for Tipsy who came into view seconds after.

"Take Miss Granger to her room," he told the house elf. "Use the other staircase."

Tipsy nodded and looked up at Hermione, who was still glaring at Lucius.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly, bunching up the front of her pajama pants much to its fussy owner's consternation.

Following behind Tipsy, Hermione kept her head down preparing herself to stay calm in anticipation of walking past the dreaded room. She was relieved when they made a detour, taking another set of steps that led to a different part of the house that Hermione hadn't noticed.

Tipsy led Hermione to a set of French doors and pushed them open, revealing a bright, airy room.

"I unpacked your things already, they're all in place," the house elf said.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, stepping into the room and looking around. What was to be her bedroom was as sizeable as Lucius' although the color scheme was the opposite. Dark gold and cream wallpaper with a beige border covered each wall, the curtains a similar coloring and drawn back revealing tall windows that faced the back of Malfoy Manor.

A large dark gold and burgundy half canopied bed was the focal point, leading down a dark brown and gold trimmed headboard. The bed had been made with a thick, beige duvet with a floral print décor at the edge, a slew of pillows with coordinating shams and smaller decorative pillows littering the headboard. A large wall to the left of the bed had a carved wood mantel gilded in what appeared to be real gold leaf.

Hermione found herself speechless, wondering if it was a coincidence that her bedroom nearly matched Gryffindor colors. She had to concede that the room was beautiful, as if a professional had come in and set it up. Looking closer, she found each piece of furniture to her liking; the chaise at the foot of her bed, a three-legged wooden table in the middle of two one armed chairs and set before the window. A coordinating wooden tallboy was pushed against the far wall, and in the corner a large bureau.

Sitting down in a plush red armchair on the opposite side of the bed, Hermione dug her bare feet into the thick, beige carpet.

After Tipsy left the room, Hermione stood back up wanting to further examine her surroundings. She made her way over to the windows, taking care not accidentally knock over the little table. Peering out at what appeared to be a large garden, Hermione's mouth nearly fell open when she realized the vast open area her bedroom overlooked.

Prying herself away from the window, Hermione noticed two more doors on the other side of the room. Opening the first one, she found a large walk in closet that nearly rivaled the size of a small bedroom, her scarce belongings already having been hung up on one side, looking pitiable in the open space. After closing the door to her closet, Hermione walked over to the second door, yanking it open to reveal a bathroom that had been decorated with no spared expense.

A large woven tapestry sat upon a marble floor, leading to an archway in the wall that led to a large, raised octagon marble dais holding a white, porcelain tub. The shower room encased in transparent glass was as large as Lucius' and behind the dais. Golden sconces were placed throughout the bathroom, their light softly casting off of gold wallpaper decorated with darker burnished gold leaves. There was no shortage of counter space, all of Hermione's toiletries in a neat cluster on the marble top.

The lightness of her chambers was a contradiction against the dark in the rest of the house, yet Hermione was glad for the change. Remembering that she was supposed to be changing before meeting Lucius, Hermione left the bathroom and went back to her closet.

The small selection made dressing easy, and she elected to wear her other pair of jeans and a pink pullover. Refusing to walk over the pristine beige carpet in her trainers lest she incur Lucius' wrath, Hermione slid on a pair of fluffy baby blue slippers.

She was in the process of looking for something to tie back her unruly curls with when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Crossing over to open it, Hermione found Lucius standing on the other side. His eyes flickered towards her jeans, and then the house slippers.

Hermione threw Lucius a defiant look, her eyes daring him to say something about her attire. He scoffed but remained silent, and offered his arm as if they were about to visit the opera.

* * *

><p>It took well over thirty minutes for the two to cover just a portion of the expansive manor. Hermione tried focusing on remembering where her bedroom was, and where Lucius' was. She'd been shown the wing where Draco stayed and thankfully it was on the other side of the manor. The one room that stuck out in Hermione's memory was the library that held even more books than Lucius' study.<p>

"I'd take you outside if not for your lack of proper footwear," he'd said sneering down at the fluffy slippers.

"Don't be a snob; I only had your immaculate tapestry in mind. You'd probably thump me with your cane if I got a single footprint on them," Hermione retorted.

"That's where you're wrong, I'd never lay a hand to you or any woman for that matter," Lucius replied easily, causing the young witch to do a double take.

"By the way, I never did find my wand in that house of a bedroom," Hermione said as an afterthought. Looking across at Lucius, she watched as he moved a hand to his suit jacket's inner pocket, withdrawing her beloved length of smooth wood.

"I trust that you'll behave yourself?" he drawled with a smile that would have been disarming to any other witch.

"Pot, meet kettle," Hermione replied stiffly.

Ignoring the repartee, Lucius tossed his hair back over one shoulder while eyeing the tense witch. "What were your plans for today?"

Turning her wand around in her fingers, Hermione cocked her head to one side as she mulled over his question. "I'm not sure... I hadn't really thought about it to be honest."

Hermione had briefly thought about visiting the Burrow, but decided against it at the last moment. She needed more time to come up with an answer about her sudden reappearance.

"What would you be doing if you were back in your little flat?" Lucius asked.

"Well, most likely I'd be leaving work right now, either going home to read or being coerced to go out with Maggie and Selma," she answered.

"Oh yes, the two little tarts," Lucius replied distastefully, remembering how the two bold young women eyed him as if they were trying to see through his robes.

Hermione frowned at his remark but didn't say anything.

"You're more than welcome to pass the time in the library," Lucius offered, eager to get the young witch out of his hair.

"Provided I remember where it is," Hermione replied ruefully.

"Just summon of one of the house elves," Lucius continued offhandedly, already turned on his heel to walk in the direction of his study.

"I can't very well call them for everything!" she yelled behind him, shaking her head when the study door closed behind him.

Feeling foolish as she stood alone in the vast hallway, Hermione trudged back up to her bedroom. Aiming her wand at the fireplace, she rifled through the untouched drawers in her room until she found her small collection of books.

With the fluffy blue slippers still on her feet, Hermione lounged diagonally across the duvet and propped herself up on one elbow with an open book beneath her. After three tries she found that she was unable to focus on the printed words and abandoned the effort. Flipping onto her back, she stared up at the ornate gold ceiling, just now realizing the intricate detailing in the material.

Looking around the beautiful room, Hermione was sure that she could think of at least ten witches that would have killed to be where she was. The fact that Lucius had also offered financial security might have sweetened the pot, but Hermione had grown up in a home with working parents and was used to living within her means.

Despite the opulence she was surrounded with, Hermione felt lonelier than ever. She and Lucius were practically strangers, now forced to cohabitate. She and Draco had more of a rapport with one another, but even after the war, his appearances had been slim. Hermione briefly wondered how he was going to react when he saw her in the house.

Deciding that she needed a cup of tea but refusing to call Tipsy, Hermione got to her feet and shoved her wand in her pocket. Navigating her way through the dark house, Hermione managed to find the kitchen where Tipsy and two other house elves were preparing vegetables at the long, marble counter.

"Hello, Tipsy," she said looking around the vast kitchen. "I won't get in your way; I just wanted to make some tea."

The little house elf became indignant, pushing a stool for Hermione to sit down on. "No!" she squeaked. "Misses won't lift one finger in my kitchen; I'll get it for you!"

"Tipsy, really I don't mind. Clearly you're busy," Hermione protested.

The house elf would have no part of it and Hermione gave in and took the offered seat, watching as Tipsy flew hastily around the kitchen and gathered a tea tray in record timing.

After polishing off two cups of strong, black tea and a few biscuits, Hermione asked Tipsy if she needed her to help sort out the vegetables. All three house elves had then looked up at her, their already large eyes completely widened.

"I don't mean to offend you," Hermione said nervously, wringing her hands. "I just have a lot of free time, and I'm rather bored. I promise I won't try to free you in any way," she added, remembering how the elves at Hogwarts had begun to avoid her after she kept surreptitiously leaving articles of clothing around for them to find.

The other two house elves looked at her strangely but bent their heads back down over their work. Tipsy, who was now smiling pulled Hermione's chair up to counter and pushed two large bowls in front of her, one empty and the other filled with peas still in their shell.

"You know the late misses never came here," Tipsy whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head, not knowing how to respond.

* * *

><p>Hermione ended up staying in the kitchen for the next hour, finding that Tipsy reminded her of the Malfoys' previous elf Dobby and was quite pleasant to talk to. The other two elves whose names were Elva and Elvina weren't as loquacious and opted to stay out of the conversation as they went through the motions of preparing dinner. Hermione asked Tipsy if she need help with the cooking and was politely yet firmly put out of the kitchen.<p>

Inwardly cursing Lucius for keeping his house so dimly lit, Hermione took her wand out. Using its glowing tip to guide her way, she gingerly took each step through the darkened corridor. She'd just made her way upstairs when the same portraits that scared the life from her the night before yelled, causing her to shriek loudly and drop her wand, the light becoming extinguished.

Hermione was about to bend down to find her wand when her face brushed against a warm, solid chest.

"What the devil are you doing prowling about in the dark?" Lucius asked quietly.

Reeling from fright, Hermione realized that her nose was still close to his body, and that the man smelled utterly delicious.

"I was on my way back from the kitchen!" she snapped, dropping to her knees and feeling around for her wand. Her fingertips finally found purchase on the wooden handle, which had fallen between Lucius' feet.

"What were you doing in the kitchens?" Lucius asked sounding perplexed. He couldn't remember Narcissa ever going to the kitchen, as she preferred to relegate any domestic duties to the house elves. Lucius was surprised when Hermione realized where it was as he'd briefly pointed it out in passing when he'd shown her around the house.

Panting heavily as she got back to her feet, Hermione relit her wand and held it up. The glow bounced off Lucius' face and she could see that he was staring at her, still waiting for an answer.

"I wanted tea, and then I stayed and helped Tipsy shell peas for dinner," Hermione explained. "She's actually nicer than Elva and Elvina. They didn't speak much."

"Yes well, that's why she's usually the one I call," Lucius replied, grabbing onto the hand Hermione was holding the wand with.

Surprised that Lucius was offering what sounded like a compliment whilst talking about a house elf, Hermione allowed him pull her in his direction.

Finding herself in his bedroom again, Hermione folded herself up in the chaise at the foot of the bed. Lucius threw her a withering glance, to which she silently replied by arching one eyebrow, defiantly staring him in the eye.

"We really need to do something about your lack of proper attire," Lucius commented with his back turned, his voice muffled as he was swallowed up by an enormous walk in closet that Hermione hadn't noticed before.

Hermione looked down at her denim encased legs and then to her fluffy blue feet, wriggling her toes about in the plush material. "I like my clothes, they're comfortable," Hermione said when Lucius emerged from his closet with something black in his hands. "Perhaps you should try something more casual, for instance jeans and a jumper."

Lucius paused in between taking off his day jacket and trading it for a velvet dinner one, looking at the young witch as if she'd just suggested him to dissect Flobberworms barehanded on his dining room table.

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at the surly look that the tall blonde was giving her. "Do you really not own at least one pair of jeans? Have you ever even worn any?"

"No, as if I'd deemed to appear so casual," Lucius spat. "I've never even allowed Draco to wear the things."

Hermione lowered her head, her body shaking as she fought back a fit of laughter. Finally calming herself, she tossed her curls out of her eyes and looked back up to see Lucius in front of her. The black velvet jacket was buttoned and draped perfectly over his slim build, his sleek blonde hair neatly brushed back and bound with a ribbon. Hanging from his neck was a chain with a coiled serpent, the ring on his right hand a similar motif and he was holding onto his walking stick.

"Come along," he ordered Hermione. "You'll not sit in my dining room dressed like that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lucius as he pulled her to her feet, guided her by the cuff of her arm out of his bedroom, through the darkened hallway and to her bedroom. Using her wand to light the lamps, Hermione watched with her mouth agape as Lucius set down his walking stick and strode over to her closet as if he owned the place.

'Oh right, he does,' she thought to herself with a grimace.

He rifled around for a minute before producing one of her better dresses, a knee length cream knit dress with a delicate gold belt. Finding suitable shoes, Lucius set the outfit across Hermione's bed and situated himself in her armchair.

"Are you going to watch me change?" she asked, watching Lucius as he made himself comfortable, reaching for the abandoned book on her bed and folding his legs.

"If you'd like," he replied smoothly, looking up from the book jacket.

"Insufferable man," Hermione grumbled under her breath, snatching up the dress and walking around to the opposite side of the bed. She furtively glanced at Lucius who now had her book open and was perusing through what looked like the first chapter. Trying to move as far as possible out of his eyesight, Hermione hastily yanked her pink jumper from over her head. Removing the wand from her pocket, she stepped out of her jeans while trying to hide her partially clothed body from Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand had already taken in her entire frame with a brief overt glance, mentally noting that Hermione's matching baby blue bra and knicker set looked more appealing than her outerwear.

"Are you nearly ready?" Lucius asked after awhile without looking up.

Slipping her feet into the high heeled shoes, Hermione walked over to Lucius and stood in front of him, both arms folded across her chest.

Tossing the book back onto the bed, Lucius got up from the armchair and gave Hermione the once over. Silently he retrieved his walking stick and withdrew his wand from its hollowed core.

"Hold this," he said, thrusting the wand into Hermione's hand.

Clasping onto the serpent headed handle, Hermione ran her fingertips over the cold metal nearly yelping when she felt the pointed teeth prick her finger.

Moving behind Hermione, Lucius yanked back her untamed curls with one sweep of his large hands, twisting and hefting it into what felt like a knot. Holding it in place with his left hand, he then reached out the right to take back his wand. Hermione then felt a tingle at her nape, and finding that her curls weren't falling down realized that Lucius charmed them into place.

Bristling with a mixture of offensiveness and curiosity, Hermione gingerly patted the low chignon. "How do you know how to do that?" she finally asked grudgingly.

"Must you know everything?" Lucius replied nonchalantly, shoving his wand back into place. He then tugged on Hermione's arm, not giving her the chance to look in the mirror.

"I'm not your lapdog, Lucius," Hermione seethed as she felt the head of his walking stick nudging her in her lower back.

"Play nicely, Miss Granger," Lucius drawled, extending a velvet covered arm to the young woman.

Still glowering, Hermione held onto Lucius as he led her down the stairs. She wouldn't admit it but she was the teeniest bit grateful for the assistance as he'd picked out the highest pair of heels she owned. They were a gag gift given by Maggie and Selma at her surprise party at work saying, in full earshot of everyone else, that as soon as Hermione wore them she'd be sure to find a bloke to shag. When she'd finally doused the fire in her cheeks, Hermione had chased them around the office shrieking in embarrassment.

While she was more appreciative of the commonly given gifts from the other ladies, such as books, bottles of wine, or little toiletry sets, Hermione had to admit that the shoes were pretty and definitely had a 'come-hither' look to them.

However, they were higher than anything she would wear, therefore she kept them in their box, still wrapped in the pink tissue paper. Incidentally they were more comfortable than she realized even if she had to take baby steps.

Unbeknownst to her, Lucius had silently approved of the footwear, as the color and high arch made Hermione's legs look long and shapely, leading up to slight curves poking through the slim fitting knit dress.

Looking at the young witch's firm behind as she cautiously teetered into the dining room; Lucius realized that his son had indeed made an interesting point.

* * *

><p>It was one of the most awkward dinners that Hermione had experienced. Lucius sat at the head of the vast table, with Draco across from her and Severus to her right. It was strange to have three men that always treated her with disdain now behave with the utmost decorum.<p>

Lucius had helped her into her chair, and the few times she'd excused herself from the table and returned all three men rose to their feet. It was unnerving to say the least, and Hermione was grateful that Tipsy was diligent in refilling her wine glass.

Thankfully her and Lucius' situation wasn't brought up once, and Hermione remained quiet for the majority of the meal, catching snippets of the conversation when her mind wasn't elsewhere. After dessert had been served, Hermione was on her fourth glass of wine, slowly sipping while looking around the table.

Draco looked a bit more mature than she'd remembered; a younger version of his father in a black suit with shorter blonde hair and a now slightly less smug countenance. Professor Snape was austere as usual, even if his conversation with Lucius lent a more casual air to his contradicting appearance.

Now looking at Lucius through wine colored lenses, Hermione found her eyes appraising him slowly. Meticulously ringed and manicured hands held onto fork and knife as Lucius slowly brought each small bite to his mouth, taking his time to savor each morsel. Watching his lips repeatedly closed around the tines of the fork, Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to feel them pressed against hers.

Suddenly wondering where the hell her errant thoughts had come from, Hermione gasped and set down her wine glass a little more forcefully than intended, causing a loud thump. The conversation lulled as three pairs of eyes focused on her and Hermione found herself wishing that she had Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked, arching one perfect dark blonde eyebrow.

"Sorry," Hermione said flustered. "I think I….excuse me." Pushing her chair back Hermione slowly got to her feet, now realizing how pissed she was as the fourth glass of wine went straight to her head. Holding onto the edge of the table, Hermione inwardly cursed the high heels she was precariously perched on, feeling the spindly heels scrape against the slippery marble floor.

Draco, Severus and Lucius got to their feet, looking at the unsteady young woman holding onto the table for dear life.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to regain her composure as she straightened her back. "I believe it's time for me to turn in," she continued. "Goodnight Draco, Professor."

Lucius' name was on the tip of Hermione's tongue when he came to her side, easily catching her by the arm. "Excuse me for a moment," he said leading Hermione out of the dining room.

"I believe that's the first time I've seen the little know-it-all completely muted," Severus remarked dryly. "I find it strangely unsettling."

Fighting back a laugh, Draco took a long swig of wine from his glass. "I didn't think Granger had it in her," he guffawed. "Didn't know she looked that good from behind either," he added as an afterthought, the picture of her curvy backside popping through the snug dress still fresh in his mind.

Severus inwardly agreed, although he still shot his godson a cutting glance for his lewd comment.

* * *

><p>Hermione was leaning heavily against Lucius, the alcohol making it hard to walk in the skinny high heels.<p>

"For someone that frequents the pub crawl, I'd have thought that you were able to handle your liquor better than this," Lucius declared.

"Shut it," Hermione moaned, clinging onto his arm whilst focusing on not falling flat on her face. "I've only been this pissed once; and I became so ill I vowed never to do that again. Usually, I just stick with a light ale, but Tipsy kept refilling my glass and I didn't want to be rude."

"You can tell her no; she won't mind, I assure you," he replied.

Lucius stayed behind as Hermione managed to drag herself up the steps, only to stumble on her heels and fall into the wall. The portraits immediately began fussing causing Hermione to jump.

"I hate those damned things!" she cried shrilly after pushing herself back up. "Every time I walk this way, I get yelled at. With their temperament they make Snape look like the Easter bunny."

"The what?" Lucius asked, not understanding the reference.

"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione said, clasping onto Lucius' shoulder while trying to step out of her shoes. Swearing underneath her breath, she sat down on the floor and pried the offending shoes off both feet tossing them to the side with a reverberating clunk. Attempting to get back to her feet, Hermione's hands lost purchase on the marble ground and she slipped right back into a sitting position.

Lucius wondered if the witch had gone mad as she began to giggle uproariously. "I cannot believe I am this pissed!" she laughed. Shaking his head, Lucius bent down and placed both hands underneath Hermione's armpits, yanking his wine induced blithe companion to her feet.

She immediately collapsed into his side, and Lucius had to catch her around the waist. Without a second thought he yanked Hermione up into his arms and walked down the hall. Lucius' posture became slightly rigid when the young witch wrapped both arms around his neck, her nose buried into his jacket lapel.

"You smell good," she stated sounding rather matter-of-fact.

"Do I?"

"Yes," she murmured drowsily, closing her increasingly heavy eyelids. "What do you have on?"

Lucius sighed at the suddenly emboldened, yet barely lucid witch in his arms. "Maybe I'll divulge you that information one day," he said. Muttering the incantation to open his bedroom door, he walked in and set Hermione down on his bed.

Nuzzling her face into the pillow, Hermione cracked one eye open to see muted grey walls. "Why am I in your room?" she asked almost accusingly.

"Because," Lucius snapped. "Do I look like a young wizard that's able to tote inebriated witches around with ease? My room was closest so unless you're able to make your way across the house you'll have to sleep here."

Hermione closed her eyes, ignoring Lucius' ranting as she was already beginning to fall asleep. She didn't notice the bed dip down next to her beneath a sudden weight, and she flinched feeling fingers graze her bare thighs.

"Hmmph!" she protested slightly, her outcry muffled by the pillow.

"Honestly, Hermione," Lucius scoffed. "It's not as if I've never seen a witch in her knickers before," he continued deftly working the dress off her body. He was about to ask if she wanted pajamas until he heard a slight snoring.

Looking down at the curvy, young witch clad only in her blue bra and knickers, Lucius decided it wasn't a total loss if she slept as is. Her limbs were dead weight as he pulled the grey sheet and duvet over her body. Lucius then wondered if he should release the charm that he'd put on her hair, eyeing the still intact chignon. 'She'd most likely drown herself in all of that hair,' he thought to himself, deciding against it.

Hanging up Hermione's dress in his closet, Lucius left his bedroom only to trip over her abandoned shoes. Cursing loudly, he picked them up and stalked back into the room, tossing them into the closet beneath the dress.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked when he returned to the dining room.

"Nothing," Lucius grumbled, taking his seat. "I tripped over her damned shoes; she took them off in the hallway and I'd forgotten they were there," he admitted after a pause.

"Speaking of which," Draco began suggestively, smirking across the table at his father. "What kept you so long?"

Lucius threw his son a darkened glance, causing the young man to laugh uproariously. It wasn't often that he was able to throw his old man off kilter.

"You lucky bastard," Severus drawled, a smirk also on his face.

"You two need your heads examined at St. Mungo's," Lucius grouched.

"Father, I know you're not blind," Draco continued. "I never knew Granger had all of that beneath those robes. And those shoes - bloody hell!"

"Thank you for that pithy observation," Lucius replied crisply.

"Do you think he missed the way the witch stared at him when he ate dessert?" Severus said to his godson. "It was if she wished herself to be on the fork instead."

Draco was in the midst of taking a gulp of wine, and promptly began to choke. Lucius watched as his only child became amused at his discomfort, his face turning red between a fit of laughter and slapping the table while trying to catch his breath.

"I figured it was the wine delaying her reactions," Lucius replied, still frowning at Draco who was now leaned over the arm of his chair.

"Lucius, don't be daft," Severus laughed, his rich baritone voice colored with amusement. "Besides, I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase 'in vino veritas'."

Thinking back to Hermione sniffing him and saying that he smelled good, Lucius knew that he'd better keep that little tidbit to himself lest his son and longtime friend never let him forget it.

"You two are idiots," he retorted, smoothly rising from the table. "I suddenly find myself in need of a large brandy. Unless you intend on staying here cackling like a group of hens, you're more than welcome to join me in the study."

Draining the remains of his wine glass, Draco got up and followed his father and godfather. "I don't know why Father is behaving that way, most wizards would sell their souls to have a witch half their age on their arm," he commented."Unlike that old hag-"

"What did I tell you about mentioning that wretched woman, Draco?" Lucius interrupted angrily.

"Maddie Barthodly!" Severus interjected, finishing Draco's sentence. "She had your father cornered off; I thought for sure that he was going to Avada her just to escape her clutches."

Severus and Draco laughed uproariously as they thought about the lewd woman, while Lucius cringed in distaste.

Maddie was older than Lucius and Severus, yet tried tried to gallivant about as if she was Draco's age. Her clothing was expensive yet tawdry looking, never quite fitting her stout figure properly. She wore too much rouge and a ghastly large plumed hat, and was forever chasing after attractive, wealthy wizards, whether they were married or not.

Lucius and Severus had gone to dinner one evening when the garish woman accosted him on the way back from the lavatory, standing a hairsbreadth from him and blowing her foul breath right into his face. His hand had inched towards the serpent head of his walking stick, his wand a second away from being drawn when Severus interrupted. After the two men had taken their seats Lucius barked at a house elf, ordering a double Firewhiskey to settle his turning stomach, while his friend sat chortling across the table.

Now strolling into his study, Lucius let the door close behind him not bothering to hold it open for the two men behind him.

"Father, don't be such a spoilsport," Draco jested, still laughing.

Lucius walked over the small cart holding the crystal decanters of spirits. After pouring two fingers of brandy into a glass, he unbuttoned his velvet dinner jacket and tossed back his drink.

"Aren't you going to offer?" Severus asked, settling himself next to Draco on the antique burgundy leather sofa.

"No, I don't think so," Lucius replied easily, setting his glass down on the cart and walking over to his armchair.

Heaving a gusty sigh, Severus got up from the sofa and made his way to the drink cart. "You're worse than a bunch of first years," he remarked, fixing two glasses with brandy. Handing one glass to Draco, Severus sat down and sank back into the leather, bringing the drink up to his lips.

"Shut it, Severus," Lucius said, crossing his legs and reclining back into his chair. "The least you can do, after I invite you over for a civilized dinner, is to not drink my brandy whilst tormenting me."

"Try and stop me, if you must," Severus replied, draining his glass. "Draco, another if you will," he said, handing the younger Malfoy his glass. "And fix your father another also, he's over there sputtering like a wet hen and can use it."

Doing as he was bid, Draco walked over to the drink cart, laughing again when he heard his godfather mutter wet hen underneath his breath, Lucius swearing in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Yaddi yadda, I known nothing and all that jazz. Did I mention that my beta Gnrkrystle is the best? There's a bit of fluff throughout, just a smattering ;)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione curled up into a ball beneath the duvet in a futile attempt to get warm. After a minute she realized that she needed to relieve herself. Heaving a sigh, she slipped out of bed, shivering when the cool air hit her partially nude body. After making short work in the lavatory, Hermione stumbled back to the bedroom. Reaching one hand up to scratch beneath the well placed bun at the nape of her neck, she tried to pry it loosen and found that she was unable to.<p>

After mentally cursing Lucius, Hermione hastily slipped beneath the covers desperate to warm her body. Unable to keep her teeth from chattering she immediately moved closer to a shirtless Lucius, feeling his torso exuding a much needed heat. Heedless of the fact that she wasn't wearing more than a few scraps of fabric, Hermione pressed her frigid nose against his back and her icy feet on his, instantly reveling in the warmth.

"What the devil!" he'd groused still half asleep. "Why are you putting your cold feet on me, witch?"

"Why do you think!" Hermione snapped back, her teeth clacking together. "I'm freezing!"

Lucius hissed in annoyance and shifted away from Hermione's frigid limbs, only for her to follow behind him in the bed.

"Will you desist?"

"No!" Hermione replied, pressing her nose against Lucius' broad, warm back. "If I have to be uncomfortable, so do you."

"Impertinent little witch," Lucius remonstrated under his breath, sitting up slightly and reaching out for something."You would pick the middle of the night to go on lamenting like some harpy."

Hermione noticed a low burning fire suddenly ignite in the hearth, turning to see Lucius lowering his wand. He was about to put it back in the niche in the bedpost when he noticed Hermione still glowering at him.

"What is it now?" he snapped.

"My hair!" she griped, gesturing to the bun at the nape of her head. "It's not comfortable sleeping on this; my neck is starting to ache."

"I should ignore you purely for your lack of manners," Lucius drawled, hissing again when Hermione slid her feet up his pajamas bottoms to press against both calves. He pointed his wand at Hermione's head, causing the bun to instantly unravel itself. "Now do you have anything else you need to gripe about before I go back to sleep?" he asked, tossing his wand down with a clatter.

"No," Hermione answered, laying back down and pulling the duvet up to her head. "Thank you," she added as an afterthought to Lucius who'd also turned to lay on his side with his back to her. Lucius didn't acknowledge her gratitude yet Hermione noticed that he didn't make her move when she laid her head a few inches away from him.

* * *

><p>Feeling sunlight dancing across her face, Hermione moaned slightly into the bed sheets. She yanked her sleep mussed curls out of her face only to see Lucius peering down at her looking most amused.<p>

"Be quiet," she grumbled, turning over onto her back and stretching her arms out above her head. "My head feels like a Whomping Willow has taken up residence."

"Well, you did have an entire bottle of vintage red to yourself, one of my favorites I might add. Although, I usually only indulge in one glass," he glibly replied.

Too busy focusing on the pounding in her head; Hermione didn't notice that the sheet had slid down off her upper body, the cold air causing her nipples to pebble and poke through the thin blue cotton merely inches away from Lucius' gaze.

"Incidentally, Severus left you one of his potions with the forethought that you would need it," he continued.

"It sounds marvelous," Hermione groaned, sitting up and inhaling deeply. Having her hair pulled back into a knot for most of the night had tamed IT, and the usually wild curls now hung in wavy tendrils softly framing her dazed looking face. Hermione looked as if she'd spent her night being thoroughly shagged instead of drinking wine like water, and Lucius had to force himself to get up from the bed to retrieve the little bottle Severus left behind.

Gratefully taking the vial, Hermione uncorked it and hastily downed its contents, feeling the pressure in her head lift almost immediately.

"Glad to see that you're back to your usual, affable self," Lucius said after Hermione handed him the empty vial, frowning up at him slightly. "After you've bathed and changed, meet me in the breakfast parlor; we have business to tend to."

Without offering further explanation, he disappeared into his bathroom leaving Hermione befuddled and alone in his bed. Griping inwardly when she realized that she didn't know where her dress was, Hermione got out the bed and ran to her bedroom in a blur of baby blue.

* * *

><p>After showering and changing into an outfit that Hermione deemed inoffensive to Lucius' exacting manner, she slowly walked down to their agreed meeting spot.<p>

"Lucius…may I ask you something?" Hermione said cautiously, eyeing her plate and poking at her eggs with her fork.

"As long as you put the fork down and look at me," he replied.

Sighing, Hermione did as she was asked and placed the utensil across her plate. "Was I totally out of order…last night at dinner?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked, wondering what the young witch was getting at.

"Did I do…or say anything that I shouldn't have?"

Lucius bit back a laugh, the mischievous side of him rearing its ugly head. "Well you weren't exactly verbose," he began. "But you did utter the most curious sentiments."

Watching the elegant blonde hiding a smile behind his teacup, Hermione felt her stomach lurch wondering just how liberated she'd behaved. "Well…go on! What did I say?" she urged.

"Do you really want to know?" Lucius pressed.

Hermione threw him an exasperated look, folding her hands primly in front of her while waiting for an answer.

"You told me I smelt good," he replied, setting his teacup down and adopting a thoughtful look. "Then you said that you loved my hair, and that you wanted to run your fingers through it whilst snogging me." Lucius fought back laughter when he saw Hermione's cheeks suffuse red, her mouth hanging open. "I don't think I've ever been extended such a gratuitous offer, not even in my younger days as a lad at Hogwart's."

Cringing in embarrassment, Hermione wanted to hide beneath the breakfast nook. She and Lucius still didn't know each other all that well, but she would have been a liar to say that she didn't find him attractive. She didn't remember saying any of the things Lucius just said, but damned if she hadn't thought about it already. It was if he'd used Legilimency to expose her unspoken daydream although the wine had deemed to be truth serum enough.

"Did Draco and Severus hear me?" Hermione asked her voice barely more than a low whisper.

"Not to worry, you didn't share your little confession until I'd escorted you out of their company. Although, at tonight's dinner I'll need to remind Tipsy to cut you off after your first glass."

Hermione now had her head buried in her hands, nearly planting her elbow onto her toast. Lucius got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione, pushing her arm away from her plate.

"So how about it then?" Lucius asked, perching on the edge of the table and bending his face close to Hermione's.

"How about what?" she asked nervously, unable to move away as the heavy chair kept her solidly in place.

Lucius knew he was behaving poorly but was unable to help himself. The little witch had been yelling at him since he brought her to his house - although, he had to admit he was amused by Hermione's fiery temper when didn't grate his nerves to shreds. Then, after making sure that he'd gotten Hermione safely to bed before she had the chance to fall on her behind, she'd broken his sleep by placing her icy feet on his legs the night before, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Lucius was now taking great pleasure in watching the young witch squirm uncomfortably in her seat as he advanced upon her.

"You said you wanted to kiss me, why don't you just get on with it and get it out of the way?" he purred.

"You make it sound like a chore, as if I'm about to scrub the floors," Hermione averred pressing her body firmly against the high backed chair.

"Do you always evade things when you're put on the spot?" Lucius asked, bending close enough that he was able to catch a whiff of the juice she'd been sipping.

"If I kiss you, will you move and let me finish my breakfast in peace?" Hermione asked, gripping onto the sides of her seat.

"That depends," Lucius continued slyly.

"On what?"

"On how good you make it." Lucius told himself that he was just having a bit of fun, but now he was goading Hermione on curious to see if she would actually follow through on his taunts.

Licking her lips nervously, Hermione closed her eyes and leant forward, pressing her slightly parted lips against Lucius'. Feeling him moving his mouth against her in a practiced manner, Hermione noticed that he wasn't trying to choke her with his tongue unlike some of her previous boyfriends.

Lucius' mouth tasted sweet from the marmalade spread on their toast and his cologne was subtly teasing her nostrils. Slightly opening one eye, Hermione noticed that Lucius was kissing her with his eyes opened, causing her to pull back immediately. With a smirk on his handsome face, Lucius didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked.

"Who kisses with their eyes opened?" she asked, her features looking pinched. "It's …odd!"

"Why?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It doesn't feel right," Hermione admitted feeling completely discomfited.

"It doesn't feel right," Lucius echoed. "Meaning, you feel vulnerable as if I'm able to look right into you? Nowhere to hide and you're not in control." He chuckled when he saw the young woman tightly fold her arms across her chest, refusing to look up at him.

Hermione resisted the urge to slap Lucius right across his arrogant face, even if he pegged her down to a tee. Apparently now finished with his teasing, she watched as he stood upright and reclaimed his seat at the head of the table.

Lucius picked up his teacup, taking a sip and looking over at a shell-shocked Hermione. He hadn't actually expected her to kiss him, yet her bold actions surprised him all the same. "You know, now that I think about it, I might have embellished just a bit," Lucius said.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked, her eyes darkening at him.

"Well, you did tell me that I smelt good, and thank you by the way, but the rest of it, perhaps just the result of my colorful imagination."

Hermione's mouth flew open, the outrage evident on her face. She was relieved that she hadn't made a complete fool out of herself the night before, yet angry because she'd fallen into Lucius' trap. Hermione refused to acknowledge the fact that she had indeed thought about kissing Lucius and didn't mind carrying out the thought to fruition.

"You're a cad," she spat her face hot with shame. "If you'll excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

Tossing down her napkin, Hermione pushed her chair back, the legs protesting on the marble floor against the hastened movement.

"Hermione, give it up will you? Playing the part of the wounded victim doesn't suit you. You and I both know that you wouldn't have kissed me if you truly didn't want to."

Spinning around on her heel, Hermione looked at Lucius, and if looks translated to the Killing Curse, he would have expired on the spot.

"Just because I think it doesn't mean I need to flaunt it!" she retorted.

"Ah, so you admit that you have thought about kissing me?" Lucius jeered with an evil grin. "Care to divulge what other things are lurking about that pristine mind of yours?"

Hermione turned to walk away out of the breakfast parlor again when Lucius called after her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" he shouted in between chuckles. "I'll be on my best behavior, wizard's honor."

Grudgingly sitting back down, Hermione practically threw her napkin back down in her lap. "You know, I used to think your son was perfectly horrid. Now, I see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she remarked.

"Draco does get it honestly, I concur to that," Lucius replied.

"Is this what I have to look forward to, childish antics at my unsuspecting expense?"

"I'm perfectly able to entertain you without resorting to such trivial methods, Miss Granger," he said. "All you need do is say the word."

Hermione was too scared to ask what his cryptic message entailed, and focused on putting away the rest of her meal.

Once they were both finished, Lucius told Tipsy that he and Hermione were going out for awhile. Hermione tried asking where they were off to, the blonde wizard remaining tight lipped as he unearthed one of Draco's old cloaks for her to wear. Trying not to bristle at the Slytherin crescent on the material, she held onto Lucius' arm as they Apparated out of the manor.

* * *

><p>It was three hours later and all Hermione wanted to do was curl up on her bed with a book. Lucius had been hell bent on securing a new wardrobe for her, including dress robes, day dresses and even undergarments. He'd dragged her from shop to shop in an obscure yet upscale area, causing Hermione to wonder if they'd left the country.<p>

Each store obviously catered to the upper crust of society as every storeowner fussed over Lucius and his companion. Hermione had been offered fruit and wine or champagne at a few of the shops, and remembering her previous headache declined the alcohol and opted to nibble on the plump, sweet grapes.

She'd lost track of how many things Lucius had purchased as Tipsy had Apparated to each store, leaving with the accumulating load of packages. When Hermione had to beg Lucius for a break as her feet were protesting against its lengthy usage, they had lunch at a quaint but tasteful restaurant.

"I thought you young witches enjoyed this sort of thing," Lucius remarked conversationally over their meal.

"I think we should have purchased you a Remembrall in addition to my many pairs of new shoes. Lucius, did I not tell you before; I'm not one of your little tarts that enjoys painting her face and strutting about? Believe it or not, emptying your vault on the latest fashions is the last thing I'd dream of doing. So, whatever preconceived notions you have about me, I assure you they are incorrect."

Hermione spoke steadily as if she was talking to a small child, wanting her message to be conveyed clearly. Raising an eyebrow for emphasis, she picked up her water glass and took a sip.

"If I had known that you were dragging me out in plans of spending a small fortune on clothing and shoes, I would have opted out of this trip," she continued.

"You wouldn't have had a choice, Miss Granger," Lucius replied smoothly, reaching into his waistcoat and withdrawing a gold timepiece. "I would have burned those ugly rags of yours and you'd have no choice but to allow me to replace them."

Tucking the pocket watch away, Lucius ignored the look of irritation on Hermione's face.

"If you attempt to burn anything I own, you'd best be prepared to kiss that sleek mane of yours goodbye," she threatened. It was Hermione's turn to laugh when she saw the ire on Lucius' face. "Struck a nerve, have I? she asked sweetly.

"Since we're bringing up preconceived notions, you should know that these little tarts you speak so highly of are nonexistent. The only woman to ever grace the presence of my house was my dear and late wife," he curtly stated.

"Furthermore, the brief paramours that I have passed time with after the fact haven't received so much as a single knut from my vault. Of course they've tried, valiantly so, but all I offered was a brief coupling, no more and no less."

Hermione sat with her mouth agape, mildly disgusted at the fact at which he talked about the casual shags he'd had, yet pleased in a twisted way that she was the only other woman he'd brought to his home.

"Since we're being cathartic," she started after regaining her voice. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why you insist on insulting me at every given chance, nitpicking over my clothes and my hair? I'm waiting for you to start in on my looks like those juvenile prats back at school."

"While I apologize if I've offended you, I stand by what I said. You're an attractive young woman, despite what you might have been told previously. You have a natural coloring in your cheeks that doesn't necessitate the use of cosmetics, and there are flecks of gold in your hair and eyes."

Finding herself flummoxed again, Hermione nearly keeled over from shock and had to pinch herself, not believing that Lucius Malfoy had paid this much attention to her.

"Your body is lithe and shapely yet the cut and color of your garments are drab and do nothing to enhance. I suppose I'm vain enough for the both of us, but it's hard not to cringe whenever I see you swallowed up in the things."

"Well then, Mr. Pygmalion why are you always wearing black or something equally dark?" Hermione asked, nearly choking back a laugh hearing Lucius openly admit that he was vain.

Lucius ignored what he figured what another Muggle reference. "Because it's convenient," he replied without offering further detail.

"Fine, I'll wear the damn dresses," Hermione conceded. "I will admit that you have superb taste for a man. But under no circumstances will I change my hair so don't even bother to ask."

Lucius picked up his walking stick and extended it across the table. "I rather like your curls, when they aren't in your eyes," he said pushing back a few strands with the serpent head. "Why do you think I only changed it back to its natural color instead of also using a straightening charm? Straight hair is too severe on you and that hideous color you'd charmed it made you look dreadful."

"There it goes again, an insult veiled with a compliment," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Lucius replied, withdrawing his walking stick and setting it back against the side of the table. "Since you'll make the effort to dress decently from now on, I think it only fair if I try and abstain from any further improprieties."

"What, no more tricking me into kissing you again?" Hermione scoffed.

"Miss Granger, believe me when I say that you enjoyed it. And I promise next time you'll be the one doing the initiating."

"Rather sure of yourself, aren't you?" she spat, trying to hide her abashment.

"I am because I know that I'm right, and you know it as well," Lucius replied smoothly. "Now, if you're done we have a few more places to visit."

After Lucius settled the bill, he dragged a slightly more willing Hermione to more shops. When they came across an antique bookstore her eyes glazed over, and Lucius made no moves to protest her going inside. The shop owner knew wealth when he saw it and followed in behind the important looking wizard.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lucius kept handing the shop owner each item that her hand lingered on for more than a few seconds, each book she touched warranting a self conversation that consisted of her muttering a barrage of "No, you don't need this," and "But you have one like this already".

Lucius was amused at her one-sided commentary, realizing that Draco hadn't been all that far off when he said Hermione would empty his vault solely on books.

Determined not to make Lucius go for broke in the shop, Hermione decided on two large tomes which were promptly paid for and taken by a briefly appearing Tipsy.

* * *

><p>After Apparating back to the manor, Lucius excused himself to check on paperwork in his study and Hermione went to her room. Shedding the cloak and kicking off her shoes, Hermione went to put both items in her closet when she found all of her newly purchased items already put away, along with some other things that she didn't remember picking out.<p>

Curious to see what else was in the room, Hermione proceeded to open every drawer to examine its contents. She wasn't shocked in the least when she found another array of clothing, including what seemed like a shop's worth of delicate bras and knickers. She wanted to be embarrassed at the thought of Lucius choosing such personal garments for her to wear when she realized that she'd slept next to him the night before clad in just those two items.

Perusing her room further, Hermione saw her two purchased books on her little table near the window, beneath them a large pile of unfamiliar books. Bending down to examine the tomes, Hermione realized that they were the ones that she'd looked at but told herself no to. Feeling that she shouldn't have been surprised at Lucius' rapt attention to everything, she was pleased by his generous actions nonetheless.

Finally managing to pry herself away from the new books, Hermione walked into the vast bathroom and turned the taps on in the tub. Opting to use some of the bubble bath that she'd already owned, the familiar scent of vanilla wafted from the hot water making her think of her little flat in Australia.

Hermione disrobed and slipped into the hot water, sighing as it came in contact with her aching feet. The tub was deep as it was wide, and Hermione submersed her body until the water was just below her neck. Soaking until the vanilla scented foamed disappeared, Hermione toweled the excess moisture off and wrapped a towel around her hair. Putting on a thick bathrobe that hung from a hook near the counter, she then perused the space looking for the coveted items.

After picking out a tub of body cream and little bottle of nail polish, Hermione walked back into her bedroom. She didn't feel like putting on regular clothes and chose one of her new pajama sets which consisted of light gold cami and matching shorts. Yanking the towel off her head to let the curls air dry, Hermione slathered the sweet scented body cream over her skin. Deeming the bed surface as too soft, she perched on the floor and set the bottle of pale pink nail polish beside her.

* * *

><p>Hermione had never been into makeup or experimenting with her hair like most of the young witches she'd met at school. She never even did her fingernails knowing they'd only get ruined but her only vices were different scented skin creams and doing her feet.<p>

When she was younger, she and her mother shared what they called "spa night" and they'd peruse shops together looking for new products to try. Her mother had always been busy and never bothered going overboard with primping, yet she'd always told Hermione that sometimes a girl needed time to pamper herself. Even after her parents were gone and Hermione was alone in her little flat, she'd reserve a Friday or Saturday night to take a bubble bath and give herself a pedicure.

* * *

><p>Lucius was at Hermione's bedroom door, peering through the crack. Curious as to why she was on the floor with her legs splayed in an awkward position, he was unable not to focus on the smooth expanse of thigh that her pajamas had exposed. She was moving back and forth, dipping a little brush into something, moving back and forth between it and her feet.<p>

Pushing the door open further, Lucius leaned against the molding, Hermione so engrossed in her activities that she didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

The young witch shrieked and flailed her arms out, promptly knocking over the bottle of polish onto the rug.

"Lucius!" she yelled, hastily moving a hand to the bed while trying not to smudge her toes. Yanking her wand down, she pointed it at the spilled polish and said '_Evanesco_' causing it to disappear. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm polishing my toenails!"

Lucius walked into the room and made himself comfortable in the armchair. "Why may I ask?"

Hermione made sure that her work hadn't been ruined and then capped the little bottle. "Because I like the way it looks," she said.

"I'm sure it's another one of those Muggle things, but no matter," he replied, holding a hand out. "May I?"

Looking up curiously at Lucius, Hermione picked up the bottle and held it out. "Not the bottle, your foot," he snapped.

Still looking perplexed, Hermione picked up her wand to cast a drying spell on her toenails before scooting closer to the armchair. Lucius then bent down and grasped her right ankle, holding Hermione's foot up a few inches off the floor.

"Interesting, to say the least," he said examining her paint job. "I think I remember girls back at school doing this to their hands, only they used a charm."

"I barely do my hands; I've always found it impractical," Hermione said, self conscious at the feeling of Lucius' warm hand on her bare leg.

"I noticed," he replied offhandedly, reaching for Hermione's other leg and pulling it up, setting the heels of her feet on his knees.

Hermione bristled at his comment, propping herself up on both elbows and looking down at Lucius.

"I've never thought of feet as being attractive but I admit that yours are," he said, running his hands over the tops of her feet and then touching each toe. Lucius' forehead furrowed, and he brought his face down to her ankle. "What's that?" he asked, catching a whiff of a light sweetness on Hermione's skin.

"What? Oh that's my body cream, I like to use it after a bath," she replied.

"It smells delicious," Lucius continued, running his hands up both of Hermione's calves. "Does it make your skin this soft also?"

"I'm sure it helps," she uttered wishing that she'd put her robe on before doing her pedicure. Hermione was hyper aware of the fact that she half reclined on the floor wearing a little more than underwear, giving Lucius an excellent view of all her charms. Knowing that she didn't have any knickers on beneath the satin shorts, Hermione made sure to keep her knees pressed together as Lucius ran his fingertips against her skin. Inhaling sharply at the pleasant sensation she was nearly disappointed when he gently set her feet back down on the carpet.

"Well, I didn't come here solely in the hopes of molesting your person," Lucius began. "Draco won't be coming home tonight, and usually when he stays out I just have dinner in my study. However, seeing as you're here, I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat in the dining room or if you preferred to stay in your sitting room."

"What sitting room?" Hermione asked causing Lucius to look at her confusedly. "Oh, right. I guess I forgot."

Next door to her bedroom Hermione had her own private sitting room, decorated in similar colors to her bedroom. She'd been shown the sitting room when Lucius took her around the house, but of course they'd stopped there after the library, and all Hermione had been able to focus on was the wall-to-wall rafters of books.

"Even if Draco isn't here, I don't mind if it's just us," Hermione said.

"Very well," Lucius replied getting up from the armchair. "I'll be back in an hour to collect you."

After he'd left the room Hermione remained on the floor, still able to feel where Lucius' hands had touched her leg. 'That was…strange,' she thought to herself.

Dinner passed by uneventfully. Hermione thought she would feel awkward being alone with Lucius, but she was surprised to find that when polished insults weren't falling from his lips he was a decent conversationalist. He'd behaved in a cavalier manner throughout the entire meal and, Hermione would never admit it, but she was beginning to enjoy the arrogant man's company.

"Do you play chess?" he asked after their dessert dishes vanished to the kitchens.

"Yes…although, I hope you have regular chess. I had enough experience with wizard's chess at Hogwart's and do not wish to relive it," Hermione answered.

"Yes I have a non-moving chessboard, and it's just as well. It became tiring replacing the pieces every other day," Lucius replied.

After setting into Lucius' study with a chessboard between them, the two continued their conversation.

"What do you think you'd be doing if…this thing between us hadn't happened?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely nothing different than what I'm doing now," Lucius replied, peering at the board to calculate his next move. "Draco looks after most of my investments and I keep to myself for the most part. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm still on the outs with everyone for the most part. Although, it's not as if I can really blame them."

Hermione agreed but thought it polite to keep that to herself.

"What about you, Miss Granger? What do you think you'd be doing? Tending to a lot of ginger headed tykes?"

Hermione's head shot up, a horrified look on her face. "I'm assuming you mean Ron and the answer is no. I honestly hadn't pictured myself married at this point, nevermind a child."

"I see," Lucius replied. "I had the idea that you and the young Weasley boy were in a relationship of sorts. What about you and Mr. Potter then?"

"Harry was…is my best friend - more like the brother I've never had. As for Ron and I, well things just never panned out. Speaking of which, maybe I'll visit them tomorrow."

"As I said, you're free to visit them at your leisure."

Hermione nodded, looking back down at the chessboard and overtaking Lucius' king. "Checkmate," she said triumphantly, pushing to her feet. "On that note, I think I'll turn in."

"Your room or mine?" Lucius asked saucily.

"And why would I go to yours when I have my own lovely room to myself?" Hermione asked.

"You might come to give me that kiss you've been thinking about," he replied.

"Believe me, Lucius," Hermione began. "If I come to your room, it's because my fireplace is out of order, and I've come to warm my feet against your legs. As for the kiss, keep holding your breath."

"I'll make sure I have the elves seal up your hearth then," Lucius replied, laughing at her cheeky response.

"Good night, Lucius!" Hermione said, walking out of the study and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Hermione found herself outside of the Burrow, trying to calm her nerves as she walked away from the Apparition point. Talking to herself all the way, in an attempt to calm her nerves, she wasn't sure how her friends would take her presence after being gone for a year.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, the top portion swinging inward on its own.

"Hello?" she softly called, looking around into the empty space.

Hearing footsteps pounding their way into the kitchen, Hermione saw George who bore a wide grin when he looked at the door.

"Oi, it's my long lost escaped almost sister-in-law come to visit!" he cheered, yanking the bottom door open and wrapping her up into a hug.

"Oh, shut it," Hermione laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Where's everyone else?"

"Here and there, you know," George replied jovially. "You're looking very fit."

Hermione smiled, peering around George's shoulder when she saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walking into the room.

"Hermione, dear girl is that you?" Mrs. Weasley said, promptly coming over and hugging her tightly. "It's been entirely too long, and shame on you for not keeping in touch!" she said.

"I know, I'm sorry about that," Hermione replied, now hugging Ginny. "I just needed time to clear my head."

"Well come dear, let's sit and have a proper chat. Have you eaten?" Mrs. Weasley said, directing her to the living room.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Hermione replied, sinking into the overstuffed couch. Looking around at her jumbled surroundings, objects stuffed into every nook and cranny made Hermione feel nostalgic and as if she was back at her second home.

"So, what are you doing with yourself now? Where are you staying?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione came up short, and thankfully she was saved when Fred and her longtime best mates came through the back door.

"Bloody hell, Hermione is it really you?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, Ronald, it's me," she replied standing up to hug him.

"You haven't changed a bit," Harry said, shoving Ron's lingering arms out of the way so he was able to get in.

"Yeah, she has," Ron interjected. "She looks…grown up," he said eyeing her outfit.

"Be quiet Ron, it's not as if she's twelve," Ginny told her brother.

"Yeah Ron, be quiet," Fred said cheerfully.

"It's almost as if I've never left," Hermione joked, feeling her spirits lifting as the accustomed banter.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, thanks very much," Hermione told the red headed matriarch.

Patting Hermione's hand, Mrs. Weasley stood up and left the group in the living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat perched on various surfaces as they all caught up in the past year. Fred and George kept making sly comments about a girl Ron was seeing, causing his face to flame and nearly match his hair. Hermione threw pillows at them, telling them that it wasn't nice to taunt their brother. Harry and Ginny sat on the floor leaning against one another, holding hands and whispering in each other's ears when they thought no one was looking.<p>

"I'm going to stick a Puking Pastille in your mouth when you're not looking," Ron grumbled to his jeering siblings.

When his brothers mentioned the new girl he was dating, Ron cast a furtive glance at Hermione. He relaxed when he saw that she was unaffected by their comments.

It stung just a bit to have been replaced, but Hermione knew that their childhood crush was just that - a childhood crush. Despite what happened between her and Lucius, Hermione knew that Ron wasn't someone she could foresee spending the rest of her life with. Their breakup had been mutual, which made leaving for Australia easier.

Hermione was happy to see that Ginny and Harry were still getting on well together, and expected that wedding bells would be in the near future. She tried to tell herself that she felt no pangs of disappointment knowing that she would never have the experience.

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley came home a few hours later, promptly hugging Hermione when he got through the door. After announcing that he was famished, Molly rushed him off to get washed up for dinner. Wanting to do something special for Hermione's unexpected return, she had Ginny, Ron, and Harry set a long table out in their backyard. Fred and George used their wands to hang little lights about, casting a glow over the area. Hermione helped carry dishes out to the table to Molly's consternation, telling her that she was the guest of honor and should sit down.<p>

Already becoming used to the proper dinners with Lucius, she knew that the fastidious wizard would have been apoplectic had he been sitting next to her. Fred and George were pelting Ron with bits of food whenever Arthur and Molly had their backs turned. Ginny and Hermione were trying to avoid getting the mess stuck in their hair, and Harry was laughing so uproariously he fell off the bench and into the grass where a lawn gnome promptly bit him on the ankle.

After Molly caught wind of the twins' antics, she cuffed them both on the ear and told them to settle down. The conversation turned to Hogwarts, and Arthur mentioned that he'd heard the new headmaster was doing an excellent job for someone that rarely came out of his quarters except at mealtimes. When she heard the Malfoy's names on his lips, her ears perked up.

"They say that Lucius Malfoy has changed his ways but I for one don't believe it," Arthur said placing a forkful of food into his mouth. "I see his son Draco around the Ministry sometimes; he looks rather subdued these days."

"Well, the lad lost his mother, Arthur. How else do you think he'd look?" Molly said.

"Yes, well I still don't trust that lot," Arthur grumbled.

"You got that right Dad," Ron piped in. "Remember when his own stunt backfired on him and he nearly got burnt up at school?"

"Yeah, he was about to cry like a little girl," Harry laughed. "Remember Hermione? Now that I think about it, the prat never thanked us for saving his hide."

Coughing to hide her discomfort, Hermione took a sip of juice She now understood why Lucius had said that she should keep their situation under wraps; clearly the Malfoy name wasn't in good standing with anyone.

Hermione knew better than to stick up for Lucius and Draco, but part of her wanted to. Despite the circumstances, Lucius' actions towards her had been much different than previous, and she found that she was beginning to become fond of the man.

Thankfully the conversation soon turned to a lighter topic and Hermione felt minimally at ease.

* * *

><p>When the evening came to an end, Hermione prepared to leave only to get bombarded with questions. Ron and Harry both inquired as to where she was staying. The first thing that came from her lips was a room in London, causing Molly to sputter about and tell her that she could room with Ginny. After making another hasty excuse, Hermione evaded further questions and said that she would be back during the week to visit again.<p>

After Apparating back into Malfoy Manor, Hermione went straight to her room to shower and change her clothes. She'd just settled into the settee with a book when a knock came at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she asked, putting her book down and sitting up.

Lucius opened the door, clad in a burgundy and black quilted silk dressing gown with black silk pajamas beneath, and leather slippers. "May I?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head, watching as the blonde wizard came in and sat in the armchair.

"How was your visit with your friends?" he asked. "Was your old boyfriend happy to see you?"

"It was nice…great in fact. I didn't realize how much I'd missed everyone until I saw them," Hermione answered wistfully.

"Then why do you look like you've just come from a burial?" Lucius queried.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then stopped herself. She knew why she felt uneasy and guessed that it showed on her face.

"Well, you don't seem to be in a panic, so I'm guessing that you didn't accidentally tell anything."

Shaking her head 'no', Hermione bent her head and busied her fingers with the ruffles on the edge of her robe.

"I believe I can offer a pragmatic opinion, shall I? You were enjoying yourself, and, somewhere along the way I and my previous yet unfortunate misdoings became the topic of conversation - none of which I imagine anyone had anything good to say about - am I correct?"

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly, feeling torn between two sides. She then watched as Lucius began to roll up the left sleeve of his robe.

"I was a young man when I received this," he began, pointing to the faded Dark Mark on his skin. "Not much younger than Draco. My father was seduced by the thought of possessing an abundance of power and would stop at nothing to achieve his means. My father gave me the option to join him in his quest in aiding the Dark Lord or be killed myself.

"I hated my father as did my mother, who never knew if she was going to see her son each time the Dark Lord summoned us. I vowed that, if I had a son, I would never do to him what my father did to me. However, I managed to do just the opposite."

Hermione sat silently, taking in all that Lucius was telling her.

"I lost my wife, and nearly my son as well, in the process of aiding a mad man that, in the end, didn't give a damn whose life was lost in his quest for what he believed to be eternal glory. You shouldn't live with regret, but such is life. I'm no fool; I know what people say about me. I've made poor choices - to say the least - and all I can do is live with the consequences. I'm just grateful that Draco doesn't hate me anymore; essentially he's all I've got left."

"I don't think he's ever hated you, Lucius," Hermione finally said. "But have you told him any of this?"

Lucius shook his head, rolling his robe's sleeve down. "I hate rehashing the past. Even more, I hate sounding soppy."

Hermione couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "You men and your pride," she muttered.

"Yes, well, we don't all wear our hearts on our sleeves like some," he retorted.

"Be nice, Lucius. Else I'll hex knots into your hair while you sleep," Hermione threatened.

"If you sneak into my room at night, you'll get more than you've bargained for witch," Lucius added wickedly.

"You know, sometimes you're as bad as the seventh years back at school," she mused.

"I'll tell you a secret; we don't change all that much," he replied grinning.

"Clearly!" Hermione cried, swatting Lucius' fingers away from the neckline of her robe. "I think it's time you went to bed."

"Are you ordering me about in my own house?" Lucius asked, sounding more amused than offended.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. If you want to behave like a naughty child I'll treat you as such. Now, up you go." Closing her robe tightly around her body, Hermione got up from the settee and stood in front of Lucius.

The smiling blond stood up, laughing at the small witch's hand on his back as he was pushed towards the door. "Not only are you annoying, but you're incredibly bossy," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Lucius turned around and lingered in the doorway, a small smile still playing on his lips. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Hermione heaved a sigh, and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss against his cheek. "Good night," she said softly. "Now, get out." Her eyes then widened when she heard a hearty laugh erupt from the usually stoic man.

"Didn't I say you'd be the one to initiate our next kiss?" Lucius gloated as he walked down the hall.

"Go to bed!" Hermione hissed into the darkened corridor behind him, slamming her door shut, unable to stop her own peals of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's time at the manor stretched on; days turning into weeks. The only ones that knew about the bond still included Hermione, Lucius, Severus and Draco.

While she and Draco hadn't become best mates overnight, they developed their own friendship. They'd become especially chummy after Hermione was on her way to the kitchens during the night for a snack and caught Draco sneaking a giggling witch that looked a few years older than her up to his suite.

After Draco had finished swearing underneath his breath, he directed the young woman to his suite while telling her to not touch the walls. He'd begged Hermione to not tell his father, and Lucius had made it clear he didn't want any as he quoted "loose witches after the Malfoy fortune" to cross the threshold of his home.

Hermione promised that she wouldn't say anything, but hissed behind Draco to use a contraceptive charm as he ran up the grand staircase. Still laughing, she'd continue on her way to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>A few days out of the week, Hermione still made her way to the Burrow to spend time with her extended family. Molly had finally stopped asking Hermione to say with them until she found a flat, but Ron kept pestering her about her 'cloak-and-dagger' behavior. The only way she wasn't constantly badgered by the redhead was when his new girlfriend Lenore was around, which she'd noticed was rare on the nights she came over for dinner.<p>

Hermione didn't have a problem with the young witch, but it had been obvious that the sentiment wasn't returned. Perhaps she felt threatened as she'd get into a strop with Ron in front of everyone else, causing them to dash off into the backyard for a bit of privacy.

"It's like Lavender all over again," Hermione commented as the two love birds voices resonated into the house.

"Tell me about it," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, Hermione refused to spend her time getting her hair and nails done like most witches with a disposable income. Whenever Lucius made his way to business meetings, Hermione accompanied Severus to Hogwarts where she tutored any students in need.<p>

At Severus' request, she sometimes helped make potions and draughts to replenish the infirmary. He'd deemed the new Potion's master incompetent, which caused Hermione to bite back a laugh. She hadn't minded; although, it felt strange to be back inside the laboratory at Hogwarts, potion making had always been second nature to her and felt comfortably familiar.

Whenever Hermione was in the school, Headmaster Snape afforded her a modicum of respect compared to when she'd been a student. Always striving to maintain a professional relationship, he wasn't particularly chatty, but Hermione never became offended. He occasionally came around for the formal dinners at the manor, during which they'd exchanged more words than they had during her seven years at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>One Saturday, Hermione found herself desperate for female companionship and Apparated to the Burrow. It took little persuasion to convince Ginny to come on an outing with her. Harry hadn't minded when Hermione said girls only, but Ron pouted and said it wasn't fair.<p>

"What are you, five years old Ronald?" Hermione asked. "Besides, we don't want Lenore trying to hex me now, do we?"

Ginny giggled at the ruffled expression on her brother's face as she and Hermione linked arms and disappeared in a flash of green flames at the hearth.

"I was wondering when you'd come around," Ginny said as they walked through the streets in town.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, I can tell that something is on your mind ever since you came back," the young redhead replied. Hermione flushed, opening her mouth yet coming up short. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you do, I'll listen," Ginny continued sagely.

Hermione heaved a gusty sigh as she distractedly looked into a shop window. "It's complicated," she admitted. "Really complicated."

"Try me," Ginny replied evenly.

"Alright…" Hermione conceded. "But I'm warning you, this is something best told over wine and dessert. This place looks nice," she said, stopping at a little bistro that was off a side street.

* * *

><p>After two glasses of wine each and a shared chocolate torte, Hermione spilled everything that happened over the past year only after making Ginny swear that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Harry. Her green eyes had gone wide with shock and then surprise.<p>

"I'm sorry that you've been going through all of this alone!" Ginny cried. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Believe me, it was hard keeping it in - especially after your dad, Ron, and Harry were going on about how much they hated Lucius and Draco."

"Harry and Ron are still both hotheaded and my dad…well he's been prone to Malfoy's nasty behavior ever since they were both young." Ginny took another sip of wine, her eyes widening as she thought of something else.

"You're alone in the house with them. My god! How is that going? He's not mistreating you or anything is he?"

"Quite the opposite," Hermione replied, taking a gulp of her own wine and setting the glass down. "Actually, he's quite the gentleman, along with Draco, but don't tell them I told you."

"Well, I know the blood bonding thing makes it sort of difficult, but do you want to stay with Lucius?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't at first…but now I'm not sure. The man used to be a downright horror, what with all that happened. As I've said, thus far he's been kind to me. His only complaint he's ever gone on about was what he called 'my ugly Muggle clothes'. The man is a beast, do you hear me? Nearly had my feet bleeding as he dragged me round from shop to shop, picking out dresses and shoes that I'd never give a second glance at."

Ginny snorted and threw a hand up to her face, nearly upsetting her half full glass. "He made you go shopping? Honestly, Hermione what a horror."

"It's not funny, Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, laughing at her girlfriend's sarcastic face. "You know I can care less about that rubbish; unlike Ron's new girlfriend. She looks as if she miscast ten glamour charms on her face."

Ginny had just taken another mouthful of wine and nearly sprayed it across the table. Holding up a napkin to her lips, her face turned red as she held in her mirth.

"Oh damn, I hope I don't sound like a spoilsport," Hermione said.

With the napkin still up to her head, Ginny shook her head vehemently. "Not at all!" she gasped when she was finally able to speak. "Harry actually said the same thing when we'd first met her. That's why it's so funny!"

Both girls were giggling uproariously, other patrons in the shop giving the two curious glances.

"Honestly, I don't know how my brother does it," Ginny laughed. "Her voice reminds me of a house elf's and she's a lackwit of all things. It's a relief when they go at it snogging, else she'd never shut up. Mum never cared for her much and was always asking how that sweet dear Hermione was doing."

Hermione flushed a shell pink at Ginny's last sentence.

"Come off it, Hermione. You and I both know that, even if this thing between you and Lucius hadn't happened, you would have killed my brother had you stayed together."

"I guess you have a point," Hermione conceded, popping the last bit of chocolate torte into her mouth and setting the fork down. "Alright, where are we off to now?"

"No idea," Ginny replied. "Do you need anything while we're out, besides books?"

Cutting her eyes at a laughing Ginny, Hermione tipsily got up from the table. "No, I don't need any books; although, it couldn't hurt to look. The only condition I had was if Lucius made me buy new clothes, he also had to purchase books. I acquired so many I had to put them in his library."

Ginny stood up, wavering slightly on her feet and tickled pink. "You are the only witch I know that has an unending amount of galleons and only cares about books," she jested, linking arms with Hermione as they stepped out of the bistro and into the sunshine.

"Oh be quiet, _Ginevra_," Hermione said, knowing her friend hated being called by her full name.

Not long after, the girls found themselves in a shop that sold cosmetics and beauty potions. Hermione immediately found the aisle with bubble bath and soaps, and promptly began filling up her little basket.

"Are you stocking up for the year?" Ginny teased, looking at the overflowing basket of containers dangling from her friend's wrist.

"Ginny, the man made me wear four inch heels to dinner, I'll buy out the shop if I like," Hermione said, picking up a glass bottle of syrupy amber colored fluid. "As a matter of fact, get a basket and fill it up with whatever you'd like, my treat."

Shaking her head, Ginny got a basket and followed in behind Hermione who continued adding things to her full basket as well as her friend's.

"Ooh Hermione, what are you planning on doing with this one?" Ginny teased, holding up bottle of scented massage oil that she'd taken from her basket.

Snatching the bottle away from Ginny, Hermione perused the label, words such as '_enchant_' and '_seduce_' popping out at her. "Nothing, besides putting it on _my_ skin after a bath," she retorted, flushing red. "I don't know if it's the wine that's making you bold, but you're as bad as Lucius with his little innuendos," Hermione continued stalking down the aisle.

"Oh really? Please share," Ginny said giddily hot on Hermione's trail.

"The man has a wicked mouth. In fact, he tricked me into kissing him!" Hermione said.

"I seriously doubt that he tricked you into anything, but please go on," Ginny begged.

After Hermione went into the tale of the dinner where she'd unintentionally downed four glasses of wine, Ginny nearly dropped her basket laughing.

"Did you really tell Lucius that he smelt good? Oh my!" she chortled.

"You know, I liked you better when you were quieter," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh come on, love. You know you missed me. Merlin knows I missed you, surrounded by my insane brothers and a daft lackwit. Harry is usually a reprieve from the madness but help me when they suck him into the fold. I have to hide myself in my bedroom just for some peace and quiet."

"Aww Gin...fine, yes, I missed you. I have my own bedroom that my old flat could fit into; you're more than welcome to come ensconce yourself with me whenever you need a break. I could always use the company. Turns out Lucius and Draco aren't all that different from your brothers also."

"Really?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow. "But they seem so…stiff and uptight. They actually dither about making sordid jokes?"

"In a manner of speaking…yes," Hermione answered chuckling to herself. "I wish I could count the amount of times I've walked in on the butt end of one of Draco's little jokes, most of them having to do with calling his father old, and that he should send an owl for him and Severus to help revive him if his young witch tries to shag him to death."

Ginny promptly fell back against a shelf, causing little bottles to clatter about. Her body shaking with laughter, Hermione dashed about trying to catch the rolling bottles from crashing to the floor. The stout shop owner pursed her lips in their direction but decided to leave them alone when she saw their overflowing baskets.

"It's not that funny, Ginny!" Hermione hissed, lining the bottles back up on the shelf yet laughing herself.

"The devil it isn't!"Ginny gasped, fighting to catch her breath.

"Just you wait," Hermione said. "I'm going to make you sit through a dinner at the manor, wearing those thin high heels. And I'm going to make sure Tipsy serves you the largest wine glass Lucius owns. The marble floor in the dining room is quite slippery."

"I bet you I'll be able to stand without falling, and without calling attention to anyone's scent," Ginny replied slyly.

Gasping in mock annoyance, Hermione swatted Ginny on the arm. "I'm going to hold you to that. Now, let's get out of here; the shop owner is giving us the eye, mostly because you nearly knocked all of her wares to the floor."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny prowled more shops, their arms becoming more laden with carrier bags from each visit. Two hours later, the girls were sitting on a bench, resting their feet when they saw a familiar head covered in short, pale blonde hair, its owner with his arm draped around a raven-haired witch.<p>

"Is that…Draco?" Ginny asked, squinting her eyes.

"Yes…I believe it is," Hermione said, peering at the woman on his arm. "And that is most definitely not the same witch I caught him sneaking into the manor."

Ginny promptly fell into a fit of giggles, remembering what Hermione told her about catching him and one of his paramours.

"I'm telling you, Draco's wand is going to fall off at the rate he's going," Hermione continued.

"Let's follow them," Ginny said daringly.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked, glaring at her friend.

"No, just bored. Maybe I've been around Fred and George for too long as it seems their penchant for stirring up trouble has rubbed off. Either way, let's have a bit of fun."

With that, Ginny gathered up her carrier bags and stood to her feet. Hermione yanked the straps of her bags onto her wrist and let Ginny yank her in the direction of Draco and his female companion.

"Why Draco, what a surprise," Hermione said when they moved closer towards him.

Turning around when he heard the familiar voice, Draco was surprised when he saw the youngest Weasley girl standing beside Hermione.

"You remember Ginny Weasley, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, hello Ginny," Draco said.

The dark haired witch on his side huffed in slight annoyance, bristling when he didn't introduce her.

"So what are you two up to?" he asked.

"The usual, shopping and such. We're actually about to have lunch, would you care to join us?" Hermione continued.

Ginny stood by her side with an angelic smile on her face.

"Sure, why not," Draco said. "Just excuse me for a moment," he replied, walking off to the side with his company.

Hermione and Ginny turned to each other, trying to fight back their laughter. "You are such a bad influence!" Hermione said when she caught the look of disgust on Draco's friend's face.

"Who cares? Look at it as revenge for each time he behaved like a total prat to us," Ginny replied unrepentant.

"You have a point," Hermione whispered. "Oh wait, he's coming back over."

Turning towards the younger Malfoy whom was now alone, both girls looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Where did your friend go, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Haha, you two are a riot," he drawled. "That was very Slytherin of you. Now where are we off to? I'm famished."

Ginny and Hermione stood with their mouths hanging open as Draco took politely their carrier bags onto his own arms.

"I'm not sure, let's walk until we find something," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Remembering one of his father's favorite restaurants, Draco Apparated himself and the two girls to the front door where their carrier bags were safely put away before they were promptly seated.<p>

"Granger, I have to say, the more I get to know you, the more you surprise me," Draco said after ordering drinks for the table.

"I could say the same for you," Hermione replied. "What was this one's name?"

"Sharon? Or was it Shannon? Hell if I know. She nearly talked my ear off and I was happy to be rid of her. You two actually did me a favor."

"But she was so pretty," Ginny added.

"They're all pretty at first," Draco replied. "Until they open their mouths, then they never shut up. And don't take them for a tumble, next thing you know they're planning on how to decorate the gardens at the manor for the wedding!"

"Draco, you are horrible," Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'd be daft to turn down a shag. But in the long run, it takes more than a pretty face to hold a Malfoy's interest. You should know Hermione, you and Father are forever cooped up in his study after dinner."

Hermione shot Draco a scathing glance and then furtively looked over at Ginny.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I can't keep my mouth shut like Father said," he apologized.

"It's not that Draco. Ginny already knows but she won't say anything. Besides Lucius and I play chess and talk, the end."

Ginny and Draco both turned their heads towards Hermione, casting her suggestive glances.

"If you two don't turn around, I'm going to transform you into a ferret and I'm going to turn your hair pink."

The waiter finally came over with the tray of drinks and set them down on the table. Hermione picked up the fruity cocktail and sipped at it, still glowering at Ginny and Draco over the rim of the glass.

"This is delicious," Ginny said picking up her glass. "This is better than the wine we had."

"You two were already drinking today?" Draco asked incredulously. "No wonder you're up to no good. In that case, Hermione you'd better slow down, I'm sure you remember that evening at dinner?"

"This drink even _smells_ good, don't you agree Hermione?" Ginny suddenly piped in.

Kicking the redhead beneath the table, Hermione continued sipping her drink.

"Yes, Draco I remember," Hermione stressed. "This time we only had two glasses of wine each, not four. And that was over two hours ago so I'm sure I'll make it home in one piece."

"Alright," Draco conceded. "Miss Weasley, that goes for you too. I don't want your brothers and boyfriend ganging up on me talking about I got their baby sister so pissed she can't remember her own name."

When the waiter came back to the table, Ginny and Hermione ordered seafood salads while Draco got a steak with all the fixings.

"Can you really eat all of that?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, you should see the way he eats at home. He puts away nearly as much as Ron in half the time. He'd probably eat the place setting if Lucius wasn't attached to it."

Ginny and Hermione broke up into laughter, with Draco eyeing them with rapt amusement.

"Laugh all you want you two lushes, but I'll need the energy to cart your inebriated arses home."

Hermione and Ginny picked over their salads, while watching Draco practically inhale his entire meal. Even after their lunch had been consumed, the three sat at the table talking and laughing. Ginny realized that Hermione hadn't been exaggerating when she said that Draco was pleasant to be around. He reminded her of a slightly cruder version of her brothers yet his sarcastic wit was made smooth by the air of superiority he'd been born into.

Hermione and Draco stood at the front of the restaurant waiting for Ginny to return from the loo. She was taking awhile and Hermione sat down, her head buried in one of her bags as she poked throughout its contents.

"Granger, how much did you have to drink before?" Draco suddenly asked her, his forehead furrowed.

"I told you, just the two glasses of wine. Why?"

"Because look as if you've had more; your face is all flushed and sweaty," he answered. "Have a look in the mirror."

Hermione swiveled around in the chair, peering at her reflection. She did look a bit haggard but she chalked it up to the excitement of the afternoon. "It's a bit warm in here," she said, pulling at her collar. "Draco, can you please watch the bags while I go check on Ginny?"

After Draco told her to go ahead, Hermione made her way to the loo. "Ginny, are you okay?" she softly called out to the closed stalls.

"No," she heard her friend croak. Ginny finally came out of the last stall, her face also looking flushed. "Something isn't right," she said, clutching at her stomach.

"We didn't drink that much," Hermione said, using her hand to fan herself. "At least I don't think we did."

"We didn't, trust me," Ginny replied. "I've had stronger things at my brother's behest and this isn't normal."

Laughing weakly, Hermione linked her arm through her friends. "Well whatever it is, I need to get these hot clothes off and lie down. Let's go."

When Draco saw the two witches ambling their way towards him, he instantly became nervous. "See? Now, I'm in for it," he said, looking at their reddened faces.

"Oh simmer down, will you?" Hermione aggrieved. "Just get us out of here."

Still frowning, Draco held onto Hermione and Ginny and Apparated them out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Lucius had just returned from his meeting when he saw the hearth glow bright green. He watched as Draco appeared, with an unsteady Hermione clinging to his right arm, a younger and just as unsteady redheaded witch on his left, and his wrists littered with carrier bags.<p>

"This is not my fault, Father," Draco began when he saw the darkened expression on Lucius' face.

"What did you do to them?" Lucius thundered, curiously eyeing the two young women that were wavering on their feet.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Draco replied aghast, his words tumbling out. "I happened to be out and they approached me and we went to lunch. They only had one cocktail each, and then right before leaving…well they started looking like this."

"He's right, Lucius," Hermione cut in. "I think it was something we ate. Now that I think about it, that salad tasted a bit off, didn't it Ginny?"

"Yes," she agreed. "That's why I didn't finish mine."

"Of course, the wine and chocolate torte probably didn't help," Hermione added as an afterthought.

Ginny began laughing until she froze, suddenly throwing her hand over her mouth as the after effects of Apparition jolted her stomach.

Recognizing the look on Ginny's face, Hermione quickly ushered her towards her room when they nearly fell over each other as they scampered up the steps.

Lucius and Draco who still had carrier bags dangling from both arms, stood looking confusedly at each other.

"What is all of that you're holding?" the elder Malfoy asked after awhile.

"Erm…" Draco trailed off, peering down at the pink tissue paper in the bags. "I have no idea, and to be honest I don't think I want to know."

Crossing over to his son, Lucius gingerly pulled the tissue paper apart and withdrew one of the bottles. His eyebrow shot up when he found himself holding scented massage oil. Shaking his head, he replaced the bottle among the rest of the bag's contents.

"Just leave the bags there, I'll have Tipsy take them up later," he said.

* * *

><p>After both girls lost the contents of their stomach, Hermione told Ginny that they most likely had food poisoning.<p>

"I knew it was that damned salad!" Ginny moaned, pushing her damp hair out of her face. After being sick for the third time, she'd rinsed her mouth and crawled onto the bed next to Hermione. When her stomach finally stopped dry heaving she turned to lie on her back. "If I didn't feel like I was an inch away from death, I might have found this situation to be comical," she told Hermione.

Hermione laughed weakly, her head buried in her arms. "Maybe this is karma for us chasing away Draco's date," she offered, causing both girls to giggle. "Which I should remind you was your idea, Ginevra."

"Oh shut it, it was your stepson that picked the restaurant, _Mummy Malfoy_," Ginny replied wickedly.

"Ginny, if I could lift even a pinky right now I'd smother you with one of my fancy, oversized pillows," Hermione feebly threatened.

Ginny snickered into the duvet while simultaneously laughing. "Please stop, my stomach can't take anymore," she begged.

"Then be quiet and go to sleep," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Lucius sat with Draco in his study, amused when his son rehashed the story of Hermione and her redheaded mate sidling up next to him in town and upsetting his date.<p>

"It's not that funny, Father," Draco complained. "Although, I will give it to Granger, she didn't tell on me."

"Yes it is funny Draco, and serves you right. That's what you get for parading your little tarts around with an utmost lack of discretion."

"You're as bad as Granger," he replied.

"Well, at least she has a sense of propriety," Lucius drawled. "Just because you feel the urge to wave your wand about freely doesn't mean the entire world needs to know. Now, if you're not too exhausted from philandering about, I have some paperwork for you to look over."

Smirking at his father's comment, Draco walked over to the desk.

* * *

><p>An hour later Lucius found himself at Hermione's bedroom door, wanting to make sure that she and Ginny were alright. After knocking and not getting an answer, he pushed the door open to find both young women curled up on the bed, fast asleep.<p>

"Hermione," he called in a low voice, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gently rousing her awake, Hermione looked at Lucius with bleary eyes. "Hmm?" she asked drowsily.

"If Miss Ginevra is going to stay with you, perhaps you should let her family know. The last thing we need is Aurors sent after us thinking we've kidnapped the lass."

Hermione laughed weakly, thinking that Lucius had a point. "Ginny?" she whispered, turning around to poke her friend in the side. "Do you want to stay here and leave in the morning?"

"Sounds perfect, Mummy Malfoy," the red head mumbled before turning over and falling back asleep.

"So, I guess that mean she knows about us?" Lucius asked, taken aback at her comment.

"Yes…but she won't tell anyone I assure you," Hermione replied.

"Very well," he replied, standing up from the bed. "I'll have an owl sent over."

"Wait a second," Hermione said sitting up. "I think I should write the note; the Weasleys' will know if it's not my handwriting."

"You think of everything," Lucius said, offering his hands out to help Hermione up from the bed.

Despite the pounding in her head and the uneasiness still present in her stomach, Hermione was glad that she'd brushed her teeth after being sick the last time. Lucius had an arm around her waist, his face a few inches away from hers.

"Can you stand?" he asked. "Remember, I'm an old man; if you fall I'll do my best to catch you but you won't like it if I take a spill and land on top of you."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, clinging onto his shoulder. "Be quiet, Lucius. You're not old and you most definitely aren't weak. You forget, I've seen you without clothes when you dropped your towel in front of me."

"I did drop my towel in front of you, didn't I?" he replied cheekily.

"Yes you did, rather shamelessly might I add," Hermione said, beginning to shiver slightly.

Looking around the room Lucius saw Hermione's robe draped across the back of her armchair. After picking it up and draping it over her shoulders, he led her down to his study.

* * *

><p>After Hermione penned a short note to Molly and it had been carried away by a small, dark owl, she sat curled in Lucius' leather sofa.<p>

"Are you still cold?" he asked, pointing his wand at the hearth causing the flames to burn brightly.

"Yes," Hermione answered, huddled beneath her robe and sleep rumpled clothing.

After summoning Tipsy to bring a pot of tea, Lucius sat awkwardly across from Hermione. He didn't have much experience with ill, young witches and felt slightly useless.

"Is there…something you need? Perhaps a potion of some sort that I can get from Severus?"

"Thank you but no. I'm afraid that this just has to run its course, unless it gets worse throughout the night," she answered.

"Honestly, I thought you and your girlfriend had been on a bender and then set about on a mission to clear an apothecary's shelves," Lucius replied with a smirk.

"Well, you've discovered my penchant for books; the other is bath products. I already know how to make most of them but it's more fun to actually get them already made at a shop."

"It seems you and Miss Weasley has an affinity for the latter, unless all of those carrier bags were yours."

"No, some of them are Ginny's; I made her pick out some things also."

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "Well, I'm surprised that you didn't also come back with half the contents of a book shop, but I'm glad you were able to spend time with your friend. You seem as if you needed it."

"I did actually; it's been too long that I've had a tête-à-tête with Ginny. She was the one I'd talk to about things that I couldn't share with Harry and Ron."

Nodding slightly, Lucius then turned his head when Tipsy appeared with the tea tray. Lucius only put a small amount of sugar in Hermione's cup, leaving out the milk saying that it might upset her stomach again.

Feeling her stomach lurch uneasily, Hermione knew this time around it wasn't from the tainted salad.

She'd grown fonder of Lucius than she cared to admit to herself, but knew it wouldn't bode well. As promised, he'd financially supported her, something that she knew Lucius didn't do lightly even if he did so out of obligation. Granted, he'd treated her respectfully, and obviously thought she was attractive as he flirted with her unabashedly. Yet Hermione somehow knew that he still hadn't gotten over Narcissa's death and some part of him still pined for her.

It wasn't as if Hermione expected him to forget her. He'd admitted that he'd loved her, and it was clear that he still did as his face softened whenever he spoke about her. Despite their blood bond, Hermione swore she would not let her feelings run away from her, knowing that she'd end up hurt in the long run.

Truthfully, she found it hard to not be attracted to Lucius; he was handsome and charming, even as he doted on her right as she lay sprawled unceremoniously on his sofa looking pale and sweaty. He hadn't made one sarcastic remark about her stale clothes or messy hair and actually seemed concerned for her wellbeing.

The whole situation made her head throb incessantly.

Unaware that Lucius was surveying her furrowed face; he mistook it for the illness and suggested that she lay down.

After finishing the tea which helped settle her stomach a bit, Hermione took Lucius' advice and stretched across the sofa. Sighing as her cheek touched the cool leather, she felt Lucius drape her robe over her body. She managed to mumble a thank you before falling back asleep.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lucius had taken a seat at his desk, but, instead of looking at the sheaf of papers in front of him, he was watching her sleep. Lucius had actually enjoyed her company and felt a niggling of morose whenever she spent her evenings at the Burrow. He would never tell her, but he missed the bossy witch when she wasn't around. Her presence filled a void that he'd never realized was there.

Hermione was different than any other witch he'd come across; malice and deceit seemed to have no parts in her makeup. He found that the young witch was a little too forthright in everything she did, although, Lucius found it to be a refreshing change. Keeping himself closely guarded had always been a way of life, but as Lucius got older he found that it became tiring.

Despite his snobbish ways and picky behavior, Hermione seemed to accept him. She never judged him or his past, or if she did she never verbalized it. While he knew that he was unable to take bad his past misdoings that affected her and the ones she loved, Lucius made it a point to never intentionally hurt her again.

Lucius wasn't sure if he loved her, or if he'd ever be able to. His late wife and son were the only ones that had ever been on that receiving end, and he'd mucked things up terribly with both. As it stood the two were permanently bonded together whether they liked it or not, and Lucius didn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation.

* * *

><p>Hermione was about to turn over when her sleep muddled mind realized that she was on Lucius' sofa in his study and would fall to the floor. However she felt a soft bed beneath her, and opened her eyes to see Ginny sitting at her table by the window, with a bowl in front of her.<p>

"Welcome back," the redhead greeted, spooning what appeared to be soup in her mouth.

"How did I get back in here?" Hermione asked confusedly, sitting up in the bed.

"Your wizard carried you back, very fit isn't he?" Ginny replied grinning. "Oh, and your house elf, Tipsy, left you some also," she continued gesturing to the other bowl on the table.

With a groan, Hermione pushed the blankets off her legs and got up from the bed. Taking a seat opposite Ginny, she sniffed appreciatively at the soup that had been kept warmed by a stasis charm. "Wait a minute; did you say Lucius carried me back in here?"

Nodding slyly, Ginny took held another spoonful to her mouth.

"Wait until I give him an earful," Hermione said, sipping on the hot broth. "Do you know that he's always going on about how old he is? Prattling on and trying to convince me that he's a weak, feeble wizard."

"Mr. Malfoy didn't look weak or feeble to me," Ginny replied. "He carried you as if you only weighed a few stones. Then he tucked you into bed and asked me how I was feeling. I'd heard rumors of the alleged Malfoy charm but didn't believe it until now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked at Ginny. When her stomach didn't protest the broth, she scooped some of the vegetables into her mouth.

"Tell Draco if he ever takes us to lunch again, we get to pick the restaurant," Ginny said, pushing away her now empty bowl. "I don't think I've ever felt so sick in my life."

Clamping her hand over her full mouth, Hermione fought back a bit of laughter not wanting to spray her friend with masticated food. "I know we were both a bit preoccupied and all, but did you see the look on Lucius' face when we stepped through the hearth?"

Hermione's amusement was contagious and soon Ginny found herself giggling. "He did look a bit put out, didn't he? I'm sure I was the last person he expected to see here."

"Yes, well, on my first night here he did say I was free to see my friends at my leisure. I'm sure that included me visiting you all and vice versa. Although, I'm sure that I'd be able to convince Professor Snape to purchase pink dress robes before Harry and Ron would come here to pay me a visit."

Ginny shrieked with laughter at the image of the dour headmaster clad in the pale, dainty color. "Hermione, it's true that this sudden, relationship, for lack of a better word between you and Lucius comes as a total shock. If and when you choose to tell Harry and the others without a doubt chaos is surely to ensue-"

"Chaos is putting it mildly, Ginny. I can see everything blowing up like Neville Longbottom's cauldron back in Potions class!" Hermione interrupted.

"Shush, it's your turn to listen," Ginny continued. "Whether you choose to stay here or not, make sure it's your choice. Don't let anyone try to convince otherwise because at the end of the day you have to live with your decisions."

"I'm older than you; how'd you get to be so wise?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged her petite shoulders.

"I have to be honest Gin, you're the last person that I thought would take everything with such stride, in light of…well you know."

"There's no point dwelling on the past, Hermione. Yes, what he did to me was horrible, and I can't take it back but neither can he. If I go around spewing vitriol towards him, I'm no better than Lucius and Draco when they used to go on about that pureblood rubbish.

"Besides, if Lucius still really believed in such ridiculous notions, then he's done a wonderful job at hiding it. Because there was anything but a look of disgust on his face when he carried a certain Muggle-born witch to her room."

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, you're not usually this thick. The man was gently cradling you towards his chest; if I hadn't been scared of incurring the Malfoy wrath, I might have openly swooned at his sincerity. Speaking of his wrath, does he still have that walking stick? Whenever I'd see him I'd always notice him thumping anyone that stood in his way with it."

"Yes, he still has the blessed thing," she replied offhandedly.

Realizing that there was most likely some truth to Ginny's statement sent her reeling inwardly. Hermione had chalked up Lucius' chivalrous behavior towards her as something that he'd been taught to do, never delving deeper to find some sort of hidden meaning. Now, along came Ginny and her theories, making her second guess everything she'd already convinced herself.

"Alright, judging from the glazed look in your eye I can see that I've given you something to think about so I'll shut up now," Ginny continued. "Now do you mind if I take a shower in that gorgeous bathroom of yours? Between bouts of my head stuck in the basin and crawling up on your floor, I kept thinking 'my gods, her bathroom is huge!' I really think my entire bedroom could fit in there."

Laughing at Ginny's enthusiasm, Hermione waved her on. "I'll take out some pajamas for you. At least you'll have a chance to use some of the stuff we bought today."

Ginny's brown eyes lit up excitedly as she dashed off to Hermione's bathroom. She'd changed her mind and opted for a bath instead, wanting to lounge about the huge tub.

"Why are you so excited about bathing?" Hermione teased.

"Hermione, you are my best girlfriend so please indulge me. I live in a house with five men and my mum. I'm lucky if I can get a three minute shower in peace! So if you'll excuse me, your tub and I are about to become very well acquainted with one another."

Laughing as she heard Ginny talking and singing to herself as she swam about her bath, Hermione lay across the bed reflecting on her friend's sage advice. If half of what she said was true, then just maybe her life wouldn't turn out to be as horrid as she envisioned.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lucius invited Ginny to stay for breakfast. Draco sat across from both girls, uneasily looking at them until Hermione became exasperated.

"Honestly, Draco, we're much better now! I might add you did a wonderful job in getting us safely home."

Lucius on the other hand, was amused by his son's wary visage. "If you're unnerved by two witches befalling slightly ill, then you really ought to heed where you put your wand, lest you get one of your paramours in a family way. Might I remind you of how Narcissa was when she carried you?" he sneered.

Draco looked positively scandalized at the thought of getting someone pregnant. Lucius smirked down into his eggs, and Hermione and Ginny were kicking each other beneath the table, fighting back a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah well…I'm off. Ginny, it was a pleasure, Hermione I'll see you later. Father…"

"Goodbye, Draco," Lucius drawled, winking across the table at Hermione.

After the younger Malfoy disappeared in a flash of green at the hearth, the two witches nearly fell out of their chairs laughing. Their mirth was contagious and soon Lucius found himself chuckling along with them.

"I don't know who my son thinks he's fooling; bringing a different witch in here every other night."

Hermione's eyes promptly widened as she bit her bottom lip, wondering how Lucius had found out.

"Yes, Hermione, I know everything that goes on in this house," he stated seeing the look of horror on her face. "Sometimes, I just humor Draco by letting him carry on with his so-called clandestine activities, purely because it's entertaining."

* * *

><p>After breakfast was over, Ginny and Hermione stood before the large fireplace in the drawing room, hugging each other goodbye.<p>

"Ginevra, don't be shy, you're welcome to visit Hermione whenever you'd like," Lucius told her planting a kiss across her knuckles that caused her cheeks to flame and match her hair.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your hospitality. Hermione love, I'll see you during the week. Do try and take care of my bathtub, will you?"

After Ginny disappeared into the Floo network, Lucius looked at Hermione with an amused expression.

"She fell in love with my bathroom," she explained. "Rightfully so; at home she has to share with her brothers and Harry. A girl needs time to stop and smell the flowers…so to speak."

"Is that why you bought an unending supply of bath oils?" Lucius queried.

"Laugh now, my dear Lucius!" Hermione replied, doing a little twirl in place. "But I guarantee that you'll be clamoring to borrow my bath goodies."

"Or, I might just come to your bathroom, and we'll share your, pardon me, _Ginevra's_ tub together," he smirked.

Stopping short, Hermione looked at Lucius through narrowed eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd think you were trying to get into my knickers, Mr. Malfoy," she said boldly.

"And what if you're not mistaken?" Lucius replied suggestively, stealthily walking up behind Hermione and firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.

Feeling Lucius' solid chest pressing into her back, Hermione's briefly appearing audacity vanished. She nearly squeaked when she felt his lips press against the nape of her neck.

"Do you mean to tell me this is all it took for me to change that Gryffindor lioness' roar to a purr?" he teased, his lips now teasing her right earlobe.

Hermione involuntarily melted into Lucius' touch, feeling her skin prickle beneath her clothes. Clutching onto the hand gripping her waist, Hermione was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

"Wait a minute!" she quipped, trying to disentangle her body from Lucius' arm. Feeling totally discombobulated, she stood back and looked up at the slyly smiling blonde wizard.

Turning on her heel, Hermione walked towards the staircase in hopes of slowing her erratically beating heart in the privacy of her room.

After seeing the look on Hermione's face, Lucius decided to not pursue her. She'd fled with a look of mixed panic and raw pleasure on her face all unleashed by a one simple touch. Of all the reactions he'd noticed after touching a witch, Hermionie's flighty one had been a first. Laughing to himself he walked off to his study.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was feeling more reasonable, she took one of her new books and perched herself across the sofa in the solarium. She still felt slightly childish for running away from Lucius even if her actions had seemed justifiable at the time.<p>

She'd only snogged two other people in her life; Ron and Viktor. With Ron it had been slightly awkward as he seemed intent on choking her with his tongue. With Viktor it was slightly better as he was older and had more experience, but his hands kept delving to the front of her dress and Hermione had spent more time focused on slapping them away.

Despite the lackluster kiss that she and Lucius had already shared, Hermione knew that she'd have been lying to herself if she said that she didn't want to do it again. Then he'd caught her unawares and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, and her knees nearly gave out from beneath her at the unexpected yet delicious sensation.

Hermione could picture Ginny turning red with laughter, picturing her running away from Lucius. 'I shouldn't tell her,' she thought to herself, knowing very well that she would anyway. Ligilimency had nothing on Ginny Weasley when she wanted to pry information out of Hermione.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Hermione had dinner alone that night, as Draco sent an owl stating that he had a date. Thankfully, Lucius hadn't asked why Hermione left him alone in the drawing room, although he seemed to have the damndest smug visage on his face whenever he looked at her.<p>

"If you keep your face like that, it's going to freeze in place," she threatened him.

Recalcitrant by nature, Lucius continued with his teasing behavior, laughing when Hermione called him incorrigible underneath her breath.

* * *

><p>The next week rolled around, and as usual Hermione found herself at the Burrow. After dinner she and Ginny were reclining on her bedroom floor with their sock covered feet dangling on the edge of her bed.<p>

After telling Ginny what happened the morning she left after breakfast, just as she suspected, she'd cried with laughter until her face was flushed.

"But why did you run like that Hermione?" she finally managed to gasp out.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you!" she replied.

"Rubbish!" Ginny retorted, smirking at her friend.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron's voice suddenly came from the doorway.

Both girls sat up and reclined against the bed, looking at the sulky redhead leaning against the doorjamb.

Ginny gestured to Hermione as if to say, 'see what I have to deal with?'

"Don't you ever knock, Ron?" she asked.

Ron merely stood pouting in response, Harry peeking over his shoulder and into the room.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted. "Hello, Ron."

"Say Hermione, why does Ginny get to visit you at your flat and Harry and I get treated like lepers?" Ron asked rather accusingly.

"As always Ronald, your tact is outstandingly charming," Hermione replied. "No wizards allowed. Witches only. You are over or under qualified, depending on the witch that's counting."

Harry covered his mouth, a smile on his lips. Pushing past his pouting friend he walked over to Ginny and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Ginny, you should tell Hermione that she should invite us all over for dinner at her new place," Ron continued, walking into the room and perching himself on a chair.

Ginny rolled her eyes, not wanting to start a fight with her brother.

"Ron, come off it," Harry said, knowing that his mate was about to behave like a world class git.

Hermione sat with her lips pressed tightly, using her wand to make shapes in the air. Her monthly was due that week and her nerves were already on edge; Ron now dancing on the last one. Not wanting to say something that she'd regret, Hermione knew that silence was her best option at the moment for all parties involved.

Ron on the other hand, should have been warned by Hermione's ominous silence but wasn't and persisted on badgering her.

"I mean, c'mon Hermione. We've known each other for how long? What is it; do you have some new bloke buying you those fancy dresses?"

"Ronald," Hermione said warningly, her wand moving faster in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Ron," Ginny urged seeing the familiar glint in Hermione's eye.

"Or are you ashamed of us all of a sudden? Is that it?" he pressed.

"_Ronald_, I'm warning you now, I am not in the mood for your peevishness," Hermione crisply told him.

"Why not, _Hermione_?" Ron retorted drawing her name out.

Her anger finally boiling over, Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and shouted '_langlock!_'

"Now that you're unable to speak, let me get a word or two in. Grow. Up. Besides don't you already have a girlfriend, Lenore remember? Instead of annoying the hell out of me you should have your lips glued to her face," Hermione hissed.

Hastily getting to her feet, Hermione shoved her feet in her shoes and snatched up her belongings. She then walked over to her two friends and hugged them. "Ginny, Harry, I love you and I'll see you later. As for you, you spoiled little prat," she continued. Pointing her wand at Ron, she muttered _'finite incantatem_' and stalked out of the room.

Ron remained behind, wide eyed and a hangdog look on his face, his sister and best friend shooting him dirty looks.

After telling the rest of the Weasley family 'goodnight', Hermione strode out of the Burrow and walked towards the Apparition point and made her way back home.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent her next afternoon at Hogwarts. She'd had no students to tutor and had gone straight to the Potions laboratory, perusing the list of things that Severus asked her to make. She was still seething with anger over her fight with Ron, and was grateful for the task at hand hoping that it would serve to distract her.<p>

Feeling a wisp of pain beginning in her abdomen, Hermione decided to brew a simple pain potion knowing that it would come in handy. She'd already brewed the potions that Severus requested, and had just poured her own into a vial when she heard a loud commotion in the hallway.

Setting the vial in the wire stand on the counter top, she dashed out to find two boys fighting. The third year Ravenclaw and Slytherin were rolling and tussling about on the floor in a flurry of black robes with their schoolbooks scattered about. To make matters worse the group surrounding them were cheering the boys on, each from their respective houses. Hermione tried breaking up the fight only to fall flat on her bum striking her tailbone.

The portraits must have made haste to warn the headmaster because shortly thereafter Snape came striding down the halls, his black robes billowing about in his wake. With a murderous look on his face, his hand shot out as he helped Hermione up.

"Are you alright?" he asked gruffly, now yanking up each boy by the scruff of their necks.

"Yes, thank you," she winced, dusting off the back of her slacks.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin-each," his deep voice thundered, already carting the boys off towards his office.

The group that had been standing by watching their schoolmates scuffle had already scampered off. Hermione licked her wounds as she went back into the laboratory. Deciding that she'd had enough excitement for the day, she left the school, completing forgetting about her pain potion in the wire stand.

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, Hermione was feeling the pain of her impending cycle and remembered leaving her potion behind. Swearing inwardly, she fought to get down as much of her meal as possible before excusing herself.<p>

Lucius noticed the stressed look on Hermione's face and chalked it up to her being in a strop with one of her so-called best friends. She wasn't in a talkative mood at the table and hadn't minded leaving before Tipsy brought out dessert.

Her stomach and back now rivaling each other in discomfort, Hermione ran bath water as hot as she was able to stand and poured in a generous amount of lavender bubble bath. Thick white foam threatened to spill over the edge of the porcelain and down the dais, but Hermione found that she could care less.

After disrobing, she sank into the fluffy, lavender scented suds and nearly wept with joy at the hot water caressing her agitated body. Her breasts had been achy and irritated all day, and the temptation to rip her bra off and set an incinerating spell to it had been great.

Hermione soaked in her tub until the water grew tepid. After drying off and putting on a pair of pajamas that were soft and the least irritant to her skin, she curled up on her bed. She felt exhausted but not sleepy. Feeling an uncomfortable pull in her stomach again, Hermione cursed the little miscreants that distracted her and made her leave behind the bitter tasting yet much needed liquid relief.

After forcing her eyes shut, which proved to be unfruitful, Hermione realized that she'd been in such a hurry to get to her bedroom that she'd skipped out on dessert. Inwardly debating whether or not she felt like trekking down to the kitchen, she lost the war of wills as her sweet tooth reigned.

Tying her matching silk peach robe over her pajamas and sticking the wand in its sash, Hermione slid her feet into leather house slippers.

The light of her wand illuminating her way, Hermione softly padded her way down the stairs and through the house. Finally making her way to the kitchen, she used her wand to light the vast area and screamed shrilly when she found Lucius perched comfortably on a stool at the large marble island. He was clad in his black satin quilted dressing robe and leather slippers, a cup of tea and tin of chocolate biscuits in front of him.

The blonde wizard was seemingly unaffected by her screams and promptly laughed when he saw her brown eyes go wide as an owl's.

"What the devil are you doing sitting in the dark?" Hermione shrieked, tossing her wand onto the marble countertop.

"Well, I was having a late night snack, enjoying the quiet until you changed that," he drawled, lifting up his teacup.

"Fine, Lucius, but in the dark?" she hissed.

"What, you've never had tea and biscuits whilst sitting in pitch black?" he asked, feigning shock. Lucius chucked when he saw Hermione glowering at him. "Actually, I've been here for the past fifteen minutes when I heard you creeping about. Honestly, between you and Draco, stealth is neither of your fortes. You make more noise than a team of trolls clomping about. So I decided to have a little fun with it."

Still huffing angrily, Hermione took a seat across from Lucius at the counter.

"You know, these biscuits are delicious," he remarked conversationally, removing another from the tin. "I don't remember the house elves making these before."

"That's because they didn't make them; I did," Hermione finally said, her voice still tight.

"You know how to bake?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied sarcastically. "I actually came down here in hopes of some - if you haven't eaten them all," Hermione continued. "In fact, I had them hidden in the pantry, how did you find them?"

"Were you not listening when I told you that no secrets go unturned in my house?" Lucius smirked, pushing the half full tin in Hermione's direction.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione plucked out a biscuit and bit into it.

"I don't think I've met anyone that knows how to bake; at least not without magic," Lucius mused.

"Well, I had to if I wanted any sweets," Hermione replied after swallowing. "My parents were both dentists-that means they fixed people's teeth- and they didn't believe in any sugary treats or sweets at home. So if I had a craving for junk food, I had to make it myself."

Lucius nodded, reaching for another biscuit.

"I'm in need of sweets because I didn't have dessert; what's your excuse?" she suddenly asked.

"I didn't either," he replied. "After you dashed off, I didn't feel like sitting alone so I told Tipsy that I was done with my meal."

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly," Hermione apologized.

"I'm rude; I haven't offered you any tea. Would you care for some?" Lucius then asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you," she replied.

After devouring two more biscuits, Hermione found that she needed something to wash it down with. Sliding Lucius' teacup from in front of him, she took a sip and then pushed it back.

"Cheeky little witch. Didn't I ask if you wanted some of your own?" Lucius asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

"When you asked me, I didn't at that moment. But right now I needed just a taste to wash the crumbs down. Besides, you've already eaten most my biscuits! Are you really going to begrudge me for a lousy sip of your tea?"

"Well, maybe now I need a little taste of my own," he replied suggestively.

Hermione watched with widened brown eyes as Lucius sealed the tin of biscuits and pushed them to the middle of the counter. He got down from his stool and walked over in front of Hermione. Pulling her to the edge of her stool, he then prostrated himself between her peach pajama covered knees.

"This is a bad idea, Lucius," she murmured, her lips a few inches from his chest.

"And why is that, Hermione?" he drawled, slipping a hand to the back of her head and gently fisting the wayward curls. Bending his head down towards Hermione's, he gently brushed his lips across hers. "Because you can't run away from me right now?"

"Because," she countered, reeling from the sensation of his lips touching hers. "I still don't know some things about you, and I have the feeling that you're about to snog me senseless."

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked softly, his lips making its way to the soft underside of her jaw.

Gasping at the contact, Hermione's hands flew to his robe covered shoulders, her fingers digging into the slippery material.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

"August ninth," came the swift answer muffled against her face.

"It figures, damned vain Leo that you are," Hermione quipped, trembling at the feeling of Lucius' warm breath blowing against her neck.

"Coincidence or fate?" Lucius purred. "Either way it's quite fitting, don't you think so Gryffindor princess?"

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione continued with her interrogation.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Grey, black and dark blue."

"What, no Slytherin green?"

"No, my discerning eye prefers a muted or forest green." His parted lips then moved to trace along Hermione's collarbone, causing her to inhale sharply. Lucius still had one hand wound about in her curls, bending her head to allow access at his whim.

Feeling Lucius wrap his other arm around her waist, Hermione found that she was unable protest against him pulling her body against his. He was now busy kissing the other side of her neck, and she felt her resolve slipping rapidly.

"Isn't there anything you want to ask me?" she asked, feeling her breath quicken by the minute.

"Your birthday is September 19, and you favor dusty rose, light blue, and, oddly enough, the color of parchment. You don't give a nifler's arse about clothes and shoes, but you'd empty my vault on books and bubble bath if I'd let you. You love anything with chocolate and hate onion in your food unless it's been finely minced. Now do you need me to go on? Because believe me, I more than able to."

Hermione sat agog, flummoxed that Lucius knew so much about her without her even saying it.

"Alright, what is it Hermione? Clearly something is bothering you," Lucius said, moving back to look directly in her face.

Hermione hesitated slightly, her hands still resting on Lucius' shoulders.

"Spit it out, witch," Lucius urged. "We have all night, and half a tin of your biscuits to finish along the way if need be."

"Fine!" she erupted. "It's your kisses; they're too damned…persuasive! You make me lose my head and it's discomfiting." Hermione bristled seeing the wizard's cocky visage. "Don't look at me like that, Lucius."

"While your words stroke my ego in more ways than I care to count, please tell me what your issue is with being unable to let go? Why do you feel the need to be in control of everything?"

"Are you kidding me? If I give into you, I'll be the one that ends up getting cast to the side when you get bored. I already see how Draco tears through witches on a daily basis; what makes me so different?"

"For one, Hermione, this makes you different," Lucius said pointing at her head. "As for the rest, I'll pause for a second just to humor you. Draco is a young man that is unattached. Yes, I worry about my son, but believe me, he'll come around when he finds a witch to bring him to heel. I, on the other hand, have neither the time, patience nor inclination to pass time with these little tarts. Those days have come and gone.

"Yes, although, we might not have come together under savory circumstances, I'd be remiss if I didn't admit that I've grown fond of your annoyingly bossy and omniscient ways; but I'd rather be stuck with a witch that buries her head in a book all day instead of one focused on painting her face and changing the draperies every other week.

"So, Hermione, stop overanalyzing this and just do what you feel. You've always trusted your judgment, why start second guessing yourself now?"

Completely floored by now, Hermione was unable to speak for awhile. "I'm not the only know-it-all around here," she finally said.

"Of course you aren't, but as you've already pointed out, I'm a vain Leo; do you really expect me to list my own flaws?" Lucius replied, laughing throatily. "Now, as I told you before, Miss Granger, get on with it."

"Do you know that you are utterly and positively contumacious?" Hermione said.

"See? There's a word I'm willing to guarantee that none of Draco's paramours are familiar with."

"Oh shush, will you?" Hermione replied exasperatedly, pulling Lucius closer by his robe's lapels.

Hermione tasted remnants of the tea and chocolate biscuits on Lucius' lips as they gently moved against hers. Briefly cracking one eye open, she found that he was ardently kissing her with both of his eyes closed.

Hermione felt her mind growing muddled, and soon shut her eye becoming lost in the kiss. Like everything else, Lucius was skilled enough at kissing, turning Hermione's brain to mush. Feeling her body grow flushed as he gently sucked on her lower lip, Hermione twined both arms around his neck subconsciously pulling Lucius closer.

"I feel like a randy sixteen year old," Lucius rumbled, his lips moving to the crook of Hermione's neck. "Hiding in my parent's house, snogging away in the kitchen."

"Oh, was that a normal thing for you?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"No, I merely meant so figuratively," he replied, moving his hands to Hermione's waist. His fingers digging into her skin through the thin silk, Lucius was unaware that he was slowly inching Hermione further along the stool until her back hit the counter, her breasts flattening against his chest.

Hermione had been enjoying the feel of Lucius' body against hers until his embrace became a little too snug. Her sensitive nipples caught the brunt of his lust, causing a jolt of pain that made Hermione jump.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she gently pushed him back.

Holding an arm up across her chest, Hermione waited until the resonating throbbing stopped. "They're a bit sore right now," she said after awhile.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, waiting for a further explanation.

"I cast a hex at my best friend, came prowling through your house at night for chocolate and my chest feels like it has a growth charm placed on it; you figure it out," Hermione said.

"I see."

"And on top of that my back is killing me. It doesn't help that I got knocked over by a couple of third years fighting in the hall," she muttered.

"How did you manage that?" he asked confusedly.

"Breaking up the fight."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders when Lucius shook his head at her. "I wasn't going to let them continue fighting! Granted, they were only third years but these kids are getting bigger and burlier every day."

"I'm going to have a word with Severus when I see him," Lucius replied. "Now, get your wand, let's go back upstairs."

After Lucius used his own wand to turn off the lights in the kitchen, Hermione trailed behind as they made their way through the dimly lit house. He walked to Hermione's room first, shocking her when he followed her inside and shut the door.

Hermione sat down on her bed, watching as Lucius disappeared into her bathroom. When he came back out he was holding one of her little glass bottles. "I guess it's a good thing you bought this?" he said, walking over to the bed bearing the lasciviously labeled bottle of massage oil.

"I hadn't actually meant to purchase that," she stammered, remembering the suggestive words on the back of the bottle.

"I don't judge," Lucius replied with a smirk. After taking off his robe and pajama top he draped both items over the back of the armchair and crawled onto the bed next to Hermione. "Take off your robe."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your robe. I don't think this will wash out of silk, and it would be a shame to ruin those pretty pajamas."

"Lucius, I'm fine, really," Hermione protested.

"Stop fighting me, witch," he drawled. "Take off the bloody robe-in fact strip down to your knickers."

Hermione glared up at Lucius who looked evenly back at her. "You know what? It's futile to argue with you, isn't it?"

"Glad you're seeing things my way. Hurry up now, and lay on your stomach."

After making Lucius dim the lights, Hermione turned her back to him and slipped off the peach silk robe, matching camisole and bottoms. She lay face down on the bed, flinching slightly when she felt Lucius straddling her thighs. Using his wand to heat the bottle slightly, Hermione moaned into the duvet when she felt the warmed oil dripping down onto her bare skin.

Lucius made slow work of rubbing his large hands into Hermione's body. Mumbling incoherently, Hermione soon melted beneath his touch as his fingertips worked out the tension in her muscles.

"You have a small bruise here," he noted running a finger across her lower back. Hermione barely acknowledged his statement, desperate for Lucius to continue.

After massaging every tense area on Hermione's back, Lucius moved to her side. "Turn over."

Hermione cracked an eye open when she heard his request. Her exposed back was fine as her knickers preserved her modesty, but if she turned over he'd have a perfect view of her front.

"Stop dithering about, Hermione. Turn over."

"But you'll see me, if I do," she said petulantly, her words muffled by the duvet.

"I assure you this is solely for your benefit right now. You've been tense and twitchy all week, and I know you're in pain; I saw you wincing even when you thought I hadn't noticed."

Heaving a sigh, Hermione threw all caution to the wind as she rolled over onto her back. Lucius straddled her thighs again and applied a liberal amount of the warmed oil to her front. Despite feeling slightly uneasy at the situation, Lucius' hands were a soothing balm to her achy body.

Remembering that her chest was tender his palms grazed lightly over the area, only becoming firmer when they stroked downwards on her torso. Lucius then deftly worked the oil onto Hermione's abdomen, feeling her body go lax at the welcoming pressure.

"You know, Severus has a potion that can help you with this," he said, running a fingertip across the smooth expanse of skin above her underwear.

"I know," Hermione murmured. "I'd brewed some for myself while I was at the school; until those wretched kids began fighting. I got distracted and forgot to bring it back with me."

When Lucius noticed that Hermione was drifting off to sleep, he capped the bottle of oil and put it on the nightstand. After lifting the duvet and sheets he waited for Hermione to get beneath them and then lay next to her.

"I need my pajamas," she complained. "I'll get cold sleeping in my knickers."

Sighing, Lucius pointed his wand at the fireplace. "There, I turned up the fire. And if you're still cold, I'll even let you put your feet on me," he offered, flicking his wand about to turn off the lights.

Laughing sleepily, Hermione buried her face in the pillow. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said.

"I'm sure you will," Lucius replied, wrapping an arm around Hermione's bare waist and pulling her against him.

"You were right about the massage; I do feel better. Thank you."

"I know; I usually am right, but you are quite welcome."

"Lucius, your ego is not welcomed in my bed," Hermione emptily threatened.

"Not yet at least; you'll be asking for him later on," Lucius retorted.

Shaking her head, Hermione pressed her feet against his legs, laughing when he flinched slightly. Two thoughts were on Hermione's mind as she drifted off to sleep; she felt oddly comfortable with Lucius' arm wrapped securely around her body. The next one was that his bare chest felt divine pressed against her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful beta Gnrkrystle, and thank you for the reviews and favs! You have been warned things get heated in this chapter so if that's not your cuppa...you have been warned!_**

* * *

><p>Dawn approached Wiltshire, casting a blue glow over the entire bedroom. Hermione was jolted awake by the need to run to the loo. Shivering when she came back into her bedroom, she found her abandoned pajama set and slid back into them, not wanting to be undressed when Lucius woke up.<p>

Crawling back into bed, she had to yank the majority of the blankets from beneath Lucius' solid body which hadn't been easy.

'It's like we're married without the shagging,' Hermione thought of the blonde bed hog. The sight was rather comical; the usually prim and proper wizard was now sprawled out amidst her dainty, feminine bed. His sleek blonde hair was draped rather unceremoniously on the ruffled pillow shams, and as soon as Hermione had moved he'd wasted no time in stretching his limbs fully across the mattress.

Fighting for a bit of bed to lay down on, Hermione poked the slumbering wizard in the side. To her avail he merely swatted her hand away. Huffing angrily, Hermione then shoved him causing a low grumble to erupt from his chest, yet he remained in his sprawled position. Raising an eyebrow, Hermione slid her cold feet against Lucius' lightly furred legs, causing him to crack open one bleary grey eye.

"What in bloody hell?" he grumbled in a raspy voice.

"Move over!" Hermione hissed. "I'm freezing and you've taken over my bed."

Closing his eye, Lucius lazily moved the tangle of blankets from around his waist. After making space next to him for Hermione he tossed the covers over her body and pulled her against him.

"You should have left the pajamas off," he mumbled into her curls.

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled back before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I believe you left something behind yesterday, Miss Granger," Severus said withdrawing a vial from his inner suit pocket and handing it to Hermione.<p>

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he watched the exchange.

"It's a contraceptive potion; do you need me to brew you a vial?" Severus asked his godson, highly aware of his amorous activities.

"More like a cauldron," Lucius commented.

Draco's face depended to a deep red, making his blonde hair look as if it was glowing.

That evening, the four had joined at the manor for dinner, and were now chatting over dessert.

Remembering their previous dinner together, Severus noticed that Hermione only drank one glass of wine with her meal. Curiously enough, he also noticed that the young witch no longer seemed sullen or withdrawn, her brown eyes softening whenever she looked in Lucius' direction.

"Hermione said she got caught between a tussle at the school yesterday," Lucius commented.

"Yes, the two little miscreants. I had to take points from my own house; needless to say I wasn't pleased," Severus replied. "I declare, these children behave more horrid each year. I have a mind to retire."

"You know that's rubbish," Hermione laughed. "You enjoy terrorizing the students too much."

Severus smirked and picked up his wine glass. "You pose a very good point, Miss Granger."

Hermione had found the slightly more social Severus Snape quite easy to talk to in a relaxed environment. There was a point when he'd take points from Gryffindor for giving a correct answer; now he merely became amused by her friendly banter.

Eager to take off her fitting sheath dress and down the recovered pain potion, Hermione excused herself from the table. Draco and Severus hadn't missed the soft kiss that Lucius placed across Hermione's knuckles before she left the dining room.

Both men flashed Lucius a knowing look yet remained silent.

"I'm going to throw you two biddies a hen party if you keep at it," the blonde patriarch threatened.

"Oh, stop your grousing," Severus said, getting up from the table."I think I'm ready for some of that brandy in your study."

Draco stood up from the table, also eager to have some of his father's seldom shared spirits. Usually the only way he was able to get any was when his godfather came over for dinner, as he was unable to sneak into the warded room.

"Fine," Lucius drawled. "But the first wise comment you make, I'm tossing you out on your arse; that goes for your godson as well."

* * *

><p>Hermione changed into pajamas and now lay across her bed with a book. She was grateful that Severus had thoughtfully brought along her vial. She'd brewed extra chamomile into the draught and as a result felt no pain and was extremely relaxed.<p>

"Come in," she said when she heard a knock on her door an hour later.

Lucius walked into the room, wearing his nightclothes and quilted robe.

"I just came to make sure that you were feeling alright…and to tell you 'goodnight'."

"Yes I am, thank you," she answered. "Wait a minute, stay for awhile," Hermione continued when Lucius turned to walk back out of the room. "I thought about something today. Do you realize the only time we've shared a bed is when I've either been sick or pissed?"

"You know, I haven't thought about it but you're right," he chuckled.

"Yes, well. It was just a thought," Hermione replied, unsure of what else to say.

"I can change that for you if you'd like, Hermione."

Smiling, Hermione set her book down on the nightstand and turned down the other side of the bed. "You'd better not hog all of my covers this time; else my feet are going to wind up on your back," she threatened.

Lucius took his robe and pajama top off, setting them on the armchair. By this point, Hermione had been used to seeing his bare chest and secretly admired his sculpted body. After settling beneath the duvet, Lucius rested his head on the ruffled pillow, peering around Hermione's room.

"You know, if I had to imagine what the Gryffindor dorms looked like, I imagine it would be something like this, what with this red and gold."

Hermione laughed and laid her head on the opposite pillow. "My room is actually much nicer than the dorms; this bed is much larger and I don't have to share a lavatory with ten other girls."

"I remember those damnably small beds," Lucius swore. "They put a stasis charm on them; no spell would make them bigger. I remember waking up on that cold floor more times than I care to count."

"That's because you dominate every inch of space when you sleep!" Hermione said. "I hadn't noticed it the first night, but now that I think about it, your bed is larger than mine."

"I require a lot of space to spread out," Lucius replied, winking at Hermione.

"Goodness, does this mean I need to scourgify your bed if I ever get into it?"

"I think you mean when, and only if you want to. I'm the only one that's ever slept in it if that's what you're delicately hinting at."

Hermione tucked that tidbit of information away in her brain without commenting on it. She was suddenly distracted when Lucius picked up her left hand and placed it on his head.

"Scratch," he said, turning his head and directing her fingertips onto the desired spot.

Moaning as he had his itch relieved, he made no protest when Hermione kept running her fingers through his smooth tresses. Her eyebrows rose when she realized the man was practically purring as his strands slipped between her digits.

"Your Animagus is an overgrown cat, isn't it?" she commented.

"I'll admit this is a weak spot of mine. Haven't you ever had anyone delve their fingers through your head? It's wonderful at relieving tension."

"Oh, please," Hermione quipped. "Who would ever want to run their fingers through this nest? The only person brave enough to tackle my hair was my mum and that was when I was small."

"Your hair is far from a nest, and I will endeavor to prove it to you. But later darling, right now your fingers are doing wonderful things for my head."

Tickled pink by the domineering wizard becoming submissive in her bed, Hermione continued playing with the silky blonde strands until he began snoring softly. Moving her hand down from Lucius' head she curled up against his warm back and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Lucius found his way to Hermione's room and slept beside her each night until she got tired of playing tug-o-war with the blankets after the fire had died down. Finally managing to get to his room, Lucius showed Hermione just what he meant by having more space to spread out in his bed.<p>

Before they actually made it to sleep each night, Lucius would kiss Hermione into a stupor, laying on top of her as his body pressed hers into the mattress. Hermione would take the opportunity to explore the firm places of Lucius' bare back and chest with slight trepidation, her fingers biting into his skin whenever his lips grazed the tender spot on her neck.

Prior to Hermione, Lucius had gotten himself off with perfunctory shags, merely seeking to satiate his lust. Now, after the two had become closer, he'd been shocked to find that he wanted to examine every uncovered inch of the nubile witch's body.

Hermione kept on her pajamas in Lucius' bed, yet it didn't stop him from planting kiss wherever he desired. The cream that Hermione used after her bath made her skin feel like velvet, its scent light and intoxicating. Lifting up her camisole, Lucius would trail kisses along Hermione's stomach, causing her body to tremble slightly as her fingers clutched onto his head. Often her legs would be splayed about, sometimes coming to wrap themselves around his narrow waist.

Hermione wasn't daft; she knew that she felt his erection pressing against her middle, but Lucius never pushed the issue so, in turn, she never brought it up. His touch on her breasts and stomach had been enough to nearly make her come undone, and Hermione didn't want to think what would happen if they progressed further.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to hex my own firstborn," Lucius threatened, hastily tearing through a stack of parchment and folders on his desk. He then lifted up the large leather blotter, desperate to find what he was looking for. "Draco has no sense of organization, and I need these damned papers. I should have never let him use my desk."<p>

Hermione set her book down on the leather sofa and walked over to Lucius. "What exactly is it you're looking for?"

After Lucius described the bit of parchment he was looking for, Hermione took everything out of the drawers and off his desk and neatly placed it onto the floor. Organizing everything into dated piles and order of importance, she soon found what Lucius had been looking for.

"Witch, you are a godsend," he said pressing a short kiss on her lips.

"Your filing system is out of order," she said. "No wonder you're unable to find anything."

"Yes, well…usually it's a bit more in order than this, but Draco turned it into bedlam."

"I'm not surprised," Hermione laughed. "He was the same way with his homework back at school."

"You've just saved me a few hours…and spared Draco's life at the same time. Remind him to thank you later," Lucius said.

"I don't mind," she replied getting up from the floor. "I actually get a thrill out of disfiguring chaos, as silly as it sounds."

"And I get a thrill out of feeling your body pressed against mine," Lucius purred, placing his hands on Hermione's waist.

Guiding her to sit on the edge of his desk, Lucius stood between Hermione's legs and planted his lips on hers.

"Don't you have work to finish?" she moaned, feeling his lips brushing against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"You are my work right now," he replied, the tip of his tongue tracing against her pulse.

Hermione trembled slightly when she felt Lucius move his hands to her thighs. She didn't stop him when he pushed her knee length skirt up, running his hands along the tights that she'd pushed her legs into.

"These feel rather…intriguing," Lucius murmured, pushing Hermione's legs further apart and sliding a hand up her inner thigh.

"You can borrow a pair if you like," Hermione offered, her body quivering with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

"Cheeky witch," he chided, sliding a hand around Hermione's back and untucking her blouse from her skirt's waistband. Shoving a hand underneath the fabric, he stroked her soft, warm skin. Lucius was suddenly compelled to see Hermione without her blouse or bra, and immediately moved his hand to her front and went at the buttons.

"Wait a minute," she said nervously, grasping his hand.

"Too much?"

"No…it's just a bit unnerving in here. The portraits can see and hear everything we do, remember?"

Chuckling, Lucius moved back and looked at the frames adorning his walls. "Get out," he told each of the images whom all became ruffled yet walked out of view.

"What if they come back?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Lucius sighed but picked up his wand and aimed it at each frame, a black cloth appearing over them. Still seeing Hermione's forehead furrowed, he cast a silencing charm on the study as well as a ward on the door.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked, tossing the length of wood back onto the desk with a clatter.

"I don't think so," she replied, becoming muted when Lucius pulled her head towards his. He wrapped both arms around her waist as his tongue dueled against hers, holding her more tightly each second.

Her body beginning to throb, Hermione made no protest when Lucius ran a hand between them and pressed against her knickers and tights covered core. Keening softly when he lightly pressed on her entrapped yet sensitive clit, Hermione found that she wanted to be touched without her clothes in the way. Prostrating her hands flat against the desk, Hermione lifted her hips when Lucius' hands came around her waist to slide down the tights and underwear.

Her skirt now bunched up around her waist, Hermione felt her bare behind pressing against the cool wood beneath her. Parting her lips with his tongue, Lucius delved a hand between Hermione's legs, nimbly stroking her sodden core with a single finger.

Rapidly coming apart at the seams, Hermione groaned into Lucius' mouth and clutched onto his shoulders when she felt his fingertip brush against her clit.

"I could take you right here," he purred against her lips. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined you screaming my name as I took you bent over my desk."

Astonished that she was becoming even more aroused by his words alone, the more fervent strokes against her increasingly sensitive bud began working against her.

"Lucius," Hermione moaned against his mouth, her hips moving in tandem against his touch.

"Just say the word," he murmured, moving his lips to Hermione's left earlobe.

"I-" she stammered, unable to form a single coherent thought. "Lucius, wait a minute."

Using a second finger Lucius began moving them in slow, torturous circles over the engorged bud.

Hermione realized that Lucius had been right; her pristine mind would have never imagined this! Her slick juices were trickling down her labia and onto the desk, and she was nearly able to hear his fingers sliding around in her moist heat.

"Lucius, I don't want to-oh my god!" she quipped, feeling the tip of his finger slightly press up into her pulsating channel.

"You don't want to what?" he asked salaciously, enjoying the view of Hermione becoming lost in his touch.

"I don't want our first time to be on your desk!" she finally managed to spit out, one hand clutching at his wrist the other on his shoulder.

"I assure you, the desk won't mind," Lucius drawled, eager to free his wool trapped erection.

"Your desk might not mind, but I do," Hermione replied, her eyes rolling back into her head when Lucius pressed his finger further inside and dragged against the sensitive walls.

"I'm curious when you say our first time; do you mean _ours_ or _yours_?"

"Both!" she moaned, nearly falling back onto the desk.

Withdrawing his hand from between Hermione's legs, he pulled her down off from the desk's edge. Reaching over to pick up his wand, he grasped a stunned Hermione by the hand and pulled her across his study. Hastily flicking his wand about, Lucius moved the sofa, table and armchair. Pointing it at the antique burgundy leather ottoman, he transfigured it until it nearly rivaled the size of his mattress.

"Lucius, I told you I refuse to lose my virginity in your study!" Hermione insisted when his hands began tugging her skirt down from her hips.

"And you won't," he promised. "But that doesn't mean I can't do other things to your delectable little body."

The unfulfilled ache between her legs was becoming too great to bear, but at this point Hermione didn't even want to ask what Lucius had in store for her.

Paying no heed to the fact that he was dressed in fine black wool slacks, dress shirt and brocade waistcoat, Lucius positioned Hermione to sit at the edge of the ottoman and knelt before her. Kissing the insides of her spread, trembling thighs, he worked his mouth up to the soft brown curls between her legs.

Yelping at the brief sensation of Lucius' lips brushing against her distended clit, Hermione was disappointed when he knelt up to unbutton her blouse. In too much of a hurry to remove it or her bra completely, he pulled the lacy material down beneath her breasts and pressed them together, swirling his tongue around both stiffened nipples.

Letting go of the turgid peaks with a resonating pop, Lucius sat up and told Hermione to scoot back on the ottoman. "Lay your head there," he ordered pointing at the corner.

Embarrassed to be on such a blatant display yet lust taking over her senses, Hermione did as she was told. Lucius followed in behind, draping both of her legs over his shoulders. His warm fingers crept along her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart and exposing the rosy, moist flesh.

Hermione propped herself up on both elbows, watching as Lucius' blonde head disappear between her legs to plant kisses along her inner thigh, the ends of his hair tickling her skin.

Taunted by the erect bud at the top of Hermione's folds, Lucius found himself unable to hold out any longer. Pressing his lips against the plump petals of her womanhood, he heard a strangled cry erupt from Hermione's lips as her body bucked and fell against the ottoman from the unaccustomed pleasure.

Lucius lapped at her sweet juices, flattening his tongue and running it back and forth across the stiffened nub. Hermione's hands were clutching against the ottoman her hands unable to find purchase on the smooth leather.

Hermione's breath quickened and became ragged as Lucius plied her with one finger, pressing onto a spot deep within while his lips and tongue skillfully danced across her clit.

"Oh god, oh god oh god!" she moaned, her knees pressing into the side of Lucius' head as she was unable to keep from grinding her crotch into his face. Reaching down to wind her hands in the back of Lucius' head, Hermione held on desperate to keep his mouth focused on the one spot that was driving her mad with want.

The pitch in Hermione's cries increased steadily as tremors of pleasure wracked her body. Trying to control her violent shivering, Hermione released Lucius' head and raised both arms over her own, holding onto the bluntly pointed end of the ottoman. Her hips seemed to thrash about of their own volition and she felt Lucius place both hands on her abdomen to keep her steady.

Despite being unable to keep from writhing, the pit of her stomach and nipples felt tense and incredibly tight. Inhaling sharply when she felt her womb clench almost painfully, Hermione arched her back up off the ottoman. Suddenly a crude swear word tore from her lips as she exploded against Lucius' mouth, her legs latched firmly onto his broad shoulders.

With a soft cry, Hermione's body fell limply back onto the leather, her clutches on Lucius' shoulders easing.

Moving up from between Hermione's legs, Lucius hovered over her body capturing a still firmly pebbled nipple between his lips. "Watching you do that nearly made me come in my trousers," he told her, grinding his cloth trapped erection against her middle.

Hermione dug her fingers in Lucius' hair, still mewling when the throbbing between her legs increased as a result of his attention on her breasts.

Placing his knees on either side of Hermione's right thigh, Lucius pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. He then hastily took her hands and placed them on his solid erection.

Hazily looking up at Lucius, Hermione saw his face contort as if in pain when she firmly grasped the tumescent length through his trousers.

"Unfasten me," he nearly growled, desperate to feel her hands on his naked cock.

"Lucius, I told you I didn't want to in here-"she protested.

"And we won't; I just want you to touch me without these damned trousers in the way."

With slightly trembling hands, Hermione unfastened the front of Lucius' trousers. Yanking his dress shirt and waist coat out of the way, she glided her hands over his muscled abdomen before dipping her fingers below his waistline. Hermione's knuckles brushed against the slightly coarse hair before coming in contact with Lucius' impressive girth.

Still looking up into his face, Hermione saw Lucius shut his eyes, grunting in pleasure when she wrapped a hand around his length.

"Tighter," he moaned, his hips slightly thrusting forward into her grasp. Reaching a hand down between Hermione's legs, Lucius slipped his middle finger inside of her slick tunnel, his thumb brushing against her still sensitive clit.

"Gods you feel so tight, I want to bury myself inside your body," he said, feeling her walls fluttering around his finger.

Lucius' probing digit caused a gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach, and the need to feel more was almost painful. Nearly crying out when Lucius withdrew his finger, Hermione felt herself being roughly yanked beneath him. His hands bit into her soft, fleshy thighs as he pressed his body against hers, fiercely capturing her mouth.

Although Hermione still had her hand on Lucius' cock, it was now pressed flush against her clit. Rocking his hips against hers, he slid his length up and down the tender bud.

Lucius was trying his damndest to leave the witch intact, but it was becoming harder by the minute. He groaned in frustration when he felt the head of his cock slide against her tight little opening. Hermione was grinding her hips against him which wasn't helping matters. All it would have taken was a mere shift of his weight for Lucius to plunge into her sodden heat. Feeling like a randy young lad trying to get his first shag, Lucius was about to ask Hermione to reconsider her stance or at the very least allow them to Apparate to his bedroom.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the study door, causing Hermione to jump and Lucius to swear loudly.

"_What?_" he bellowed at the door, his body trembling against Hermione's with the need for release.

"The Silencing Charm," Hermione breathlessly reminded Lucius who'd gone red in the face with anger at being interrupted.

Despite feeling more aroused than she ever had in her life, Hermione fought back a fit of laughter as she looked up at the ruffled looking blonde wizard. Lucius' hair was mussed and sticking up from her clutching onto it, his waistcoat undone with the shirttails dangling from beneath it, and his black trousers halfway down his thighs. On top of it, he was apoplectic, the ire flashing in his grey eyes.

Hasting waving a hand about and wandlessly lifting the charm, he bellowed at the door again.

"Father!" came Draco's muffled voice from behind the thick oak door.

"What the hell do you want Draco?"

"We need to talk; are you very busy?"

"Yes, I'm busy! So this had better be a matter of life or death," Lucius snapped, looking down at a slightly lucid Hermione.

Draco then yelled that it was nearly as important, and proceeded to go into a spiel about Lucius' investment and an important meeting.

"Alright, Draco, give me a minute," Lucius spat. "Damn," he swore underneath his breath.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her head still pressed against the ottoman.

"Unfortunately everything; we're in the midst of working on a deal and apparently I have some cleaning up to do. I could kill Draco for interrupting us!"

Hermione sat up and began fixing her blouse. "It's alright, Lucius. Go talk to Draco; I'll be in my room."

Lucius looked back at the young witch, his expression livid. "If I talk to him right now, I'll hex him. My balls ache, dammit."

Biting down hard on her lip, Hermione saw that Lucius still had a raging hard-on. "Do you need me to use a deflating charm?"

Nearly snorting when she saw the dirty look Lucius shot her, Hermione pressed her lips against his. "We can resume this later."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled, rearranging himself back into his trousers and righting his clothes.

Picking up her skirt from beside the oversized ottoman, Hermione went back to Lucius' desk and found her abandoned tights and knickers. After everything had been restored in the study, Hermione opened the door to find a panicked looking Draco. His face momentarily broke out into a knowing look and he grinned wolfishly at the young witch.

"Be quiet, Draco!" Hermione snapped, her face turning red.

Still laughing as she walked off, Draco went into his study and found his harried father perched behind his desk.

"Well?" Lucius snapped.

After being told about the latest calamity, Lucius found himself swearing loudly again. Feeling a headache coming on, he told Draco to gather his belongings. He then walked over to his tray of crystal decanters and pouring a dram of firewhiskey downed it in a single gulp.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the table by the large window in her room when she heard a slight knock at the door. When Lucius came in, she noticed that he was fully dressed with his black satin lined cloak about his shoulders, his hair tied back and walking stick in hand.<p>

"What's happened?" she asked, seeing the darkened look on his face.

"Something Draco and I have been working on is about to go to shite. So, now I have to uproot myself and visit the states for a few days," Lucius said.

"What great timing," Hermione groaned.

"My point exactly," he grumbled.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Three days at the least; hopefully not more than five."

Hermione was unable to hide the slight disappointment she felt.

"See if Ginevra will come and stay a few nights with you; I'm sure she's missing her bathtub," Lucius suggested.

"Alright," Hermione conceded. "Lucius, be nice to Draco," she added as an afterthought.

"Hmph, maybe," he said gruffly, bringing up one leather glove encased hand to caress Hermione's cheek. Closing her eyes and turning her face towards his touch, she felt Lucius tip her chin up towards his face.

"We are going to finish what we started," he told Hermione after firmly kissing her.

"I'll hold you to it," she promised, watching as Lucius turned and walked out of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hugs and kisses to my beta Gnrkrystle! So this chapter is the longest by far...and for MATURE readers only. I just want to point out if I haven't done so yet...if this is not your favorite pairing, that's fine but no one is forcing you to read it. Constructive criticism is fine but keep it mind you will be ignored if you have little to no stories posted here. Again thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs!_**

* * *

><p>With only Hermione occupying Malfoy Manor, the house felt odd and desolate. It was too far gone in the evening to call on Ginny, and Hermione relegated herself to her room until dinner. Feeling silly eating alone in the vast dining room, Hermione had Tipsy bring her meal to her sitting room.<p>

The silence in the place was nearly deafening. Hermione pored over a book while distractedly nibbling at her dinner. Laughing to herself, she thought that she was behaving like a lovesick schoolgirl, pining over Lucius' absence even though he'd only left three hours ago.

Knowing that she would go stir crazy for the next few days, Hermione took Lucius' advise and owled her sassy redheaded girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Hermione met Harry and Ginny for lunch. Ron hadn't come along, and no one made mention of his absence. Remembering their last outing, the girls were adamant about not having anything with the words seafood or salad in it, and opted to dine at a small but tidy café.<p>

The owner was a stout woman with short, purple curls and clashing eye makeup. Her clothes looked haphazardly thrown on and mismatched as if she'd dressed in the dark, but when she'd seen the three lingering at her shop's doorway she'd kindly ushered them inside.

The owner's name was Miss Merrimay, and although her appearance seemed a bit eccentric, she was a warm as the soft pastries that appeared at their table. After going off to fix their lunch, Hermione sat across from Ginny and Harry and the three became engrossed in light banter.

After a few minutes Ginny had excused herself, leaving Hermione and Harry alone at the table.

"You love her, don't you?" Hermione said smiling when she noticed Harry's softened eyes following after Ginny as she left the room.

"Yes, I do," he admitted, a wide grin on his face.

"You still look at her the same way you did when we were back at school."

"I feel the same way, if not stronger. Actually, I'm glad we're alone right now, because I need you to help me pick out a ring."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what Harry was asking. "Oh my god!" she squealed, unbelievably happy for her friends. "Harry, that is wonderful! Yes, of course I'll help you."

"Thanks," he replied grinning. "If you haven't already, I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as Ginny makes me. And if Ron is right and you're already met said bloke, don't be scared to bring him around; we don't bite."

Wistfully tracing a finger around the rim of her teacup, Hermione looked up gratefully when Ginny sat back down at the table.

After devouring the generous helpings of food that Miss Merrimay brought out, the three left the café. Harry pecked Ginny on the lips and then left the two witches to their own devices.

"Two days, two days alone to me and my bathtub," Ginny sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

Hermione shook her head, giggling at her friend's silly behavior.

"Blimey. Hermione, I forgot to bring my clothes," the redhead suddenly recalled, snapping out of her reverie. "Damn, Harry's already gone; we'll have to stop back at the Burrow to get my things."

Remembering that they would see Ron if they stopped by, Hermione came up with an alternative.

"We'll just buy what you need," she told Ginny. "We're already out."

Seeing that Ginny was about to protest, Hermione cut her off. "You're my guest and you're doing me a favor. It's a bit unnerving staying in that big, empty house alone. Granted the house elves are there but I rarely see them."

"Alright, fine Hermione. But you have to buy something for yourself as well; I'm willing to bet that the last clothes you bought were when Lucius dragged you out, kicking and screaming."

"I did not kick or scream," Hermione replied sarcastically looking at Ginny's amused face. "Although, I might have cast jinxes at Lucius, even if it was just in my head."

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged a clothing shop that she'd never noticed. A young, bored looking witch had been sent over to assist the girls and their ever growing pile of clothes. Hermione had picked up the most comfortable looking items she'd seen, only for Ginny to snatch them out of her hand.

"You little dictator!" she hissed at her friend.

"Hermione you're great at…well everything else, but rubbish when it comes to shopping. Now, that jumper was ghastly and you know it."

"You know what? I think I'll sit here and let you pick out everything," Hermione grumbled, looking back and finding a blue crushed velvet colored chaise behind her. Reaching into her small handbag, she withdrew a book that fit in the palm of her hand, and used her wand to enlarge it.

Ginny stood by the chaise, looking at Hermione speculatively. "So you're giving me free reign to shop?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! Now go," she huffed, hastily turning a page.

By the time Ginny was finished scouring the racks, Hermione was onto the next chapter of her book. She didn't even look at the packages' contents and hastily settled the bill. Hermione then summoned Tipsy who appeared and Apparated their purchases back to the manor.

"I don't even want to ask what you've picked out," Hermione commented as they left the shop. "But I couldn't help noticing that the surly looking assistant was chuffed to bits towards the end."

"Well, I expect she makes commission," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. "If I worked there today I'd be pleased as well."

As their luck would have it, the two witches passed a jewelry store. Hermione immediately went to peer though the glass window, eyeing the glittering rings and necklaces on display.

"That is gorgeous," Ginny breathed, looking down in the right corner of the window. Hermione looked to see what captured her interest and saw the ring; a Marquise cut diamond placed in the center of a platinum band.

"It is," Hermione agreed, mentally taking note of the ring.

"Hey, do you think you and Lucius will eventually...you know," Ginny asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Hermione admitted. "At first, he did say that I would want for nothing, and after time we've grown to be fond of one another. But he was married before and I truthfully don't know if he wants to revisit that. Maybe that's why the thought never came to mind."

"It could happen, Hermione," Ginny said softly.

"I sincerely doubt that," Hermione replied a tinge of bitterness coloring her voice. "But it's not as if I could marry another even if I wanted, so that's that."

Ginny knew that Hermione felt more for Lucius than she was letting onto, but remained silent.

"Oh, let's go in there," Hermione said, changing the subject. Her attention was now captured by a frilly decorated beauty shop.

"Honestly!" Ginny griped good-naturedly, running after her suddenly chipper friend.

* * *

><p>After both girls returned to the manor, they settled in Hermione's room. Ginny was perched at the little table sipping on tea while Hermione pawed through the many packages in her room. She'd asked Tipsy to leave them out, wanting to see just what her friend had picked out.<p>

"You really are as bad as Lucius," Hermione half complained as she held up an understated yet elegant blouse against her body. "It's as if you two are in cahoots with one another!"

"Quit your grousing, Hermione. Just nod and smile, because you know you like what I've chosen."

Still mumbling underneath her breath Hermione, had to concede inwardly that she'd loved everything Ginny had picked out.

"Here Ginny, I think this got mixed up with my stuff," she said handing her a bundle of dark gold silk and cream lace.

"No, that's yours," the redhead replied with a wicked grin.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, holding up the lingerie.

"What? You've already told me that Lucius has taken you shopping so he already knows what your unmentionables look like. You need to own something that he hasn't already seen."

Feeling her face suffuse with heat, Hermione picked up the offending item and put it in the drawer with the rest of her undergarments.

"Gads, Hermione. You're over there blushing like a virgin!" Ginny cackled, nearly knocking over her teacup.

Hermione stood frozen at her bureau. "And your point is?" she asked after turning around.

"Well haven't you…oh my god, you haven't?" Ginny said, her mouth hanging open.

"Well, we were about to!" Hermione continued sounding flustered. "We actually came pretty close until Draco came banging on the study door and-"

"Oh my god! This is too great, you and Mr. Always Proper Lucius were about to shag in his study?" Tears flooded Ginny's eyes as she bent over laughing hysterically.

"No! I told him I didn't want my first time to be in there. He has all of those nosy portraits hung about; granted he covered them up and cast a Silencing Charm but still…"

"At least you were afforded privacy!" Ginny continued. "You know Harry and I can't do anything with Ron hanging about. And I positively refused to steal a shag in the garden shed like Fred and George."

Watching as Hermione's eyes became bigger and bigger, Ginny began laughing again. "Oh, with those two are you really all that surprised? Anyway we had to sneak over to Grimmauld place; bloody annoying really. Ron kept following us around that day, but thank god Lenore came over and held his attention long enough for us to make our escape."

"I keep forgetting that Sirius left Harry his house."

"Yes, tell me about it. Mum made it clear that she didn't want Harry and me visiting the house, alone." Ginny rolled her eyes, thinking about her mother's statement. "If she only knew…"

"Okay, that's enough! I don't need to hear about you and my best friend going at it. It was weird enough sleeping next to him the times we had."

Ginny had known about her sharing a bed previously with Harry but hadn't been jealous at all. She knew the two had a sibling like relationship. Ron, on the other hand, would always 'accidentally on purpose' let his hand graze against Hermione's bum when they slept, pretending that he was dreaming. Hermione had known better and promptly kicked his ankle.

"Alright Hermione," Ginny said blithely, moving to gather up her bathrobe and slippers. "As it were, I have a standing invitation with your bathtub, so if you'll excuse."

"Enjoy," Hermione chuckled, positing herself on her stomach across the bed.

"Hello love, I've missed you," she heard Ginny's voice say fondly to the bathtub.

"No loons allowed in my lavatory!" Hermione couldn't help herself from shouting.

"No intruding on personal time with my bath, Mummy Malfoy!" came the muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

Burying her head in the crook of her arms, Hermione felt warmth spread throughout her body as she thought of her last evening spent with Lucius in his study. She'd been anything but a prude; her penchant for books on every subject was how she'd learned about masturbation. Up until Lucius she'd been the only one to give herself an orgasm. But to say that Lucius had merely brought her to climax would have been akin to saying that the Wizarding War she'd fought in had been a mere kerfuffle between two opposing wizards.

Memories of Lucius' hand and mouth on her body had been burned into her brain, making her breathless whenever she thought about it. Hermione laughed to herself; merely being touched by the man had already left a lasting impression. She was pathetic.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," came Ginny's aggrieved voice when she returned from her bath, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. "I know that look; your wizard will have returned before you know it."

"Ginevra, are you ever silent?"

"Yes. Would you like me to enlighten you as to when?"

"No thank you!"

"Alright then, now move over. This lovely bed is calling my name."

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione and Ginny were having lunch in the solarium when an unfamiliar owl came tapping at the glass. After letting the bird in, a small brown paper bundle was dropped into Hermione's arms.<p>

"Ooh, seems like someone's wizard is missing them," Ginny teased, watching the owl fly away while biting into her sandwich.

"Oh, hush," Hermione replied, sitting back down at the table. Pushing her plate away she gingerly tore off the brown wrapping and lifted the box lid. After peering inside at its contents, Hermione shrieked with joy, nearly knocking over her water glass.

"That must be one hell of a gift," Ginny interjected, leaning over to see what Hermione was looking at. Inside the box laid an ancient looking book, the leather worn in many spots and the binding partially undone.

"If I didn't know you, I'd truly have believed that you'd gone round the bend to go barmy over a book," she said.

"Oh shush! Lucius knew I'd been looking for this; it's a first edition book on primitive potions, obscure and hard to find as they only made a few copies. Lucius nor Severus had it in their collection, and I'd mentioned that if I ever found it I'd buy it no matter the condition."

There'd been a cream envelope on top of the book with Hermione's name written on the front. Hermione neatly opened it and pulled out the short note.

'_As promised I haven't killed Draco…yet. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry, but I saw this and thought of you. I don't think I need to tell you to enjoy the book.'_

_-Lucius_

"You can say that again; it looks like it was chewed up by a Hippogriff," Ginny bantered on. "I guess you didn't notice your other gift in here as well?" She reached two fingers inside and withdrew a long, velvet box. Seeing as Hermione was preoccupied with her book, she took it upon herself to examine the contents of the box.

"How lovely," she breathed holding the necklace in front of her face. It was a delicate gold chain, with a simple but obviously expensive pendant on the end.

"What's that-oh, that is pretty," Hermione said, taking the necklace from Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Put the ruddy book down and put the necklace on," Ginny said. "Wait a minute, I'll help you."

Getting up from her seat, she came round to Hermione and stood behind her. After moving her friend's springy curls to one side, Ginny fastened the necklace round her neck.

"It's just your style," Ginny said. "It's not ostentatious at all…and looks like it should pair wonderfully with your new nightgown."

Hermione became flustered and it was evident on her face. Ginny had taken another bite of her sandwich and nearly snorted when she began to laugh.

"If you get that sandwich lodged in your throat, I'm going to sit here and watch you choke," she told Ginny.

* * *

><p>At Hermione's behest, Ginny returned to the Burrow the next day after lunch. She was sure that Harry was missing his soon-to-be fiancée. The evening before, when Ginny was swimming about her tub, Hermione had secretly owled him the name of the store they'd passed and a full description of the ring that her friend had swooned over.<p>

After having a quiet supper while reading the book Lucius had sent, Hermione reclaimed her bathroom. Leaning back against the curved rim of the tub, Hermione idly stroked the pendant hanging from her neck, wondering when Lucius would be returning.

Hermione had been grateful that Ginny was willing to spend the past few days with her, as her visit took her mind off things. The first night she'd slept without Lucius had been restless and she'd tossed and turned the entire time. With Ginny next to her prattling on with silly banter, Hermione had laughed until she cried, finally begging the redhead to let her rest.

Now, she found herself back at square one. After getting out of the tub and rubbing a vanilla musk body cream all over her skin, Hermione went to her bureau and pulled out the nightgown that Ginny had purchased.

'Silly witch,' she thought of her mate, pulling the gown over her head. Hermione then walked over to her mirror, admittedly pleased with her appearance. The nightgown wasn't completely modest nor overly risqué. It had spaghetti straps and delicate cream lacing on the bodice and the bottom hem, and the garment fell mid-thigh. Hermione typically hated anything with lace but the nightgown was surprisingly soft against her skin.

Attempting to settle into bed with her new tatty book, Hermione found that she was unable to get comfortable. Previously she'd been sharing Lucius' bed with him at night, until Ginny came over. Climbing from beneath the duvet, Hermione put on her dressing robe and slippers. Picking up her wand and book, she turned the lights off in her room and walked to Lucius'.

Lucius' four poster bed felt incredibly empty without him occupying it. Hermione would attempt to stay on her side at night, somehow always managing to move closer to Lucius as they slept. She'd become so used to his scent that she'd subconsciously gravitate towards him, even during their waking hours.

Unfortunately, his bedding had been freshly washed, his sweet, musky scent no longer lingering amid the sheets. Hermione had tucked herself in on Lucius' side of the bed, settling for sleeping on his pillow instead. After pointing her wand at the hearth, Hermione snuggled down in the bed, reclining on her side with the book beneath her face.

* * *

><p>Lucius sighed with relief at being back in his home. He'd been used to staying ensconced because of his standing with the locals. However, during his trip, everyone had been oblivious to his notoriety. Annoying enough he'd been so wrapped up in meetings and such that he'd barely had a chance to himself. What was even more shocking had been the fact that he found himself missing his little bossy witch back home.<p>

Still wearing his traveling cloak and gloves, Lucius made his first stop at Hermione's room. He figured that she was most likely asleep but just felt the need to see her before turning in. Frowning when he noticed her empty and neatly made bed, he continued on to his room.

Lucius pushed open his bedroom door and was greeted by a low burning fire in the hearth. Looking at his bed, he saw a tumble of brown curls spilling over the duvet on the side that he usually slept on. Hermione was curled into a ball on her side, the duvet partially covering her face. She was fast asleep with the book he'd sent laying next her.

Walking next to the bed, Lucius peeled the duvet back with one hand. Brushing the curls back from Hermione's face, he noticed the necklace he'd also sent around her neck, the pendant nestled between her breasts.

Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open when she felt a leather gloved hand brushing against her curls. "Lucius?" she asked sleepily, looking up to see his inquisitive grey eyes.

"Hello, love. Sorry I woke you."

Hermione hadn't realized how happy she'd be to see him, and threw the duvet back. Kneeling upright in the bed, she flung her arms around Lucius' neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"I rather enjoy this sort of homecoming," he said, hugging Hermione's sleep warmed body against his. "Look at you," he remarked, appreciatively eyeing the nightgown that skimmed over her curves.

"This was Ginny's doing; she made go shopping and buy new clothes." Hermione said the latter as if she'd been made to babysit a fully grown Hungarian Horntail.

Lucius chuckled at her response. "Well, if this is the outcome of Ginevra's doing, feel free to have her over whenever you like."

Hermione rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, dropping back down on the bed. "She said you'd like it."

"Sage advice the young Miss Weasley gave you."

"A rather handsome wizard also sent this lovely necklace and wonderful book. See?" Hermione gestured to the pendant around her neck.

"You should tell him that this wizard is going to encroach on his territory," Lucius drawled, bending down and kissing Hermione. "Give me a minute, love. I need to get out of these clothes."

Hermione settled beneath the duvet, still on Lucius side. She craned her neck down to watch him remove each article of clothing in a rather fluid manner. Why hadn't she noticed how gracefully the man moved before?

'You are way in over your head,' Hermione told herself realizing how smitten she sounded.

After taking a hasty shower, Lucius came back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He charmed his hair dry and put on a pair of black pajama bottoms and crawled beneath the duvet.

"Do you remember what I told you would happen if you snuck into my room at night?" he asked, idly playing with the brown curls draped over the pillow.

"You said I would get more than I bargained for," Hermione laughed, her voice still laced with sleep. "Although, I should point out that I did not sneak; I walked with a steady gait on the way."

"Cheeky witch, sneaking into my bed and taking over my side." Lucius pulled the duvet back from over Hermione, looking down at the gold satin with lace edging molded to her form. "This really is pretty on you," he said, running a hand over her stomach.

"Thank you." Hermione turned over and buried her head in Lucius' bare chest. "Did you miss me?"

"Nope. I hadn't thought about you, not even once." Lucius placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, his fingers still idly twirling her loose curls about. "Well, I did think of you once. Whenever I went to sleep at night, I thought to myself 'Something missing, oh yes, Hermione's feet cold feet sucking up all the warmth.'"

"You are utterly horrid," Hermione said, turning her head and lightly biting Lucius' chest. "Where's Draco?"

"Out, if you can believe. Three days without chasing his wand; I'm sure he's more than making up for the loss of time."

"Oh, be nice, Lucius. So, I take it everything went well with your trip?"

"Yes, and I'm glad it's over. I had more important things back home that needed tending to."

Lucius took that opportunity to pull Hermione beneath him, caging her head inside both forearms as he hovered over her body. Hermione slid her arms around his neck, her fingers trapped in silky blonde hair as Lucius explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Now, where did we leave off?" he murmured, moving his lips underneath Hermione's jaw and kissing down her throat. Putting his weight on his left forearm, he used his right hand to ease the lace trimmed nightgown down to expose Hermione's firm breasts. Lucius wasted no time teasing her dark pink nipples, pinching them slightly into two erect nubs.

Hermione moaned when his hand cupped the sensitive globes, her hips writhing when his mouth came down on her left nipple.

"Do you know how maddeningly difficult it was to leave you in my state? Day in and day out in those damned meetings, and all I could think about was your thighs wrapped about my face as you screamed in pleasure."

Hermione half laughed and moaned. "You weren't the only one with addled thoughts; I must've had the damndest expression on my face because Ginny saw me and knew exactly what I was thinking about."

A laugh rumbled in Lucius' chest as he made his way to her other breast. "I told you; your face is too honest. You'd never be able to lie and get away with it."

"So, that's an admirable quality," Hermione said breathlessly, her fingers now digging into Lucius' shoulders. Unable to control herself she wrapped both legs around his waist, her heels grazing the silky material covering his behind.

"Wait a minute, before you do that," Lucius said, slowly moving back from Hermione.

Dropping her legs back down to the mattress, Hermione was pulled to a sitting up position. Lucius then slid the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and pushed the material down to her waist. Pushing against her shoulder he bade Hermione to lie back down, and pulled the bunch up material from around her and slid that and her knickers down and off her body.

Lucius then hastily unrigged himself of his pajama bottoms, and shoved his and Hermione's abandoned clothes to the side. The garments landed on the floor with a soft thump, falling into a messy heap. He then repositioned himself between Hermione's splayed legs and stretched out over her.

Hermione was in disbelief at how instantly aroused she became solely from Lucius' completely disrobed body pressing against hers. His erect cock was pressing on the outside of her folds, and she moved her hips desperate to assuage the building tension in her clit.

"Rather impatient, aren't we?" Lucius averred.

"Your point being?" Hermione asked in a clipped tone.

"My bed, my way. You'll follow my lead for now."

Lucius then slid his body down further, his hands grazing any exposed area of Hermione's body that he was able to reach.

Hermione's head thrashed about on the pillow; her skin felt nearly too tight for her body as she felt heat sweeping over her. Lucius' warm hands stroked her in places that she never even realized were sensitive; the undersides of her breasts, the curve of her hip, even behind both knees. He hadn't even touched her quim, and it was throbbing as if it needed to be filled, or at the very least touched promptly.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are positively infuriating!" Hermione cried sounding frustrated. Whenever his hands were close to her pulsing heat, she'd arch her hips up hoping that he was going to relieve the ache that was taking over. Instead, his caresses would delve to another part of her body, moving away from where she needed it most.

"Be nice, Hermione," he drawled. He pulled Hermione's legs over his shoulders and was placing wet kisses on her ankle, moving up to her calf.

Hermione grew fretful with need; Lucius' mouth was now on her thigh and he still thwarted each of her attempts to make him go higher. "You smell delicious," he commented, rubbing his nose against the soft skin.

Lucius then came down to rest on his stomach, his forearms beneath Hermione's spread thighs. Practically shuddering by the time he nuzzled his face into her lightly furred mons, Hermione couldn't help it when her hips bucked up towards Lucius' mouth. Her clit felt as if flame had been set to it, and the recalcitrant man still refused to touch her there.

Finally, his warm tongue grazed in a feather light touch against the throbbing nub. Hermione yelped loudly at the contact, her hands digging into the bedsheets.

Lucius steadily increased the pressure of his tongue laving against her clit. Slipping his right arm from beneath her thigh, he slipped one finger, then two up inside of Hermione's rippling tunnel.

Unable to keep from mewling and thrashing about, Hermione didn't care that Lucius had pushed two fingers inside of her. His knuckles were pressing against her unbroken barrier yielding a slight stinging; but she was too preoccupied with the need to come.

Her moans depended to a high pitched wail, feeling his digits moving and curling about. Lucius' ministrations soon became bearable, leaving behind the urge for more.

Hermione's orgasm suddenly hit her spontaneously and without warning. She climaxed with force behind it, grabbing Lucius' hair as it was the first thing her hands found purchase on.

When Lucius finally managed to get Hermione to release her death grip on his head, he sat up between her legs. His hand was still between her legs, the creamy juices of her release between his knuckles and pooled in his palm.

"Hermione," he called looking down at the lust glazed over her face. When she didn't respond he called her again.

"Hmph?" she mumbled, unable to utter even a single word.

"Get my wand; it's on the dresser beside you."

Still moaning as Lucius still had two fingers knuckle deep inside of her, Hermione managed to pull herself up and reach over. Grasping the length of wood between two fingers she promptly fell back on the pillows and handed it to Lucius.

Still fingering her he managed to point the wand at Hermione's abdomen and cast a contraceptive charm. Crossing his arm over to toss the wand back on his dresser, he withdrew his hand from her slick heat.

Hermione still lay in a boneless heap, totally spent from her climax. The fact that Lucius continued fingering her well afterwards was about to set her on the verge of another. She then felt him kneel between her legs, drawing her thighs up to drape them over his. His right hand was still coated with her juices when he moved closer to her body, grasping his aching erection and dragging it up and down the slick folds. After head of his cock was generously covered in the slippery fluid, Lucius pressed forward into the warmth.

Hermione had been looking up at Lucius with heavy lidded eyes until she felt the first pangs of the blunt tip of his cock pressing against her hymen. Her body instantly grew rigid, trying to ward off the pain.

"Damn, don't do that," he grunted, trying to hold his body still. Lowering himself until his chest was flush with Hermione's breasts; he slid both arms beneath her back. "Put your arms around my neck."

Tentatively bringing her arms up, Hermione also wrapped her legs around his waist. He'd backed off slightly but the niggling sting of being stretch still remained. Hermione began feeling unsure, not knowing what to expect. Briefly wondering if she should have asked Ginny as she'd clearly gone through this already, Hermione reflected back to the slight pain that she'd already experienced and decided that maybe knowing beforehand wasn't a great idea.

Her heart was pounding, butterflies fluttering about her stomach. Lucius seemed to know that she was anxious because his arms tightened around her back, his mouth firmly placed over hers.

Lucius kissed Hermione until he felt some of the tension slipping away from her limbs. When she was nearly purring in his arms, he took that advantage to propel his body forward, driving his erection into Hermione with a single, smooth thrust.

Hermione didn't realize what happened until she felt the sudden shifting of Lucius' hips, and then the sensation of being split into two. For the second time since knowing Hermione, Lucius heard her harshly swearing, albeit this time in a gut wrenching scream.

This was wrong; it had to be. For all Hermione had read and heard about sex, nothing could have prepared her for the searing hot pain that radiated throughout her body. Lucius' cock felt as if it was stretching and rending her walls, the tip of it pressing sharply into her cervix. Although her legs clung around his hips in a strangling hold, they shook violently.

"Don't move!" she choked out, feeling as if being was being impaled on a glowing sword. "Lucius don't move, please don't move," she begged as hot tears slid down her cheeks, every little movement agitating her pain even further.

"I won't love; not until you tell me," he assured. Hermione's arms and legs were firmly attached around him, her body trembling as she fought to become accustomed his piercing invasion. Finally he heard her breathing became less ragged, felt her heart thumping less erratically against his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione felt the majority of her discomfort subsiding into a dull ache. Settling back she realized Lucius' arms were still beneath her back, his hands clutching at her shoulders.

"Is it better now?" he asked.

"I-I think so," she managed to get out in a slightly cracked voice.

Lucius began smoothly moving his hips against Hermione's, still looking down into her face for the any sign of discomfort. Hermione fit exceedingly tight around his cock and it was taking every bit of self control he had not to ride her into the mattress. Catching the unmistakable scent of blood in the air, Lucius was sure there was a good amount of it on his shaft and Hermione's thighs.

Hermione's body trembled slightly at the sensation of Lucius moving deep within her. She still wasn't wholly used to the new feeling but at least she was able to accept him without any more pain. Sighing breathlessly and gasping as the strokes within her began smoother and steadier, a familiar ache began gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

Hermione's arms fell from around Lucius' shoulder and moved down to grip his back. Moving her hips in tandem with his, Hermione found that she was growing increasingly desperate for him to thrust into her harder. Sliding her hands down to his firmly muscled ass, Hermione beckoned him further into her body until he began moving at a faster pace that suited her. Her moans became louder and lustier until she climaxed, her tight walls greedily clamping down on Lucius' cock.

Lucius nearly lost all control when he felt the already snug channel pulsating and nearly squeezing the life out of him. He was desperately trying to hold out and bring Hermione to release multiple times but her body felt entirely too good.

She'd barely recovered from her climax when he knelt up, pulling her with him. Bracing her arms around his back, Hermione was facing Lucius and cradled in his lap when he thrust back up into her. After her legs found purchase and were steadied on the bed, Lucius placed his hands on her behind and began pulling her onto his erection. Hermione cried out, her body bucking at the intense sensation of his cock pressing deep within her walls.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked gruffly.

"No," she gasped, repositioning her arms around Lucius' sweat dampened back. Clinging tightly onto him, Hermione soon found a rhythm that suited her. Each time Lucius' thrust deeply it was coupled with his pubic bone pressing against her clit, causing the young witch clinging to him to fall apart.

Becoming closer to his own release, Lucius' thrusts soon became more voracious and slightly uneven. His fingers were biting into Hermione's behind but she was close enough to the edge that she didn't notice. Swearing loudly, Lucius propelled harder and deeper into Hermione, firmly sending her over the precipice. Shuddering violently as she howled in pleasure, the most all-consuming orgasm she'd experienced all evening crashed over and left her weak.

Between the young witch bucking her hips onto him and bellowing his name, Lucius was unable to hold out anymore. His cock pulsated and twitched furiously as copious amounts of his seed spilled inside her body.

When the throbbing in both of their bodies subsided, Hermione's arms went slack around Lucius' neck and she nearly slid down off his lap. Lucius caught her in time and gently lay her back on the bed. Still breathing heavily he rest his head on Hermione's heaving breasts, his fingers idly tracing her sweat-slicked skin.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked after awhile.

"Exhausted," Hermione answered drowsily.

Lucius chuckled and leaned up from her chest, planting a short kiss on her lips. "Don't go to sleep just yet." Looking down, Lucius saw that there was more than a little blood staining her inner thighs.

"I can sort you out with my wand, unless you want to take a quick shower."

Hermione propped herself up on both elbows, slightly shocked at the telling mess on her skin. "Shower."

Lucius got off the bed and waited for Hermione to do the same. However as soon as she put weight on her legs, she stumbled and Lucius easily caught her round the waist.

"Merlin, the things you do for my ego. I never would have thought I'd render you weak in the knees."

"Oh shut it, Lucius," Hermione replied with a small laugh. "Just help me in the damned bathroom; you've worn me out, and I need to sleep."

The hot water was a boon to the lingering ache between her legs. After the remnants of their activities had been washed away, Hermione gratefully crawled back into bed, deciding to forego sleepwear.

"Damn," she mumbled, her head already buried in the pillows.

"What?"

"If I go to sleep with my hair damp, it's going to be tangled worse than Devil's Snare in the morning."

"You really are remarkable, witch; nearly shagged until you pass out yet all you can think about is your hair."

Her body shaking with laughter, Hermione turned her head and looked at the smirking blonde. "You're a fine one to talk! I know you've spent hours preening away at that golden mane."

Lucius didn't deny her words; he merely leaned over and ghosted a hand over Hermione's hair. Feeling the slight warmth, she reached up to find that she was able to run her fingers through the now completely dry tresses.

"Show-off," Hermione muttered. Although, it never failed to impress her when he utilized wandless magic.

"I must admit I prefer your curls to the stick straight look," Lucius said, looping a strand around his fingers.

"You'd be the first," Hermione mumbled drowsily. "I was always teased and called the most awful names because of my hair.

"That's because the little swots didn't know natural beauty even if it slapped them round the face."

Smiling happily, Hermione burrowed further into the bed enjoying Lucius' hands gently running through her curls. Moving closer until she felt his chest against her back, she finally dropped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucius had no idea of the time, but when he jolted awake it was still dark in the room. All he was able to focus on was the hammering pain at his temple.<p>

"What in hell," he muttered to himself, clutching at his head. It was then he heard a mewling coming from the floor on the other side of his bed.

Prying his bleary grey eyes open, he looked over and saw that Hermione's side was empty, the duvet and pillows strewn about haphazardly. Hearing the small cry again, he hastily got out of bed and found a whimpering Hermione curled up on the floor; naked and clutching at her head.

"What are you-"

"My head, it feels like it's going to split in two," she choked out with a pained cry. Wrenching her fingers in the roots of her hair, Hermione let out an insuppressible scream. "Lucius, something is wrong!"

"I know, but at the very least let me help you up-"

"No! I can't move, it hurts too much!"

Lucius watched as the young witch then collapsed onto her back, her screams growing louder as her body grew wrought with tremors. "Do something, make it stop!"

Between the pounding in his own head and Hermione writhing in pain on the floor, Lucius was barely able to think straight. Hermione's screams were steadily rising, until it sounded as if she was being Crucio'd.

Hissing a string of curses under his breath, Lucius found his pajama pants and hastily stepped into them. He then found the matching top and bent down next to Hermione, trying to pry her hands away from her face. She'd curled up into a little ball again, as if making her body small as possible would lessen the pain.

"Come love, I'm going to send for Severus. I don't think you want to be naked when he comes," he managed to get in round her screams that left his ears ringing.

Hermione wanted to shriek that she didn't care if the entire Wizarding world saw her naked; the pain that started off as niggling had blown into one that rendered her helpless. She was unable to open her eyes as the dull light in the room even managed to set her synapses on fire.

With great difficulty, Lucius managed to get his shirt round her body and knickers back in place. He knew that Hermione was unable to control her wailing if the pain in his head was in indication of what she was going through. Still her cries grated against his already thin nerves, the harsh sound resonating in his head and intensifying the discomfort.

"Tipsy!" Lucius bellowed while ushering the clamoring witch onto his lap. The house elf briskly popped into sight, awaiting further instruction. "Find Draco, bring him here right now."

* * *

><p>Draco was facedown in bed, his head buried in a pillow. After returning from the trip with his father, he'd called on one of his lady friends that were always willing to visit him no matter what time. They'd spent the better part of the evening shagging on every conceivable surface in his suite. The shapely brunette witch had then slipped back into her dress and kissed Draco goodbye before leaving.<p>

Her name was Rosalinn, and she'd never failed to leave Draco in an utterly knackered state. Now, his father's house elf was at his head, attempting to poke him awake.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily, trying to pull the pillow back over his head.

"Master says you're to come to his room now," Tipsy replied.

"Damn!" Draco seethed cracking open one sleepy grey eye. "What in bloody hell does he want? The sun hasn't even thought of coming up yet," he continued craning his neck towards the darkened skyline out the window.

"He didn't say, but he says you're to come right now."

"Fine, whatever. I need to dress first."

After Tipsy left his room, Draco heaved himself out of bed. Almost like his father, he abhorred clothes while sleeping; although he left the bottoms off. Hastily pulling on the trousers he wore the night before and a rumpled shirt, Draco shoved his feet into shoes and hurried across the house.

When he reached his father's suites, he was met with the sound of hysterical crying. Pushing the door open he found his ashen faced father, half dressed and on the floor with Hermione in his arms. She also was scantily clad, the matching silk top to Lucius' bottoms drawn high up on her body, exposing long shapely legs and gold knickers stretched across a curvy bum.

Hermione was curled up in a tight little ball in Lucius' lap, her face pale and body trembling violently. Her screams nearly rivaled the night she'd been tortured in their drawling room by his demented aunt when she'd drawn her dagger through her arm.

"Draco!" Lucius barked, snapping his son out of his reverie. "I need you go to the school and get Severus. You can't Apparate in alone so Tipsy will take you."

Draco warily looked down at the two and then at the minuscule house elf by their side. "Father, what-"

"Draco I don't have time to answer questions! Just go! Tipsy-"

Before the younger Malfoy could speak, the house elf grabbed him by the hand, and he felt himself being yanked from the bedroom. Landing with a thump in front of Severus' office at Hogwarts, Draco swore loudly when he remembered that a password was needed to gain entry. Thankfully a few moments later his godfather appeared.

"Draco?" Severus said, looking at his harried looking godson. "Why are you lurking about in the corridor at this hour? Or better yet, how the hell did you get here?"

After rattling off the scene that he'd viewed in his father's bedroom, Severus turned and went back into his office. Draco followed behind silently watching as his godfather began gathering up a bunch of glass vials.

"Tipsy brought me here, damn! Where did she go, we need her to get back to-"

"Calm down, Draco. We don't need your house elf to Apparate out of the school. I'm the headmaster, remember?" Severus drawled in a bored voice.

"Shall we?" he continued.

Draco groaned yet held onto his godfather's sleeve, feeling the unpleasant lurch in his stomach as he was yanked off his feet for the second time in ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Severus strode up the staircase at Malfoy Manor, Draco trailing in behind him. He found Lucius and a shrilly crying Hermione still on the bedroom floor just as his godson had reported.<p>

"Miss Granger," he called, stooping down to look at the agitated witch.

"She won't stop; it keeps getting worse," Lucius grimaced, looking as if he was also in pain.

"I'm assuming you two have consummated your bond; am I right?" Severus continued.

"Yes…is that what this is?" Lucius asked.

"Most likely," he replied drolly. "Hence the reason for your same affliction when you two were first parted. Miss Granger, look at me."

Hermione was barely lucid when she felt cool hands on her tear soaked face. Still whimpering she weakly opened her eyes, finding Severus hovering over her.

"She's out of it," he stated after briefly looking her over. Digging into his robes he produced the potions that he'd brought along. Uncapping two of the vials he bade Lucius to sit Hermione up and poured the contents down her throat. Almost immediately her cries subsided.

"What did you give her?" Lucius asked, feeling Hermione's body go limp in his arms.

"A pain potion and a calming draught," Severus replied briskly, snapping his fingers at Draco who stood frozen across from them. Placing all but one vial in his godson's hands, he handed the remaining one to Lucius. "You look as if you need this," he continued.

Awkwardly shifting Hermione in his lap, Lucius downed the bitter potion and soon felt the pressure lift in his head. "What the hell was that?" he hissed afterwards."I've seen people scream like that - usually when they were being tortured.

"I'd say an uncommon and most unpleasant reaction to your bonds being bridged," Severus mused, looking down at the young witch that was now dazedly staring up at Lucius. "No two blood bonds are the same, and it doesn't help that there was such a large gap in time that you've been apart."

"What now?"

"No idea. But I've left you with more than enough vials should you need it, as well as another calming draught should your witch become distressed again." Severus moved back when Lucius stood up with Hermione still in his arms. He then silently watched as his longtime friend carried the young woman to bed, pulling the duvet over her exposed lower body.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to the extremely observant man's eye when Lucius briefly ran his hand over the now lethargic witch's forehead.

"Sorry for pulling you from bed at this damnably early hour," Lucius said.

"Not at all. Although, I'm sure you can find a way to repay me. Perhaps with a bottle of the brandy you keep stocked in your study."

"Hell, I'll owl you an entire case," Lucius promised.

"You'd do well to remember those words when I come round to collect," Severus retorted. "I'd best be on my way back to the school; they'll tear up the bloody place if I'm not around to crack the whip." With a curt nod Severus Apparated out of view.

"Father…is Granger going to be okay?" a worried voice asked.

Lucius ran a hand through his ruffled hair; he'd nearly forgotten that his son was in the room. Looking up, he saw that Draco was eyeing Hermione, looking like a frightened child. "I believe so…thank you, by the way."

"Alright…"Draco trailed off dubiously. "I'm going back to bed, but I'll be around if you need me."

After distractedly waving his son away, Lucius gratefully climbed back into bed. Looking over at Hermione he found that she was breathing deeply in a sound sleep. Lucius wasn't a man that frightened easily; not after all that he'd been through between being sent to Azkaban and dealing with the Dark Lord. However, Hermione had scared him witless with her screams, causing him to feel utterly useless when he hadn't been able to help. Despite the relief that Severus had left behind, Lucius hoped that what just happened had been a one-off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione thrashed in her sleep, feeling uncomfortably warm. Opening her eyes she realized that she was sprawled gracelessly over Lucius, using his chest as a pillow. Rolling over onto her back, Hermione found that her limbs felt heavy and her head thick as if she'd spent an entire night binge drinking.

After gingerly making her way to the lavatory and crawling back into bed, Hermione found that Lucius was awake and looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been dragged backwards through the Forbidden Forest and then dropped on my head," she answered, leaning back against the headboard. "What was that?"

"Severus said that it was most likely from our joining. "

"Oh no," Hermione cringed. "Do you mean that if we sleep together again I'm going to be subject that?"

Lucius hadn't missed when Hermione said 'if' instead of 'when'. "There seems to be no concrete answer for that. From what I know about blood bonds, they're usually consummated without delay. Undoubtedly our situation is obscure making it hard to predict anything."

Hermione gently rubbed at her temples, taking in everything Lucius just told her. "So I guess I didn't dream that Draco and Severus saw me in my knickers?"

Lucius gave a small shrug. "Believe me, I highly doubt they were able to focus on that trivial point. You nearly screamed the house down. Severus had to pry your hands away from your face just to give you a pain potion."

"I'm sorry about that; I know that isn't what you signed up for."

"Hermione, it wasn't as if you could help it. Besides, if the throbbing in your head was worse than mine, I see why you were screaming bloody murder."

"It's just like when we first saw each other again," Hermione mused. "Now what?"

"Well you've been sleeping for nearly twelve hours; I think a meal is in order."

Hermione nodded, feeling her stomach jump at the mention of food. "I'll need to get dressed first."

"Not if you don't want to. I can always have Tipsy bring a tray up-"

"Thank you darling, but I think I'll be able to walk downstairs," Hermione interjected, climbing out of bed.

Two narrowed grey eyes steadily appraised her as she moved around to find her slippers. "Be that as it may, your room is far enough. Here, put these on," Lucius replied, also moving from the bed.

Hermione watched as he then took off his pajama bottoms and handed them to her. "Lucius, they're too long for me! You know my body is nearly the same height as one of your legs." Still protesting she put them on, the material still warm from being against Lucius' skin.

"Quit your whinging, witch," Lucius replied, picking up his wand from the bedside table and lazily flicking it at her. Immediately the silk pajamas shortened and hung properly on Hermione's frame.

He, then, went to his bureau and proceeded to pull out another set of pajamas. Hermione was still frozen to her spot; she had on the same pajamas the he'd lent her on the first night at the manor - the same pajamas that he refused to transfigure claiming they were his favorite.

Looking up, she saw that Lucius was now dressed, his robe hanging around his body and his right hand holding out Hermione's robe. After slipping her garment on, Hermione followed Lucius out of the bedroom.

"This ought to be interesting; I've never had dinner in my bedclothes," Lucius commented.

"I believe it. You nearly hexed me when I was about to wear jeans and a jumper in your dining room," Hermione continued. "Oh, I have a better idea."

She grabbed Lucius hand and led him through the house. Wondering where Hermione was taking him, he was mildly surprised when they reached the solarium. "I haven't been in here since Draco was an infant," he commented.

"That's because you're always hiding in your study," Hermione replied. "Ginny and I actually had lunch in here the other day; the view is beautiful whenever the sun decides to make an appearance. Although, I must admit the night sky lends it a sort of enchanting aura as well."

"This is rather nice," Lucius conceded, surprised that he was able to see the moon and a sprinkling of stars. "So, what shall I have Tipsy bring us?"

"Honestly, I'm so hungry right now I could care less."

After summoning the house elf, she returned a few minutes later with a tray.

"Cold sandwiches and wine," Hermione laughed. "I bet you've never had such a delectable spread."

Surprisingly, Lucius made no complaints about the simple meal, and afterwards the two were sitting on the sofa by the window, wine glasses in hand. There was a comfortable warmth in the room as Hermione had conjured up one of her waterproof fires, and now she lay with her back resting against Lucius' chest.

She didn't know if it was the glass of wine that made her bold, but Hermione found herself twisted around in Lucius' lap, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

"If you keep that up, it's only going to be that much harder to stop," Lucius said in a low voice.

"Why would you stop?"

"Well it's not as if I'd want to, but as I recall you said 'if', not 'when'."

"I know…" Hermione trailed off. "Theoretically, I don't think we'll run into that snag again, but Circe knows I want you." Snaking a hand down Lucius satin clad chest, she stopped right at the bulge pressed against his thigh. "Even in spite of what happened earlier."

"Does that mean you want to try again?" Lucius asked in a tight voice, feeling her little hand gripping his erection.

"Yes, but if you hurt me again I'll hex you, so help me."

"Severus left us more of the pain potion-"

"I don't mean that, I mean before. It felt as if you were going to tear me apart."

"Sorry about that," Lucius replied, shifting Hermione to lie beneath him on the sofa.

Feeling Lucius's hands at her hips, Hermione raised her body and allowed him to tug the knickers and pajama bottoms off. He then unbuttoned the top, pushing the slippery material aside. Moving in a hurry, he yanked off his own shirt and shoved his bottoms down his thighs.

Hermione closed her eyes and murmured contentedly when Lucius' hands came over her breasts as she arched her body up into his touch. One finger then gently probed her already slick entrance, causing her to moan quietly.

"Ride me," he said, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Hermione on top of him. His erection pressed against her outer lips, grazing over her sensitive clit.

"What?" Hermione asked sounding slightly panicked, feeling Lucius position himself at her entrance.

"Pluck up your nerve, little lioness," he teased.

The dim light highlighted Lucius' smirking yet handsome face, and Hermione lowered her head to lightly bite his bottom lip. "Shut it," she said, tugging on the blonde strands that hung over the back cushions.

Closing her eyes, she cautiously lowering her body onto Lucius', waiting for pain but there was none. Now completely seated in his lap, she felt his sac pressing against her behind. Moving her hips experimentally, Hermione gasped feeling her walls clinging to his thick shaft.

"Oh god," she moaned, clutching onto the back of the couch and rocking her hips faster against Lucius'. Opening her eyes, she saw that he was looking at her with heavy lidded eyes, the lust evident on his face.

He'd held his body completely motionless at first, waiting to follow Hermione's lead. When she began panting and gasping above him, Lucius brought his hands around to her waist, gently rolling his hips upwards.

Keening softly at the intense sensation, Hermione felt his cock rubbing against spots she hadn't known existed. Rocking against Lucius with increasing urgency, she was unable to stifle her cries when an intense climax washed over her.

"Better this time, love?" Lucius asked, holding Hermione's shuddering body against his.

"Yes," she hissed, straining to move her hips.

Before she realized it, Lucius began thrusting up into her again, easily coaxing her into another orgasm. She was still trembling when she felt her body being shifted to lie flat on the couch. Lucius prostrated himself between her thighs, one leg pressed against the back of the couch and the other dangling nearly to the floor.

Feeling the tight crevasse hugging his cock, all Lucius was able to focus on was fucking Hermione into the couch. His fingers were biting into her flesh and most likely would leave a bruise, but she seemed to preoccupied with begging him for more.

"Fuck!" she cried, her nails nearly scoring his chest as she was thrown over the edge again.

Her tight walls were like a soft, rippling vise. With a groan and one last sharp thrust of his hips, Lucius' emptied himself into Hermione's body.

"You are going to be the death of me," Lucius said once he caught his breath. He'd grabbed Hermione on top of him and collapsed at the other end of the couch.

"You're one to talk," she laughed against his chest. "Always going on about you're old and weak. It was you that carried me to bed this morning, right?"

"Did you expect me to leave you on the floor?"

"Hush, Lucius. You know what I'm getting at."

"You're awfully chatty, witch. Aren't we supposed to be basking in the afterglow and all that?"

"How should I know? This is your area of expertise."

"Yes well, I never basked, and I damn sure didn't cuddle. I think this definitely qualifies as cuddling." Lucius buried his nose in Hermione's hair as his arms tightened round her body.

Sighing contentedly Hermione nuzzled her face against his skin. "Yes, you might be right. Although, who wouldn't want to cuddle with an overgrown cat with the prettiest mane?"

"Cheeky," Lucius growled, moving a hand to light slap against Hermione's behind. He then pulled her up for a kiss before pressing her head back down on his shoulder. "How does your head feel?"

"It feels fine, actually. How about yours?"

"Not one complaint."

"Perhaps we should just wait a few hours, to be on the safe side…" Hermione trailed off.

"What you like to do in the meanwhile? Fancy a new position?" Lucius salaciously suggested.

"Lucius!" Hermione shrieked, lightly slapping his thigh. "You're as horrid as your son. I'm not sleepy yet; how about a game of chess? Maybe I'll let you win this go round."

"You'll let me?"

"Yes."

"Now who's sure of themselves?"

"Maybe your self-assurance is rubbing off on me," Hermione purred, leaning up to press her lips against Lucius'.

"That is rubbish and you know it. I like to think you came screaming into this world already knowing everything."

Pulling on Lucius' hair, Hermione leaned over the edge of the couch, picking up her abandoned pajama bottoms. After she finished dressing she used her wand to extinguish the fire across from the sofa.

Lucius also redressed, and after retrieving his wand lightly slapped Hermione on the rear. "Come along, let's go. I can't wait to see the look on your face after I win."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed Lucius by the hand as they walked to his study.

* * *

><p>After playing three games, two of which Lucius won, Hermione pointed out that they'd been in there for two hours.<p>

"Alright, I'm sleepy now," Hermione said with a yawn that nearly unhinged her jaw.

"Your room or mine?" Lucius asked.

"Yours," Hermione said, yawning again. "I'm too tired to fight over the sheets tonight."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped short. "Wait here a moment," he said tersely. Guiding Hermione to stand by the study door, he extinguished all the lights in the room.

He then pulled the door open, the well oiled hinges moving silently. Hermione felt Lucius' robe brush against her as he stepped out into the dark corridor.

"Draco!" she suddenly heard him hiss.

The sound of Draco loudly swearing and then what was unmistakably a female's shrill scream of surprise rent the air.

Hermione peeked around the corner, seeing Lucius with his wand withdrawn, lit pouring from the tip and directed at his son's face.

"I'm going to ignore this purely because of the rude awakening this morning," Lucius continued dryly. "You just keep in mind what your godfather and I have told you."

"Yes, Father," Draco said, swallowing so hard that Hermione was able to hear it from a few feet away.

Covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her laughter, Hermione wished that she would have been able to see Draco's face when Lucius snuck up on him.

"Lucius, that was mean!" she chided when he came back to retrieve her.

"My heart bleeds," he drawled, slipping an arm around her waist. "You know you still owe me a shag in my study."

"Oh Lucius!" she scoffed, brushing past him out of the study. "I'm dead on my feet! Save some for another day."

Chucking in response, Lucius caught up with Hermione and pulled her against him, Apparating them to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"You look different," Ginny said, her brown eyes narrowing suspiciously.<p>

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Hermione replied lightly, digging a spoon into her ice cream.

Lucius had set the wards on his Floo network to allow Ginny access. That afternoon she'd come to the manor to meet Hermione, claiming that she needed to get out of the house.

At Lucius' behest, he made Ginny promise that she'd take Hermione shopping again. Hermione screwed her face up in a mock grimace but kissed him goodbye anyway before linking arms with Ginny and Disapparating out of the manor.

They were now in a sweets shop, where Ginny continued to eye her girlfriend with intense scrutiny.

"Oh my god, so I guess the new addition to your wardrobe worked," Ginny exclaimed, her eyes going wide. The blush on Hermione's face had been more than enough confirmation. "You did! Didn't you," she laughed, accidentally clanging her spoon against the glass ice cream dish.

"Pack it in, Ginevra!" Hermione hissed. "The whole shop doesn't need to know."

Once Ginny had calmed down, Hermione went on to tell her about the pain she'd experience that nearly rendered her unconscious. The redhead lost her smile, a look of horror now on her face.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Do you have to go through that every time-"

"No, thank goodness," Hermione said. "Severus said that it was most likely result of our bonds being reinforced. I'm telling you Gin, the pain was so awful that when Severus and Draco came in the room and saw me in my knickers, I couldn't muster up the strength to care."

"I am so sorry. It sounds awful."

"I can't lie; it was. But speaking of pain, why didn't you warn me about…you know what?"

"What?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"That the first time would hurt like the devil! I mean, I expected a twinge of the sort but not that!"

She said the last sentence in a whispering hiss, causing tears of laughter to flood Ginny's eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione. Did you really want to be warned about that beforehand? You're already a right fit of nerves; I'm scared to see what that would look like tenfold."

"Oh be quiet, Ginny," Hermione said, stabbing her ice cream with the spoon.

"Well, surely it got better, right?"

Hermione thought about her and Lucius' romp in her bed the night before, and then in her shower the next morning with her back pressed against the tiled wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You could say that," she answered with a small grin."So, what was going on at the Burrow that chased you away?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking another bite of ice cream. "The usual; Lenore wasn't around to occupy my git of a brother, so he decided to turn his attention towards me. Then of course Mum began interrogating me about your whereabouts and Fred and George are instigators. So I told Harry I was coming to see you and used the Floo while everyone was upstairs."

"Ronald still has his wand in a knot I take it," Hermione commented.

Ginny shrugged her petite shoulders. "He'll get over it."

* * *

><p>After parting ways with Ginny, Hermione Apparated back to the manor. Dinnertime was a few hours away, so she decided to use the time to shower and change into fresh clothes. Lucius had sent an owl, stating that he and Draco were still in a meeting but would be home in another hour or so.<p>

Understanding though slightly disappointed, Hermione looked around her room for a book she'd started. Remembering that she'd left it in the study; she carefully made her way down the steps. While she didn't prefer heels Hermione had to admit that they looked better with all of her dinner dresses.

Ginny had been insufferable, trying to make her buy a pair more costly but similar in design to the ones she'd received from Maggie and Selma. Only after finding suitable shoes with a stacked heel did Hermione concede. She refused to fall on her face or break her behind for the sake of fashion.

After walking into the study and flicking her wand at the lamps and hearth, light filled the room. Easily procuring her book that had been left on a table in front of the couch, Hermione was about to sit and wait for Lucius when she looked over at his desk.

It had been obvious that Draco had been sent to retrieve whatever necessary documents were needed before the meeting as everything had been left in total disarray.

Sighing, she put her book down on the couch and walked over to the desk. Hermione knew that Lucius would have a fit if he saw the jumble of parchment, books and quills strewn about.

It took her nearly twenty minutes to get everything sorted properly, and Hermione was leaning over the desk shuffling the last stack of books into a neat pile when she heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Lucius drawled, one hand on his walking stick and a smile on his face.

"Hello, darling," Hermione greeted, turning her head and laughing at the wicked grin on his face. "Your son left everything on your desk in such a state; you know I cringe when I see a mess."

She'd turned to lean up from the desk when Lucius strode over and came behind her. "I think I like you right here. It's very…naughty secretary, or maybe in your case librarian."

"Do you always have shagging burned into your brain?" Hermione asked, nuzzling her face against Lucius'. He was still fully dressed with his traveling cloak on, his walking stick now leaning against the side of the desk.

"When it comes to you, yes. Of course your outfit only adds to your appeal," Lucius replied, pressing his hips into Hermione's backside, his arousal easy pressing through the thin material of her knit dress.

"I believe you owe me a shag in here, witch," he continued, bringing a hand up to Hermione's back and pressing her forward.

"Lucius, the portraits!" she hissed, her cheek pressing against a black leather blotter.

"Already covered; although, the images began walking out of them once they saw me bend you over my desk."

Hermione cringed with mortification, causing Lucius to laugh wickedly. His hands then went to the hem of her dress, flipping it over her behind and yanking her knickers and tights down her thighs.

"Did you miss me?" he purred, slipping a leather encased finger between her dampening folds and brushing it against her clit.

"Yes," she keened softly at the different yet pleasurable sensation.

Lucius' continued expertly manipulating the little nub until it grew swollen again his finger. His other hand had deftly unfastened his trousers and pushed them out of the way.

Choking back a moan when she felt Lucius push inside of her body, Hermione's hands scrambled for purchase on the desk. "You didn't put a Silencing Charm on the room" she hissed, unable to keep her hips from pushing back onto his cock.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet lest the portraits hear you," Lucius replied easily.

"That is not fair," she moaned, her body thrashing slightly when his hips began a slow movement. They hadn't tried this position yet, and while it felt different, it definitely felt good. Lucius felt even bigger if it was possible this way, and pressed more deeply against her walls.

Hermione desperately tried to keep her moans stifled, but a few manage to escape her lips. The sound of vigorous, wet sex filled the room, growing louder as Hermione approached her orgasm.

Lucius suddenly shifted her body, pulling her back away from the desk slightly. Sliding a hand underneath it drifted down her abdomen and rested at her cleft, gently tugging at the hood of her clit.

It was enough send Hermione barreling over the edge. She howled out her release, her body thrashing and knocking the neatly stacked piles of books from the desk and onto the floor. Lucius' walking stick also took a tumble, falling with a loud clatter. If the serpent head adorning it had been able to speak, she was sure it would have soundly cursed her and Lucius.

Hermione slumped back down to the desk, her entire body feeling weak. Lucius had made her come so hard she didn't give a damn if the portraits or even Draco himself had heard her.

After regaining some of her strength, she felt Lucius withdraw from her body. He still had a smirk on his face when he bade her to turn around, hastily yanking off her shoes, tights and knickers and positioning her at the edge of his desk.

"Damned randy wizard!" she groaned, feeling Lucius clamping both hands onto her spread thighs. Hermione had to fall back on her elbows to keep from falling, and he took that opportunity to shove back inside of her body.

Yelling out his name, she ended up falling flat on her back anyway. The wool and satin lining of Lucius' cloak brushed against her bare legs as he continued driving into her body.

Hermione could feel the moisture trickling down from between her legs, sure that there was going to be a large wet spot left behind on the desk. Lucius obviously didn't care, pulling Hermione against him and intently thrusting until his cock bottomed out.

Feeling her body involuntarily trembling, Hermione's back arched up off the desk. Swearing loudly, her fingers clutched onto the edge Lucius' cloak, her screams resonating in the study.

Lucius fell against her, his cock still throbbing with the after effects of release.

"We definitely need to revisit my desk," he murmured, capturing Hermione's bottom lip between his.

Hermione chuckled against Lucius' mouth. "Once again you've shagged me till I nearly passed out. Now you have to feed me."

Gently pushing at his shoulder, she got down from the desk and retrieved her underwear. Using her wand she cleaned the mess on her inner thighs and dressed. Flicking her wand at the desk, everything began rearranging itself until the neat piles had been restored.

"You weren't about to pass out, although I will gladly oblige if you like," Lucius replied, grinning wildly as he flicked his wand removing the black covering from each portrait.

"If you can render me unconscious, then I will kiss your feet," Hermione replied offhandedly, opening the door to the study. "I'm curious; were you set on having dinner here tonight?"

"Why, did you want to go out instead?" Lucius asked, walking in behind her.

"Well, not before but I do now. I have a taste for sushi."

Hermione looked at Lucius whom bore a peculiar look on his face. "Oh sorry, it's a Muggle thing. It's raw fish and-"

"I know what sushi is, Hermione. I was just wondering if you realized that if we went anywhere locally that you might risk being seen with me."

Hermione stopped walking and looked back at Lucius with dead panned expression. "If I may be so bold, I could really care less. Unless you don't want to be seen with me?"

"Whereas that might have posed a problem before, it doesn't now." Lucius replied. "You're my witch, emphasis on _my_, and that's all there is to it. Now, where are we off to to find your sushi?"

Hermione was still reeling at Lucius refer to her as 'his witch,' a phrase she rather enjoyed. "There was a great restaurant near my house, well the one I grew up in," she began to explain.

"Are you going out for sushi?" Draco suddenly interjected.

"Yes…don't tell me you eat sushi as well?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.

"One of my lady friends introduced me to it," he explained. "It's actually not bad stuff."

Hermione turned to look at Draco and then Lucius. "You two never cease to amaze me."

"Do you really intend to intrude on our dinner date?" Lucius seethed, looking at his son.

"I don't have to stay," Draco replied. "I can always get take away and leave you two lovebirds alone. Speaking of which, care to explain why the paintings from your study found their way into the other frames in the hallway?"

Hermione dropped her head in her hands, Lucius narrowing his grey eyes at his progeny.

"They were cursing and carrying on, something about a witch and wizard that were unable to keep their hands off one another disrupting the peace."

"Get your damned cloak, Draco!" Lucius snapped. "You have five minutes else we're leaving you."

Draco laughed uproariously before Apparating to his room.

"Cheeky little-I should charm his food to slide round on his plate and see how he likes it," Hermione said.

"I concur," Lucius replied.

* * *

><p>It felt odd Apparating with Lucius and Draco to her old Muggle neighborhood. Although, she felt a bit relieved finding that no one paid their little group any mind, except for a few passing women that were drawn to the two pale blond, grey eyed men she was between.<p>

Lucius didn't fuss at Draco when he ended up staying with them for dinner. Hermione had ordered sake for the table, and had the little cup up to her mouth. She noticed a cluster of teenaged girls sitting across from them, each of them giving Draco the eye and whispering and giggling in the way that young girls do.

"It seems Draco has some admirers," Hermione teased. "You can't even go into a Muggle neighborhood without someone fancying you."

"Well, what can I say?" he cockily jeered, the effects of sake clearly clouding his mind.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the young, and shook his head. "You're lucky I'm unable to reach my walking stick," he threatened.

Hermione promptly broke into a fit of giggles. She'd thought her first dinner with the Malfoys and Severus had been odd, but this one took the cake.

When their food arrived, Hermione had enthusiastically dug into hers, forgetting about exacting revenge on Draco. Lucius on the other hand, had remembered.

His face was completely motionless when a piece of sashimi began creeping towards the edge of Draco's plate, causing him to pale considerably and nearly jump out of his seat.

Lucius grabbed onto his son before he was able to flee the restaurant, laughing harder than Hermione or Draco had ever seen him.

Hermione remembered that Lucius could utilize wandless magic and nearly choked when she realized why Draco had become thoroughly panicked.

After Draco saw that his food was, in fact, inanimate, only then did he began to eat. Hermione glanced over at Lucius who was using his chopsticks with ease. She made a mental note to herself, reminding to ask him when and where the hell he'd learned to use chopsticks.

Hermione was sated after finishing her food and sharing a second bottle of sake with Draco. She'd pulled out a handful of Muggle money, both of the men curiously eyeing it as she counted out enough for the bill and gratuity.

"Sure you don't want to go over to those girls?" Hermione teasingly asked Draco.

"Please, don't encourage him," Lucius groaned as they got up from the table.

Draco had given his father a smirk, but on the way out of the restaurant couldn't resist winking at the girls, causing them to giggle shyly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I own nothing, blah blah blah. I'm over a 100 reviews a first for me, thank you! Thank you Gnrkrystle for her wonderful beta skills!_**

* * *

><p>After their little excursion to the sushi restaurant, Lucius and Hermione found themselves making a few more discreet public appearances together.<p>

A few people that recognized Lucius' face, glared in his direction, only to meet the fierce look on the petite witch by his side. Lucius had been amused yet touched by her over protectiveness, but had to concede that Hermione could be downright scary if she needed to be.

More than once she'd sent someone skulking on their way with a mere look, and he laughed afterwards and commented that she'd been around him too much.

"Between dealing with you and Severus, I have no reason to not have perfected the art of cutting someone down with a mere glance," she commented.

To everyone else that was oblivious, the two just looked like any other couple in the Wizarding world. The older, fastidiously dressed wizard displayed the utmost chivalrous behavior towards the younger witch, whom clung onto his arm and was unable to keep herself from smiling whenever she looked into his face.

The two hadn't exchanged words of a deeper commitment, but Hermione knew that Lucius would have shaved his hair off before he drew himself down on one knee, wildly proclaiming his love for her like an Adonis in a Muggle romance novel.

The thought of his doing such a thing actually made her snort with laughter one evening. Lucius was the epitome of masculine beauty in those silly books, with his long, pale blonde hair, chiseled features and perfect body. And, of course, the men were always richer than Midas in those books, as was Lucius.

Hermione found that she didn't mind Lucius' reserved manner when it came to matters of the heart. His behavior towards her was vastly different than when they were first reunited. Even when they weren't naked and joined together at the hip, his hands always found a way to touch her. In public and private, his fingers always found their way in her hair or brushing against the nape of her neck.

At night they were always wrapped around one another, which was nearly necessary for Hermione to stay warm. The man had an unending supply of body heat but still managed to yank the covers from around her.

She complained relentlessly one evening, even going so far as to walk back to her own room, still stark naked. Hermione had buried herself in her covers and was about to fall back asleep when she felt Lucius slip beneath the duvet and press his body against hers.

"I'm going to charm my duvet into place," she threatened him sleepily, murmuring when his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, I think it's time you took your leave," Severus told her.<p>

Hermione looked up from the table where she was sitting, squeezed between a cluster of first years. She was helping them with their Transfiguration homework.

The students immediately shrank back in fear when they saw their dark headmaster looming over them, marginally relaxing when they realized he was talking to their tutor.

"I'm fine, Professor. Honestly," she reassured.

The truth was Hermione felt a bit knackered. For the past few weeks she'd been at Hogwarts helping students prepare for their exams. The younger students were easier to deal with, even if they all clamored for her attention - which she promptly gave.

The seventh years, particularly the young men, were a bit more audacious. During a morning study session, Severus had walked up on Hermione and a student named Riley Smythe that was in Slytherin. Smythe had messy hair the color of cornsilk and green eyes, which he loved to use to his advantage towards any unsuspecting witches.

The lad was smart but lazy, and Severus suspected he was now playing dumb merely to sit next to Hermione. He was pretending that he was unable to grasp a simple concept that Hermione had patiently explained over and over. Hermione was unaware that Smythe had been inching his way closer towards her, as if he was intending on chatting her up instead of seeking her tutelage.

Smirking, Severus went over to the two and grabbed the young man up by the back of his robes. "Five points from Slytherin for wasting Miss Granger's time," he drawled. "Now take your books and find an empty table. I think you need some alone time to mull things over."

The young man skulked away reproachfully, leaving a speechless Hermione behind.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked Severus with a puzzled look on her face.

"I doubt it," he replied before walking away in a flurry of black robes.

It was three hours later that Severus returned to find her with another group of students. While he admired her tenacity to help with the students, particularly considering that she wasn't being paid to do so, Severus knew he would never hear the end of it from Lucius if the girl became ill on his watch.

"But we're nearly done," she'd protested.

The headmaster silently stepped forward, grasping Hermione by the cuff of her arm and pulling her up from the bench. "You look as if you're about to fall into a heap at my feet," Severus commented as they walked towards his office. "The headaches haven't returned, have they?"

"No," Hermione answered honestly. "Maybe I just need to catch up on sleep."

One corner of Severus' mouth lifted slightly. "Long nights, Miss Granger?"

Hermione immediately blushed, realizing that her comment sounded like an innuendo.

Once they'd made it to his office, Hermione stepped into the hearth holding onto a handful of Floo powder.

"Send your wizard my regards, and tell him that you need your rest," she heard Severus say before she was yanked back into a whoosh of green flames.

* * *

><p>Lucius had roared with laughter that night after Hermione passed along Severus' message, but he was also in agreement that she looked exhausted.<p>

Tipsy had brought their dinner to Hermione's sitting room. Lucius insisted that she eat every last bite, only appeased when her plate was clean.

After finishing their meal, Lucius filled up Hermione's bathtub, pouring in an ample amount of cocoa scented bubble bath. He'd climbed in the water behind her, commenting that the water smelled like the chocolate biscuits she baked.

Hermione had twisted round in Lucius' lap, attempting to straddle his hips. To her chagrin he swatted her behind making water splash about, telling her to be a good little witch.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," he said.

"You will be relaxing me," she protested, sinking back against his wet chest.

"Listen you bossy little witch, you can have your way when you're feeling better," Lucius said, pushing Hermione slightly forward to retrieve a bottle from the side of the tub. "For now just settle down."

After uncapping the bottle, Lucius poured a thin stream of shampoo into Hermione's hair and worked it into a lather. Hermione nearly came undone at the sensation of his fingers digging into her scalp. She hadn't had to tell him how to wash her curls properly; keep the shampoo on her scalp and not her ends as they'd tangle up.

"How do you know what to do with curly hair?" she asked after he'd put in the conditioner and began finger combing out the snarls.

"When I courted Narcissa and visited her home, I was always subject to watching Bellatrix doing something to that ratty hair she had. Of course she still looked disheveled afterwards. I always wanted to ask her what was the point if she was going to look the same afterwards but she was barking mad and would most likely have hexed my balls off."

Hermione wryly laughed, recollecting just how insane the dark witch was.

Once they were out of the bathtub and dried off, the two were nude and laying across Hermione's bed.

"I still say that this is relaxing," she murmured, running a hand down Lucius' bare chest and over his stomach. Moving her hand down further, she traced along the thin line of hair beneath his navel, sliding until her she was gently fisting his already stiffening cock.

"You play unfairly, witch," Lucius groaned, thrusting upwards slightly.

"I play to win, Lucius," Hermione replied. "Sound familiar?"

He hissed softly when her finger softly dragged against his balls, gliding up his now erect shaft. "You'd better tell me if I do this wrong," he suddenly heard Hermione say, feeling her move down between his legs.

"Merlin forbid you aren't perfect at something-damn!" he hissed, his words cut short when he felt her warm mouth enclose on the head of his cock.

Lucius was rendered completely speechless as Hermione tentatively moved her tongue across his shaft. She was only able to take a few inches in her mouth, but seemingly knew to not let her teeth graze him.

His entire body sank back into the bed, one hand moving down to gently fist Hermione's curls. Where she lacked in experience she more than made up by displaying a matched enthusiasm.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to make you relaxed," Lucius said, forcing himself to keep from thrusting up further into Hermione's mouth.

"Well I tried, but you kept denying me," she murmured. "So now we play by my rules."

"That's what you think," he replied, removing his hand from her hair. "Come here."

Hermione let go of Lucius' cock and moved to his side. He pulled her on top of him to straddle his face, her face eye level with his erection. Before she could protest she felt his mouth on her clit, two fingers gently pressing inside of her and his other hand holding her body in place.

Not wanting to give Lucius the upper hand, Hermione took his cock back in her mouth, able to take more of him at the new angle. He groaned at the contact yet was still able to hold his ministrations steady.

Lucius would have chuckled had he not been so preoccupied. He knew just what was going through Hermione's mind. She didn't realize it yet, but Lucius had already known spots on her body that even she hadn't discovered. Hermione responded so ardently to his touches that he could bring her the brink of orgasm within minutes if he wished.

Deciding to prove his point right then and there, his fingertips sought about the bundle of nerves that was a mere couple of inches away from her entrance. Pressing down on it with just enough pressure, his lips and tongue still employed over her stiffened clit.

He was immediately rewarded with a sharp cry, her hips writhing harshly over his face.

"Lucius!" Hermione screamed her head now buried against his thigh.

Still keeping his movements steady, Lucius felt her walls clamping down on his fingers, slick juices running down his hand. Without warning Hermione burst into an orgasm so strong she nearly saw stars.

When her body finally stopped trembling, Lucius pushed against her hip, gesturing for her to lie down.

"My feet will happily await your lips in the morning," he said, covering Hermione's body with his.

"What?" she asked dazedly, their earlier conversation coming back. "Oh shut up, Lucius."

Hermione was barely able to catch her second wind when she felt his tumescent length pressing inside of her. Digging her fingers into the sinews of Lucius' shoulders, her hips met his every thrust until another climax tore through her.

"Oh god," she moaned breathlessly, moving a hand up slightly to tug at Lucius' head. "Kiss me."

Gladly obliging, Lucius lowered his head, slipping his tongue between Hermione's parted lips. His hands had simultaneously moved to her legs, pushing them back until her knees were alongside her chest.

Hermione moaned incoherently against Lucius' mouth when he began thrusting inside of her again. The head of his cock was pressing deliciously onto the spot his fingers had earlier sought out, causing her walls to clamp down. Another orgasm soon coursed throughout her body, causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

Lucius paused momentarily to look down at Hermione. Her curls were damp and sticking to her face, and her entire body was flushed. He gently ran a hand across her heaving chest, caressing down to her stomach.

Momentarily stilled by his caresses, Hermione felt Lucius place her legs over his shoulders, her ankles at his ears. He then slid his arms beneath her shoulders, clutching onto them firmly before straightening out his entire body.

"Don't you let me fall!" she quipped, realizing that her head was close to dangling off the edge of the bed.

"I would never," Lucius reassured. He then braced Hermione against him and used his entire weight to thrust inside of her.

Hermione's eyes immediately widened, her sharp outcry filling the room. "Wait!" she yelled, the new position almost too much for her to handle.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she answered, her fingers digging into the sheets. "It's just…more intense this way. It felt like I was going to explode."

"That means I'm doing it right," he replied with a wink.

"What-_Lucius!_"

Hermione's words were cut short as he began thrusting inside of her again. If her first time was the painful end of the spectrum, this was the complete opposite. With his hands on her shoulders, Hermione was unable to even move a scant inch to escape the almost too pleasurable sensation.

Moaning his name like a litany, Hermione felt his cock stretching and rubbing against her walls in a nearly tormenting manner. Her moans culminated to a loud shriek as Lucius pounded against her relentlessly.

Their bodies were dampened with sweat, the bed was wet beneath them but all Hermione was able to focus on was her acute pleasure that was fast mounting.

"Lucius!" she keened, drawing his name out in sweet agony. Her hands were clawing at the sheets as her entire body shuddered violently, between her legs bursting into that delicious throbbing heat again.

Hearing his name in such dulcet tones more than did it for him; Lucius erupted into her snug heat while groaning like a man possessed.

Their bodies still joined, Lucius shifted one hand from beneath Hermione's shoulder to graze his thumb over her perspiration dotted forehead.

Her amber eyes opened slightly and finally focused on his face.

"I love you," she murmured breathlessly, her eyes crashing shut as her body fell completely slack beneath his.

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred slightly the next morning, feeling something brushing against her skin.<p>

"Good morning," she heard Lucius' husky voice greet.

Opening her eyes, Hermione found that she had slept on her stomach sprawled out in a manner that usually befitted Lucius. The duvet was still on the bed and draped over her hips, exposing the curve in her back where Lucius had been gliding his fingertips over.

"Hello, darling," Hermione yawned, turning over and resting her head against Lucius' bare shoulder.

"I had half a mind to wake you up by pressing a foot against your lips," he said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Did I really pass out?" Hermione asked, cringing when she heard Lucius chuckling. "Honestly, that is so cliché."

"Cliché or not, I watched your eyes roll into the back of your head and felt your sweet little body go limp beneath me."

"You are taking entirely too much joy in this."

"I'd be a liar if I said that I wasn't." Lucius brought his arm around and traced around Hermione's nipple. "I'm more than willing to render you unconscious again. Just let me know when and where."

"One day I'm going to make you pass out and then take the mickey out of you," she grumbled.

Lucius laughed heartily, his body shaking against Hermione. "Now that I'd love to see," he chortled.

Hermione lightly kicked Lucius on the shin beneath the duvet. "I wonder what time it is," she mused. "I told Ginny I'd visit the Burrow today."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes, and even so, you know Mrs. Weasley does nothing but coddle all of us. She'd most likely bind me to a chair and force soup down my throat."

"Very well. Now, I know you feel the need to appease your friends, but if you feel out of sorts come straight back home."

"Yes, Lucius. And to think you call me bossy."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to experience the sickening pull of Apparation, Hermione made her way to the Burrow using via Floo. Soon as she stepped foot out of the hearth, Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her.<p>

"You're looking peaky dear!" the red headed matriarch clucked. "Are you and my hard-headed son still put out with one another?"

"Well…"Hermione trailed off, trying to remain diplomatic.

"Think nothing of it, dear. I know my own son!" she continued. "Ginny's in her room; I expect she's waiting for you."

After thanking Mrs. Weasley, Hermione made her way up the rickety steps. Ginny and Harry were perched on her floor, sharing what appeared to be a Quidditch magazine. They both looked up and smile broadly when they saw their friend in the doorway.

Harry patted the empty space next to him, which Hermione happily accepted.

"I'm surprised you two are alone," she remarked.

"That's because Lenore is here," Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "She has quite the penchant for snogging at random intervals."

Harry snickered, shaking his head. "If Ron only knew how often Ginny and I planned on interrupting them, just like he's done to us countless times."

"I told him I'd hex his wand off if he barged into my room again," Ginny interjected. "I'm not thirteen years old, and he would do well to remember."

Hermione laughed sympathetically. "Same old Ronald," she mused.

The three were left alone in Ginny's room until Mrs. Weasley called for them to come downstairs. Oddly enough, Ron hadn't bothered to show his face for the first few hours of Hermione's visit. She didn't see the sulking ginger until she, Ginny, and Harry had clumped back down the steps. Mrs. Weasley was dashing about in the kitchen, rattling off instructions to the twins.

"Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner tonight," she said. "There isn't enough space for all of us in here, so I'll need you to put out the long tables. And no dueling with them either!"

Ron had been skulking in a corner and was now attempting to slide out the back door with Lenore when his mother caught him. "Ronald, you and Lenore can make yourselves useful and set up the chairs," she briskly instructed.

"What do you need me to do, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Sit down and drink this," she replied, shoving a steaming mug into her hands. "You may deny it, young lady, but you look peckish. I want to see that mug empty when I come back!"

Biting back a smile at being molly-coddled, literally and figuratively, Hermione sat at the breakfast bench and sipped on what tasted like fresh mint tea. Molly had pulled Harry and Ginny outside with her, and there was a slight ruckus issued from the back of the house.

Hermione was admittedly grateful for Molly's insight; she hadn't been able to eat much of her lunch and she was still a bit tired. But she hadn't been to the Burrow since the falling out with her and Ron, and she missed the other Weasleys'.

The mint tea was lightly sweetened and enervating, and soon Hermione was sucking down the last drop. No sooner than she'd put the empty mug in the sink, Mr. Weasley came striding through the front door.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," she greeted.

"Evening, Hermione. Where's the rest of the lot?"

"Still out back; the twins are setting up the tables for supper and Mrs. Weasley is overseeing. Something about not wanting them dueling it out with the tables."

"Oh yes, those sons of mine," he nodded reminiscing. "Last time they did that, there were bits of wood everywhere. At least it scared the garden gnomes away; I expect they thought the sky was crashing down with all of the commotion."

Hermione laughed while making her way to the back door. "I'm going to see if they need any help."

When Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione come outside, she immediately began her fussing again. After reassuring the matriarch that she'd drank all her tea and felt alright, she patted her on the cheek and went back inside of the house.

Ron and Lenore had finished setting up the chairs, the young witch grumbling now that Molly was out of earshot.

"I don't know why I had to help," she grumbled. "I notice your mum didn't ask her," she continued, gesturing at Hermione. "It's nice that some of us have to work like a house elf while others get to skive off doing nothing."

Hermione immediately felt her temper beginning to rise; luckily, Ginny swiftly cut in.

"Lenore, either stop acting like a silly twit or go home."

"Ginny, don't you order my girlfriend about," Ron cut in petulantly.

"I'll bloody well tell her what I want, since you're obviously going to let her stand there and behave rudely towards Hermione."

Lenore flushed a shell pink while Ron was immediately silenced, his baby sister having swiftly put him in his place.

"Come on," he then gruffly said to Lenore, tugging on her wrist.

Fred and George, who'd been standing by to witness the little tiff, immediately came over and planked Hermione. They'd recognized the glare on her face and both seemingly knew how to placate her.

Finding herself laughing at the twin's antics, the slight pall on the evening was soon forgotten.

Soon after Bill and Fleur had arrived, Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone outside, saying that she didn't want their meal to go cold. Ron and Lenore sat huddled next to one another at the end of the table. They hadn't made anymore snarky comments, however, Ron kept furtively glancing at Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking.

Right before dessert was served, Harry called for everyone's attention. Multiple sets of eyes turned towards his direction, curiously watching as he took Ginny's hand into his own. After everything was said and done, he'd proposed to Ginny whom said 'yes', throwing her arms around his neck.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur had grown teary eyed and were dabbing their faces with napkins, while Fred and George had cornered Harry off, pretending to play the role of threatening older brother.

Mr. Weasley had unearthed a bottle of wine, pressing a glass into everyone's had to toast the newly engaged couple. There was an air of mirth about the group, especially after the wine had been served.

"I can't believe Harry knew to get me the same ring you and I saw that day!" Ginny gushed after plopping down next to Hermione.

"Fancy that," she replied with a little smile.

Just then, Fleur came over and immediately got into a spiel about planning the wedding. Hermione's head had begun reeling, she supposed from the wine. She used the opportunity to excuse herself and went into the empty house.

After using the loo and splashing water on her face, Hermione made her way back down to the living room. She'd been resting on the couch, her forehead resting on both hands when she heard someone come inside.

"Honestly, Ronald," she griped when he walked over and stood silently in front of her. "Shouldn't you be off snogging Lenore?"

"Why, are you jealous?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Hermione had begun massaging her throbbing temples. She paused when she heard the ridiculous notion fall from his mouth.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes. Why else would you be asking about me and Lenore?"

"That was sarcasm, Ronald, in case you missed it. And it wasn't even thinly veiled."

"You've changed, Hermione. Even if Ginny and Harry don't see it, you have."

"It's called growing up. Perhaps, you should try doing the same.

"Don't give me that rubbish; you're lying about something, and I want to know what it is."

Hermione dropped her hands and looked up at Ron, throwing him a venomous glare. "You're taking in awfully keen interest in my life. Why is that? Are Lenore's conversation skills less than scintillating?"

"Oh come off it, Hermione. What's going on with you? You only let Ginny come to visit you and her mouth is closed tighter than if someone cast a Silencing Charm on her."

"Ron, leave me alone. I don't care where you go just get away from me."

"No, I think I'm rather comfortable here." She looked up to see him perched on the arm of the opposite sofa, both arms crossed over his chest.

She looked up into his smug face, the brown eyes that used to twinkle boyishly now looking slightly hardened.

"I find it hard to believe that I once fancied you," Hermione said. She began rubbing at her temples again, her fingers so stiff it felt as if she was going to wear a hole into her flesh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, sounding affronted.

"It means that the nice Ron I used to know is now a first class swot!"

"What?" he bellowed, the sound ringing Hermione's increasingly sensitive ears. "That's rich! I'm probably a damn sight better than this bloke you're running behind. He's got you so wrapped around his rich, little finger that you've become a bit of a snob, if I might say so."

"What? What did you just say to me?"

"You've heard me. I know it's you're the reason that Ginny's coming in here after every outing with you, bringing in a load of parcels as if she cleaned out Twilfit and Tattings. Mum asked her where everything came from and she said you, but I know better. You must be doing a hell of a lot with your new wizard if he's forking over galleons by the lot for you and your mate."

If Hermione had been able to see straight, she would have risen to her full height to promptly slap the arrogant look off his face.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" she seethed. "You're supposed to be my best friend and this is how you treat me? Just go, Ronald!"

"I live here," he replied coolly. "If anyone is going to leave, it should be you."

"Fine; I'll leave. So help me, you'd better refrain from saying another word to me or I'll hex you to the point that you'll be unable to even _think_ about shagging Lenore."

With that, Hermione grabbed her sweater and wand that she'd placed next to her on the couch. The throbbing in her head now rivaled the one in her chest. Arguing with Ron had her blood racing and had she been feeling one hundred percent, she would have soundly berated him.

Knowing that a silent and hasty option was her best bet for all parties involved, Hermione hastily got to her feet. She'd taken three steps when the blood rushed down from her head.

Ron watched in silent horror as Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, causing her to fall face down in a dead faint.

Immediately he began to panic and found himself frozen into place. Right at that moment, Ginny and Harry whom were both holding hands, walked inside.

"What did you do to her?" Ginny cried, running over to her friend.

"Me? I-I didn't do anything!" Ron sputtered.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded, ire flashing in his green eyes.

"We were talking-alright we were arguing!" he admitted after both Harry and Ginny flashed him an angry look. "Then she said she was going to leave and got up, and then she passed out! I never touched her."

"I'm sure that's the abridged version but it doesn't matter right now," Ginny said curtly, cradling Hermione's head in her lap. "Harry, go get Mum and Dad."

Smoothing Hermione's hair out of her face, Ginny was glad that she didn't break her nose. "Why didn't you catch her, you ass!" she spat accusingly.

Just then the entire family dashed into the house, bedlam breaking loose.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley cried, stooping down next to Ginny. "Ginny dear, fetch me a cool cloth," she said, gently moving Hermione's head to lie flat.

Ginny was back in a hurry, thrusting the cold rag into her mother's hands.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pressing the cloth against Hermione's forehead.

"Ronald said they were arguing, most likely he started with her, and said she fainted."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly all but shouted. "This girl wasn't feeling well to begin with! She nearly looked dead on her feet when she came in or hadn't you noticed? Why in the devil did you come in here and get into a strop with her!"

Ron was still standing perched against the sofa, feeling two inches high as he was soundly berated by his mother. Desperate to move out of line of his Mum and Dad's disapproving glare, Ron stood up and walked over to Lenore, who'd been sulking and standing behind Fred and George.

Right then Hermione gave a small moan, her amber eyes cracking slightly to see Molly and Ginny hovering over her. She tried to sit up but felt too disoriented and slumped back into place.

"No, love, stay down," Mrs. Weasley chided. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione furrowed her forehead slightly, wanting to speak but the pain in her head inhibiting her. "Ginny," she managed to weakly utter, attempting to beckon her forward.

"Yes love, what do you need?" she asked. Hermione's voice was so low that Ginny had to nearly press her ear to her mouth. Her brown eyes widened after she heard her request. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, her voice akin to horror.

Hermione weakly nodded her head.

"What did she say?" Mrs. Weasley asked, unable to hear what was exchanged between the two.

"Umm…well you'll find out soon enough," Ginny answered skeptically. Before anyone was able to ask her where she was going she hurried over to the Floo and disappeared in a whoosh of green flames.

All Ginny could think was, luckily, the Floo had been across the house where no one would have been able to hear her call out for 'Malfoy Manor,' and also, what was about to ensue when Lucius Malfoy walked with her into the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hehee believe me everyone, I'm not the sort to hold chapters for ransom. I just wanted to make everything was to my liking before sending it off. I hope it's to your liking! Cookies to you for the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts. Did I mention that my beta Gnrkrystle is the best?_**

* * *

><p>It was felt strange going to Malfoy Manor alone. Yet Hermione'd asked for Lucius and Ginny did what was requested of her.<p>

Remembering that Hermione said Lucius was always holed up in his study, it was the first room she checked.

"Hello?" she called, softly knocking on the door.

Lucius promptly pulled the heavy oak door open, surprise coloring his grey eyes as he looked down at the petite redhead.

"Good evening, Ginevra. This is a surprise, but by the look on your face I don't think this is a social call."

"Unfortunately not…" she began. "Hermione passed out at the Burrow; she's barely awake but she wanted me to get you." An uneasy expression was still on her face when she peered around Lucius and saw Severus sitting on the sofa in the study.

"What? Hermione fainted, was she feeling ill?" Lucius asked, his forehead furrowed and worry coloring his voice.

"Well, she didn't say anything to me, but Mum says she wasn't feeling well when she came in. She made her have a cup of tea as soon as she stepped out of the Floo."

Lucius had already hastily walked back into the study, Ginny on his trail.

"Hello, Professor," she said to Severus.

"Miss Weasley," he nodded curtly. "Suffice to say that congratulations are in order?" he asked, noticing the sparkling ring on her left hand.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled fondly, remembering that she was now an engaged woman. "I'm guessing this little get together was a rouse for Harry to propose. Unfortunately, my wonderful brother decided to behave like a total prat towards Hermione and upset her."

"Again?" Lucius drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny threw her hands up in a futile gesture. "What can I say; my brother is the epitome of a cultured wizard."

Severus put down his glass of brandy and stood up from the sofa. "Something tells me you'll need a buffer," he said to Lucius.

"I think you're right," Lucius muttered, his walking stick now in hand. "Alright, Miss Weasley. You lead the way."

* * *

><p>Hermione was still sprawled on the floor of the living room, her head in Mrs. Weasley's lap.<p>

"Where did you go?" she asked when she saw her daughter approaching them.

"I had to get someone for Hermione," she explained carefully. "Now…try to not panic."

Molly gave her daughter a questionable look, her brown eyes growing wide when she saw Severus coming around the corner along with the tall, blonde wizard.

"What is that man doing in my house?" she screeched, completely forgetting about the barely lucid young witch beneath her.

Arthur and the rest of the Weasley clan had whipped out their wands in a flash, holding them towards Lucius. They all began yelling, trying to talk over one another.

Hermione knew that total chaos was about to ensue, and felt the panic rising within her. She tried to speak but everyone was shouting so loudly she was unable to be heard.

Lucius and Severus had been advancing into the living room when they noticed the withdrawn wands. Seeing how everyone had immediately jumped to their defenses, Severus held a hand out warning Lucius to hold his place for the moment.

"Molly, Arthur," Severus nodded. "We're just here for Hermione. The young Miss Weasley told us that she'd fallen ill and asked for Lucius."

"What -why?" Molly sputtered only to be cut off by Harry.

"Why would Hermione ask for Mr. Malfoy?" he asked sharply. Although he hadn't withdrawn his wand, his green eyes shone angrily at Lucius.

"Watch your tone, young man," Lucius drawled, eyeing the young messy haired wizard's defensive posture. "She's my witch; hence the reason I'm here for her."

Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Arthur still had their wands trained on him, and immediately began shouting when they heard what they presumed to be an outrageous claim. Ginny then walked over to Harry, putting a hand on his arm in an effort to calm him.

"What do you mean _your_ witch, Malfoy?" Ron spat, huffing angrily. "As if Hermione is barking mad enough to even look at the likes of you."

"Oh, be _quiet_ Ronald," came Hermione's feeble voice from the floor. "He's not lying. We are together."

Molly looked down at Hermione, the utmost look of shock on her face. "Hermione, are you serious? How, or why, I think is the more suitable question."

"Mrs. Weasley, believe me, it wasn't planned but please, please can I explain it to you later? Right now all I want to do is go home."

"Lucius Malfoy, what did you do to this young girl?" Molly spat, looking up at him.

"Madam, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied frostily. Lucius was cursing inwardly. He knew what would happen when Hermione's extended family found out who she'd been with this entire time. All the same, he still didn't relish being treated as some sort of villain.

"I think you do," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "Everyone out," she suddenly said.

Multiple sets of eyes turned towards the redhead matriarch. "But Mum-" Ron began to protest.

"Out! Go back outside, right this minute."

The men all put their wands away, although Harry and Arthur lingered nearby. "Harry, you too," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur, it's okay. Please, just give us a few minutes."

Arthur looked at his wife curiously, his gaze hardening when he looked across at Lucius. "Alright," he conceded. "Five minutes, and I'm waiting by the door."

Nodding hastily, Molly looked to her left and saw her daughter still in the room. "Ginny love, you too."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I'd rather if she stayed," Hermione said.

Lucius took that opportunity to slowly walk over to the two. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, using his walking stick to support his weight, stooping down next to her and running a fingertip across her cheek.

"I don't know...well, my head hurts. I think I hit it on the way down."

At that comment Ginny look disgusted, thinking of her dim-witted brother. Lucius poked his fingers around in Hermione's thick curls, noticing her wince when his fingers brushed against a knot.

"Besides your head what else do you feel?" Severus then asked.

"Dizzy," Hermione answered. "Although, I was already dizzy when I first got here; I guess the argument with Ron made it worse. Next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor with everyone yelling over me."

"Didn't I tell you to stay home if you weren't feeling well?" Lucius chided, arching an eyebrow. "I knew you were still looking a bit pale this morning."

"No paler than you," Hermione retorted lightly, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

"Alright you two!" Molly cut in. She felt slightly more at ease when she noticed how the usually snobbish wizard was speaking in a gentle tone towards Hermione, but there was something that still left her on edge. "You can fill me in on the details later but there is a more pressing issue at hand, wouldn't you say?"

Lucius looked at Molly, a vague expression on his face. Molly sighed in exasperation and pressed a hand against Hermione's abdomen.

"How far along are you, dearie?" she asked.

"What?" Hermione asked confusion in her brown eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius interjected at the same time.

"I have seven children; I think I ought to know when a witch is in the family way," Molly snapped. "Lucius Malfoy, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Mrs. Weasley, believe me when I tell you that neither Hermione nor myself knew that we'd end up together. It wasn't intentional in any way, but the truth of the matter is I've grown quite fond of her and have no ill will towards her, or any of her friends for that matter."

"He's telling the truth, Molly," Severus said, walking over to them. "They've been together for quite some time, and haven't told anyone for reasons just like this recent little display."

Molly looked slightly more appeased hearing the words from Severus, but couldn't help her dubiousness.

"Mrs. Weasley, he wouldn't hurt me," Hermione piped in. "Believe me; I'd never do this if I thought he would." She then held her arms out, and Lucius deftly slipped his beneath her body and easily lifted her from the floor.

Molly couldn't help flinching slightly when she felt Lucius' black brocade jacket brush against her hand. "Hermione are you sure? You can stay here if you need to!"

"Mum!" Ginny cut in sharply. "Leave them alone; Mr. Malfoy doesn't mean her any harm. These two care for each other."

"So you knew about this too?" she turned sharply towards her daughter.

"Yes," Ginny replied unrepentantly. "And just like you, I had my doubts at first until Hermione explained how Mr. Malfoy treated her with nothing but respect. His hospitality was also extended to me when I became sick at his house; he was nothing but decent."

"You mean you knew about this the entire time and didn't say anything!" she nearly shrieked.

"It wasn't for me to tell," Ginny continued evenly, standing her ground.

"But what about that whole mess with the diary, or have you forgotten that quickly?" Molly spat.

"I've already apologized to your daughter for that, but not to you," Lucius smoothly cut in. "Just as I explained to Miss Ginevra, I've done many things that I'm not proud of, that being one of them. And for that I am sorry."

"Yes, well…" Molly trailed off, standing up and whirling around when she heard the back door open. Everyone else started trickling back in; curious to find out what was going on in the house.

"What in bloody hell is Malfoy doing holding Hermione?" Ron asked disgustedly, his eyes focusing on both of Hermione's arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"Leave it, Ron," Ginny shot across the room.

"Can we go please?" Hermione asked, turning to Lucius.

"Yes, love," he told her gently. "Molly, Arthur, thank you. Miss Ginevra, Mr. Potter, congratulations on your engagement." Lucius then turned and looked at Ron square in the face. "For someone claiming to be Hermione's best friend you do a poor job of showing it."

He then paused to look at the simpering blonde witch standing next to him. "You and my son have a lot in common," he continued smiling wryly.

"At least she isn't your little tart," Ron replied spitefully.

As dizzy as she still felt, Hermione craned her neck around as far as she was able to and looked at her friend. "That is the second time you've made one of your insinuations. What is it Ronald? Are you upset because you weren't fruitful in getting into my knickers?"

Fred and George immediately began snickering after her comment, unsuccessfully trying to muffle their laughter after Molly shot them a sharp look. Fleur had one dainty hand up to her mouth and her head buried in her husband's chest. Harry and Arthur's faces were both flush with embarrassment. Ron's face twisted with anger, paying no heed to Lenore who was now pulling on his arm.

"Not at all," Ron continued. "Because I'm sure all lord moneybags over there had to do was show you his vault, and he got the fully monty. I have to say I never pictured you as a money hungry slag but there it is."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, the hurt evident in her amber eyes. She struggled to get out of Lucius' arms, wanting to stride across the room and slap Ron across his mouth but the clasp around her body tightened marginally.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly's voice rang sharply. "I've raised you better than that! How dare you talk to a woman like that, and she's your friend! You apologize this instant!"

Lucius whirled around, his grey eyes icier than usual. "As far as you're concerned, this is my wife you're talking about. I'd watch how I refer to her if I were you."

The word 'wife' sent everyone into panic again, their mingled yelling sounding like a buzzing roar.

Lucius paid no mind to the chaos. With Hermione still in his arms, he slowly walked across the room and stood right in front of Ron. Noticing the blonde wizard advancing on his son, Arthur dashed over and stood by his side.

"If I wasn't a changed man I believe you know how this might've carried out," Lucius hissed, speaking low enough that only Ron and now Arthur were able to hear him.

Hermione was still trembling with anger, her head pressed against Lucius' chest. In her impacted position she was only able to look to her side slightly. Ron had never been able to mask his nervousness and right now it was evident all over his freckled face. He swallowed nervously, and Hermione realized that he was so scared it sounded as if he'd stopped breathing.

'Good for him,' she thought bitterly.

"I know for fact that the little blonde tart you have next to you was no virgin when she came to your bed," Lucius lilted smoothly, his silky voice laced with venom. "However, I'm the only one that Hermione has ever been with. I'd wager just one of my vaults at Gringott's that your witch can use her fingers and toes as well as yours to count the amount of wizards she's been with."

Lenore gasped, her eyes growing wide as her cheeks reddened visibly. Ron still huffed angrily, too embarrassed from being put in his place to say anything. He took a step towards Lucius, whom stood solidly in place, his cool grey eyes boring into brown ones that were throwing daggers in his direction.

"Alright, Lucius, that'll do," Arthur cut in, grabbing his son before anything else could transpire.

"No matter, Arthur. We'll be on our way," Lucius replied with a small nod." Please make sure your progeny takes heed of his words when they concern my witch."

Lucius turned on his heel with Hermione still in his arms and began walking back towards the Floo with Severus. Ginny and Molly caught up behind the three before they were able to leave.

"Ginny, please tell your Mum the whole story," Hermione said pleadingly after looking into the elder Weasley's worried face. "Else she's liable to wear a hole in the floor pacing tonight."

"I don't pace," Molly cut in sharply. "Lucius, you'd better take care of my girl," she continued shaking a finger at him.

"I have every intention of doing so," he replied. "I'll have Hermione owl you when she's feeling better. Ginevra, you have a standing invitation to the manor whenever you'd like."

After exchanging terse goodbyes, the three stepped into the Floo and traversed back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Lucius wasted no time in carrying Hermione to his room, Severus following in behind. After laying her across his bed, he pried her shoes off her feet and tossed them to the floor.<p>

"What the hell was Molly babbling about?" Hermione asked.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, wondering if Hermione had really missed what the matriarch alluded to.

"Well, before we assume it's written in gold," Severus interjected. Walking over to the bed, he lifted Hermione's shirt a few inches above her navel and placed a large hand flat against her abdomen, pressing down slightly. "Well, it seems as though Molly is correct," he said.

Hermione's brown eyes grew increasingly wide with shock. "What? I'm pregnant?" she asked, her head rising off the pillow. "But how…?" she trailed off dumbly. Bringing her own hand to her still flat stomach, she pressed down and felt firmness above the line of her knickers that definitely hadn't been there before.

"From what my godson says about you two, I don't think you'll need the explanation," Severus replied with a smirk. Draco had overheard the two being intimate on more than one occasion and had complained to his godfather who laughed uproariously at the twisted look on the young man's face.

"That was rhetorical and you know it," Hermione replied distractedly, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Well, I think I'll be on my way," he continued making his way for the door. "If you two should need me, you know where to find me."

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked, lying next to Hermione on the bed after they were alone.

"Yes…no…" Hermione admitted in a low voice, a multitude of conflicting thoughts running through her head.

"I'm quite adept at Legilimency, but I'd prefer it if you told me what you're thinking," he continued.

"I'm just a bit shocked. I truly had no idea, I mean what with the headaches from our bonding; I thought it might've had something to do with that."

"I'll be honest, it had briefly crossed my mind, especially considering how many times we'd forgotten to use the contraceptive charm."

Hermione laughed weakly, remembering that more often than not Lucius' touch had set her nerves aflame causing her to forget about anything else. "I don't believe this," she exhaled, burying her face in her hands.

Lucius frowned and pried her hands away. "What is it? You're behaving as if the world is coming to an end."

"It might as well be!" Hermione cried. There was no doubt about it; she was scared witless. A child was the last thing that had crossed her mind.

"Either tell me what's got you so wound up or I'm coming in."

"Fine, Lucius. I'm scared and worried. Before you and I happened, I'd barely had time to date, much less anything else - as you found out. I was worried enough about you and I but that turned out okay. But I positively know nothing about being a mother, and on top of that, how can I have a child with someone that doesn't love me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked sounding slightly insulted.

"You asked what's on my mind and I'm telling you. I've never been one to flirt with romantic notions, as sappy as it sounds. Admittedly, I'm sure they're nice and all but I tried to come into this realistically since, in essence, we are literally bonded with one another. The way it goes, you nor I are able to be with anyone else at this point. But let's face it, you'll never feel for me the way you did for Narcissa."

Lucius was silent after Hermione's outpouring, something that she believed solidified her words.

"You may not realize what your face looks like when you talk about her, but I've noticed it," Hermione continued. "It's the same way Harry looks at Ginny when he thinks she isn't looking."

Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Hermione pulled away from Lucius and rolled onto her side. She was thankful when her hair fell in a curtain over her cheek, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Hermione," he called.

She refused to answer him, angry with herself for getting so upset and angry at the tears in her eyes. Biting down hard on her lip to keep the sobs that were threatening to escape inside, Hermione knew why she was so distraught.

She knew how she felt about him. She loved him even before she would admit it to herself. Ginny had even pointed it out to her before the notion had crossed her mind. When she vehemently denied it, Ginny called her out and told her that she'd stick a mirror in front of her face if Lucius came around. Her own friend had noticed how her face lit up whenever he was there, a little fact that even Hermione hadn't realized about herself.

"Hermione," she heard Lucius say again.

"If you want to listen for now, that's fine then," he continued placidly when she didn't answer. "Yes, I loved my wife and always will. We were together since we were young and she gave me my firstborn, whom I love dearly even when I want to wring his neck."

Hermione still remain silent, holding her body in a tense ball with her head still buried in the pillow.

"However, that is a closed chapter in my life, and there is no sense on dwelling on the past. But I guess I should point out the obvious; how would you know how I look at you if you aren't looking?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, trying not to sniffle.

"Remember when I told you I don't wear my heart on my sleeve? Well, apparently now I must do so. No, I take that back. In any event, the way I look at you has been the topic of much discussion between Severus and my son. Severus may be a man of few words but he misses nothing; he's noticed it months ago."

"So what does that mean, Lucius? You get this look in your eye when you're about to strip me naked, how is that any different?"

"As much as I'd love to explain the proclivities of men to you, let me just point out the many times that I've referred to you as love, my love, my witch. Do you think I would refer to you as such if I didn't mean it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, still refusing to turn her head.

"Of course I love you, you stubborn little witch. Although, the only way you were able to tell me how you really felt was to shag you into oblivion. Let's just say you became rather cathartic right before passing out."

"I remember that," Hermione admitted after awhile, feeling slightly foolish. "It felt right at the moment."

"Yes, because you didn't have to face me afterwards," Lucius chuckled.

"Do you really love me?" she asked in a small voice, turning her head towards his.

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Are you sure you're not saying it, because of…" she trailed off, running a hand down to her stomach.

"My silly, little witch," Lucius chided, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close. "Forgive me for sounding sappy, but I've been telling you that I love you since we've started sharing a bed at night. Of course, this was after you'd fallen asleep, and I'm sure you'll keel over from shock but more often than not you told me you loved me right back. I won't lie, at first I honestly didn't know what to expect. I surely didn't think that I'd love another woman, but I do now and wouldn't change it for anything."

Feeling like an idiot, Hermione released a shuddering sigh as the remaining tears poured down her face. She nuzzled closer to Lucius, burying her head in his chest.

"Despite you looking like a frightened little lamb when I dragged you in here like some sort of cretin, I realized that you were the first person in - hell, I think ever - that didn't immediately judge me or lord my past indiscretions over my head. But the last thing I wanted you to be was scared of me."

"Well, I'll admit that you did frighten me a bit at first. The idea of being joined with a wizard with your…background, it was a bit daunting. Not to mention, one with more experience about everything in general, but now I realize those are pluses."

"Good," Lucius replied, pressing a kiss onto Hermione's forehead. "Although, you have to admit you have worldly senses yet an innocent charm about you already. How the hell else would I forget to use the contraceptive charm? That is very much out of character for me."

Hermione wanted to laugh but another thought flashed through her mind, making her tense up again. "Lucius, I don't know anything about babies. I haven't planned this, what am I going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything; we are."

"You're rather cavalier about this. I would have thought the whole pure blood thing would have-"

"Hermione, do you really think I give a damn about that after all that's happened?"

"No…"

"Good, I would hope that you'd think more of me."

Lucius began rubbing Hermione's back, feeling her gradually relax against him. Her head suddenly popped up, a frightened expression on her face.

"Lucius, I had some wine at the Burrow! You're not supposed to drink if you're pregnant."

"Where did you get that inane idea?"

"It's common knowledge where I grew up…what does that only apply to the Muggle world?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "I don't know what's in the sludge they serve there, but here it doesn't affect pregnancy."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Hermione," he intoned calmly. "I have a son, remember? You delivered him an impressive right hook at one point, to jog your memory. Narcissa had wine with her dinner the entire time, and as you can see our child turned out just fine…relatively speaking."

"But-"

"Do I need to have Severus return with a Calming Draught for you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Alright. Now take a deep breath and relax; you're wound up tight as a bowstring." His large hands pulled her back down on the bed and continued rubbing soothing circles into her neck and back.

"How can I relax? Harry and the Weasleys' were closest to the next of kin that I have and now they all hate me."

"They don't hate you," Lucius reassured.

"Ron all but called me a whore, and everyone else looked as if they wanted to simultaneously use an Unforgivable Curse on you."

Lucius inhaled sharply, remembering how he'd wanted to use more than his wand to thrash the redhead that had no filter on his mouth.

"Your friend is just an ill-tempered young man -one that I would have emasculated had it not been for his father. As for everyone else, believe me when I say they'll come around."

"But what if they don't?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It won't come to that, trust me. Every person in that house rushed to defend your honor; strange actions for people that don't have your best interests at heart."

"But Lu-"

"Hermione, love, shush." Lucius neatly cut her off by placing a finger across her lips. He then sat up and began removing her clothes. After stripping her down to her underwear, Lucius removed his own clothing. Neatly placing everything across the chaise at the foot of the bed, he retook his place next to Hermione.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry incessantly?" he asked, pulling the duvet over them both.

"Only since I was born," she laughed. "I'm curious…since you aren't adverse to this child, why did you only stop at one with Draco?"

Lucius took a deep breath before threading his fingers through Hermione's curls.

"Believe me, it wasn't as if we wanted to," he began. "But if nothing I'm a pragmatic man. It wasn't until Narcissa was carrying Draco that we truly saw how indispensable we were to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was the one that suggested we have more children so as to serve him. After seeing how he thought nothing of using the other Death Eater's children as mere pawns if they were derelict in their duties, Narcissa and I decided that after Draco we'd be done."

"That is awful," Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"It didn't help that throughout her entire pregnancy she was up worried half the night. I got called away at the damndest hours, that Dark Mark burning so hotly into my flesh that I wanted to rip off my own arm. It was a miracle Narcissa didn't miscarry the way she was always sick, worrying about whether or not I would be returning home each time I was summoned. Now do you see why we spoiled the boy to within an inch of his life?"

"I always thought it was purely for bragging rights. Draco never was humble back at school."

"Yes, well, despite my flaws I always did tell him boasting was distasteful. Of course, I didn't expect him to heed my words."

"You know Draco is going to do what Draco wants," Hermione commented. "I still can't believe I'm…"

"I'm more concerned with you nearly passing out at the school and then doing so today," Lucius said. "I'm sending for my Healer tomorrow."

"You have your own Healer?" Hermione asked, looking up at the smirking blonde. "Lucius, I feel fine. I can just go to Madam Pomfrey at the school and have her look me over during the week."

"Hermione, I'm not going to bend on this."

"Fine, you win. I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Thank you," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Despotic wizard," she grumbled, her eyes already closing as the sensation of Lucius running his fingers through her curls lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Hermione picked over her food, still too preoccupied with the turn of events to have an appetite. She only took a few bites of her meal when she caught Lucius staring at her.<p>

"Bloody hell, Granger, I thought you'd be the one to shag my father to death. Looks like it's the other way around," Draco snickered when he saw the lackluster expression on her face.

Hermione laughed weakly, but Lucius puffed up with anger.

"Mind your tongue, Draco!" he snapped at his son. Turning towards Hermione, he noticed that despite the extra sleep she still looked knackered. "Shuffling your eggs around your plate serves no purpose," he commented "Now eating them on the other hand…"

"I'm still tired," Hermione replied, still not picking up her fork. "I want to go back to bed."

"If you wish, but only after you've eaten something," Lucius replied. After a few minutes he excused himself from the breakfast table, wanting to send a Floo call to his Healer to see if she would be able to come earlier than requested.

Lucius had been gone all of three minutes when he heard his son shouting frantically. Running back to the breakfast room he found Draco crouched down beside the table, Hermione's head buried in his arms.

"Right after you left she said she felt dizzy, and then she sort of slithered out of her chair. I caught her before she hit her head," he rattled off.

"Damn," Lucius swore, picking up Hermione's limp body. "At least you had the sense to catch her; that idiot Weasley boy let her fall to her feet right in front of his face. She still has a knot in the back of her head."

"Weaselbee?" Draco scoffed. His face then furrowed up with confusion. "What happened that she passed out in front of him?"

"Apparently she's pregnant," he responded curtly, already walking out of the room. "When the Healer gets here send her to my suite," he called over his back.

Lucius had just settled Hermione on the bed when she stirred awake, her amber eyes barely focusing on his face.

"Again?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes," Lucius answered evenly. "And despite your protests the Healer is on her way now."

"I've fainted twice already, and not because you've shagged me into unconsciousness. This is getting tiring."

Smiling down at her, Lucius looked up when he heard Draco knock at the bedroom door. He walked in with the Healer behind him. The thin, sharp woman was dressed in ice blue robes and immediately walked over to the bed, all business as she eyed the young witch.

Waving the elder Malfoy out of the way, she put a hand on Hermione's head.

"How are you feeling, love?" she asked, her warm voice contradicting her austere appearance.

"As if I want to crawl underneath the bed," Hermione answered.

Healer Lora then turned to Lucius and his son, and with a wave of her hand dismissed them from the room.

Ruffled at being kicked out of his own room, Lucius followed in behind Draco and closed the bedroom door.

"Granger's pregnant?" Draco asked, shock crossing his angular features.

"Yes. We'd only just found out last night. I guess I sort of did just blurt that out."

"Then why does she look so…sickly. I've never seen her like that at school, not even when our OWLs or NEWTs were around the corner."

"I have no idea. That's why I asked the Healer if she would be able to come early…wait a minute, you're strangely accepting of all this."

"Well, it's not as if this is some big surprise," Draco said with a small shrug. "As many times as I've overheard you two shagging- and believe me, I wanted to curse off my own ears-it was bound to happen. Yes, I find it bit odd, but at the end of the day what I think doesn't matter."

Lucius eyed his son curiously, wondering what he was getting at.

"At least you two care for each other. Do you know how many of those little trollops have tried to hide my wand so I can't cast the contraceptive charm? Little did they know godfather taught me how to cast nonverbal and wandless spells."

"You know, I have to admit that I worry about you sometimes, but then you turn around and shock me," Lucius said.

Right then Healer Lora opened the door and beckoned Lucius inside. Draco left his father, going downstairs to finish his breakfast.

"Well she's about two months along, and she was a bit dehydrated. But as long as she eats properly and rests she'll be fine."

After leaving, placing a few vials in Lucius' hands and giving him explicit instructions, Healer Lora left abruptly as she came.

"You look a little better," he said noticing the faint color in Hermione's cheeks.

"She gave me a draught saying that it would help for now. And she threatened that if I didn't eat properly she would come here every day and force feed me."

Lucius laughed, sitting down on the bed next to Hermione. "She means it too; she's been in our family for years. Lora seems harsh but she means well."

After kissing Hermione on the forehead, Lucius got up from the bed."I told Mrs. Weasley that I'd send her an owl to let her know how you were feeling. Since you have an aversion to eggs, what do you want Tipsy to bring you?"

"Lucius I'm not-"

Lucius shot Hermione one of his notorious scowls, his grey eyes flashing warningly at her.

"I guess this is what I have to look forward to for the next seven months. Soup is fine; I think I'll be able to eat that."

Nodding his head, Lucius turned and walked out of the room. After summoning Tipsy and telling her to take a tray to his suite, he went to his study and penned a short note. After sending it off with one of his owls, the bird shortly returned bearing a scrap of parchment and a small bundle.

_Thank you, Lucius. Even if Hermione isn't up to it, have your elf brew her some of this tea, it always helped when I was still early along. _

_-Molly_

Mrs. Weasley's note was short, sweet and straight to the point but spoke volumes. Feeling somewhat appeased, he called for Tipsy to take the bundle of tea down to the kitchen.

Lucius then put Mrs. Weasley's note in his pocket and walked out of the study. Returning to his room, he found Hermione sitting up in the bed, a pillow behind her back and a mug in her hand.

"This tastes just like the tea that Mrs. Weasley forced me to drink at the Burrow," she remarked.

"That's because it is," Lucius replied.

Hermione looked at him confusedly, and Lucius removed the parchment from his pocket and held it in front of her face.

"Now do you really still think that everyone hates you?"

Hermione's amber eyes were still widened considerably. "Well, maybe not everyone but-"

"If you're going to be my wife, and I mean that in the literal sense, then you are going to have to learn how to relax."

Hermione nearly lost her grip on the mug, and Lucius' hand shot out to keep her from tipping the hot liquid onto her lap.

"Do you mean…you really…?"

"When have you known me to lie about such things?"

"Never…are you sure you aren't saying this just because of…our situation?" Hermione was still unable to wrap her head around the idea of saying 'pregnant'.

"Of course not, Hermione," Lucius frowned. "I've known what my intentions were towards you long before today. Of course it seems this week everything is coming out in the open."

Hermione finished the remains of her tea and yawned widely. "If I wasn't so sleepy all of a sudden I'd ream you out for not asking for my hand properly," she said, handing Lucius her empty mug to place on the nightstand.

"As my witch wishes," Lucius replied, shrugging off his jacket and settling next to Hermione on the bed. "Do you prefer showy displays with everyone milling about or something more intimate?"

"No!" Hermione cried. "Just you and I are fine; I'm not one for the overly sappy public displays."

"I know that, Hermione. I was merely teasing you," Lucius drawled, pulling her into the crook of his arm. "Now, go to sleep."

"But I know for fact that you aren't tired. Are you just going to lay there and watch me sleep?"

"Honestly witch, I just want to feel you in my arms if that's alright with you?"

"Yes," Hermione murmured, nuzzling into his warmth and closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I still own nothing. Grnkrystle is still the best. And I'm still thankful for the alerts and reviews!_**

* * *

><p>Despite Ron and Harry's protests, Ginny came to the manor the next day to check on Hermione. If the rest of her family hadn't approved, they'd kept it to themselves.<p>

Lucius had a meeting to attend and left the two witches in Hermione's room, kissing her goodbye before dashing off. He'd firmly told Ginny to send for him if needed, ignoring the scowl on Hermione's face.

"So what happened after we left?" Hermione asked, curled up on her bed next to her friend.

"Well Dad, Bill, and Fleur were sort of quiet, and you know Ron and Harry refused to simmer down," Ginny replied, stretched out on her stomach. "They continued going on about 'Malfoy this' and 'Malfoy that' until Mum told them to pipe down."

"Oh god, I knew this was going to happen," Hermione groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"They'll come around, Hermione," Ginny said reassuringly. "Even Mum said so; I can tell she isn't thrilled with the idea of you and Lucius, but when we were alone she and I had a nice chat. She admitted that she'd never seen him so…"

"Well, that's saying something," Hermione admitted. "I'm sorry we ruined your engagement party."

"You didn't ruin anything," she replied, fondly looking down at her ring."Funny thing, I wondered how Harry knew which ring to get me," she smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Not one," Hermione answered with a smirk.

"I'm curious, how did Lucius react when he found out about the baby? I mean, I didn't think you two were planning on that anytime soon."

"Honestly, we'd never even discussed that possibility. Although, it was inevitable with the amount of times we'd forgotten to use the contraceptive charm."

Ginny shot her a salacious grin, poking Hermione in the side with her elbow. "You're that good you made the man forget?" she cackled, turning over onto her back.

"Behave, Ginevra!" Hermione halfheartedly snapped. "It was both of our faults. Anyway, he said he wants to marry me…in the actual sense."

"Hermione that's great!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling back onto her side. "We'll have two weddings to plan!"

"Well, I don't know about a wedding and all of that fuss. To be honest at first I was worried that he only said that because of…you know. But he said he'd felt that way for awhile."

"Don't be daft, Hermione; ignorance doesn't suit you. It's clear as day that the man loves you, hell I could have told you that a month ago."

"Looking back, I guess I was too blind or too scared to see that for myself, but I know now," she admitted. "But I definitely didn't think this would happen!" she continued, running a hand over her stomach.

"How does it feel?" Ginny asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't feel anything," Hermione answered, prodding at her abdomen. "Right here just feels harder than it used to. I just wish this damned fatigue would go away. I nearly fell asleep over my breakfast this morning. And let's not mention that fact that I fainted again yesterday. Lucius said that Draco caught me before I was able to hit the floor; although, I don't remember much."

"Draco?" Ginny echoed her brown eyes widened. "Wow. Well, that's better than my brother for sure. I reamed him out when I felt the bump on the back of your head."

Hermione shook her head, and readjusted her pillow. "What did Fred and George have to say about all of this chaos?"

"Oh please," Ginny scoffed. "They only withdrew their wands because they're protective first and foremost, but as long as you're happy they don't give a damn what you do and who you do it with. Although, you know they're crude as ever. When Mum and Dad went to bed, they stayed downstairs with Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur and I, and we were subjected to a litany of dirty jokes."

Hermione cringed with embarrassment and Ginny laughed as she recollected her brother's misbehavior. "Honestly, I don't know where those two get it from. They're remarkably well informed about such matters for two that don't have steady girlfriends."

"They don't?" Hermione asked astonishingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny scoffed. "Those two most likely give Draco a run for his money. They just know better than to let Mum know; she'd pitch a fit if she thought they weren't being 'respectable'," she continued, emphasizing the word respectable by crooking both fingers. "Anyway they tried to tell Ron about his girlfriend but you know my brother is thickheaded and refuses to listen."

"Speaking of which, I wish I could take that memory for us to view it in a Pensieve!" Hermione cackled, thinking about Lucius blatantly discussing her previous sexual trysts in front of Ron and Mr. Weasley. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"More like her face was on the ground next to my foot," Ginny chortled. "I heard what Lucius said to her; it took every bit of self control I had to not fall out laughing beneath the kitchen table!"

The two burst into loud peals of raucous laughter, the sound echoing off the walls in Hermione's bedroom.

"Oh my gosh," Hermione cried weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then lay silently once her mirth subsided, a small frown slowly replacing her cheerful visage.

"What's wrong, love?" Ginny asked, noticing her friend's change of mood.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You know you are, now spill it."

"Fine," Hermione replied, heaving a sigh. "I'm scared, and I'm worried. Potions and Charms and hexes, those were all things I could read a book on. But a baby? Another person that I have to be responsible for? I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Hermione, you'll be fine," Ginny replied soothingly. "You've managed to pull Harry and Ron along for a few years; I imagine those two together are more work than five babies," she joked.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I guess you have a point, but still. I wish my mum was around so I could talk to her."

"Well I know that no one can replace your mum or dad for that matter, but if you ever need to talk you have me and my mother. You're her other daughter and she'd think nothing of offering her advice. In fact, if you didn't go to her you'd most likely end up with a sound verbal lashing."

"Thanks, Gin."

"You know I'm here for you no matter what. So is everyone else, my thickheaded brother too, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Oh please, Hagrid would most likely become a renowned chef before Ronald is going to speak to me again."

Ginny broke out into giggles; thinking of the oversized bearded man's lackluster cooking ability. His heart had always been willing but his skills were nil. When she'd first come to Hogwarts her friends hastily warned her to only drink the tea if she visited Hagrid's hut.

"Ron will speak to you again; he just has his head so far up his arse, being reasonable is not an option for him at this point. And Harry…let's just say he'd better be cordial or else."

Hermione noticed the glint in the redhead's eye, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to know what that means," she said.

"Hmph. He does," Ginny replied evenly. "Oh, by the way, Mum said to let her know when you run out of tea so she can send you some more."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "That tea is a godsend. If I didn't have it in the morning I don't think I'd be able to eat. What is it exactly?"

Ginny shrugged her petite shoulders. "I know it has mint in it; but it's a blend that you can't actually purchase. It was something passed on to all of the Weasley women. Although, as of late, there hasn't been a use for it. I just always remembered passing by the flowerpot when I was younger and asking about it. Mum said she'd tell me when I got older but I lost interest. Apparently it's self flowering and whenever you need some all you have to do is water it and break off a few of the blooms."

"Now there's something we weren't taught in Herbology," Hermione replied.

"Tell me about it. Mum just asked that I hold off until I need to use it myself," she laughed. "Little does she know I cast a contraceptive charm on myself everyday; with Harry I never know when or where he's going to fancy-"

"Ginny, Ginny that's enough!" Hermione shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears. "Even if I'm in a strop with him, you two are my best friends and I so don't need the imagery!"

"Sorry," Ginny replied in a singsong, mirth coloring her voice. "Here's something to take your mind off that; you'll need to go shopping for new clothes in a few months."

"Ugh. That's not a cheerful thought, Ginevra."

"You have some time to spare, for now at least. Oh! I expect we'll figure out something for your bridesmaid dress."

The corner of Hermione's mouth turned up at the idea. "You want me in your wedding?"

"Of course silly, you're my best girlfriend. Actually, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor…or matron depending on whether you and Lucius are going to tie the knot before or after Harry and me."

"We haven't set it to parchment just yet," Hermione replied. "I actually don't mind having a small affair with…"

"With what?"

"I was about to say friends, but they're non-existent for the most part."

"Hermione, stop sulking or I'm going right to the Floo to get Lucius. Your bad mood can't be good for the baby."

"Do you know you sound just like your Mum?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"You're more than welcome to write to the Ministry if you have an issue with it," Ginny replied loftily. "I told you; stop worrying so much. Everything is going to work out."

"Ever the bleeding, eternal optimist."

"Hermione, if we can get through a war and everything else that happened, I'm pretty sure we can deal with a few stubborn members of my family. Key word being 'we'."

"Speaking of dealing with things…do the others know about…?"

"What, your little witch or wizard in the oven?"

Hermione nervously chewed her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"No, only Mum and I know. She said that it's your choice if you decide to tell them."

"Well, that's slightly more relieving," Hermione exhaled.

"She said that she would keep everything under wraps until you told her otherwise," Ginny continued. "Besides, my brothers don't notice much so you don't have anything to worry about when you visit the Burrow."

"When? That's a laugh," Hermione replied wryly.

"Aww Hermione! Don't let them spoil our fun because they want to behave like juvenile prats. When you're feeling up to it I really wanted your opinion with the wedding planning."

"Ginevra Weasley, you know very well that I know nothing about that sort of thing," she snapped.

"Shush," Ginny said, reaching a finger out to tap Hermione's nose. "I know that; you can't even pick out a proper jumper without my help. Anyway you don't know any more about weddings than I do. Which is why Mum is going to be taking over, especially with me being the only girl and all. Besides, it's really another opportunity for us to gorge ourselves on wine and cake."

"Ginny!" she began to shriek. "I can't drink-oh I keep forgetting I can drink. Lucius told me that I can after I nearly had a fit remembering that I'd had wine at dinner last night."

"Either stifle it, or I'm going to send a Floo call to Lucius," the redhead threatened.

"Alright for goodness sake. Anyway are you and Harry going to move into Grimmauld Place after the wedding?"

"Yes," Ginny replied with a heavy sigh. "We've already replaced a lot of the furniture and repainted; you wouldn't even recognize the house now. I can't wait. No more nosey family members barging in on our private time-"

"Ginny," Hermione began warningly.

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to sully those pristine ears of yours. Now, what are we doing for lunch? I can use a little nosh right about now."

Shaking her head, Hermione got up from her bed and dragged Ginny to her sitting room. Tipsy brought a tray with soup, sandwiches, juice and the special pot of tea for Hermione.

To Hermione's consternation, she began feeling the need for a nap right after finishing lunch. She was fighting to keep her eyelids propped open until Ginny snapped at her to go back to bed.

"I'm fine," she said, her mouth cracking open into a wide yawn that contradicted her words.

"You're knackered; go to sleep. I'll come back another day, or you can come by the Burrow," the redhead replied, yanking her friend up and out of her chair.

"Alright, tell your mum I'll come by Saturday afternoon. You'd better have my cake like you promised."

"If you're this demanding now, I feel for Lucius," Ginny smirked. "Feel better, love," she replied, walking out of the door.

Hermione didn't bother undressing; she crawled back on top of her neatly made bed, yanking the light blanket that she'd kept folded at the foot of the bed over her body. A minute after her head hit the pillow, she fell right back asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione slumbered away the rest of the afternoon, not waking up until the sun had gone down. Opening her eyes she found Lucius, clad in a red brocade waistcoat, shirt and black trousers, sitting on the edge of her bed.<p>

"Hello darling," Hermione greeted sleepily, brushing her curls out of her face. "Have you been sitting here long?"

"Long enough to hear your snoring and admire the dried spittle in the corner of your mouth," Lucius replied with a smirk.

Her brown eyes growing wide, Hermione furiously rubbed at her face until she deemed it presentable. "You are horrid," she replied, lightly smacking Lucius on the arm when she heard him chuckling.

"You're not ill, are you? Ginevra sent me an owl shortly after she left, telling me that you were having a kip. Have you been asleep all this time?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, sitting up to move next to Lucius. "I hope it gets better; I'm so knackered it feels as if I'm walking around in a fog."

"It will get better," he replied. "Now come; your wizard has brought you something."

Hermione shifted to her knees and watched as Lucius reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. After opening it he handed it to Hermione whose mouth promptly fell open.

"I know about your aversion to jewelry; hopefully you won't mind wearing this," he continued.

Hermione stared at the platinum set ring nestled in black velvet. It had a round brilliant center stone, three single cut diamonds and two marquis diamonds on either side. It greatly reminded her of the heirloom jewelry her grandmother used to wear, never averse to letting her granddaughter play dress up with it when she was younger.

The ring had more diamonds than she'd ever owned or thought about owning, yet managed to not be ostentatious. Not surprised at all she found that it was perfectly suited to her tastes.

"I bought it for you to wear," Lucius said good-naturedly, plucking the box from Hermione's hands. "I'm going to assume that your silence means you approve?"

"Whole heartedly," Hermione replied nearly at a loss for words, watching as he took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "I love it."

"Good," Lucius replied, pressing a short kiss on Hermione's lips. He began to stand up until she tugged him back down on the bed.

"Come back here," she retorted, pushing Lucius to lie down flat and straddling his hips. "You're lucky that I'm letting you get away with such a half-arsed proposal."

"I'm lucky?" the blonde haired wizard drawled, looking up at his disheveled looking witch. Hermione's curls were tousled and hanging wildly around her head, and the blue jersey dress she'd fallen asleep in was rumpled. Despite it all, he found her incredibly attractive.

"Yes, you're lucky," she repeated, her amber eyes focused on the small buttons of his waistcoat. "I think you need to give me something else in lieu of."

"Such as?" Lucius asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Hermione continued lightly, her small fingers deftly unfastening his waistcoat and white dress shirt.

Lucius groaned when he felt Hermione's warm hands gliding over his bare chest. She'd found that his nipples were a sensitive spot and loved touching them at every opportunity, enjoying the little hisses of pleasure that always escaped his mouth.

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" he managed to get out between groaning. Setting his hands on Hermione's waist, he pushed her body down to firmly grazed against his fabric trapped erection.

"I never said that," she muttered, her lips pressed against his chest.

"What do you call someone that slept half her day away?"

"Honestly Lucius, if you aren't going to use your mouth to moan or kiss me, you might as well shut it." Hermione then scooted down to hover over his thighs, unfastening the placket on his trousers and yanking them and his underwear down to his knees.

"Your mouth might've been objecting but your wand certainly isn't," she commented, firmly grasping his turgid length into her hand.

Lucius chuckled, but let Hermione continue with divesting him of his clothing. She now stood at his feet, prying off his shoes and socks, tugging his trousers and black underwear to follow suit.

"There," she said after pressing a kiss on the side of his foot. "As per our bet; you'll never be able to say that I haven't paid up."

Chuckling when she saw the look of mirth on Lucius' face, Hermione rose to her full height. After pulling her wrinkled blue dress over her head, she stepped out of her knickers and climbed back atop her wizard.

"I do love it when you witch handle me," Lucius commented with a licentious grin.

"You would," Hermione replied, using one hand to balance herself on his chest and the other to position his erection at her entrance.

Hermione moaned slightly, never tiring of the feel of Lucius stretching and filling her body. When her bum was flush against his pelvis, she leaned forward and clutched onto the duvet, slowly rocking her hips back and forth until she was satisfied.

Lucius' hands made his way back to Hermione's hips, firmly rolling his body up into hers making her cry out. Using his right hand to span across her abdomen, he reached down between her lightly furred cleft and began rubbing small circles into her clit with his thumb.

Easily reaching her peak, Hermione fell back onto Lucius' chest, his hands soothingly running across her lower back.

"That was wonderful," she purred, gently sucking on his lips before caressing his tongue with hers. Lucius had just begun to deepen their kiss, his arms tightening around Hermione's body when she suddenly broke their hold and climbed off of him.

"You've got to be joking," he growled, looking down at his glistening and still fully erect cock and back at Hermione, whom was standing nude in her bathroom doorway.

"I need a shower before dinner," she replied nonchalantly, disappearing into the loo.

Lucius was rent between the need to laugh and scream. He couldn't believe the little witch rode him until she came, only to casually stop and claim the need to bathe.

Hermione had already stepped into her glass encased shower, the hot water beating down on her body when she heard the door opening.

"You have a lot of nerve," Lucius grunted, hastily snapping up Hermione against him.

Letting out a small cry, she soon found her body being pressed against the smooth, wet tiles, her legs wrapped around Lucius' waist.

"Don't you drop me!" she yelped, her arms clinging tightly around his neck.

"Trust me, dropping you is the last thing I plan on doing right now," he muttered into her wet neck. Gently biting down on the sensitive skin, he deftly pressed back up into her body.

Hermione's moans were partially muffled when his mouth came down over hers, the escaped cries echoing throughout the room.

They'd only tried the position once before and the angle still felt strange and slightly precarious, but she soon forgot her discomfort as Lucius vigorously took her against the bathroom tiling.

After they both simultaneously climaxed, Lucius set Hermione down on her feet, keeping one arm around her waist.

"That wasn't fair," she grumbled, nuzzling her face into his wet chest.

"You were tenacious if nothing," he replied cheekily. "A little minx even and I enjoyed every minute of it. Now let's shower and get out of here; Draco is bringing a guest for dinner."

Hermione reached for a bottle of pale pink shower gel, surprise evident on her face. "Draco? Bringing someone here? This I have to see."

"I said the same thing when I received his owl." Lucius then frowned when Hermione passed him the soap. "A man shouldn't smell like peaches, Hermione," he grumbled.

"Well unless you feel like getting out of the shower to get the clove scented soap, this will have to do."

Lucius arched an eyebrow and pushed the glass shower door open. Hermione nearly shrieked with laughter when she looked through the wet glass and saw his dripping wet sinewy form make its way to her cosmetic counter.

"Where the devil is it, Hermione!" he bellowed, flinging his wet blonde locks out of his face.

Still laughing as he watched him pawing through the dainty glass jars and bottles, she watched as he placed a hand on a simple looking brown bar of soap.

"That's the right one," she called out, watching as he brought the soap up to his nose to sniff it.

"This is better," Lucius grunted after he stepped back into the shower.

"Well I bought it for you," Hermione retorted. She thanked her lucky stars that her shower was built with multiple heads; she was able to rinse the conditioner out of her hair while Lucius bathed.

The two nearly didn't make it out of the shower. Lucius felt the need to extol the virtues of one of the removable shower heads, pressing Hermione back against the wall and directing the stream of water between her legs.

After reaching a reluctant yet strong orgasm, she lightly slapped Lucius on the behind, only for him to kiss her in return.

"You loved it; now come on," he said, swatting her rear. "We have a dinner to attend."

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know if it was the abundance of orgasms that she'd experienced, or half a day's worth of slumber, but she was extremely relaxed throughout dinner.<p>

Severus was at the table, along with Draco's female guest whom he introduced as Alyvya Carinworth. Severus' expression had remained constant as it always did, yet Lucius and Hermione exchanged the briefest of glances when they met the young witch.

Draco usually went for the curvier witches that had a penchant for sharing their ample charms with everyone else through the use of scanty clothing. They also usually fawned all over the young man, hanging onto his every word.

Not Alyvya; while she had definitely had the pert body of a young witch she opted to wear clothing that actually covered her up. She had long, dark shiny curls that hung past her shoulders, framing green eyes and a heart shaped face. Her look was more dewy-eyed schoolgirl compared to vixen, yet her sweetness didn't seem contrived at all.

After talking to Alyvya for awhile, Hermione found that she liked the young witch, and also wondered what the hell she was doing with Draco.

After dessert had been served and eaten, the men went off to Lucius' study. Alyvya had asked Hermione if she would mind showing her the infamous Malfoy library. Lucius nodded his approval and the two climbed the vast staircase.

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here with Draco," she began once they were in the library.

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked lightly.

"I know I'm not his type, and besides I've seen the sort of witches that he goes after…rather they go after him. It's a bit amusing to say the least."

Hermione agreed yet fought back a laugh, wondering where Alyvya was going with her story. "How did you two meet?" she asked.

"I met Draco at my father's office," Alyvya replied, her nose nearly pressed against the one of the glass bookcases. "Wow, I can't believe he has this one, it's rare and hard to find," she commented, causing Hermione to look over and see a dusty and locked away book on medieval spells.

Hermione's eyebrows nearly shot up. Draco bringing home someone that knew about books, and rare ones at that? It was only getting better.

"Anyway, I'd caught him chatting up the secretary that keeps the front desk. Her name is Amber and she's a right little tart, always wearing tight dresses to work and flirting with the clients and such. Honestly, I don't know why Father doesn't get rid of her."

Alyvya turned to look at Hermione, whom had one hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"I guess that is rude of me, sorry. Father always said that I didn't have a filter on my mouth."

"Oh, I don't mind," Hermione replied.

Alyvya gave a little smile and continued. "Well, I'd been walking by on my way to lunch when I saw Draco. I didn't know him at that point but I'd whispered to him unless he didn't want his dangly bits covered with warts that he'd leave the little trull alone."

Hermione cackled, thoroughly enjoying the anecdote. "Oh please, you have to tell me what happened afterwards."

Alyvya grinned broadly, coming to sit next to Hermione. "As you can imagine, Amber turned her nose up at me but Draco did stop talking to her. I was halfway out the door when he came behind me, scaring the life out of me. I ended up dropping my books and he picked them up."

"Hmm, go on," Hermione urged.

"He then asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him instead, and I flat out told him 'no'. Then, can you believe the little bugger had the nerve to name drop, as if that was enough to make me fall to his feet?"

Tears of laughter flooded Hermione's eyes; she was beginning to like Alyvya more each minute. "So how did you end up coming here for dinner?"

Alyvya rolled her green eyes and tossed back her hair. "I have no idea, well…this actually all happened a month ago. I'd seen Draco a few more times when he came to meet my father, but I still refused to go out with him. I'm not daft; I know his kind a mile away. Although I have to admit, from the few times I've spoken to him, he seems funny and has that damned charming manner but still…"

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Hermione agreed, thinking about how all Lucius needed to do was give her a smoldering look and it was enough to make her tremble.

"Apparently. It seems the Malfoys' are used to getting what they want. I flat out told Draco 'no' to each offer of breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even a small stroll for pudding! He is positively tenacious, do you hear me? He finally went to my father and asked his permission to invite me for dinner at his house."

"Well, the Malfoys' weren't in Slytherin house for nothing," Hermione chuckled.

"Tell me about it. But I'll admit, all along he's been nothing but polite to me. Strangely enough my father wasn't apprehensive about me going out with Draco. Usually these young wizards are trying to shove a hand down your robes on a first date, offering a quick shag at wherever they can Apparate to fastest."

"That's why you have to learn how to be fast with your wand," Hermione said with a wink. "A little shocking spell never hurt…not for long at least."

"Oh, you have to teach me that one! That is, if you don't mind."

"I'd be happy to."

"Thanks. Your engagement ring is beautiful by the way! Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione admitted, wondering why she didn't mind chatting freely to Alyvya. "Although I'm leaning towards a small ceremony; I really don't care for the big to-do."

"Granger, do you mind if I take my date back?" the two suddenly heard from the library doorway.

"I'm not your date, Draco," Alyvya countered, her green eyes narrowed as she looked up at the young wizard's smirk.

"That's what you say now," he cockily replied.

Alyvya stood up, turning towards Hermione and rolling her eyes. "Well, it was lovely meeting with you," she said with a small wave.

"Likewise," Hermione called back.

After the two had disappeared, Hermione walked back down to Lucius' study.

"I didn't want to intrude; I just wanted to tell you goodnight," she said.

"It's no bother, love. Actually would you mind coming in for a minute?" Lucius asked.

Severus was lounging back on the leather sofa, a glass of his beloved brandy in hand. "So what did you think about my godson's unexpected guest?" the dark haired wizard asked.

"She's a right breath of fresh air," Hermione replied, sitting next to Lucius who was in his armchair. "Alyvya is not his usual cuppa, is she?"

"Exactly my point," Lucius replied, looking across at Severus. "That's probably why he brought her here; he can't get into her knickers like the rest of the tarts, and it's driving him crazy."

"Oh, Miss Granger before I imbibe too much and forget," Severus began, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a few small glass vials. "To keep you from falling asleep on your feet," he said, laying them on the coffee table. "Perfectly safe to take while enceinte."

"Thank you, Severus," she replied eyeing the neatly labeled potions.

Hermione lingered in the study with Lucius and Severus until she began yawning. Begging off to bed, she kissed her mate, and told the dark haired wizard goodnight. On the way upstairs she ran into a now alone Draco.

"Oh, did Alyvya leave?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes," he replied sullenly. "She didn't want to stick around if you can believe it. Usually by this point I'd have a witch clutching onto my headboard and yelling out my name."

"Subtle as ever," Hermione groaned. "Either way I like her; you should bring her around again. Maybe she'll bring you to heel."

"As if that will ever happen," Draco replied with a leering grin.

Hermione laughed, bidding the younger Malfoy goodnight before continuing onto the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next month and a half proved to become a bit easier for Hermione. She had never been so grateful to feel like herself again. Between scarce outings and staying in the manor subjected to Lucius' intense scrutiny, Hermione thought she'd go mad.<p>

She wanted to go back to Hogwarts to continue tutoring students, but Lucius was adamant that he didn't want her on the other end of anymore mishaps.

Hermione nearly stamped her foot, demanding to know what would possibly go wrong, especially considering that his close friend was headmaster. Lucius then proceeded to point out the time that she fell down in the corridor, and also reminded her that inexperienced students were also practicing with their potions class.

Lucius refused to bend on his stance until Severus pointed out, one evening after dinner, that Hermione could help students in an empty classroom, only assisting with bookwork. The blonde wizard was appeased, and Hermione was grateful that she had something to occupy her time with.

She'd grown more used to the idea of being pregnant although there were still a handful of people that knew. There was a slight swelling between her hips; although at Hogwarts she wore robes that concealed it.

The few times she'd gone to the Burrow, thankfully it had just been her, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, whom fussed over her at every chance. Hermione found it slightly irritating but endearing all the same.

Hermione was now over a little four months pregnant. Ginny had forced her to go shopping for maternity clothes, something that she'd put off for as long as possible.

Because of her friend, she'd had a collection of pretty outfits, most of which did nothing to conceal her baby bump.

At the moment, she was tearing through her closet, looking for something to wear to the Burrow. Ginny was nearly finished with her wedding plans and they were sorting out a few last minute things. Hermione promised to come at two o'clock, and it was already one-thirty and she still hadn't found anything suitable.

Her bras fit, albeit a bit more snug, but every jumper and dress she owned made her baby bump obvious. Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family still didn't know that she was expecting, and she hadn't planned on divulging that information just yet.

In a fit of nerves, Hermione yanked off the pale blue jumper that she'd mentally cursed, tossing it onto the floor. She wanted to scream and bang her fists against the wall, uncaring that she was behaving like a child that had his sweeties taken away.

Unable to suppress her tears, Hermione sank down to the floor of her closet, crying loudly. She told herself that it was rather petulant to cry over clothes, but mostly she didn't give a damn.

A knock suddenly came from her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Granger? Where the devil are you?" she heard Draco's voice call out.

"I'm in here," she replied, still sitting on the floor. Looking up, she saw his blonde head pop around the corner before he walked in.

"Why are you crying in your closet?" he asked with an eyebrow arched. "Upset because your shoes don't match your dress?"

"No," she snapped half-heartedly, smiling through her tears. "Nothing is fitting the way I need it to."

Draco's grey eyes focused on Hermione's body, realizing that she had on some sort of stretchy trousers, yet the top of her body was only clad in a bra.

"Err, well I don't know anything about…this, but from what I've seen everything fits you nicely. The way it's supposed to at least. I guess."

"In any event, thank you," Hermione replied dolefully. She then braced herself to stand up, gratefully accepting Draco's outstretched hands. "But I need something that's going to cover my stomach," she continued.

"Why? It seems pretty small to me," Draco replied confusedly, his pale face flushing slightly when he peered down at her exposed torso.

"You're on a roll, Draco. No, I need it to be completely covered, as in I don't want anyone to notice it."

"You're very odd, Granger. Do you know that?"

"Ugh! You wouldn't understand!" she snapped, breaking out into more frustrated tears.

Draco awkwardly stood to the side, not sure what to do with his father's half naked, pregnant and crying fiancée.

"All right, Granger, I'm sure it's not that bad. Is there anything I can help with?" he dubiously offered.

"Unless you can produce a jumper that will fit me the way I need it to, I don't think so," she hiccupped.

"Why not just transfigure-"

"_Don't you think I've tried that already!_" she shrieked. "It still doesn't look right! Besides your father prefers seeing me in light colors, all of which only draw attention to my stomach!"

'Bloody hell, she's scarier than I thought,' Draco thought to himself. "Why don't borrow one of Father's shirts?" he suggested.

"I've thought about that too," Hermione sniffled. "Lucius doesn't own anything remotely basic; every shirt he has is to be worn with a cravat or waistcoat."

"You have a point," Draco conceded. "All right, Granger, I think I can help. Just…easy with the tears, okay?"

"Okay," she croaked. Becoming aware that she was half naked in front of Draco, she slipped her robe around her body and followed him out of her bedroom.

Draco led her across the house and into his suite.

"So this is the famous headboard?" Hermione asked wryly, gesturing to the ornate mass of dark leather.

Draco turned around, his mouth upturning into a smirk. He then walked across the room, disappearing into a huge closet that resembled Lucius'.

Hermione stood by a dresser, peering around the vast area. Draco's room was similar to his father's, save for the dark blue sheets on the bed. There were a few things scattered about; the odd piece of parchment, Quidditch magazines and what looked like empty sweet wrappers.

"Do you ever tidy up in here?" she asked when he came back out of the closet.

"Of course," Draco replied loftily, handing Hermione a simple black button up shirt. "Right before I'm about to have company."

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the young man cheekily grinning at her.

"Well, put it on, let's have a look."

Slipping off the robe, Hermione neatly folded it and placed it on the chaise at the foot of the bed. She pushed her arms into black shirtsleeves, almost sighing with relief when she found that the garment buttoned loosely enough around her body.

"It's a bit long on you, but you can transfigure it if you like," Draco offered.

"Thank you," she murmured, speculatively eyeing the hem.

"Granger…it's none of my business and you can tell me to shut it if you like, but why are you trying to hide?"

"No, I don't mind telling you," she replied. "I'm assuming Lucius told you what happened at the Weasleys' a few months ago."

Draco nodded in confirmation.

"The only ones that know about the baby in their household are Ginny and her mum. Ron already wanted to hex me and Harry…well let's just say he'd most likely never speak to me again."

"That's absurd, especially considering the muck you three have been through together," Draco scoffed. "If Potty and Weaselbee can't accept all of you then they don't deserve your friendship, do they?"

Hermione blinked and stared at Draco for awhile. "When in ruddy hell did you begin offering sage advice?"

"I always have; you were just too busy running your own mouth to notice," he slyly replied.

Hermione pretended to cuff Draco round the ear. "Thanks for the shirt, Draco," she told him.

"It's no problem," he replied lightly. "In fact, keep it. I think I have about thirty more black shirts that I can use."

Flashing the young blonde another smile, Hermione picked her robe and left the room.

"I am never getting married," Draco said aloud to himself, shaking his head after she'd gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/: My beta Gnrkrystle is the best! I'm still loving the reviews and alerts they made me and my inbox smile, thank you all!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione used the Floo to traverse to the Burrow. Stepping out of the hearth, she found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen.<p>

"Hello, dearie," Molly greeted her, giving Hermione a hug before patting her baby bump. "You're looking very fit. Feeling all right?"

"Yes, thanks," Hermione replied, now hugging Ginny. "I finally stopped feeling as if I was going to fall asleep at any given moment."

"Glad to hear it," Mrs. Weasley told her. "I'll fetch you some tea and then we'll get to it."

"We're going over the guest list," Ginny said, pushing a stack of parchment in front of Hermione. "I tried to convince Mum not to invite Great-Aunt Muriel, but she's insistent," she groused in a hushed tone, rolling her brown eyes. "She's going to make me wear that ugly arsed tiara," Ginny added as a whispered afterthought.

Hermione rolled hers as well, remembering the less than pleasant woman that rudely pointed out that she was a Muggle-born witch. The older witch reminded her of a short troll and held all the charm of a goblin.

Both girls suddenly straightened up when Mrs. Weasley returned to the table bearing a steaming mug. After placing it down in front of Hermione in an opposite chair, pulling another piece of parchment in front of her.

"Alright so the guest list seems to be in order, and I expect the dress robes to be ready by next week." Mrs. Weasley then leaned conspiratorally towards Hermione, speaking in a low voice. "Don't worry dear; I made sure that you'll be able to fit them properly."

"Thank you," Hermione told her gratefully between sips of her tea.

With all that had gone on before the war, Mrs. Weasley hadn't been able to go all out like she would have wanted for Bill's wedding. Now that there was no looming threat hanging over their heads, she intended on pulling out all the stops for her only daughter's wedding.

Ginny had privately joked to Hermione that she didn't know who was more excited about the upcoming nuptials, her or her mum. All in all the planning thus far had been going quite pleasantly. Hermione didn't mind helping; the only thing she was consistent with was trying to conceal her stomach when Harry or any of the other male members of the Weasley family came traipsing through the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was aware that Hermione still hadn't told the others about her pregnancy, yet, miraculously didn't push the issue. However, she would hurriedly offer whatever it was her sons came looking for before ushering them out of the kitchen, claiming they were in the way.

"Hermione, are you going to invite Mr. Malfoy and Draco to the wedding?" Ginny suddenly asked. "Because if you do, I won't mind. It would actually be nice."

Hermione flushed slightly and came up short. "Thanks Gin, I'll let him know but…I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Why ever not love?" Mrs. Weasley cut in. "I'll admit, I wasn't wild about the idea of you two together, but you seem to be happy with him. Else you wouldn't be marrying him, now would you, love?"

"I know but still…" she trailed off, looking down at her engagement ring. "I don't want there to be a fight like last time. It was horrible."

"I'll make sure there won't be anything to ruin my daughter's day. If Ginny wants Lucius and his son to come, then there's nothing anyone can say and that's that."

Mrs. Weasley spoke so fiercely that Hermione had no choice but to believe her. The Weasley matriarch was good-natured and nurturing, but her verbal lashings were enough to make even a grown man cower.

"All right, I'll ask them," Hermione conceded.

"Very well, then that's settled," Mrs. Weasley replied, standing up from the table. "Now, I believe it's time for our pudding."

The three dug into the homemade chocolate dessert, Hermione eating three helpings at Molly's behest.

"This is one of the best parts about wedding planning," Ginny said through a mouthful of cake. "At this rate, I'll be too big to fit into my wedding robes."

"You and me both," Hermione replied ruefully, forking another bite into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Once the cake was gone, Hermione hugged Ginny and Mrs. Weasley goodbye and Apparated back to the manor. She'd found the house empty, and upon returning to her bedroom found a cream linen envelope bearing her name on her pillow.<p>

Lucius told her that he'd be gone until late in the evening with Draco tending to business and to not wait up for him. Hermione was slightly disappointed as she missed his presence but understood all the same.

She stayed in her bedroom, reclined in her armchair with a book in her hands and her feet propped up. Hermione read until dinnertime, which she consumed in her sitting room. Even after she was done eating, Lucius still hadn't returned home.

Once Tipsy cleared away her dinner dishes, Hermione gathered up toiletries and pajamas from her bedroom and went to Lucius' room. It didn't take long for the vast bathtub to fill up, and soon she was settled in hot water, scented bubbles tickling her shoulders and her head resting against the porcelain edge.

It felt strange being in Lucius' bathtub without him, but Hermione knew he wouldn't mind. Hell, he'd most likely grouse at not being able to partake in the hot water with her. It hadn't been that long ago when Lucius set her on the tiled ledge surrounding the basin, her feet still skimming the bathwater as he eagerly licked and sucked at her sensitive sex, causing a particularly strong orgasm to rush through her body.

Her cries of pleasure had echoed wildly throughout the vast space, but he hadn't been finished with her. Lucius then proceeded to lower her back into the tub, utilizing a cushioning charm to soften the edge. Pressing Hermione against it, he had her wrap her legs around his waist and slid up into her eager body, easily bringing her to another climax.

By the time they were done, there was a large amount of water surrounding the ledge of the tub as well as the floor.

"Damn," Hermione swore under her breath, sliding a hand down between her legs. Ever since she stopped feeling knackered for much of her days, being hot and bothered had slowly taken place. It was all she could do to not think about shagging Lucius at whim, something that he never seemed to mind.

It was ridiculous, although, sort of funny. At the very least, Hermione reminded herself to pick up a book on pregnancy the next time she ventured to a book shop. The last thing she wanted to do was saunter up to Molly and ask if it was a normal thing to want to shag her wizard at every given minute.

Grumbling in annoyance, Hermione pulled her hand back into place. Masturbation was a poor replacement for the real thing, something that surprised her. There had been a few instances when Lucius was working late, and she became reacquainted with her index finger. Unfortunately, it hadn't taken the edge off; it only served to incite her state of arousal.

Hermione still felt edgy when she climbed out of her bath. Toweling the moisture off her body, she pulled on clean knickers and sat on the edge of the bed. Molly had sent her home with a fresh batch of a salve, something she'd been using not long after finding out she was pregnant. It smelled vaguely of chamomile and did wonders in keeping her skin smooth and supple.

Screwing the lid shut on the jar, Hermione placed it on the nightstand and then pulled the matching camisole to her knickers over her body. Hermione lay down for all of five minutes before sitting back up and ripping the camisole off her body and chucking it to the foot of the bed.

"Why am I so bloody hot?" she snapped, kicking the duvet down and away from her. Settling back amid the cool sheets and pillows, she finally felt comfortable. Hermione knew Lucius wouldn't mind coming in and seeing her clad only in knickers. Yawning, she buried her head in a pillow and dozed off.

Lucius was amused to come into his bedroom and find a nearly nude Hermione sprawled across his head. She'd long lost her inhibitions around him and had no qualms about sleeping without pajamas, although that was usually after they'd made love.

Looking down to see the scrap of dark blue silk lying between the rumpled folds of the duvet, Lucius put two and two together and chuckled softly.

Hermione awoke to the feel of lips softly pressing against her protruding belly. "Hello, love," she murmured, snuggling closer to Lucius. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before gently running a hand down her body.

"Sorry so late," he said, tracing his fingertips across her belly. "I believe everyone finally got the hint that I was ready to take my leave when my hand began inching towards my walking stick."

Hermione laughed throatily, sliding her hand up the front of Lucius' partially unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Lucius, you weren't really going to hex them," she chided.

"I know that-but they didn't."

Shaking her head, Hermione tugged lightly on Lucius' shirt. "Give us a kiss, you mad wizard."

Lucius was only too happy to oblige. Pressing his mouth against hers, he was unable to keep from moving down to the slightly darkened, erect nipples. Hermione keened softly, knotting her hands in his hair.

"Oh, I've missed this," she murmured, wrapping a leg around Lucius' body.

"It's only been a few hours; this morning actually," he said with a chuckle against her skin.

"It felt like forever," she replied, tilting her head up when Lucius' lips made their way back to hers. Eagerly slipping her tongue into his mouth, she was unable to stifle her moans when she felt his fingers slip underneath her knickers.

Lucius pressed a finger inside of her already slick entrance, the palm of his hand pressing flush against her clit. Hermione inhaled sharply, unable to keep her body from writhing against his hand. Suddenly growing impatient, she lifted her hips and slid the knickers down and off her body.

"Anxious are we?" Lucius teased with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was all I could do to not frig myself in the bath."

"Wish I'd been here to see that."

"I didn't carry through with it, Lucius. I needed the real thing."

"Then it would be most impolite for me to keep you waiting."

Hermione laughed, her mirth soon turning into a moan when Lucius settled himself between her thighs. She barely had time to muse about the way Lucius made her climax with absurd ease. His mouth was firmly planted on her clit, his right index and middle finger gently pressing and twisting about against her sensitive walls.

It was a few minutes before she exploded against his face, covering his lips and hands liberally with her essence.

"I take it you did miss me," Lucius purred, pressing kisses into her quaking thighs.

"Shut up and come here," Hermione hissed, reaching down between her legs and tugging on Lucius' collar.

"Let me take the damned thing off first," he protested, futilely trying to rid himself of the white dress shirt.

"No, that'll take too long," she replied briskly, her hands moving to his waist and making short work of unfastening the placket on his trousers. Pushing them and his underwear down to his thighs, Hermione pulled on Lucius until he was hovering over her.

"Unbelievable! Bested by a slip of witch." Lucius' arms were partially trapped at the elbow by the half dangling shirt, yet it didn't stop him from pushing into her warm body.

Eagerly clutching onto his body, Hermione writhed about beneath Lucius, unable to get enough of him. Halfway throughout their coupling she ended up pushing him down onto the bed, hastily straddling his waist and riding him until she was satisfied.

"What's gotten into you?" Lucius panted after he'd erupted into his mate with a loud hiss.

"Apparently you," Hermione teased, her head settled in the crook of his arm.

Despite his clothes still halfway off his body, Lucius brought an arm around Hermione and held her against him. "Did you have a nice visit with Ginevra and her mum?"

"Yes," she replied yawning. "She invited you and Draco to the wedding."

"That was very kind of her," Lucius said after a while, rubbing small circles into Hermione's back.

"Mrs. Weasley also said that she'd make sure no one would kick up a fuss. Something about not letting anyone ruin Ginny's big day."

"I'll think about it. They might not mind, but we still have Potter and the rest of their family to contend with."

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

"It'll sort itself out, love. I actually saw Arthur today. He let me know in no uncertain terms that if I ever hurt you I'd have to answer to him."

Hermione cringed, but she felt somewhat relieved.

"That's his job, Hermione. I'm sure if I had the chance to have met your father he would've said the same thing."

Laughing to herself, Hermione wondered just how her usually mild-mannered father would have behaved had she told him that she was bonded to a man that was his age.

"I don't know how my dad would have reacted," she said. "I never brought any blokes around for him to meet."

"Believe me, the way Arthur glared at me can only be considered polite compared to how I'm sure Mr. Granger would have acted. Although, Arthur did shake my hand before we parted ways."

"Really?"

"Yes. By the way Hermione, you know you won't be able to hide this forever," Lucius continued, gently cupping a hand over her protruding abdomen. "Draco told me how you became upset this afternoon."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, remaining silent.

"You're not ashamed, are you?"

"No!" she gasped, craning her neck to look up in shock at Lucius.

"Just making sure," he said easily, running his palm over her stomach. "I can always hex Potter and the young Weasley if they're still giving you grief. I've well versed in undetectable spells."

"Lucius!" Hermione cried, giving him a small shove before laughing. "I don't think you'll need to go that far, but thank you just the same."

"You're worth it; just say the word."

"I don't want you getting into trouble, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." He pressed a kiss against her forehead before sitting up. "I feel like my shirt and trousers are trying to strangle me," he groaned, tugging off his clothes and tossing them down onto the settee.

"Now where were we?" he asked, setting back on the pillows and pulling Hermione against him.

* * *

><p>Two days later Hermione and Ginny were out having lunch at a tucked away restaurant. That afternoon Ginny had nearly tumbled into the drawing room through the Floo at Malfoy Manor, at her wits end with wedding planning.<p>

"I'm going round the twist," she told Hermione sounding exasperated. "I love my mum, but she is driving me absolutely barmy. I couldn't stay home for another minute."

Hermione laughed, smoothing down her friend's disheveled red tresses. It was rare that Ginny ever became so emotional, most likely from growing up with all brothers. But it had been said that even the sanest witches went slightly off their rocker when it came to weddings.

"All right, let me tell Lucius that we're going out and I'll get my cloak."

The elder Malfoy had just walked into the room when he heard the commotion.

"Hello, Ginevra," he greeted, kissing her hand. "How are you?"

"Going mad," she answered sounding rather matter-of-fact. "I know they say that weddings are usually for the mothers but mine is going to send me to the mental ward at St. Mungo's at the rate she's going."

Lucius smiled politely, remembering his and Narcissa's wedding. It seemed that no matter where each witch came from, things were still the same. Mrs. Black had nearly driven him and his then fiancée crazy. There had been many evenings that Narcissa would end up soaking his collar with tears of frustration.

Bellatrix hadn't even offered to comfort her sister, telling her that she was behaving like a spoilt child. Lucius told the dark witch to leave them alone, often wondering if she was jealous of her younger sister.

"While I still have some semblance of sanity, did Hermione pass along the message that you and Draco were invited?" Ginny asked, breaking Lucius from his reverie.

"She did, and thank you Ginevra. However, I'm sure that our presence would prove highly undesirable."

"My brothers can sod off!" she exclaimed. "It's my day and besides, their never ending antics will prove great fodder for blackmail if needed. Mum doesn't know about half the things they've been up to. I,on the other hand, do."

Her brown eyes were twinkling mischievously, and Lucius found himself laughing. "You are a dangerous witch," he told her with a chuckle. "Since you've twisted my arm, we'll be there."

"I wonder if Draco is going to bring Alyvya," Hermione mused.

"Who's Alyvya?" Ginny asked.

"Draco's new lady friend," Hermione answered. "He brought her round for dinner, if you can believe it."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Lucius and Hermione in surprised. "That's a shock."

"Yes, he does seem quite smitten with the young woman," Lucius offered, leaning over to kiss his mate. "Behave, you two. I'm off to catch up on some work."

Hermione withdrew her wand to summon her cloak. Wrapping it round her shoulders, she grabbed Ginny by the arm and they both disappeared into the Floo.

"I hope you're going to want something normal for lunch," Ginny cackled once they were in Diagon Alley.

"Oh shut it," Hermione replied with a laugh. "Do you want to stay here or go to the Muggle part of town?"

"Honestly, Hermione I could care less if we sat on a bench somewhere feeding one of Luna's imaginary animals. I'm just happy to be out of the Burrow."

Hermoine laughed and gave her disgruntled friend a quick hug. "I'm in dire need of chocolate."

"Ice cream?"

"Sounds even better!"

The two walked over to Fortescue's and pressed their faces against the glass. Florean recognized them off the top and refused to take their money, sending them on their way with miniature mountains of ice cream cones.

They were sitting on a bench when they noticed a familiar head of blonde hair, and then a head of dark curls.

"This is becoming somewhat of a habit," Ginny mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded her approval, chewing on the remnants of her waffle cone. She walked to the left of the couple while Ginny took the right.

"Hermione! It's good to see you again," Alyvya said recognizing the curly haired witch.

"Hi Alyvya. This is my best friend Ginny," she said, gesturing to the smirking ginger witch.

Draco was fighting back a fit of laughter, knowing exactly what the two devious witches had been plotting.

Alyvya smiled at Ginny and shook her hand. "Draco came to my father's office and dragged me out for lunch," she told Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"That's because you never take a break," the young wizard told her. "Even Mr. Carinworth tears himself away from his desk at some point."

"That's because he knows that I'd fuss at him if he didn't," Alyvya said. "The man would forget to eat if I don't remind him, and that Amber is nothing but a useless toss pot." She shook her head and then focused on Hermione and Ginny. "Would you like to join us?"

Hermione carefully looked up at Draco, whom didn't seem to have any qualms about them tagging along on his lunch date. "Sure," she replied.

"Draco, I hope you have a different restaurant in mind," Ginny cut in after the quartet began walking. "Remember last time?"

Hermione groaned at the memory of their last outing, her face contorted in disgust.

"What happened?" Alyvya curiously asked, peeking her head from around Draco's shoulder to look at the girls.

"We ran into Draco, just like we did today-" Ginny replied.

"I bet he had another witch with him, didn't he?" the brunette cut in slyly, enjoying the slight flush that came over Draco's fair skin.

Hermione and Ginny began snickering, both silently wondering how she managed to have the younger Malfoy pegged already.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," he snapped.

"Anyway, the three of us ended up going for lunch and we had drinks and this seafood salad," Ginny continued.

"To make a long story short, Ginny and I ended up getting sick at the restaurant. Draco was quite the gentleman; he escorted us back to the manor and even held onto all of our carrier bags at the same time."

"Aww, Draco, so you do have a sweet side," Alyvya teased.

"Quite the sweet side," Ginny chimed in. "If I hadn't been too preoccupied with the need to vomit, I might have found the sight of at least twelve white and pink carrier bags on his wrist comical."

The three witches burst into peals of laughter, the tall blonde sulking in their midst.

"So anyway," he gruffly interjected. "Where do you want to eat? And no seafood this time. I don't think I can tote around three witches today."

"Well, Hermione shouldn't have seafood anyway. It's not good for the baby. Or is that fish with a high count of mercury?" Alyvya said. She noticed that Hermione immediately grew tense, and became apologetic. "I'm sorry," she told her. "I know I have a big mouth, Father tells me so all of the time. It's just that you're so small but I still noticed the baby bump."

"No, it's all right," Hermione told her. "I just haven't announced it to everyone though I suspect they'll find out soon enough."

Alyvya smiled politely and then changed the subject. "Whenever we go, I hope they have chocolate," she mused.

"I like her, Draco. Bring her to wedding," Ginny told him, grinning widely.

Alyvya immediately began gushing, peering down at her engagement ring. "I love weddings!" she chirped. "That's very kind of you, when is it?"

"Next Saturday," the redhead told her.

"I'd be delighted to attend, thank you," Alyvya told her.

"I feel as if I need to charm my fingernails pink in order to hang about you lot," Draco complained. "Now if you're done prattling on, how's this restaurant?" he continued, gesturing to the understated yet expensive looking building.

The three witches nodded in agreement, each thanking the young blonde as he held the door open for them. Once they were seated, the young women continued chatting as if they'd been friends for years instead of acquaintances for the past twenty minutes.

Draco ordered himself a brandy, claiming the need for spirits if he was going to listen to them cackling for the next hour or so. Alyvya waved a dismissive hand at him, causing both Hermione and Ginny to giggle. They continued on with their conversation, two sets of brown eyes both taking unspoken notice of the way the brunette witch occasionally leaned towards Draco, touching his arm or hand.

Despite his stoic act, Draco was actually enjoying himself. It was rare that he was surrounded by young women that were able to speak on more than just the latest fashions or jewelry. To his chagrin, Hermione and Ginny began rehashing stories of Draco when they were back at Hogwarts, all of which caused Alyvya to laugh uproariously.

After their meal was over with, she tried to pay for her share. Draco hissed in annoyance and protested, saying that he offered to take her to lunch. Alyvya argued right back with him, but Draco won in the end, and she settled back into her seat. She looked over at Hermione and Ginny, her green eyes rolling and her arms folded defiantly.

"Is he always this thick-headed?" she asked.

"For the most part, yes," Hermione answered, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at their little display.

Alyvya's eyes suddenly grew round. "I should take something back for Father, I know he hasn't eaten," she said before excusing herself and dashing away from the table.

"I like her, Draco," Ginny told him once Alyvya was out of earshot.

"So do I," he replied evenly. "But why in bloody hell do I have to nearly twist her arm just to get her to come out with me?"

"She likes you, Draco," Hermione told him. "Else she wouldn't have agreed to go round the corner with you."

"Is that so?" he retorted, arching an eyebrow. "They why is she so damned difficult?"

"You can't expect to have everything handed to you on a silver platter!" Ginny told him. "Though, I expect that's what you're used to."

The corner of Draco's mouth lifted ever so slightly as he thought about the many witches that had literally splayed themselves across his lap, offering gratuitous sex. Admittedly it had been fun, but sometimes that headaches that ensued afterwards had been more trouble that it was worth.

"I guess you have a point," he admitted.

"You know I'm right," Ginny replied, forking the last bit of cake into her mouth. "Sometimes, I think that I should have been a relationship counselor instead of a professional Quidditch player."

"You know, they have talk shows on the telly for that sort of thing in the Muggle world," Hermione told her friend.

Alyvya had just settled back at the table, bearing her father's neatly packaged luncheon. "I thought you looked familiar, but I wasn't sure!" she replied brightly, hearing the tail end of Ginny's last sentence. "You play for the Holyhead Harpies, right?"

Ginny returned her wide smile. "Yes I do. We're off season right now but you're more than welcome to come to the games when it starts back up," she told Alyvya.

"That is amazing," Alyvya sighed, poking a hand at Draco. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a friend that played for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Dunno," he replied with a smirk. "Why? If I did would you have agreed to go out with me sooner?"

Alyvya heaved a sigh, poking Draco harder this time causing him to wince slightly. "No, you arse. Although even if Miss Ginny wasn't a professional player, I'd most likely ditch you to go out with her and Hermione. At least their manners are more polished than yours."

Hermione and Ginny giggled when they saw the affronted look on Draco's face.

"And I suppose I'm a troll," he grumbled, standing up and helping Alyvya out of her own chair.

"Only when you want to be," she replied smoothly, winking across at the other two witches.

Draco rounded the table and helped them both up and the four left the restaurant.

Hermione and Ginny went to part ways from Draco and Alyvya when she protested. "I'd hate to leave, but I don't want Father's meal to get cold," she said.

"Here," Hermione replied, withdrawing her wand and pointing it at the bundle. "It's a stasis charm; it'll keep it at the proper temperature."

"Thank you so much," she replied gratefully.

Hermione distinctly got the hint that Draco wanted to be alone with his date. After telling Alyvya to look out for her owl, he offered his arm to the young woman that smirked at him but accepted it anyway.

"Those two are adorable together," Ginny said after they began walking away.

"I agree. I expect she's only giving him a rough go of it because of his reputation."

"Heh," the redhead chuckled. "I don't blame her; make the man earn his keep!"

"You silly witch!" Hermione laughed. "Is that what you did to Harry, give him a bit to keep him coming back for more?"

"Of course!" she trilled. "What? Do you think that because he's the 'Chosen One' I was going to make it easy for him? I should bloody think not. I grew up six brothers; the first thing they told me about blokes was to never give away all of the goods at once."

"That's sound advice," Hermione conceded, nodding her head. "Maybe you should go on a Muggle talk show."

"It's a novel idea…but how do you think they would take it if I told them to use a Bat-Bogey Hex on their mate if they caught them dipping their wand where it doesn't belong?"

Hermione instantly broke out into a loud fit of laughter. "They'd think you'd gone round the twist! The blokes in white coats would surely come to cart you away."

"I figured as much," Ginny replied with a smirk, tugging at Hermione's arm. "Come along, there's a bookshop. Maybe you'll find something that you don't have already."

"There's always a possibility."

"Hey, and maybe we'll find a book titled 'What to do when you're getting married and your Mum is driving you batty'. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Ginevra."

"Mummy Malfoy."

"Oh, go in the damned shop already!"

"You know, I think Mr. Malfoy and I are going to have a little chat about the way you speak to me. It's hurting my feelings."

"You don't have any feelings, remember?"

"Oh, that's right."

Hermione shook her head as the bookshop's door slammed shut behind her, the little bell tinkling as it announced their entrance.

"Didn't you tell me that Ginevra was making you her maid of honor?" Lucius asked Hermione over dinner that night.

"Yes, and thankfully the dress robes are actually nice. I remember being a flower girl at my cousin's wedding once; the gowns were the most lurid shade of magenta. Who the hell picks magenta for their wedding?"

Lucius chuckled at the idea of Hermione as a child, a frown on her face as she was drowned in ruffles of bright pink taffeta.

"I merely wanted to point out that it's your job to throw her a hen party."

"Damn! I forgot about that," Hermione replied, nearly dropping her fork. "I don't know the first thing about planning a hen party. Maybe I should-"

"Hermione, relax," Lucius cut in before she was able to work herself into a tizzy. "You don't need scour the world to find a book on the subject. It's merely a do with the bride-to-be and her closest female friends and family."

"So I guess it's like a stag party then?"

"I suppose, if you include drinking, smoking cigars and sharing crude jokes."

"What else?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Lucius replied. "I do believe Narcissa saying something about games at her hen party but she didn't get into details."

"Games? Like what, Pin the Wand on the Wizard?"

Hermione looked so confused that Lucius nearly choked on his wine. After he stopped roaring with laughter, he looked across at his mate. "Perhaps you could use a book for some ideas. Better yet, you can always ask Ginevra's mother for ideas."

"That might not be a great idea. As much as I love her, I can already picture Molly trying to take over."

"You might be right; two bossy witches in one room? It never bodes well."

"I'm not that bossy," Hermione protested, only to huff when Lucius cut his grey eyes at her. "All right, fine, maybe a little. Well, where should I have the hen party? I don't think the Burrow is big enough for us all, and besides her brothers would try to barge in on us."

"All of these rooms in your house and you're asking that silly question?"

"You mean you wouldn't mind if I had it here?"

"No, Hermione. Ginevra is your best friend, more like your family. She and the rest of any other cackling witches you invite are more than welcome here."

"Thank you."

"Not at all. Once we're finished here I'll show you the suite you can use. Remind me to show you the visitor's entrance in the event that you have male entertainment for your friend."

"Male entertainment, what in ruddy hell are you-oh!"

Lucius began laughing again when he saw Hermione's face glowing faintly. "Now I know you haven't been a hen party before," he told her.

"Oh my god," she moaned, wondering where the hell she was going to find a wizard stripper.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A:N/ And the tomfoolery begins...**_

* * *

><p>Without giving too much away, Hermione managed to ask Ginny if she wanted male entertainment for her hen party.<p>

"No thank you," she'd easily told her friend. "I've had my share of sweaty, half-naked wizards grinding against me after the team and I went out to celebrate a winning game. The first time was amusing, but afterwards, all I really wanted was a shower. Or at the very least, a moment to scourgify my clothes."

Hermione had broken into gales of laughter, feeling incredibly relieved. "Can you imagine how Luna would behave if we'd had a stripper? She'd most likely stop him midway between a bump and grind to tell him that he had a head full of Wrackspurts."

They'd both grown hysterical at the thought of the sweet and flighty blonde witch tapping a writhing, sweaty wizard on the shoulder halfway through his routine.

That had been earlier during the week, and now Hermione was standing at the doorway of the decorated suite. The house elves had done an outstanding job at adorning the previously vast, though previously stark, area.

Hermione had told Mrs. Weasley that Lucius offered to let her use the manor for the hen party. She expected the matriarch to begin a tirade about her reason for now hosting it at the Burrow. Surprisingly, she was accepting of the situation and asked Hermione in an off-handed way if she needed her to do anything.

Once she told her 'no, everything had already been taken care of', Mrs. Weasley looked slightly relieved. Hermione figured that she was becoming overwhelmed with her daughter's upcoming nuptials, and was happy to not have an extra task added to her already long list of things to do.

The hen party's guest list wasn't very extensive. Hermione sent owls to Luna, Alyvya, Fleur ,Tonks and the entire Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team.

Luna made no mention of the party being at Malfoy Manor; she merely sent back the owl with her acceptance and a scrap of parchment asking what she should bring.

Alyvya sent back the owl, the parchment bearing one word, 'Yes!'

Fleur was unable to attend as she and Bill weren't able to leave France early, yet sent back the owl that bore a small, white and blue package in its claws.

Tonks, on the other hand, sent the owl back with a hastily scribbled note, demanding to know as she so put it: what the ruddy hell was Hermione doing at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione took a deep breath, and quilled a letter to send back to Tonks. She gave her the abbreviated version of things, making sure to emphasize that she was well and happy.

Sending the owl back on its way, Hermione awaited its return. Heaving a sigh, she opened the note and found that Tonks was going to attend Ginny's hen party. She also wrote that even if Hermione was happy, she still was going to give her third degree, but only out of love.

Sighing again in relief, Hermione stacked her quill and the odd bits of parchment into a neat pile and pushed them to the corner of her desk. Just then a knock came at her bedroom door. Lucius peered around the corner and she broke into a smile.

"Have your fingers fallen off yet?" he jested. He'd last checked on Hermione an hour ago and she was still scribbling away. His owl, Rafe, had been patiently perched on the landing of the bay windows, eating from a small tray of treats that she'd placed down.

"Thankfully not. I've just set Rafe off with the last reply and I'm finished," Hermione rsaid, looking out of the window. She settled back into the armchair, absentmindedly running a hand over her stomach.

"Not that I mean to pry, but I noticed there weren't any gift bags for your guests."

Hermione immediately grew exasperated. "Oh, I know bugger all about a hen party! I expect I'll have to go shopping again," she griped.

"I can sort it for you if you like," Lucius offered.

Hermione shot him a dubious look. "I can't ask you to do that."

"And why not? What, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, silly wizard. It's just that I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, is that even customary?"

"I don't know about customary, but I'm sure the gesture will be appreciated nonetheless. Now how many ladies are attending?"

"Twelve...no eleven including Ginny. Bill Weasley's wife Fleur said they're unable to leave home early."

"Very well, I should have everything sorted by this evening."

"Thank you," Hermione said, still inwardly hoping that she wouldn't be presented with boxes of cigars and firewhiskey. "Where's Draco? I haven't seen him in the past few days."

"Cemented to Alyvya's hip I suppose. I'm surprised you didn't hear those two cackling out in the garden last night."

"Was this before or after you shagged me into oblivion?"

Lucius chuckled. "That's right; you were asleep. I believe my son has nearly won the young witch over. Only nearly though. He doesn't realize it, but he's been behaving like a randy young wizard trying to get his first shag."

"You know what that means," Hermione laughed. "She still hasn't let him get into her knickers. Good on her; what with that damned Malfoy charm. It was bad enough Draco had a mini harem back at school. I suppose it only natural that it followed him into adulthood."

Lucius rolled his grey eyes and slightly shook his head. "I tell you, I don't know where my child gets it from. I was a great deal more discreet when I was his age."

"Yes, because I bet Narcissa would have hexed your dangly bits off."

"Please! Cissy wouldn't give me the time of day when we were back at school. We were nearly at the end of our seventh year when she finally relented and went out with me."

"Oh, this is funny. Another witch that wouldn't bow to Lord and Master Lucius? However did you stand it?"

Hermione chucked naughtily, causing Lucius to throw her a mock aggrieved look.

"I have a mind to take you over my lap for your cheek," he growled.

"Lucius, you know I'm just taking the mickey out of you," Hermione purred, getting up from her chair and settling sideways onto his lap. She nuzzled her face against Lucius' neck, peppering kisses along his soft, scented skin.

"Is that right?" he groaned, tilting his head to the side.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, her fingers now trying to pry his cravat and stiff collar away from his neck. "Damn, Lucius. Why so many layers?"

"Perhaps I enjoy it when you undress me," he offered salaciously. "Despite you tearing one of my favorite dress shirts in your fit of impatience."

"Oh Lucius," Hermione scoffed, hastily undoing the buttons on his vest. "I said I was sorry, and I fixed it for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, that you did," he conceded, moaning slightly when Hermione finally had his shirt and vest opened, her small hand running over his bared chest. She pressed her lips to his skin, enjoying the little hisses of pleasure that escaped from his mouth.

"I believe I'm supposed to be the one punishing you," he muttered, burying his nose in Hermione's sweetly scented curls. Her hair had become even thicker and more unruly throughout her pregnancy, and Lucius found that he was unable to keep his nose or hands out of it.

"Perhaps later," Hermione replied, her tongue grazing over one flat nipple. Her hands were still roaming about his chest, working their way down to his trousers.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that you just want me for sex," Lucius joked although he still sat up slightly and allowed Hermione to pull his shirt and vest completely off his body.

"It's not as if you're complaining," she replied, her fingers now taking apart the placket on his trousers. "Besides, it's your bloody fault that I feel as if someone's slipped me Amortentia."

"You prove a valid point, love. But at the very least let's move this to your bed."

Grinning widely, Hermione stood up from Lucius' lap, walking over to her bed and stripping her clothes off in the same motion.

* * *

><p>"Draco, I am <em>not<em> going to your room!" Alyvya protested from her place on the sofa in the library.

"Why not?" he asked confusedly. "I won't bite...unless you want me to."

His expression was deadpanned and his pale blonde eyebrows rose jauntily, causing Alyvya to laugh.

"You arse!" she told him. "That's the exact reason that I'm staying down here. Perhaps, you'll be more inclined to behave yourself."

The two had just come back from dinner, and Draco wasn't ready for their evening to end. Alyvya wasn't either, but refused to admit so. It only took a bit of convincing on Draco's part for her to return to the manor with him.

"I haven't even tried to kiss you yet. What makes you think I'd do so if we went to my room?"

"The only reason you haven't, is because you know about the shocking spell that Hermione showed me!"

"Touché. Besides the fact that Mr. Carinworth would emasculate me if I behaved with anything less than propriety with his daughter. You have my word that I'll be a good little wizard."

Draco then looked at her so innocently that Alyvya relented. "Fine, damnit. Let's go."

They walked hand in hand through the dimly lit manor, up to his side of the house. Once they were inside of Draco's bedroom, Alyvya peered around uncertainly.

"Where should I sit?" she asked him, noticing that there was only one armchair and a dainty looking settee.

"I'm laying on the bed," Draco told her, kicking off his shoes. "I've been on my feet all day and I want to get comfortable. You're more than welcome to join me."

Alyvya's green eyes flashed sharply at Draco, whom was now sprawled out on his bed, still dressed with his black, dress sock covered feet nearly touching the headboard. His head was perched up on one arm, his grey eyes steadily appraising the witch.

"All right, for the love of Circe," Alyvya grumbled, kicked off her own shoes. Holding onto the edges of her long dress she climbed up onto the large four poster bed, leaving a few inches between her and Draco.

"The minute you try anything funny, I'm Disapparating out of here," she threatened.

"Alyvya, I told you I would be nice. Besides, I'm sure if you thought my only intention was to shag you, you'd never have come out with me."

"Hmph," she replied, at a loss for words. Draco then smiled so brilliantly at her that she found herself smiling back.

"Can I ask you something, Draco?"

"Sure."

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Just what I said. Why me? Why are you so persistent when it comes to me? I've seen the witches that you've courted, and I'm nothing like them."

"First off, Alyvya, I've never courted anyone. Secondly, did it ever dawn on your pretty little head that maybe that's the exact reason that I keep pursuing you?"

"Then what's the point? Why go around with a new witch a week?"

"I'm twenty-two bloody years old. What else would you expect?"

Alyvya laughed wryly, turning to lie on her back. "It's a good thing I've learned to be pragmatic about the proclivities of wizards from my Mum, else I'd be thoroughly insulted by that notion," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you mention your mum," Draco stated.

"That's because she died a few years ago," Alyvya said. "She's still hard for me to talk about."

"I'm sorry," he replied, instantly contrite. "Believe me, I know the feeling."

"Your mum died too?" Alyvya asked softly. Draco nodded his head stiffly, not saying anything. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she was a lovely witch."

"She was," Draco admitted. He then scooted off the bed, opening the drawer on his side table. He retook his place back on the bed with Alyvya and handed her a photograph that was slightly worn around the edges. "This is one of the less formal portraits of us. It's my favorite actually."

Alyvya smiled down at the moving images, seeing a fuzzy haired , grinning Draco as a baby sandwiched between his parents. A smiling Narcissa was kissing the downy blonde hair on his head, and Lucius was standing stiffly yet proudly next to his family.

"I'm surprised you're not asking me for details like everyone else has," he commented.

"What, do I look those badgers at the Daily Prophet?" Alyvya replied, handing the photo back to Draco. "I figure if you want me to know something, in due time you'll tell me."

"You are...very much different than anyone I've ever met," he said after replacing it back on his side table.

Alyvya smiled, shrugging her petite shoulders. "I take it that's a good thing, right?"

"It's a very good thing," Draco replied.

"I know how it is with everyone pestering you to death with questions. After Mum died everyone was so damned chatty, asking me how I felt, did I need anything, did I want to talk about anything. All I kept thinking about was telling them to piss off and leave me be, but that would have been rude especially considering all they were trying to do was help."

"Well at least you had people that wanted to help you."

"What? But what about your father?"

Draco was silent for a moment, reflecting back onto the dark period on the Malfoys' lives. He hated thinking about when his father was seemingly a withered shell of a man, as Azkaban and the Dark Lord had reduced him to such. Even though he and his father hadn't gotten on well before, there always remained a part of him that hated seeing Lucius helpless and suffering.

Narcissa had tried to be strong for Draco and put up a brave front when she was around her son, but when she thought she was alone he'd been able to hear her crying, her sobs muffled by what he'd guessed was a pillow.

"Father and I...well, let's just say that things have gotten better between us over the past year. Before that, I found it hard to even speak to him."

"Yes well..I know parents try to force our hand in doing things that we don't want to, but usually it's because they have our best interests at heart."

"Believe me, love, there was plenty of forcing my hand in things going around these parts, but not one bit of it had anyone's best interests in mind," he commented dryly.

"Does it have something to do with that thing on your arm?" Alyvya asked. "I noticed that you don't like to show it."

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Draco asked. He then rolled his left sleeve up, revealing the pale black Dark Mark on his forearm.

Alyvya's green eyes instantly grew round as saucers. "My goodness, I didn't think you had that!" she said, peering down at his ink marked skin.

"I suppose after this you'll want nothing to do with me," he replied easily.

Draco was no fool; he knew that any witch worth her weight in galleons wouldn't want any part of a wizard with a tainted past like him. He'd resigned himself to dalliances with assorted witches, believing that he'd never be able to fare better. Still, he had to admit that sometimes it would have been nice to have someone that genuinely liked him - not a sycophant that did nothing but spend her hours fawning away at him.

"Why would you think that?" Alyvya asked, furrowing one eyebrow.

"Come on, Alyvya. Who the hell wants to deal with an ex-Death Eater? Not a sweet witch like yourself, I can promise."

"Oh, pack it in Draco!" she exclaimed, placing one hand on his forearm. "Do you really believe that the remnants of your former life is enough to scare me away?"

"I know you're anything but daft, Alyvya," Draco patiently continued. "Surely you know of the events surrounding...damn, I don't even want to say his name."

"You don't have to, and yes I do," Alyvya continued solidly. "The point is that you aren't living that way anymore. Besides, something tells me that was never who you were, and if you'd done anything, it was under duress. You don't seem like the bloodlust inspired type of wizard."

"I'm not...I wasn't. Although, I had to pretend that I was," he replied, shaking his head as he rehashed the horrors of his life in his head.

"Draco..." Alyvya called softly, moving closer to him. His usually cheerful face now looked tense, surely thinking about the unsavory things he'd been forced to do. She slipped a hand into his, squeezing it gently.

He turned his head, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "You're not one to mince words, so I'll tell you something else," he continued. "Up until now, every witch that has chosen to consort with me was clearly either a money hungry slag or got their knickers wet at the rumor of me being a Death Eater."

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that's the sordid truth," he replied. "Of course that doesn't make me any better for sleeping with them in the first place but what's done is done." Draco looked over at Alyvya, whom was eyeing him curiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm putting a bit of a damper on our date, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Alyvya replied. "This is actually one of the better ones I've been on. It's a lot more forthright and honest. I can safely say that."

"Go on then, spill it," Draco urged.

"Do you really want to hear about me going around with another bloke?"

"It's not as if you didn't have a life before meeting me. Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"Fine then," Alyvya assented, rolling her eyes. "I went out with this bloke named Dave, Davey, whichever. Anyway he feigned playing the part of a polite wizard the entire night until he found that I wouldn't go home with him. He then only paid for his part of the meal and tried to skive off."

"That's just not right," Draco interjected.

"Yes and what's worse, I'd been so busy at work that I'd forgotten my handbag with my extra stash of galleons. I never go on a date without it."

"Smart witch. I'm assuming that's what's in that little blue velvet sack in your bag."

Alyvya chuckled; she didn't realize that Draco noticed it. "Why thank you," she said of his compliment. "Anyway, my father actually knew the owner of the restaurant so I explained to him what happened and he got everything sorted for me."

"I bet you didn't go out with him again."

"No, I'm not mad. When Dad's friend told him what happened he was livid to say the least. Hm, now that I'm thinking about it I haven't seen Dave since then. Oh! And this other beastly fellow, I thought he was going to try and get me starkers standing right out on the street! He kept trying to squeeze my arse and stick a hand down my robes."

Draco felt a glimmer of anger, thinking about someone trying to force themselves on Alyvya. "So what did you do?"

Alyvya began grinning widely at the memory. "I told him I was going to Apparate us to my house. Instead, I took him to a seedy part of Muggle London. He'd drunk so much at dinner, he was completely pissed. So. I knew he wouldn't know where he was. He was swearing up a storm when I Disapparated out of view. It was rather funny."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Draco said, roaring with laughter.

"You'd better not. I'm sure Hermione and Ginny can teach me some more hexes to use if need be."

"How is it that you don't know some of this stuff already?"

"A few years before the war broke out Dad moved us out of the country. Mum homeschooled me up until she passed; we just recently moved back within the year."

"Well that explains why I'd never seen you at Hogwarts."

"Yes. My parents were too afraid to let me go, not that I can blame them. It's a shame though. I think I would have enjoyed the experience."

"It was fun until things became mucked up," Draco replied.

"You, Hermione and Ginny went to school together, right?" Alyvya continued after seeing Draco nod. "So, Hermione is your age?"

"Yes. They hadn't planned on a relationship. It just sort of happened."

"I was merely curious. It's not as if it makes a difference. Hermione and your father seem happy and that's what counts."

"Believe me, they are happy with one another. Damn pleased even. Too many times I've managed to overhear just how happy they've become," he added with a shudder.

Draco looked so disgruntled that Alyvya was unable to suppress her giggles. "That's what people in love do, Draco."

"Are you speaking from experience?" he asked with a smirk and one eyebrow arched.

"Oh shut it," Alyvya retorted, her face reddening slightly. " I wouldn't mind if my dad found someone that made him happy. Although, he's working every bleeding minute of the day. He'd actually have to leave his office to meet someone."

"Don't get me wrong, besides wanting to hex my own ears off, I'm glad my father and Granger - I mean Hermione - are together. You didn't see him before; he's a hell of a lot more pleasant now."

"Something tells me you were just like him, Draco. Thank goodness people change, else I might be with another one of those tossers instead of here with you."

"Are you trying to charm me?"

Alyvya leaned up, grabbing one of the overstuffed pillows from the top of the bed and promptly smacked Draco with it.

"There's your charm," she retorted, cackling when she saw his usually neat blonde hair sticking straight up on his head. "I love the hair, Draco. You should wear it like that always."

"Cheeky little-" he growled, attempting to smooth down his hair with both hands. Before Alyvya was able to move, Draco was hovering over her, his hands tousling her hair about.

"Draco, stop!" she shrieked with laughter, trying to escape his clutches. The two continued tussling about on his bed, ruffling each other's hair into a complete state of disarray. Neither would back down, and by the time they were done, both Alyvya and Draco were both disheveled and red faced with laughter.

"Draco! I can't go home like this!" she yelled after scampering down off his bed and running into the bathroom.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, still dissolved in a fit of laughter. His black dress shirt was rumpled and his blonde hair stuck up all over his head like a petrified baby chick's yellow fuzz.

"Then don't go. You're more than welcome to stay here," he called across the bedroom.

Alyvya remained silent, coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was preoccupied with finger combing the tangles out of her dark curls. "We are not having a sleepover, Draco," she calmly stated, her green eyes focused on one particularly knotted chunk of hair.

"Are you on that again?" he asked incredulously. "I can't believe I'm saying this but as much as I would love to sleep, and literally just _sleep_ next to you, I can always have the house elves set up a guest room for you to stay in. Then we can have breakfast in the morning and you can be on your way."

Alyvya looked up at Draco through the thin curtain of hair, her eyes peering at him almost suspiciously. "I don't have anything to sleep in," she told him after a while.

Draco wordlessly slid down off his bed and walked over to his bureau. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a soft, long black shirt and a pair of red, silk pajamas. "Your choice."

Giving up on her tangled hair, Alyvya walked over to Draco and took the black, cotton shirt from his left hand. "I hate pajama bottoms; I always get tangled in them beneath the duvet."

"You and me both. Usually I don't sleep in anything at all but since you're here I'll bend my rule."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Alyvya said exasperatedly. "I don't want to inconvenience you completely but I don't mind if you sleep in your underwear. Just keep your dangly bits away from my bum unless you want to get smothered with a pillow."

"Prone to violence much, I see," Draco commented, his mouth in a crooked grin.

Alyvya flicked the shirt at Draco's head as she walked back into the bathroom. Making quick work of divesting herself of her dress and slipping into the soft shirt, she walked back into the bedroom. Draco had dimmed the lights and was already in bed, snuggled beneath the duvet with the other side turned down for her.

His shirt came down far enough to conceal her thighs, but she had to tug on the hem to keep it down when climbing into bed.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy won't mind me staying the night?" she asked after settling her head on the pillow.

"No, he won't mind," Draco reassured. "He likes you. And besides; he knows that you and I haven't done anything, so your reputation is safe."

Draco uttered his last sentence with a smirk, causing Alyvya to stretch her leg across the bed and soundly kick him. He winced in pain yet still laughed.

"All right, I'll be nice like I promised."

"You'd better be," Alyvya said warningly. "Can you please turn off the light? I'm getting sleepy."

Draco reached to his bedside table for his wand, flicking it and setting the room to pitch black.

"Your bed feels amazing," she commented with a yawn, stretching out languidly beneath the duvet.

"Feel free to use it at your leisure."

"I'm sure you would love that." Alyvya then tentatively reached an arm across, her fingertips brushing against Draco's bare chest. Shifting her head closer until she was nearly resting on his pillow, she moved until her face was next to his. "Good night," she told Draco after briefly pressing her lips to his.

"Ooh," he groaned. "Is that really all you're going to give me?"

"That's right," Alyvya replied, already turned back onto her side of the bed.

"No, that's not right," Draco grumbled.

"Draco." Alyvya sighed. "If I kiss you again, will you go to sleep?"

"There's a distinct possibility that I might," he glibly answered.

"You are a very fresh wizard, do you know that?" she asked before moving back over to Draco. She placed one hand down on his chest and tilted her face towards his. Their lips instantly met, although Draco proved to be slightly overzealous, and Alyvya pulled away slightly.

"Slower, Draco. I'm not going anywhere," she softly told him. Alyvya then curled one hand around his face, gently brushing her lips against his. She took her time slipping her tongue into his mouth, guiding Draco into the way she wanted to be kissed.

"Bloody hell," he panted after they broke apart. "I don't think I've ever been snogged so...thoroughly."

"With your prowess, I'm surprised," Alyvya replied, settling her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well I never claimed to know everything," he said, wrapping an arm around her body.

"You don't act like it, but in any event you've had your kiss. Now go to sleep."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Not yet. Good night, Draco."

A low rumble of laughter erupted in his chest. "Good night, Alyyva."

* * *

><p>Draco and Alyvya slept curled into one another the entire night. Upon waking up he kissed her, remembering the way she showed him the night before. His morning erection had inadvertently pressed against her stomach, but Alyvya was seemingly unfazed.<p>

They took turns showering and walked hand in hand down to breakfast. Lucius and Hermione were already at the table and greeted them politely.

Draco felt Alyvya's hand tighten around his marginally, and he ran his thumb across her skin in a soothing gesture.

Hermione was giving her best effort focus on her bowl of cubed melon instead of the young couple. She settled for peeking at them from the corner of her eye, watching how Draco held the chair out for Alyvya before taking his own seat. It was a mannerism that he displayed with any witch, but the smitten look on his face was something new altogether.

Lucius had his face buried behind the Daily Prophet, but Hermione knew that Draco's chivalry hadn't gone unnoticed by the hawk-eyed wizard.

"So Hermione, do you have everything sorted for Ginny's do tonight?"

"Yes, thank heavens," she replied. "Who knew it was so much work? No wonder her mum was ready to pull her hair out by the roots."

Alyvya laughed, remember how frazzled Ginny appeared when they ran into one another. "I'll come up before I leave. I'm sure you have some last minute things that you could use a hand with."

Hermione distinctly got the hint that Alyvya wanted to talk to her in private. "I'm sure you're right," she replied. "Besides, I'm sure I could use another discerning eye."

"So what do you call me, chopped owl meat?" Lucius muttered from behind his newspaper.

"Another_ witch's_ eye," Hermione told him with mock aggravation. Lucius was clearly taking the piss at her, and Hermione leaned over and swatted him lightly on the arm.

"See what I deal with on a consistent basis?" Hermione said pointedly to Alyvya. "Two cheeky blonde wizards."

Lucius mumbled something underneath his breath and Draco grinned crookedly at Hermione.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was over with, Hermione led Alyvya up to the suite where she was hosting the hen party.<p>

"This is gorgeous!" she squealed, twirling around the decorated room. She immediately dashed over to a legless, circular white leather loveseat that was pushed off to the side. "I so need one of these for my room," Alyvya purred, setting back onto the pillows.

Hermione laughed at the witch's enthusiasm. She sort of reminded her of Luna. Alyvya finally pried herself away from the loveseat and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Hermione to sit next to her.

"So what's going on?" Hermione asked. "Draco is behaving himself, isn't he?"

Alyvya immediately caught the suspicious expression on Hermione's face and began to laugh. "Yes, quite perfectly, I should add," she amended. "Although that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I stayed over last night. Draco said his father wouldn't mind."

"I gathered as much. You two wouldn't stop grinning at one another."

Alyvya buried her head in her hands, giving an embarrassed laugh. "Remember what you told me about the Malfoy charm? You were not exaggerating!"

Both witches were now laughing and shaking their heads.

"That's why something tells me I'll need a contraceptive potion," Alyvya continued. "Do you know how to make one, or where I can purchase it?"

"It's better if you make it yourself, but Lucius doesn't have a laboratory here," Hermione said. "Usually I do some brewing for Draco's godfather, Severus, when I'm at the school but he and Lucius have banned me from making any potions since finding out I was pregnant," she went on in an aggrieved voice.

"I'm sorry," Alyvya replied. "So is everything all right with the little one? Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No, we wanted it to be surprised," Hermione smiled, running a hand over her tummy. "I'll send an owl to Severus. he'll be able to make whatever you need."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not, trust me. He's headmaster now and rarely has a need to brew unless it's for personal usage. Severus'll most likely levitate with glee on the way to his laboratory."

"Well...thank you," Alyvya said. "Now, was there anything you needed help with? I don't mind."

"No, I think that's everything," Hermione told her, glancing around the large, decorated room. "All we need to do is wait for the madness to ensue tonight."

Alyvya sat chatting with Hermione until she got up, stating that she needed to find Draco before going back home.

Hermione got up from the sofa, walking over to one of the white rattan swinging chairs that was suspended from the high ceiling. Lucius called her a nutter when they were delivered to the house. Hermione told him that swings were fun and that he should sit in one before casting judgment.

He'd grumbled all along but allowed Hermione to push him down into one. Lucius was still fully dressed, walking stick in hand, and the sight of him perched on the dainty swing made Hermione giggle uncontrollably.

She'd pushed the swing into an easy momentum, smiling widely at Lucius whom was still frowning. "Either smile, or I'm going to charm it to go faster," she'd threatened.

Lucius finally capitulated under his fiancée's joyous expression. "All right, that wasn't so bad," he admitted.

Hermione was now swinging idly, remembering how when Lucius went to stand up he cursed loudly, feeling his blonde hair snagging against the rattan fibers.

A pop suddenly echoed throughout the room, and Hermione looked down to see Tipsy standing across from her.

"Master sent me up bring you this," she said, placing down a sizeable box. After Tipsy popped out of view, Hermione climbed down from the swing and walked over to the box. Her forehead furrowed as she pawed through its contents. Opening one of the large, velvet satchels, she found an ornate jewelry box housing a pair of pearl earrings and a coordinating necklace.

She continued looking through everything, realizing that they were all the same and that there were enough for each of Ginny's guests.

'Why are you so surprised that Lucius would splash out on party favors?' Hermione asked herself.

Her favorite gift from a party had been a lolly, and that was when she was eight years old. Hermione knew that her parents would chuck it in the bin and she'd hidden it in her jumper. That night after her parents had gone to sleep, she hid beneath her duvet and gleefully peeled off the wrapper, becoming lost in the artificial flavored, sugary goodness.

Hermione was slightly worried, hoping that the girls wouldn't think their parting gifts to be ostentatious. 'Oh well, it's too late to send them back,' she thought, folding down the box lid.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you slags!" Ginny screeched when her teammates filed into the suite. "What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"Now you know it wouldn't be a proper piss up without us around!" the tall, lanky sandy haired witch told Ginny as she leaned in for a hug.

The rest of the girls took turns hugging Ginny, and introducing themselves to the other witches in the room.

Ginny's hen party started off with a bang. She'd been led blindfolded into the room by Alyvya, promptly surprised by Luna, Tonks, and Fleur who'd been able to make arrangements at the last minute. Soon, as they began catching up, her teammates poured into the room causing her to nearly scream.

An hour into the revelry, each witch bore a pair of furry, fuchsia animal ears that had been passed around by a witch named Anna. That alone prompted a drunken but hilarious discussion between the group.

"What in ruddy hell are these?" a witch with shaggy blonde hair named Trisha asked, as she turned the headband around in one hand.

"Cat ears! Or is it a bunny?" Adrienne asked, taking another swig of Champagne.

"Oh shut it!" Janice, the tallest of the bunch shouted. "You're completely arseholed; what the hell would you know?"

Everyone broke into ear-splitting laughter, some of the girls nearly knocking over their champagne flutes. Hermione was doubled over with tears coming from her eyes. Ginny's teammates reminded her of her mates back in Australia; only they were ten times as funny.

Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Luna charmed the front of her shirt to read 'Bride to be', and she had a mini veil with hot pink feathers attached to the top of her head.

Hermione furtively looked over at Tonks, whom was sitting next to Fleur and carefully holding onto her second glass as she'd already dropped the first. She'd been expecting a sound verbal lashing from Tonks when she first arrived. Instead, she'd gotten a tight hug and a gentle pat on her stomach.

"Oi, oi! Where the hell are the blokes!" Tabitha called out from her place on the carpet.

"Damn, Tabby is that all you can think about?" Willow asked.

"Oh get stuffed, Willow. I haven't had a decent shag in a fortnight. I'd give me eyeteeth to see an arse so firm that you can bounce a galleon right off it," she answered. "Or hell, at least a round of slap and tickle that lasts for longer'n a minute!"

Peals of laughter filled the room again. Tabitha was the smallest witch of the bunch, yet she had the most raucous mouth of them all. She and Willow were best friends, although Willow was the more reserved one. Since arriving, their constant banter had been a source of amusement for all.

Alyvya had been gobsmacked when she met all of Ginny's teammates. They were all chuffed to meet a fan that didn't seem like a complete nutter, and told her that she had to come to all of the games with Ginny.

She and Luna were already giddy with Champagne and had monopolized the swings for the past twenty minutes. The whimsical blonde was happily swinging back and forth with her hair flying about, most likely telling Alyvya about some obscure animal.

"All right then, budge up Anna," Tabitha grunted, moving from her place on the carpet.

"You're a pain in my arse, do you know that?' Anna grumbled, squishing against Adrienne to make room for her friend.

"No, I have a pain in my arse; my tailbone to be exact," Tabitha mused, sitting down. "I think it's gone numb from sitting on the floor."

"You arse faced slags," Trisha shot. "You're witches aren't you? Whip your wand out and make the sofa larger!"

Ginny laughed until she was red in the face and gasping, glad that she was comfortably seated at her place of honor.

"Do you mind, Hermione?" Adrienne asked, clearly uncomfortably mashed between Anna and Janice.

"Not at all," Hermione laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

Adrienne breathed a sigh of relief, promptly withdrawing her wand from its place between her large bust. She'd placed it there an hour ago when she had a glass of champagne in each hand, claiming that two glasses were better than one.

The sight of her withdrawing the length of wood from between breasts set off another round of laughter. Tonks was snorting, her face morphing between a pig snout and fish. She nearly dropped her second glass and Hermione leaned forward, catching it just in time.

** _tbc..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A:N/ And now that the notifications are working again, more of the tomfoolery as well as some Draco/OC lemonade!_**

* * *

><p>"Why the long face, Draco?" Lucius smirked, looking at his son. "Do you miss your witch already?<p>

Lucius was ensconced in his study with Draco and Severus, each wizard lounging around with a glass of brandy.

"Very funny, Father," Draco smirked back, taking a sip of his drink. "I walked past the room, and all I heard was shouting and screaming. I think it was laughter, but it nearly sounded like someone was being Crucio'd."

"Ah, the sound of a gaggle of young witches in the throes of hen night," Severus droned, picking out his favorite nuts from the dish in front of him. "I nearly brewed an entire cauldron of a hangover potion for Miss Granger. Something told me it would come in handy."

"Yes. Merlin knows they've already started tearing through the Champagne," Lucius mused, remembering after a mere hour into the party that Tipsy came to ask him where she could find more bottles.

"So, how are things with the young lady?" Severus asked his godson. "Well, I presume, as your father hasn't been complaining about your usual antics as of late."

"Quite well, actually," Draco replied, trying to hide the smile on his face. "Godfather, maybe you should sneak into Ginny's hen party. I heard one of her friends saying she could use a decent shag. How about it?"

Lucius nearly spat out his brandy, unable to reign in his laughter. Severus shook his head, his focus still on the dish of nuts. "I'd turn those young witches from the inside out. They'd be on the hunt for me in daylight with a torch."

Draco's mouth fell open as he looked across at his godfather, whom returned his flummoxed look with a haughty smirk.

"You'll get there one day, Draco," Severus continued.

* * *

><p>"All right, enough of this!" Tabitha's voice rang out. "Hermione, d'you have an owl I can borrow? I have just the bloke in mind to get this little do going."<p>

"No! No stripper!" Ginny shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened?" Tonks asked with widened lavender eyes, unaware that she was leaning over expectantly. The French witch next to her also gravitated forward, eager to hear the story.

"Oh!" Trisha shouted, falling completely off the sofa. She laughed herself red in face, tears pouring from both eyes. "We had a game in Ireland, at which I should add we did a corking job. So after handing those girls their arses we decided to do a little celebrating," she began.

"Haha! Isn't that when Ginny-" Janice interrupted.

"Shut it you! I'm telling the bleeding story here," Trisha snapped. "Anyway, the locals told us about this little strip club. It was a bit crap inside but the food was all right. Well, we were bored after eating and were nearly ready to go when a few of the ladies told us to stick around."

Janice immediately grew excited again, writhing about in her seat. "Hurry up, Trisha. Tell them about-"

"If you interrupt me one more time I'm going to throw my bunny cat ears at you, Janice!" Trisha threatened, rolling her green eyes.

"As I was saying, the first few blokes that came out were all right, but blimey! The last one, the pièce de résistance, was this tall, sinewy man with a chest so muscled you'd want to lick cream off it, and an arse so tight thoughts of swatting it haunted your dreams!"

The entire room broke out into laughter, all except Ginny. "Yes, and he looked like my brother Bill!" she wailed despondently, causing her friends to laugh uproariously.

"Oh, did he," Tabitha purred, practically licking her lips. "That fit, ginger specimen of a man. Ginny, you have to admit your brother is gorgeous."

Hermione gave an embarrassed laugh and looked over at Fleur. With her reserved nature she'd been quiet for the most part but after a glass of Champagne even she'd grown relaxed. Her face was flushed pink and her voice rang out in tinkling laughter, not offended in the least bit at Ginny's mates lusting over her husband.

"You slag, that's my brother you're talking about!" Ginny said, unable to keep from laughing.

Hermione and Luna shared a furtive look, then turned away quickly. When they had a brief stay at Shell Cottage, the two were desperate for a bit of nonsensical banter after their horrendous ordeal. They'd talked about which wizards they thought were attractive, and Bill ranked high up on both of their lists.

"You lot are rubbish at telling stories," Anna cut in. "So we'd all had our chance to dance with the bloke, shame I can't remember his name. I nearly shoved half my earnings into his g-string! But Miss Ginny over here sat in a corner sulking with the damndest look on her face!"

"Yes and then you evil witches sent him over to me, and he rubbed his dangly bits round on my knee!" Ginny interjected. "I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't, and he yanked me up from my stool! I was nearly arse over elbows when he slung me over his shoulder like I was a bleeding rucksack."

"You lucky little tart," Tabitha sighed. "I can't wait till we play Ireland again. I'd love to show that ginger bloke a couple of my own spells."

"You lot need to go shag something or rub one out," Ginny said petulantly over their laughter.

"Well we are trying to Ginny, but you're being difficult!" Tabitha retorted.

"Fine then! Go owl your damn stripper, and he'd better not have red hair!" the guest of honor shouted.

"Yay!" Tabitha screamed, jumping up unsteadily from her place.

The rest of Ginny's teammates buzzed excitedly at the thought of male entertainment. Only did the noise draw to a silent buzzing when an airy voice rang out.

"What's a stripper?" Luna asked, her blue eyes shining innocently.

Multiple pairs of eyes swiveled in her direction, looking at the young witch with incredulity.

"Do you really not know what a stripper is, love?" Willow asked kindly.

"No," Luna answered unperturbed as she fiddled with her bracelet. "What do they do?"

The girls began giggling, knowing that the already lively evening was going to become livelier.

"You'll find out soon enough, love," Adrienne reassured, patting Luna on the shoulder.

"All right, ladies! The entertainment should be here in twenty minutes!" Tabitha said, peering down at the parchment that Hermione's owl brought back. "And don't worry Ginny, he has dark hair just like your fiancé, so you should approve," she added wickedly.

Ginny's face glowed at the suggestive comment, but her mates continued with their taunting.

"All day on the Quidditch pitch during practice, we hear 'Harry this,' and 'Harry that," Janice told everyone.

The girls began making kissing noises, pretending to swoon over one another.

"All right, you drunken slags. That's enough of taking the piss at me," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione, Tonks, Alyvya and Fleur were still dissolved into fits of giggling. Luna, however, still sat playing with her bracelet, eyeing the rest of the girls with slight amusement.

"So Ginny, do you think Harry is enjoying his stag party?" Trisha asked

"Do you think his mates took him to a strip club?" Tabitha added, a gleam in her eye.

"Most likely," Ginny answered lightly, crossing her legs and readjusting her veil neatly over her hair. "It's not as if I'm worried. I've done things to Harry that would make even a stripper blush," she continued with a smug countenance.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelped."Ugh, I wish I could Obliviate that imagery from my head!"

"Sorry, love," Ginny smirked, winking a brown eye in her direction. "I had to do it."

After her mates had been neatly put back into their places, everyone helped themselves to more Champagne as they waited for their entertainment's arrival.

Ten minutes later a loud knock came at the door. Janice took one last swig of Champagne before setting her flute down and dashing over to the door.

"Blimey, Tabby! I didn't know you got two strippers!" she chortled raucously after flinging the door open.

"What in ruddy hell are you going on about?" Tabitha retorted, peeking over Anna's shoulder. "I only sent for one! How many men can you slags handle?"

Hermione's eyebrows were raised high on her head and she got to her feet, trying to look over towards the door. She saw Draco standing there, his grey eyes round as saucers with blatant nervousness.

"Ooh baby! Now that's what you call a wizard!" Adrienne jeered as she bounced in place, nearly turning over her half filled glass flute.

"She's got a point there," Janice said breathily, peering down at the handsome, pale blonde wizard. "How about it then, love? Fancy a game of 'Hide the Wand?"

Draco looked horrified, feeling akin to the last piece of meat in a lions' den, beneath the scrutiny of the voluptuous witch that was more than a head taller than him.

Hermione, Ginny, and Alyvya were shrieking loudly with laughter at the expression on Draco's face. He was furtively looking towards them for a way out, and then back to Janice whom was still eyeing him up and down, her eyes clouded with lust and Champagne.

"All right, ladies! This one is mine," Alyvya chirped, standing up from the sofa and walking over to Draco.

The younger Malfoy looked weak with relief when she began walking over to him. Draco hastily took Alyvya by the hand and led her out to the hallway.

"You. In," he said gruffly to the tall, over muscled shaggy haired wizard clad in full Quidditch attire that had been lurking by the doorway. He gave Draco a crooked grin before cockily sauntering into the room, causing the witches to shriek in delight, the sound soon muffled by the closing door.

"Those witches are mad as a hatter!" Draco gasped, still traumatized by the catcalls and obscene leers from the group of women. "They're completely nutters!"

Alyvya was still laughing when she wrapped her arms around Draco and pulled him closer. "Well, we can safely say that if there was ever a time you doubted your looks, Ginny's mates would be disinclined to agree with you."

"Damn, is that who they were?" he spluttered. "I'll never look at any women's Quidditch players the same way after tonight."

"Oh Draco, they're just having a bit of fun," Alyvya said consolingly, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Despite having to bend over slightly, Draco's body grew relaxed against Alyvya's, his head nestled into her warm neck.

"Don't worry, I won't let the naughty witches frighten you," she teased, her fingers fluttering over the nape of his neck.

"Laugh all you want, but that lot is bloody well two sandwiches short of a picnic," he grumbled into her shoulder. He sighed heavily before pulling himself upright. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Alyvya's lips. "You taste like Champagne," Draco chuckled. "Hermione really went all out, I see."

"Yes," Alyvya agreed. "Everyone is enjoying themselves."

"That's good," he continued. "Are you going to stay with them tonight? Or do you want to come back to my room?"

Alyvya mused over Draco's question, remembering the vials that Hermione covertly slipped her earlier before the hen party started. She'd also invited all of the guests to stay overnight at the manor, with the plan of having a breakfast together before the wedding. Hermione told Alyvya there was a room set aside for her if she chose to use it.

"I'll come stay with you tonight," she answered.

"You're not too pissed right now, are you?" Draco asked. "I don't want to show up later and make an arse of myself because this is the Champagne talking and not you."

Alyvya shook her head, laughing slightly. "I didn't have as many glasses as the other girls," she reassured. "I prefer to pace myself, keep a level head, that sort of thing."

"All right. I'll come round to collect you once the malarkey is done with."

Alyvya nodded her head, tilting her head up for one last kiss. Before she was able to walk back into the room, Draco asked if she needed him to cast a protective charm first.

Still laughing and shaking her head, Alyvya walked back into the room. Hermione, Fleur and Tonks were still sitting together on the sofa. The rest of the girls were standing around in a broken circle.

Alyvya walked closer to find the male dancer clad in a tiny pair of silver, shiny underpants exposing his firm, chiseled body. Everyone was screaming with laughter, Ginny the loudest and she soon found out why.

Luna was in the middle of the circle, using both arms to hang onto the stripper's bulging biceps, and he was easily lifting her dangling form up and down. She had both legs bent behind her, the tips of her scraggly blonde hair nearly tickling the soles of her trainers. Above all, she was beaming up at the dancer as if she was a child being given a ride on a pony at a fair.

The dark haired wizard's stage name was The Stunner, his first name Ailen as Alyvya later found out, was smiling back down at Luna as if she was a little puppy.

"Thank you," she softly told him after he was done.

"Anytime," he'd replied, bringing Luna's hand up to his mouth and kissing it. He winked at her before releasing her hand, causing a blush to cover Luna's entire face.

"D'you know what a stripper is now?" Willow asked her gleefully, chortling when she saw the bashful smile on the witch's face.

Luna was still smiling when she took her place on the sofa next to Hermione.

"Poor girl's never going to be the same again," Tonks commented with a chuckle after looking into her face.

The rest of the girls were now clustered around Ailen, doing their raunchiest impressions of a bump and grind. Along the way, Ginny's pink feathered veil ended up on top of his head, and he was a good sport about it. Still clad in his miniature underpants and Ginny's veil, he hoisted the redheaded witch up on his back and was now toting her around the room with a trail of witches laughing and clapping behind them.

"You idiots!" Ginny shrieked with laughter, clutching her arms tightly around Ailen's shoulders. "Hey, my best friend needs a dance!" she exclaimed, wrenching one hand loose to point in direction of the occupied sofa.

"Which one is she?" Aiden asked.

"She's the witch wearing blue; the one that looks like she wants to hex me," she replied merrily, seeing the glowering look on her friend's face.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Have you gone completely mad? I think you're forgetting something," she continued, gesturing towards her stomach.

"Oh don't pay her any mind," Ginny replied lightly. "She's the one that threw me this wonderful hen party, and she needs a dance. Come on love! Don't be shy!" she chirped.

Ailen walked over to Hermione, the grinning and inebriated redhead still clinging to his back like a rucksack.

Ginny climbed down and wavered slightly on her feet. She walked over to Hermione and weakly tugged on her arm.

"Come on, Hermione," she said breathlessly. "One little dance won't hurt."

"Yes, come on Hermione," Ailen echoed with a cheeky grin. "Besides, pregnant women are attractive. Just don't tell your wizard I said so."

"You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight," Hermione growled at Ginny, allowing Ailen to pull her up.

Hermione felt uneasy being so close to another half naked wizard that wasn't Lucius. It was a few minutes later that she realized he wasn't doing any of his risqué moves that he'd performed with Ginny and her mates. Ailen was careful where he put his hands, easily twirling Hermione around until she burst out into giggles.

Luna was watching the two with rapt attention, giggling herself when Ailen winked at her after he'd caught her eye. When he was finished dancing with Hermione, he thanked her and politely led her back to her seat.

"That was so embarrassing!" she yelped, hiding her flaming face in her hands. Alyvya, Tonks and Fleur were laughing at her discomfiture, until Ailen stepped forward and pulled Alyvya and Tonks up and sandwiched himself between them.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, watching the two awkwardly trying to avoid brushing against his protruding dangly bits. It wasn't an easy feat as it kept flopping about in the miniature underpants with every thrust of his hips.

Tabitha, Anna and the others were doubled over with laughter. Willow nearly sprayed everyone next to her with Champagne and had one hand clamped down over her mouth.

Ailen soon returned the two back to the sofa, his brown eyes focused on Fleur.

"_Non_!" she chirped, her blue eyes widening when she found herself being swept off the sofa and twirled about by the nearly starkers wizard.

"I am _so_ glad he wasn't dressed as an Auror," Tonks nearly shrieked, her hair a bright shade of magenta. "I don't think I'd be able to return to work with a straight face!"

"I am so glad your mum decided to stay home!" Hermione furiously whispered to a giggling Ginny.

"Why?" she asked, her brown eyes colored with mirth as she watched her normally prissy sister-in-law laughing as she was dipped down by Ailen, whom was still wearing her pink feathered veil.

"Why? Because she'd most likely have a fit, that's why!"

"Hah! You don't know my mum," Ginny replied offhandedly, shimmying her body to the upbeat music while perched on the rolled arm of the sofa. "She'd most likely have a note clutched in her hand, pushing everyone out the way to have a go at Ailen. Tabby was right, he_ does _have a nice arse." After her last sentence, Ginny tilted her head to the side, salaciously taking in the view of the firm, gyrating male flesh a few inches away from her.

Hermione shook her head, musing that she'd had more than her fair share of surprises for that evening. She always knew that she'd never look at Molly quite the same way again.

Fleur was soon returned to the sofa, her normally fair skin now a deep shade of red. She was tittering uncontrollably, hiding her flushed face in her hands.

Ailen entertained Ginny and her friends for another half hour before sliding off into the lavatory to change back into his clothes. The girls were disappointed to see him leave, especially Tabitha. He'd politely bid them goodnight, his brown eyes lingering over Luna before bringing her hand up to his lips.

"I hope I see you again," he told her before strolling out of the room with an easy gait.

Luna immediately began blushing again, unable to erase the wide grin on her face.

"That's rich!" Janice chortled. "I gave him all of the money I brought with me, and I didn't get an extra special goodnight."

"That's because he doesn't like slags, Janice," Adriene retorted. "He fancies nice little witches, like our Luna."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Janice conceded, making everyone else laugh.

With Ailen gone, everyone tucked into hors d'œuvres and a suggestively shaped and decorated cake that had been brought in by none other than Tabitha.

"Hey, think we can charm to cake to gyrate like The Stunner?" Anna asked wickedly, wiggling her own hips for emphasis.

Once they'd eaten, Ginny opened her gifts, gushing over the cute ones and blushing at some of the racier items.

"Revenge is sweet, Ginevra," Hermione whispered in her ear, reminding her of the lingerie she'd snuck into the pile on their shopping trip.

"I am utterly knackered," Ginny said, stretching her arms out above her head and yawning widely. "This hen party was absolutely perfect, thanks love," she told Hermione.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she replied. Feeling her excitement wearing down, Hermione was grateful when Tipsy appeared and offered to show the ladies to their rooms. Tonks and Fleur were going back home to their husbands, and use the Floo in the drawing room to leave the manor.

A timid knock came at the suite door. "Come in," Hermione called, looking up to see Draco cautiously peering around the corner.

"Oi love, have you returned for that dance?" Janice teased, drawing both arms up over her head and shimmying her hips to an imaginary beat.

Draco hastily made his way over to Alyvya, whom was sitting next to Hermione.

He still hadn't gotten over what happened earlier. When he'd first returned to the study, Severus and Lucius prodded him when they saw the horrified expression on his face. After Draco told them what happened they both roared with laughter, Severus knocking over the dish of nuts and nearly making his brandy follow behind.

"You nearly ready?" he asked her, uneasily looking over his shoulder to see the tall, sandy haired witch still greedily eyeing him.

"Behave yourself, Janice!" Alyvya shouted across the room, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Tipsy was standing next to Hermione, wariness showing in her bulging elf eyes. The girls had been polite towards her, but they were still completely drunk.

Hermione had given out the gifts that Lucius picked out, and to her surprise everyone loved them.

Adrienne and Anna had immediately dug the pearl earrings and bracelets out of its jewelry box, putting them on despite their less than dressy outfits. Adrienne had on a green shirt, across the bust written 'Keep Calm and Play Quidditch,' and across Anna's red shirt said 'I'm a Keeper,' with three golden hoops above the words.

The two were lost in an inebriated fit of giggles, calling each other 'posh birds' , wearing their pearls and pretending to curtsy and slow dance with one another.

Tipsy had been standing next to them for the past few minutes, trying to get their attention to show them to their respective rooms.

"Pack it in, you two!" Ginny shouted across the room. "Miss Tipsy has better things to do than standing around, waiting for you."

"All right," Anna grumbled, letting go of her friend.

The girls all took turns hugging Ginny goodnight, and gently patting Hermione's stomach. Normally she didn't like being touched but Hermione found their inebriated fawning to be quiet endearing.

Yawning tiredly, Hermione waved goodnight to Alyvya and Draco as they walked out of the room holding hands. She'd offer Ginny one of the guest suites but she declined, explaining that she was attached to the bath in Hermione's room.

Drunkenly kissing her best friend's cheek, the redhead wobbly sauntered out of the room, one hand flicking at the feather atop of her skewed veil.

Hermione looked around the now empty suite, cringing at the mess. The tables were littered with the animal ear headbands, lipstick stained napkins and half empty Champagne flutes. A lacy, purple bra was dangling from the rattan swing, one black high heeled shoe turned on its side lying beneath.

'Lucius is going to have a fit if he sees this mess,' she thought to herself, her eyes focused on the abandoned purple bra. 'Damn!'

The suite door was being slowly pushed open, and none other than Lucius himself was walking inside.

"Judging by the remnants, I'd say Ginevra's hen party was a success," he said, surveying the mess and walking over to Hermione.

"A success is putting it mildly," she groaned, allowing Lucius to pull her onto his lap. "I'm surprised the bloody walls are still standing."

There had been, in fact, a portion of the party where half of the guests had run over to the balcony, peering over and screaming when they saw the pair of completely white peacocks. The poor creatures almost looked affronted at being so openly gawked at, and haughtily made their way out of the girls' view and to a quieter area of the yard.

Willow suggested that they all go down and give the peacocks a sip of Champagne, until a giggling Ginny told them that Lucius would hex them all if they poisoned his birds.

"They are a lively bunch," Lucius continued. "When Draco returned to the study after bringing up the entertainment, he looked as if he'd seen a Boggart.

Hermione began laughing, thinking back to the throngs of witches that were pissed out of their heads openly leering at the younger Malfoy. In her entire time knowing him, not once had she'd ever seen him look so uncomfortable.

"I did wonder what the little blonde one was doing with the peacocks though," he mused. "Severus noticed her through the study window."

"What?" Hermione shouted, sitting upright on Lucius' knee. "Which one?"

"The quiet one...she was here before with you and..."

"Oh, you mean Luna?"

"Miss Lovegood, yes."

Hermione sat racking her brain, trying to figure out just when Luna managed to slide out of the suite and make her way down to the expansive yard. Her next thought was trying to come up with an explanation as to what she had been doing.

"Hermione, relax. I don't mind. The birds actually seemed to fancy the young witch. She sat petting them for ten minutes. In fact, I believe she was having a rather one-sided conversation with them at one point. In any event, Severus and I found it quite amusing."

Hermione still shook her head, thinking about her eccentric friend. Luna was a sweetheart but the things she did sometimes made her wonder.

"Come to bed, love. You look as if you're about to fall asleep on my knee."

Hermione yawned, still looking around at the mess. "This room is a disaster," she said.

"I think you forget we have three house elves that will sort it. Now come along."

"Okay," she replied softly. "Oh, and you were right, everyone loved their gifts. Anna said they were, and I quote, 'quite posh'. She and Adrienne put them on soon as they opened the box."

"I figured as much," Lucius told her as they both stood up. "And to think you doubted me."

"Oh shush," Hermione said, taking Lucius by the hand. "One of Ginny's mates mentioned a game of 'Hide the Wand,' and I'd like to tempt you into a round before bed."

"Oh, you'd like that?" he asked, arching one eyebrow.

"I'd love it, so hurry up," she replied, tugging on his arm.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucius wasn't the only Malfoy being pinned to the bed by a randy witch.<p>

Soon as Alyvya and Draco had gotten to his suite, she'd gone directly to shower, claiming that her hair smelled like an entire magnum of Champagne.

"How the hell does your hair smell like that?" Draco asked her.

"Because, one of the girls accidentally emptied her glass over my head trying to climb over me to get to the stripper," she explained, her voice muffled by the partially closed bathroom door.

"Hmph. I hope he didn't get too out of order," he grumbled. "The smarmy git. I'm sure he was only too happy to put his paws on my girlfriend."

"Aww Draco, is that jealously coloring your voice?" Alyvya giggled from the bathroom. "And since when did I become your girlfriend?"

"Since you announced to Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of that lot that I was your wizard," Draco replied smugly. He then heard the sound of running water and his shower door opening. The effects of his father's brandy had him filled with lassitude. Not bothering to remove his soft grey, button up shirt, Draco flopped back onto his duvet.

He'd nearly dozed off when his bed dipped softly beneath him. Draco opened his eyes after he felt Alyvya climbing on top of him.

"Naughty witch," he said, looking down to find her covered in a white towel from breast to thigh. "Are you trying to make things that don't have feet stand?"

Alyvya laughed, placing her hands on Draco's chest and leaning forward. Her hair hung down her shoulders in damp, dark curls and brushed against his collar.

"That's sort of the point, Draco," she told him, digging her fingers into his shirt.

Draco's hands brushed against Alyvya's thighs, his grey eyes appraising her thoroughly. "You constantly surprise me."

She smirked, her green eyes steadily boring back into his. "Good," she commented. She shifted her weight and began unfastening the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Draco asked, hissing when Alyvya ran a hand over his bare chest.

"We've known each other for some time now," she answered, sliding one fingertip down the sinews of his abdomen and stopping at his navel. "When have I ever done or said anything that I didn't want to?"

"Point taken," he groaned, rolling his hips up into hers. "At the very least can you move your hand lower?"

"All in good time, Draco," Alyvya told him. "You have no patience."

"Well, I'm sorry, but can you blame me?" he asked, pushing himself up slightly on his elbows. The white bath sheet was still wrapped securely around Alyvya's body, and it was the second time he'd seen so much of her skin exposed. She usually wore dresses that were, as she'd put it, were tight enough to show that she was a witch yet loose enough to show that she was still a lady.

For the most part, she'd always been covered up around him, save for the night before when she wore his shirt to bed. Draco had previously seen an endless array of lingerie worn by various paramours and was usually dismissive of such garments. Yet when Alyvya came to his bed with the expensive but simple black shirt hanging just above her knees, he instantly wanted to rip it off of her and find out what lay beneath.

Now she was on top of him, practically naked and pressed against him in an inviting fashion. Draco felt a strong urge to snatch the towel from around her, but knew if his fingers so much as twitched in its direction that he'd be hexed on the spot.

"You know this qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment," he groused when Alyvya finally delved lower, unfastening his trousers and easing them down to expose a sliver of lightly furred skin. His erection was now pressed achingly against his trousers, uncomfortably held down by the confining material.

"Yet I don't hear you telling me to stop," she smirked, winking one green eye at him and pushing him to lay back down.

Alyvya proceeded to lower her head next to Draco's, running her fingers through his soft hair while kissing his neck. Each time she moved her lips to a different spot she was rewarded with a groan or soft hiss from the wizard.

She took her time before moving up to his mouth. By that time, Draco's hands were clutched tightly round her waist as if he'd be able to feel her skin through the towel. Still engrossed with the taste of Alyvya's tongue against his, he brought one hand up to her chest and tried tugging off the offending garment.

"I charmed into place, Draco," Alyvya told him, laughing between kisses. "How else do you think I've managed to keep it on all this time?"

"Honestly, it hadn't crossed my mind," he told her. "The gorgeous witch inside of the towel had me distracted."

"Oh all right, Draco. Where's your wand?"

With Alyvya still straddling him, Draco pulled himself to the edge of his bed and reached over to pick up the length of wood from his side table. Alyvya took it from him and pointed it at the towel, causing it to fall down and pool around her hips.

"Draco, put your wand back. We don't want to accidentally break it," she told him holding out the wand. He'd instantly lost all focus at the sight of her bare breasts and was unable to keep his hands from coming up to caress the dark nipples.

Alyvya had meant to set the pace for whatever was going to happen, but felt her body grow uncontrollably taut with need when Draco's fingertips brushed against her sensitive breasts.

"Take it, Draco," she repeated, still holding out his wand.

He finally took the proffered item and hastily tossed it back onto the table, making it clatter noisily. Sitting back up, he immediately employed his mouth with the task of teasing Alyvya's nipples into two stiff points.

Moaning softly, Alyvya found herself unable to protest when Draco snatched the towel from around her hips. With his mouth still on her breasts, his soft hands slid over her stomach and hips before moving to the apex of her thighs.

"Damn, Alyvya," he countered when his fingertips brushed against a small triangle of hair at the top of her sex. Delving lower he found that the rest of her had been shaven clean.

"What?" she asked, holding onto Draco's shoulders and shivering slightly when his nimble fingers began parting her slickened flesh.

"You feel so soft here," he mused, easing one finger inside of her warm, snug body while his thumb pressed against her clit.

"Damn you!" Alyvya keened loudly, her hips arching up into Draco's hand. "I was supposed to be the one leading."

The blonde wizard chuckled, his lips wrapped around her left nipple. "How about I let you lead next time?" he suggested.

"Fine, whatever," she replied, desperation coloring her voice. "Just don't stop moving your hand."

The devil had the nerve to do the opposite of what she just asked, bringing up the finger that had just been inside of her up to his lips.

"Sweet," he told her salaciously. "Why don't you come and kneel over my face?"

Alyvya felt a shiver go throughout her body at Draco's suggestion. "You'd do that?' she asked.

Draco arched one eyebrow, laying back down and looking up at Alyvya. "I would to you," he said. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Let's just say I got the distinct idea that men didn't like giving oral sex, but they'd whip their cocks out faster than you can blink if they're about to be on the receiving end."

"What the hell sort of blokes have you been with?" he asked incredulously, slipping his hand back between her legs.

"You mean bloke," she moaned, closing her eyes and relishing the fingertips gently circling her clit. "Just the one, and that was more than a few years ago."

"How the hell did you hold out for so long?"

"What, besides exhausting my fingers to the bone at least four times a week?" she asked, opening her eyes and smirking down at Draco. "It was simple; either be a piece of skirt for randy wizards trying to shag anything with legs, or have a go at myself."

"Understandable," he answered. "But judging from your earlier statement, I guess it's safe to assume that your ex wasn't very generous in bed."

"Unless you mean generous by his gratuitous offers of shoving his cock in my face, then, yes. I told him to sod off and suck his own ruddy cock."

Alyvya's face became so deadpanned that Draco couldn't help but laughing. "Well I promise to keep mine in my trousers unless you say otherwise," he said, watching her lips curl up into a smile. "Now enough chatter. Come sit on my face."

Alyvya laughed and allowed Draco to position her into place. Her mirth was soon turned into a stifled moan of pleasure as his warm tongue teased her slit. She briefly wondered if he'd taken her previous sentiment of not rushing things to heart.

Draco was working the tip of his tongue in soft licks against her clit, in between pressing it at her entrance. The intense buildup of sensations made her swear underneath her breath and press her crotch down on his face.

With the absence of hair, everything felt and sounded wetter than it might have had she not used the denuding spell after her shower.

Alyvya leaned forward, her stomach brushing against Draco's hair as she supported her weight on both elbows. He had one hand on her behind holding her into place. Two fingers of his other hand were buried in her slick heat, pressing against previously undiscovered spots while his tongue continued laving over her clit.

Alyvya was moaning unabashedly, her entire body thrumming like a gaping nerve. She was practically fucking Draco's face with her crotch, but he didn't seem to mind. As her moans got louder, his fingers pressed tighter into her backside.

Her hips moved faster over Draco's mouth as she felt the stirrings of an orgasm. With a loud scream Alyvya exploded into a climax, her essence flooding Draco's hands and lips.

"Oh my god, is that what I've been missing all along?" Alyvya asked once her body stopped shaking. She'd collapsed face down on the bed, her lips pressed against the duvet.

Draco had finally kicked off his trousers and underwear and lay to the side of Alyvya. "Perhaps," he teased, moving her damp curls aside to lick the back of her neck. "I never made it a habit of kissing witches there, so I'll have to take your word for it."

Alyvya chuckled weakly, feeling his erect sex pressing against her hip. "Oh no, my little frotteur," she said breathily, pushing herself to sit up. "I have plans for you. Now you kneel up."

"Oh you have plans for me?" Draco smirked, moving to his knees and settling in front of Alyvya.

"Yes," she replied, wasting no time in wrapping one hand around his thick erection and taking it into her mouth.

"Fuck," Draco hissed, feeling her warm, moist mouth moving gently over his sensitive flesh. Despite her lack of experience, Alyvya's mouth felt better than any other he'd encountered.

She was eager to explore the rest of his body. With her mouth still on his cock, her hands caressed his firm abdomen, clenched backside, and even the underside of his balls.

Alyvya elicited a loud groan from Draco when her fingers lightly brushed against the thin line beneath his sac. Eager to hear him moan again, she repeated the action.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to come in your mouth," he warned, unable to keep his hips from thrusting forward.

Alyvya smirked, having no intentions of stopping. She hadn't realized that hearing a man moaning as a result of her ministrations was heady tonic. The closer Draco's climax neared, the more aroused she became until she was sure there was a wet spot on the duvet.

His hand was now gently tangled in her hair, though, he wasn't forcing her head forward. Alyvya heard his groans growing louder, his saliva soaked cock pulsating in her mouth. He erupted into her mouth, and Alyvya quickly swallowed trying to avoid the slightly bitter taste.

"If you haven't done that before," Draco asked once he collapsed back to the bed. "Then how the hell are you so bloody great at it?"

Alyvya chuckled, bending over to flick her tongue at one flat, stiffened nipple. "I think you're mistaking inexperience with ignorance," she told him. "Remember, I read everything, and I mean everything."

"So, there is merit in courting a bookworm," he said, sliding an arm around Alyvya's waist and pulling her close.

"Perhaps," she replied slyly, resting her head on his chest.

Draco chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Alyvya's warm body pressed against his, her dainty hand exploring wherever she was able to reach. It wasn't long before his erection was pressing against her inner thigh.

"Lay here," she told Draco after moving off of him and arranging pillows for him to recline against at the headboard.

"You're rather bossy, aren't you?" he asked. He had to admit, it was nice for the shoe to be on the other foot. Usually, he was the one initiating everything and doing most of the work.

"I know what I want," Alyvya replied, settling her body back over his. Positioning his cock at her entrance, Alyvya settled her hands on Draco's chest before moving her body.

The blonde wizard immediately began moaning when he felt his her slick heat enveloping his shaft. Unable to help himself, his hands clutched onto Alyvya's waist and tried to make her move faster.

"Ow, dammit Draco!" she snapped, her green eyes gone wide. "You're not exactly lacking down there, why the hell do you think I wanted to be on top?"

"Sorry love. What do you want me to do?"

"Just don't move 'till I tell you," Alyvya told him in a slightly strained voice. "Wait, you can do this," she continued, moving his right hand from her hip and placing it at the top of her cleft. "Rub, just like that," she told him, guiding his fingertips around her clit.

Alyvya took that opportunity to move her body again, trying to focus on his fingers on her sensitive nub instead of the stretch and burn of long unused muscles.

Draco was trying his hardest to keep his hips still, but Alyvya had the tightest body he'd ever felt and he wanted to bury himself to the hilt.

Alyvya had closed her eyes again, rocking her hips slowly against Draco. His fingers were still moving steadily against her, coupled with the sensation of his thick shaft pressing inside of her in the most sublime way.

Unable to hold still any longer, Draco rolled his hips up into Alyvya's, enjoying the rarely heard obscenities that came from her lips. Despite her little fingers digging almost painfully into his ribs, Draco was highly aroused by the fact that Alyvya was so completely absorbed in taking her own pleasure that she was becoming more unhinged by the minute.

Suddenly pushing his hand away from between her legs, Alyvya leaned forward, letting her breasts fall on his chest. "Harder," she moaned before prying his lips apart with her tongue.

Eager to oblige, Draco wrapped both arms around her soft hips and thrust forward. The two were kissing hungrily, Alyvya's movements becoming more uncontrolled as she drew closer to climaxing.

A moment later she came apart in Draco's arm, her body shuddering with release.

"That was-" she gasped after falling to Draco's side, unable to finish her sentence.

"Done already are you?" he asked, the blood still pooled in his groin.

Alyvya opened her eyes, looking at the smirking blonde. "Of course not, I'm just getting started," she told him before pulling his body on top of hers.

Three hours later the two were still going at it. It was as if Alyvya was trying to make up for lost time.

Draco's prowess usually outclassed the previous witches he'd bedded, but not Alyvya. He was nearly ready to send up a white flag. She'd clutched onto him almost frantically, addicted to the feeling of him moving inside of her body.

After erupting inside of her a second time, she sucked him into another erection and rode him front and backwards into the mattress.

The sun was about to rise when they were finally done.

"My god you're a little wildcat," Draco panted, too weak to push the errant blonde strands away from his eyes. Alyvya laughed and turned over, nudging her rounded behind against his crotch.

"At least we don't have to wake up till late," she said yawning.

The two were spooned against one another, the rumpled bed sheets haphazardly strewn across their sweat dampened bodies. They both had an equal amount of love bites, although Draco' bore a few scratches on his back and chest when Alyvya got carried away.

"Damn!" Draco suddenly snapped, his body growing slightly rigid.

"You really are a little sorceress," he replied. "Do you realize we didn't use a contraceptive charm?"

"Oh Draco," she yawned again, burrowing her head against his arm. "I got a potion from your godfather," she explained. "Rather, I asked Hermione to get it for me."

Draco was flummoxed yet pleased. "And when did you manage to do this?"

"Yesterday, right after breakfast," she answered, already halfway to sleep. "I'd have been daft and a liar if I pretended that I wouldn't need it."

Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss into her damp, messy curls. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you know that you are too damned charming. I see why Hermione and your dad are always grinning at each other when they think no one is paying attention."

"All right, I'd really like to not think about those two right now. They're like crazed niflers in heat half the time."

Alyvya laughed at Draco's grumbling, sliding her feet in between his. Her body stilled and went completely lax, immediately falling asleep with Draco's curled around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: OMG I am LOVE everyone's reviews, thank you! So here's another nice long chappie, with even more tomfoolery. My beta Gnrkrystle is the cat's meow!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the girls reconvened to share a late breakfast. The entire women's Quidditch team ambled out of their rooms, clutching onto their heads.<p>

Hermione utilized her keen insight and had brought the vials of hangover potion down to the banquet room and placed one by each plate.

"Bloody hell, my head feels like it's about to burst," Janice groaned. "But damned if it wasn't worth it!"

Everyone else snickered uncontrollably, thinking back to their wild evening.

Alyvya was also giggling into her napkin, although she had no use for a hangover potion. That morning she and Draco ran into Lucius as he was escorting her to breakfast.

Lucius had taken one look and their slow and unsteady gait before conjuring up two vials of purple liquid and handing it over. Without another word he turned away, saying that he needed to find Hermione.

"What is this?" Alyvya asked as a smirking Draco uncapped one vial and handed it to her.

"Pain potion," he commented. "I think our canter gave us away."

She laughed uproariously but gratefully swallowed down its contents. Upon waking up that morning, Alyvya slipped out of Draco's bed, instantly moaning when she felt every muscle in her body protest at the movement.

Draco laughed until he moved to stand up, realizing that he was also slightly achy.

"Now that's definitely a first," he told Alyvya, whom had leaned back on the bed, caught between soft moans of pain and a fit of laughter.

"All right, Ginny," she then heard Hermione say from across the table. "Once we're done we have to get you to the Burrow, unless you want Molly go come thundering through the Floo in Lucius' drawing room."

"Suppose you're right," she mumbled, biting into a piece of bacon.

Breakfast went smoothly without a hitch, and soon after, each witch had gone to her room to change and followed behind Ginny in the Floo.

Alyvya went off to find Draco, and Hermione went to Lucius' bedroom. She found him sitting in his armchair by the bay windows, clad in his quilted dressing robe and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello, love," he greeted Hermione, putting down the paper when she sat across from him. "Everything go well with the Ginevra's breakfast?"

"Yes. It was much quieter than yesterday," she chuckled. "Most of them were hung over."

Lucius chuckled, remembering how rowdy the group of young witches had gotten the night before. "What time are we expected for Ginevra's wedding?"

"It starts at three, but I told Ginny I'd come an hour before to make sure she was sorted with her dress and all. Although, I except Molly is going to take over in that aspect - not that I mind. I think all Ginny needs me to do is offer moral support, drag her away from annoying relatives and such."

Hermione then shifted sideways in the armchair, spreading her legs until she was comfortable.

"You should be wary of doing that in front of recalcitrant wizards," Lucius told her with a smirk.

"Well by all means, if you're tempted, I won't stand in your way," she threw back.

"Cheeky witch," he growled, hastily untying his dressing robe and crossing over to Hermione.

Lucius wasn't the only wizard with a salacious witch on his hands. No sooner than Alyvya had returned to Draco's room, she'd instantly divested him of his trousers and shoved him down on the bed.

He let Alyvya have her way for awhile until easily pinning her beneath him, eagerly burying his face between her legs. She thought he'd been exaggerating when he said she tasted sweet, but his tongue was swirling around her clit as if it was a cherry drop.

Draco hadn't even let her take off the silk nightgown. He just shoved it over her stomach, both hands firmly gripped round her waist. When she finally climaxed, shuddering against his mouth, he hurriedly covered her body with his, plunging into her still fluttering channel.

Eagerly clutching onto his back, Alyvya came twice more before Draco followed her.

"You are dangerous, witch," he panted, his face buried in her neck.

Alyvya laughed, running her fingers across his lower back. "I thought I'd take advantage of the bit of time we have before the wedding," she said.

"That's a damned good start!"

"We can always go again if you're up to it," she offered suggestively.

Draco groaned before his lips fell back on hers.

* * *

><p>At two o'clock, the four Apparated to the Burrow. Lucius and Draco were still clearly discomfited about being in a place where they were surely not wanted, but both put on stoic faces and kept moving.<p>

Alyvya didn't know about the history between the Malfoys and the Weasleys but seemed to know that Draco was slightly tense. She didn't say anything, just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hermione led the three to the front door, meeting up with Molly.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful!" she told her, giving her a gentle hug trying not to muss the ornate dress robes. She then greeted Lucius and Draco with the same amount of kindness before introducing herself to Alyvya.

Molly ushered Hermione off to Ginny's room, offering to keep the three company in her absence.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the almost Ginevra Potter," she said, knocking on Ginny's bedroom door and walking inside.

Ginny turned around when she heard her best friend's voice. She was already in her wedding gown, and her red hair had been pinned up in with a few curls framing her face, Great-Aunt Muriel's tiara atop her head.

"Oh my goodness, you're gorgeous!" Hermione sighed. "I hope they didn't drive you too batty without me being here."

"Not at all," Ginny said, her brown eyes twinkling. "Don't tell Mum, but I think Fred and George slipped her something because she's been extra pleasant all day. She helped me dress and did my hair without a single fuss."

"Oh good, I'm glad," Hermione said, gingerly sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Where is everyone else?"

"Out in the back I suppose. Fleur and Tonks said that I couldn't let anyone see me in my dress yet," she continued, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I don't mind staying in here till the ceremony. It's nice and quiet."

"Yes, for once!"

Ginny nodded her head. "Are Lucius and Draco downstairs?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Alyvya also."

"Well that goes without saying, the way those two were stuck to each other last night," she cackled. "Hey, I think I hear Professor Snape too," Ginny replied, standing up and trying to peer out of her window.

"Ginny! Don't ruin your dress; I'll look." Hermione pressed both hands down on Ginny's dresser and craned her neck out of the window, seeing that Severus was, in fact, standing on the lawn next to Lucius, Draco and Alyvya. "Good, hopefully he'll feel a bit more at ease with his mate nearby."

"Damn, I guess they still aren't entirely comfortable here. No worries, if anyone gets shirty my wand is in my corset."

"No Bat-Bogey hexes on your wedding day!" Hermione retorted, bursting out into laughter.

A knock came from the bedroom door, causing both girls to look over.

"Ginny love, are you nearly ready?" came Arthur's voice.

"Yes Dad. I just need my flowers."

Arthur swept inside of the room, donning what looked liked brand new dress robes with a white rose in his buttonhole. "Here you are," he said, handing over the white bouquet. "Hermione, Molly told me to bring yours up as well."

Hermione smiled appreciatively as she took a hold of the pink and white flowers.

"Ginny, I'm going to escort Hermione down first," Arthur told her.

Ginny nodded her head, but Hermione protested. "I'm fine, these heels aren't that high."

"Hermione," Arthur interrupted, his eyes warmly appraising hers. "I already know. Lucius told me. Now everyone is waiting, so come along," he continued, offering his arm.

Smiling up at the ginger haired patriarch, Hermione held up the hem of her long, dusty rose dress robes and clutched on Arthur with the other arm. He slowly led her down the stairs before turning back to retrieve his daughter.

Once the music queued, the three left the house, Ginny on her father's arm. Hermione walked in front of them, her hands tightly clasped onto her flowers as they made their way to the ornate marquee.

They'd reached the entrance and Hermione caught glimpses of the space that had been painstakingly decorated. Molly had gone all out; the marquee was even fancier than when Bill and Fleur got married.

Slowly making her way down the aisle, Hermione tried focusing on looking straight ahead of her instead of at the guests on either side. Ron and Harry were already at the front of the marquee. For the first time since meeting Harry, Hermione saw that his usually messy hair was now lying down neatly on his head. Catching her eye, he shot his best friend a crooked grin.

She was unable to keep her mouth from curving up into a smile, and was grateful to feel some of the tension leave her body.

Exhaling when she reached the end, Hermione took her place opposite of the groom and best man. The same ancient, tufty-haired wizard that presided over Bill's wedding was in between them, clutching onto his wand.

Everyone beneath the marquee rose to their feet, craning their necks as Ginny was escorted down the aisle by her father.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was beaming from ear to ear as he looked at his bride. Ginny was grinning right back at him, a hint of a devilish smirk lingering beneath.

'Those two,' Hermione thought, laughing inwardly.

The bonding ceremony wasn't long, and Ginny and Harry were soon standing hand in hand with silver stars shooting out of the old wizard's wand and encircling their forms.

Afterwards they made their way back down the aisle, Ron and Hermione following behind.

Thankful that she was able to walk at a slightly faster pace, she decided to peer into the audience whom were all looking at the new Potters.

Hermione caught snippets of conversations as she made her way out of the marquee.

"Such a beautiful bride-"

"Can't believe Ginevra is married, why I remember when she came up to my knee-"

"My tiara suited her much better than that French witch Bill married, what's her face. And isn't that the little Muggle-born with the skinny ankles in the pink robes? I see she's about to be hitched as well with that boulder on her finger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that the surly voice could only belong to Great-Aunt Muriel.

"Did you see the Malfoys here? They have a lot of nerve showing their faces!"

At the last sentence Hermione felt her anxiety return, and she was grateful to step back out into the sunshine.

Droves of witches and wizards clad in every color and fabric of dress robes and ornate hats made their way over to the newly married couple, chattering excitedly and issuing hugs and kisses.

Hermione also noticed quite a few of her old schoolmates, all of whom promptly came over to her.

'Of course they'd want a hug,' she grumbled, remembering her protruding belly beneath the voluminous robes. Hermione awkwardly gave a few one armed embraces, claiming that Molly would have her head if she messed up her dress robes.

Just then a familiar blonde wizard came into her line of vision, causing a broad grin to grace her features.

"Beautiful," Lucius said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I know right? I told Ginny the same thing when I saw her."

"I was referring to you," he replied with a smile.

Hermione's cheeks suffused pink, shyly smiling back at her wizard.

"Oh, cast a silencing charm, will you? I may drown from all of the fluff," she heard Draco say from behind his father.

"Shut up, Draco!" Alyvya shouted, swatting him on the arm. Both girls met eyes, laughing and shaking their heads at one another.

"My godson still has no sense of tact," Severus drawled, frowning at the young blonde. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Severus," she replied. Looking to her right she saw that Molly was bustling over to their little group, ushering them back to the marquee for the reception.

Champagne flowed freely throughout the area, and an hour into the festivities there was an aura of great joy in the air.

Hermione and Ginny had stuck their heads together at one point when they found that the stripper from her hen party had showed up, clad in immaculate black dress robes.

"Damn, I almost didn't recognize him fully dressed," Ginny whispered before cackling. She and Hermione had to hold onto one another to keep from falling in a hysterical fit of laughter.

Ailen had sauntered onto the dance floor and surprised Luna who was doing one of her eccentric dances with her dad. He asked Xenophilius if he minded cutting in, and the stringy haired wizard smiled at the young man and stepped back.

He then proceeded to put his arms around Luna while leaving a tasteful amount of distance between them, and led her in a more conventional dance.

"They are so adorable!" Hermione sighed, seeing the blush on Luna's cheeks.

Hearing a jumble of noise a few feet away from them, the two then walked over, realizing that her mates from her Quidditch team were at their antics again.

Hermione nearly burst into peals of laughter when she saw the girls surrounding Lucius, Severus, Draco and Alyvya.

"Oi look! It's our little blonde hottie from last night!" Tabitha shouted when she saw Draco.

His face immediately fell, clutching firmly onto Alyvya's hand as if he was ready to Apparate with her on the spot. Alyvya, on the other hand, found her boyfriend's discomfort highly amusing and couldn't stop laughing.

"Merlin's pink knickers, but there's two of them!" Trisha jeered, now sizing up Lucius.

"You slags can't count for shite; you mean three," Janice added, salaciously eyeing Severus.

"Oi, Ginny, you're a right spoilsport!" Anna shouted across at her. "Where the ruddy hell have you been hiding these gorgeous wizards?"

Hermione, Alyvya and Ginny were convulsing with laughter. Draco still looked completely affronted while Severus and Lucius were eyeing the young witches with rapt amusement.

"I mean bloody hell; one's like an angel with that blonde hair and walking stick and the other is Mephistopheles and sex wrapped into one clad in that black suit," Adrienne veered.

"She's right you know," Janice purred, leaning onto Severus whom arched an eyebrow, looking down at the bold witch with a smirk. "What d'you say love? Fancy a round of slap and tickle later on?"

"You couldn't handle it," Severus told her in a deep baritone without missing a beat.

"Ooh, do you think?" she replied with a crooked grin. "I'd like to see th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Severus bodily grabbed the young witch and pulled her firmly against him, his head lowering to her ear and murmuring something that was inaudible to everyone else. After he left Janice go, her face was glowing red and she was unable to speak.

"Oh bloody hell-c'mon Alyvya, I think I need a drink," Draco grumbled, tugging her away from the group.

Willow, Adrienne and Trisha were on the verge of losing their last shreds of dignity as they howled in amusement. Ginny had tears pouring from her eyes, causing her eye makeup to run down her face.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever seen anyone able to render that slag completely speechless!" she gasped. "Merlin's beard- dammit! I've made my mascara run."

"Wait a minute, I'll sort you out," Hermione said, withdrawing her wand. She pointed it at Ginny but was unable to keep a steady hand as her body was still shaking with laughter. "Wait a minute Ginny, wait! Stop laughing!" she cried, forcing herself still before cleaning the makeup trails on her cheeks.

"Thanks love," Ginny said, still gasping. "All right, you slags. Step away from the wizards, the taller one over there is Hermione's."

"Damndest me, love, you have all the luck!" Tabitha said to Hermione. "Hold onto him!"

Shaking her head, Ginny excused herself when an elderly couple approached her to offer congratulations.

Once the rest of the girls scampered off, presumably to find fresh wizard meat, Hermione walked over to Lucius.

"I'm sorry about that," she told him, slipping her arm though his and still giggling.

"One things for certain, those young witches give Maddie Barthodly a run for her money," Severus chuckled.

"You should talk, Severus," Lucius drawled. "Are you going to let that young witch challenge you?"

Severus smirked at his friend yet remained silent.

* * *

><p>The evening waned on with everyone still enjoying themselves immensely. The wedding cake had been cut and served, and now abandoned plates with smudges of white frosting on the edges littered the tables.<p>

Most of the guests were dancing, some with more rhythm than others. Hermione was still being approached by old friends and acquaintances and finally managed to excuse herself, plopping down at the table with Lucius and Severus. Looking out on the dance floor, she saw Draco twirling a beaming Alyvya around.

There had been more rude, though hushed, whispers about the Malfoys presence, but after enough Champagne was imbibed they were soon forgotten.

Fred and George were dancing with Ginny when Harry came over to the table, asking Lucius if he minded him dancing with Hermione.

"Not at all," he easily replied, gesturing for them to go on.

Hermione took Harry's offered hand, dutifully following him to a small patch of unoccupied space beneath the marquee.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, they began a sort of awkward swaying to the upbeat music.

"So how are things?" he asked, smiling at his best friend.

"You know...they're going well. I can't complain."

"Obviously not, judging by that rock on your finger."

Hermione looked at her engagement ring and smiled.

"As long as he makes you happy, Hermione. That's all that matters."

"Thank you Harry," she replied, unthinkingly leaning in for a hug.

His head furrowed slightly when he felt the firmness beneath her robes. Moving back slightly, he peered down at the front of her robes through his round glasses.

"Err, either you've had a lot of wedding cake or..."

"Well, I supposed you'd find out sooner or later," Hermione conceded, taking his hand and pressing it on her stomach. "I just haven't told everyone yet."

Harry was in awe as he felt his friend's pregnant belly. "I feel like an right arse. How did I not realize that you were having a baby?"

"You know that you wizards don't notice anything, especially if it's right beneath your nose," she countered teasingly. "Usually I made sure to come to the Burrow when the rest of you lot were out, and if you were there, I tried to stay sitting down. My stomach was less noticeable that way."

"Yes, but why hide it? We're your friends, hell, your family."

"I know that," Hermione admitted petulantly. "But after that last kerfuffle...I was still sort of put out with everyone."

"I never apologized for that; I'm sorry. You know I tend to act before I think."

"Really? Harry Potter acting rashly? Who would believe it?" Hermione smirked at Harry who gave her a wide grin.

"I love you, you know that. If you need anything just let me know. Although I'm pretty sure Mr. Malfoy has it covered."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him again.

"Mr. Potter," they both heard a voice say behind them. "Do you mind if I reclaim my witch? We've yet to share a dance."

Harry looked over at Lucius whom was standing beside them. He released Hermione, shaking Lucius' hand before walking away.

"Well, it seems that your friend has come to his senses," Lucius said, securing his arms round Hermione's waist.

"How can you tell?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Years of espionage. I don't have to actually stand next to someone to know what's going on."

Hermione shook her head, laughing slightly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

She then looked across the table that they'd been sitting at. "Where's Severus? I hope you didn't leave him alone somewhere."

"The last time I saw him, Ginevra had cajoled him into sharing one dance with her."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at the thought of the dark wizard dancing. Lucius laughed, seeming able to sense her thoughts.

"Severus is actually quite adept on his feet," he said.

"You know, the more I'm around you two, the more shocked I become. Although, at this point nothing is terribly surprising."

"Well, that's because prior to us, you've only seen him inside of Hogwarts. He's headmaster but he's still a man."

"I know." Hermione then leaned closer to Lucius. "I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you how dashing you look this evening," she continued, eyeing her handsome wizard.

Lucius was clad in pristine, hand-tailored dress robes that draped over his form perfectly. His blonde hair was smooth and gleaming, tied back into a black beribboned queue.

Pushing herself up as much as she was able to, Hermione planted a kiss on Lucius' freshly shaven jaw, catching a whiff of the delicious scented aftershave on his skin.

"Would it sound terribly cliché if I said that I wanted to eat you up?" she asked.

Lucius chuckled in reply. "Not at all, but I'd have to return the favor."

The two laughed, their bodies still swaying together. Lucius was smiling down at Hermione, slightly faltering when he saw the beads of perspiration dotting her forehead.

"Are you feeling all right, love?" he asked.

"I'm just a bit warm," she replied. "I'm not used to wearing dress robes, especially not for this length of time."

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"I think you're right," Hermione conceded, holding onto Lucius' arm as he led her off the dance floor. They were almost back at the table when Hermione swayed unsteadily on her feet, Lucius deftly catching her round the waist.

After helping her into a chair, his fingers brushed across the back of her neck. "Hermione, you feel more than just a bit warm; you're nearly burning up."

"I'll be fine; I just need to sit for a while."

Truth be told, Hermione was burning up in the heavy robes. But to take them off meant that her swollen stomach would have been exposed for all to see. Unable to help it, she moaned softly feeling a droplet of sweat trickling between her breasts.

"Bollocks, Hermione," Lucius told her. "Your face is flushed and your neck is on fire. Do you have anything on beneath the robes?"

Just then Ginny and Harry were sauntering by, immediately bustling over when they saw Hermione lethargically leaning onto the table.

"What's wrong love?" Ginny asked, smoothing back a few stray curls that were coming undone on Hermione's damp forehead.

"She's being stubborn," Lucius replied. "She's burning up and feels dizzy, but is being difficult."

"Hermione, I know those robes are damnably hot, take them off for Merlin's sake! You have on the other dress beneath it, right?" Ginny prodded.

"Ginny, I can't," she weakly protested.

"Harry, can you get her some water?" she asked, turning to her husband. "Hermione, don't make me cut them off of you," Ginny threatened, moving her fingers to the bodice of her dress.

"If I don't get to her first," Lucius snapped. "Hermione, you're being ridiculous. Do you want to pass out again, this time in front of Ginevra's guests?"

Peering up into her best friend and fiancé's exasperated faces, Hermione finally relented.

"Good girl," Ginny said when she allowed Lucius to help her up from the chair. She deftly unfastened the clasps on her robes and pulled them off her body, leaving Hermione in a similar colored, cap sleeved sheath.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked, tossing the robes down into an empty chair, noticing that her friend was now breathing more freely.

Hermione remained silent but nodded her head.

"Thank you, Ginevra," Lucius said as he helped her back into the seat.

Right then Harry reappeared with a cool glass of water and what looked like a small multicolored paper fan.

"I found it in Fred's room," he explained with a shrug, handing the water over.

"Sip it slowly," Ginny urged, taking the fan from Harry and using it to cool off her overheated maid of honor.

The chilled water and cool breeze was a boon to Hermione's sweat dampened skin, and she was soon able to sit up with Lucius' arm behind her.

"Thanks Ginny," she told her. "I'm sorry to be a nuisance."

"Shut your mouth right now," Ginny replied. "I don't want to hear another word of your nonsense."

"Hermione, are you all right?" Molly's shrill voice interrupted, Severus trailing in behind her. "Harry dashed in the house and said you were feeling ill."

"I'm okay now, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you sure? You can go in and lie down for a bit if you want."

"No, it's okay-"

"Lucius, take her inside. The quiet will do her a bit of good," Molly continued, neatly cutting Hermione off.

"Lucius, no-" she protested.

"Molly's right, now up you go," he countered, easily hoisting her up in both arms.

"Lucius, I can walk you know," she grumbled.

"Shush, you'll do as-"

"Well! What do we have here," a cackling voice cut across the group.

Everyone turned around to see Great-Aunt Muriel standing next to the table. Her dress robes were expensive but lurid, an ugly fur hat that looked like it was made by a Troll perched atop her head.

"Seems as if the little skinny Muggle-born's got herself in a delicate condition! Of course you're unmarried and your wizard is nowhere to be found."

Hermione instantly grew rigid in Lucius' arms. She thought of several nasty things to retort back, not one of them respectful, yet succor came from an unexpected source.

"Leave her alone, Aunt Muriel. Her wizard is the one holding her right now," Ron said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"A Malfoy eh?" Great-Aunt Muriel continued, wildly gesticulating with an empty crystal tumbler. "Well, at least you've got the sense of a goose. He's a pureblood and is wealthy to boot. No matter then. I believe it's time for another drop of brandy."

With that she walked away, the ugly fur hat askew and wobbling unsteadily on her head.

"Sorry about that," Ron mumbled underneath his breath. "Like I always say; she's rude to everyone."

Lucius gave him a curt nod before turning away with his witch in tow. Hermione was still looking at Ron over Lucius' shoulder, a look of total shock on her face.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said to him once they were inside of the house and perched on a sofa. "It seems that whenever we come here, drama ensues."

"Hermione, stop apologizing. None of it is your fault, and besides, that woman was horrid but she is still tame compared to previous members of my family."

"Really?"

"Really. To be honest, I'd expected much worse but the evening proved to be fairly pleasant."

"Yes, but what about those hushed whispers of some of the guests talking about you and Draco? I know you heard them."

"And the cowards still refused to say it to my face; therefore, it is none of my concern."

Hermione was still cradled in Lucius' lap, her face buried in his chest. She'd just closed her eyes when she flinched slightly, grabbing at her stomach.

"What? What is it?" he asked, instantly alarmed.

"I-I think I felt the baby kick," she gasped, pulling at his serpent ringed hand and placing it on her belly. "Wait a second."

The two sat in silence for a while before the little nudge came again.

"Amazing," Lucius said under his breath, tilting his face towards Hermione's and giving her a soft kiss.

The two were still enjoying the silent, shared moment when Ron walked in. His face immediately flushed when he saw Hermione and Lucius sitting in intimate proximity.

"Sorry, I'll just-" he mumbled embarrassedly, turning to walk back out.

Lucius lifted Hermione up slightly, setting her along the couch and standing up. "I'll give you two a minute," he said, pointedly glaring the young man before striding out of the house.

"So," Ron began awkwardly, sitting down across from Hermione who was eyeing him intently. "You're expecting."

"Yes," Hermione replied, automatically placing both hands on her protruding stomach.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he continued nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his suddenly damp neck. "You know I'm no good at this sort of thing, so I'll just come out with it. I'm sorry for behaving like a complete arse."

"I accept your apology, Ronald."

"And I'm sorry that Lenore was rude to you as well."

"I'm sure you are, but I know that she isn't," Hermione said, with a small laugh. "Speaking of the bint, where is she?"

"We broke up," Ron explained. "I told her she wasn't invited to the wedding and she sort of went mad. It was a bit scary."

"Ronald," Hermione said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

"I don't mind actually. She was a bit annoying. She made Lavender Brown look bearable."

Hermione rolled her eyes thinking about the giggly, blonde witch she'd bumped heads with back at school.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you...for whatever, you know."

"Thank you, Ron. I appreciate that."

"So when did this happen?" he asked, gesturing towards her stomach.

"Five months ago; something that wasn't planned. Just like Lucius and I weren't planned, but it happened and I couldn't be happier."

"Something tells me the feeling is mutual. I got the idea that he'd hex me if I so much as looked at you the wrong way."

Hermione bit back laugh, remembering the scared look on Ron's face the day Lucius stalked up to him and cast threats.

"He's a bit protective is all," she answered.

"That's putting it lightly, don't you think? Anyway, are you feeling all right now? Did you want to go back outside?"

"Yes," Hermione said, taking only a second to think about it. "I'd rather not miss any more of the festivities. What with Ginny's teammates, I might miss something."

"That wild bunch," Ron said in an aggrieved tone, standing up and crossing over to Hermione. "I sometimes forget that Ginny is my little sister when she gets around them. Those girls are mental!"

"They're actually quite fun," Hermione laughed. "Lucius and Severus even admitted so the other night. Now Draco on the other hand..."

'Oh, Ginny's hen party-please, I don't want to know anything."

"Oh Ronald," Hermione snapped. "What are you doing? I'm pregnant, not crippled," she complained when he stooped down to help her off the couch.

"Say what you want," he continued, making Hermione hold onto his arm once she was standing up. "But if anything happens to you while you and I are alone, Lucius will surely make good on his threats. I for one, have no intentions of being walloped with his cane or finding out just which hexes he has in mind."

"It's not a cane; it's a walking stick," Hermione said laughing. "Besides, if Lucius thought that you had ill intentions, he would have never left us alone in the house."

The two went back outside into the evening air. Hermione looked across the yard, finding Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville and Seamus surrounding Harry, raucously laughing and most likely taking the mickey at him about something.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Hermione told Ron when he wistfully looked over at his mates.

"I will, once I see Mr. Malfoy," he told her, still not letting go of her arm.

Right then Lucius walked up behind the two, putting an arm around his witch.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," he said with a curt nod before Ron headed in the opposite direction.

"I take it that went well?" Lucius asked.

"Very much so," Hermione replied. "It seems that Ronald is, in fact, able to remove his head from his arse when necessary."

They were on the way back to their seats when Ginny dashed over to Hermione.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked."I saw Ron go in the house after you two had gone in. I don't need to hex him do I?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "I thought I told you to behave!"

"Why should I? This is my day, and I aim to enjoy it," she replied with a wink. "Let's go bother the boys, shall we?"

Lucius told Hermione to go on, that he was going to sit back down with Severus and headed off in the direction of the marquee.

"Where is Luna? I've barely seen her since the ceremony ended," Hermione asked.

Ginny gave a little snort. "Most like off with Ailen still; I have no idea what they have in common but they seemed to have hit it off pretty well."

"Maybe he can teach her how do that thing with his hips," Hermione suggested.

Ginny broke out into peals of laughter, clutching onto her arm. "I think you've been around my Quidditch mates for too long, you're starting to sound like them."

Fred and George immediately snatched Hermione away from their sister once they walked over.

"Say Hermione, do you know if twins run in Malfoy's family?" Fred asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because maybe you'll have twins. Fancy that, a pair of sporting chaps like Fred and myself," George replied cheerfully.

"Oh no!" she shrieked with laughter, musing over the idea. "One of you is enough, but two? They'd have to send me round to a head doctor at St. Mungo's!"

"We're not that bad, Hermione," Fred replied. "After all, we have to look out for our little nephew."

"Or niece," George added.

"Meaning," Ginny interjected, "that soon as the baby is big enough, they'll teach him or her all the mischievous and disgusting things that they were only too eager to pass onto Ron and I."

Hermione shook her head fervently, then peered up at Fred. "Do I even want to know what that means?"

"You didn't eat anything after going into the house, did you?" Ginny asked. "Some of it is pretty vile, especially that spit thing-"

"Okay! That's enough," Hermione yelled, throwing both hands over her ears. "It took me long enough to get over watching Ron vomit up slug after slug."

"How d'you think I felt?" Ron grumbled, walking over to his brothers. "Ugh, that was disgusting," he continued with an exaggerated shudder.

"It was," Harry agreed, whom was flanked by Seamus and Neville. "But he had to defend Hermione's honor, right?" he added, unable to erase the smirk on his face.

"Speaking of, since when did you and Malfoy junior become so chummy?" Seamus asked, looking at Hermione. Neville and Harry both shot him a scathing glance.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Ever since finding out that she was going to be my new step-mummy," a smooth voice drawled from behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see the younger Malfoy standing with Alyvya on his arm. "Now you wouldn't be trying to cause trouble, would you Finnigan?" Draco asked.

"He'd better not," Ginny practically growled, her hands inching towards her bodice. "Seamus, I know you've been drinking, but I'll have you thrown out on your arse if you upset my best friend."

Fred snickered, and George leaned over to the now shame-faced Seamus. "I think it's best if you just stop talking at this point," he told him in an loud whisper.

"Unless you'd like a Bat-Bogey Hex to go with your Champagne," Fred continued.

"Sorry, Hermione," Seamus mumbled, his face now glowing as he looked from her to the angry looking blonde wizard.

"You're completely pissed. I told you to shut your mouth!" Harry hissed under his breath to his friend.

"No worries, Seamus is going to be a good little wizard, aren't you?" Hermione asked in an ominous tone. "Remember, besides Draco and Lucius, I also have Severus over there whom is sure to be more than willing to-"

She then looked over to where two older wizards were sitting, seeing them both peering intently in their direction.

"No! For the love of Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione!" Seamus nearly cried, seeing the dark looks that Lucius and Severus were throwing him. It hadn't mattered that they were all adults, he was still scared of his former Potions professor.

Everyone had begun snickering when they saw the look of panic on Seamus' face. Alyvya had tried to keep her composure since she was practically a stranger to the group, and ended up burying her face in Draco's shoulder to stifle her laughter.

"Ginny love, where's the loo?" a slightly slurred voice suddenly asked.

Turning around, Ginny saw Adrienne and Janice heavily leaning onto one another.

"Damned Adrienne, it's near my room; have you forgotten that quickly?"

"My, you're quite short, aren't you?" Janice was now saying conversationally to Seamus. She towered over him and was patting his hair as if he was a Pygmy puff. "Would you like to be my pocket wizard?"

Seamus' eyes grew wide at the inebriated witch, causing everyone to howl in amusement. Draco was laughing the hardest, having already been on the receiving end of Janice's advances.

The witch continued fondly smoothing down his hair much like a mum would do to her child until Adrienne grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her away. "You slag!" they heard her yelling as they made their way to the house. "You can come back and play with your pocket bloke later. I've gotta go!"

"Ginny, is anyone safe from your mates?" Alyvya asked between giggles.

"Erm..." she trailed off thoughtfully. "My dad, maybe, but he just thinks they're funny. Neville, did they approach you yet?"

"Yes!" Ron snorted, falling over onto Harry while laughing. "Anna, Trisha and Tabby cornered him off on the dance floor; they wouldn't let him leave until they'd all had a turn."

Neville was blushing furiously, but was unable to keep his mouth from stretching into a wide grin. "It was great," he admitted, all teeth.

"Neville!" Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "You lot are insane. I'm going to sit down."

She'd gotten a few feet away from her friends when Tonks and Remus walked over.

"Remus!" Hermione cried, smiling broadly at her old professor. When she saw that he was warmly smiling back, she leaned in and received a gentle hug. "I'm sorry that I'm only seeing you now; things were a little hectic earlier."

"We know. Ginny said that you weren't feeling earlier," Tonks said. "You're all right now?"

"Yes, I was just too warm in my dress robes and a bit overexcited."

"Well, I have to say, Hermione," Remus continued. "When Tonks told me everything, I was a bit worried, but now that I see you with my own eyes- you're positively glowing."

"I told you so," Tonks smugly replied to her husband. "She's radiant. All right love, we have to go and get Teddy from my parents. I'm going to owl you later this week."

"Okay," Hermione said, hugging her and then Remus again.

Trudging over to the marquee, Hermione unceremoniously plopped down next to Lucius.

"Miss Granger, I'm shocked," Severus drawled, smirking as he brought a glass of firewhiskey up to his lips.

"What?" she asked perplexedly.

"He's talking about you scaring that cocky lad with the brogue," Lucius chuckled.

"Who, Seamus? The little git-serves him right."

"Mister Finnigan always did have a mouth on him," Severus continued, setting down his glass. "It's about time someone put him in his place."

An hour later more guests had begun trickling out. Hermione was ready to return home and crawl into bed, but wanted to see Ginny and Harry off.

By the looks of it, Ginny was ready to leave as well, most likely ready to get her new husband out of his dress robes and into or around the bed.

"Mum!" she said exasperatedly. "We've taken enough pictures; I'm ready to take this dress and these heels off!"

Sensing the need to diffuse the foreboding argument, Hermione got to her feet. "I'll help you, Ginny," she said, walking over to the two redheads.

Alyvya slipped her hand out of Draco's, following in behind. "Me also, if you don't mind."

Ginny shot the two witches a grateful look, picking up the folds of her gown and scampering towards the house.

Alyvya was completely enthralled by the bits and bobs inside of the Burrow, her eyes brightly taking everything in as they cantered up the crooked staircase.

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny burred once she kicked her shoes off. Hermione had just unfastened the back of her dress and helped slip it off her body. "I don't know how I left it on for so long, but whenever I mentioned changing into my other dress Mum's eyes practically screamed in my direction."

"Well, Mrs. Potter, thank you for inviting me and Draco," Alyvya told her.

Ginny smiled at the dark haired witch. "Thanks for coming love, I really enjoyed myself. Oh no, you two have got to hear this!"

She dashed over to lock her bedroom door, and then ran back over to her dresser.

"Can you believe that Mum tried to give me the old sex talk this morning?" she cackled, looking in the mirror and using her wand to charm her stiff updo into looser, cascading waves. "On top of it all, she had the nerve to blush!"

"No Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, clutching onto her stomach and laughing. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! I just sat there and listened while trying not to laugh. It wasn't as if I was going to say, 'Don't worry Mum, I've it all covered. Harry and I have been shagging since I left Hogwarts.' She would have died!"

"Ginevra Potter!"

"Yes, I am Mrs. Potter," she replied dreamily. "Now where's my damned traveling dress?"

"Is this it?" Alyvya asked, holding up a length of dark blue silk.

"Yes, thank you," she said. Alyvya walked over to Ginny, carefully slipping the garment over her head. "I don't know where Harry is taking me, but I'm going to run to that Portkey. We'll finally be able to shag in peace."

"Oh for goodness sake, Ginny!"

"Oi, Hermione! Don't give me that! You know we don't have any privacy in this house! By the time I'm done with Harry, they'll be calling him the-boy-who-barely-lived!"

"I'm finished with you," Hermione said. "Where are your bloody shoes? We need to get you out of here before you spontaneously combust."

"Right here!" Ginny chirped, pulling out a brand new pair of black leather flats. Slipping her feet into them, she did a little twirl in place before dashing over to the bedroom door. "Shall we?" she asked with a wide grin.

"You three make enough fuss to wake the dead," a deep, male voice said when they walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, be quiet Charlie!" Ginny laughed, lightly slapping her brother on the arm. "Help Hermione down the steps."

'Here we go again,' she ruefully thought. Looking up at the redhead wizard whom ruefully grinned back at her, Charlie offered his arm.

Once they were back downstairs and outside, Molly immediately ran over to her daughter and began fussing over her hair. Ginny quietly bore her mum's attentions, turning her head away from Molly's face. She caught Harry's eyes and rolled hers, shaking her head slightly.

Harry had also changed his clothes and was waiting outside for his wife. Molly seemed intent on picking and preening at her daughter until she deemed her suitable. Arthur finally intervened, prying his wife's fingers away from their daughter.

"Molly, the kids are ready to go," he chided gently, steering Ginny towards Harry with a wink.

"I didn't think it would be this hard!" she said in a wavering voice, conjuring a white hanky and dabbing at her eyes.

"Mum!" Ginny said, running back over to her mother and hugging her. "You act as if I'm moving out of the country. Besides, you have Fred, George and Ron still here."

"Yeah, Mum. You have us," George said, him and his brother each throwing an arm around their mother.

"Oh, you two!" she scoffed, hugging them back. "All right then, Harry I want my hug before you go."

Harry squeezed Molly tightly, moving onto Arthur and shaking his hand. Finally making their rounds with the rest of family and remaining guests, the newlyweds walked out to the open area where their Portkey lie. Holding hands, they touched it and soon disappeared.

"You also look as if you're ready to leave," Lucius said in Hermione's ear, sliding his arm around her waist.

"I am," she said, putting a hand up to her mouth when a yawn came out. "I'll make our exit a short one; I positively cannot stand another minute."

As planned, Hermione hugged her extended family with Lucius by her side as they bid everyone goodnight. She, Lucius, Draco and Alyvya then started towards the Apparition point.

"Where's Severus?" she asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

"He left already, but told me to tell you goodnight."

"Sounds good," she yawned again, clutching onto his arm, waiting for the pull of Apparition to take hold.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Sooooorry for the delay but I hope this more than makes up for it! Damn near 10,000 words my goodness. Your reviews for the last chapter had me falling off my chair laughing! I loved them all. Thanks again to my cooler than chocolate ice cream beta Gnrkrystle!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was in no mood to crawl from beneath the duvet. She'd been trying to convince Lucius to have a lie-in with her when he told her that it would be rude as they had guests.<p>

"Who, Alyvya and Draco? I doubt they'll mind," she mumbled, turning over onto her other side.

"Not them. Although, I'm sure they're still asleep," he replied, pressing a kiss onto Hermione's neck. "I meant Severus and the young lady that returned to the manor with him last night."

Hermione's eyes instantly shot open, and she hastily turned around, nearly bumping heads with Lucius.

"Sorry!" she chirped. "What? Severus actually brought someone back with him?"

The look on her face was one of amusement and disbelief.

"Yes," Lucius replied evenly. "He has his own room here. Although, he rarely uses it when school is in session."

Hermione still wanted to go back to sleep, but the temptation of seeing Severus in another light was too great. Crawling out of bed, she slipped on her robe and followed Lucius downstairs.

"Good morning Severus," she greeted. "Janice."

"Hi Hermione," Janice greeted her with a shy grin.

Hermione sat down in the chair that Lucius pulled out for her. Severus was clad in a quilted, black dressing gown similar to Lucius'. He'd been reading the _Daily Prophet_ and quietly sipping at a cup of tea when they'd come into the room.

Janice, whom looked uncharacteristically subdued, was also in a dressing robe, her hair mussed and lips appearing slightly red and swollen. She looked as if they'd spent the entire night shagging and then some. When her eyes caught Hermione's both girls flushed red, bowing their heads over their plates to keep the fits of laughter from erupting.

Hermione remembered what Lucius told her about Severus, but she still found that she was still unable to wrap her head around the idea of what had gone on between him and Janice the night before.

She reasoned if Severus had an sexual appetite that rivaled Lucius, then the young witch had probably been thrown for a loop, to say the least.

Breakfast seemed to go by entirely too slowly. When everyone finished eating, Janice subtlety motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"Excuse us," she said, placing her napkin down on the table and getting up.

"Where are they going?" Lucius asked distractedly, engrossed in the _Daily Prophet_ that he'd taken from Severus.

"Most likely to gossip," the dark-haired wizard replied, draining the last of his teacup. "It doesn't matter what age witches are; prattling on remains a constant thing."

"Hmm," Lucius replied thoughtfully. After a few minutes he lowered his newspaper. "You know, I don't mean to pry, but what the hell did you say to that young lady yesterday?"

"Oh, that," Severus drawled with a sniff, picking up the teapot to refill his cup. "I told her if she could last ten minutes standing on those incredibly long legs of hers without holding onto anything while I took her from behind, that I'd give her a little slap-and-tickle with my tongue for an hour."

Lucius dropped the folded over_ Daily Prophet_ to the ornate carpeted floor, his rich laughter echoing off the walls.

"Remember, it was you that asked me if I was going to let her challenge me," Severus continued placidly. "Needless to say it was a classic case of check and mate."

Letting out a throaty chuckle, he took another sip of the fresh cup of tea.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, love!" Janice yelped once they'd scampered off to her room. "Why the hell didn't you warn me!"<p>

Hermione had fallen back onto her pillows, holding onto her stomach and laughing uproariously.

"I couldn't have told you what I didn't know!" she told her, nearly gasping.

"Well, I thought being as he's your fiancé's mate...anyway-Merlin! The man wouldn't let me sleep! I thought I could go on for hours, you know with playing Quidditch and all, but sweet Nimue's tit, the things that man can do with his hands and mouth! And let's not mention his-"

"Janice!" Hermione screamed, pulling a pillow over her head to muffle her shrieks lest she scare the portraits in the hallway.

"I'm telling you love," Janice continued, shaking her head. "He's ruined it for other blokes. Didn't you say he used to be your professor?"

"Yes. He was, before becoming headmaster."

"Bloody hell, I would have loved to serve detention with him, know what I mean?" she grinned salaciously, waggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Hah!" Hermione retorted. "If you so much as looked at the man the wrong way back then, he would have taken house points and then assigned you a real detention, skinning centipedes or something equally disgusting."

"Really? He was a proper gentleman the entire time," Janice mused. "Even when he was shagging me witless!"

"Oh my," Hermione chuckled. "Well then, make sure you see him off properly before he leaves."

"Oh right, damn. I guess he has to go back to the school," she continued dejectedly. "I don't know how we, rather I, made it to breakfast."

At that point Janice started yawning before a devilish grin took over her face. "I wanted to have a lie-in, but he threatened to shag me again if I didn't get out of the bed. That was all it took. I don't think I could have taken much more."

"You know, I can see where you and Ginny are friends," Hermione laughed. "Except, I think she's the aggressor when it comes to her and Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, aggressor on and off the field. For someone so small I've seen Ginny make witches taller than me cower in fear when she gets that look on her face!"

"She gets it from her brothers," Hermione laughed. "You don't hang around that lot without their ways rubbing off on you."

"Tell me about it," Janice said, rolling her eyes. "Especially those twins; they're a right crack up! They're hilarious when they come to the games. Anyway love, let me get back and see if Severus is up for another go. You've my info, owl me when you're having your do, all right?"

"All right, Janice."

"Don't forget now!"

Hermione promised that she wouldn't forget and watched as the tall, dusty haired witch walked out of her room.

The image of Janice and Severus rolling around in the sheets sent her into another throe of loud laughter.

"Oh no, I'm sorry love," she said, patting her tummy when she felt the flutter.

Pulling her pajama top up, Hermione was enthralled to find that she was able to actually see her stomach moving. She was still poking and prodding at herself when Lucius came into her bedroom.

"This child refuses to stay in one place," she explained when he sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her tummy.

"It seems we've got ourselves a little Quidditch player."

"Possibly. Though, I'm sure that's the Malfoy half of this baby. It took a lot of convincing and cajoling for Harry and the others to get me on a broomstick the few times they were successful."

"What's wrong, Hermione? Scared of heights?" Lucius asked with a smirk. "You weren't apprehensive in the least when you climbed me."

"You'll soon be referring to yourself as Mount Lucius," Hermione retorted, playfully nibbling his arm. "By the way, do twins run in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"

"Because Fred and George hinted that I might be carrying two babies instead of one."

Lucius gave a light chuckle, still running his palm in circles over Hermione's stomach. "What, are you daunted by the idea of two babies?"

"At one time, a bit, yes," she confessed. "I'd hardly know what to do with one baby, never mind two at a time."

"Hermione, you will be fine, don't I keep telling you that? Besides you, me, and Draco, you have the entire Weasley clan as well as Harry and Ginevra. Most likely you won't find a moment to claim the child as your own by the time they're done."

"All right, I'll stop worrying, but you know I can't help it."

"Believe me, I'd noticed. Now if you're up to it I'd like to show you something."

"I'm fine. Lead the way."

Lucius neatly pulled Hermione's pajama top back down over her swollen belly. He then helped her up off the bed and led her out to the hallway.

"It seems Janice and Severus hit it off well. She hasn't come back to my room."

Lucius was barely able to keep a straight face. "That's because she's more than likely indisposed at the moment."

"I still can't believe it..."

* * *

><p>Janice was in fact indisposed. As soon as she'd gotten back to the room, Severus pounced on her like a predator going in for the kill.<p>

Before she'd been able to say anything, she'd been divested of her robe, pajama bottoms and knickers.

"For the love of Circe, Severus!" she shouted as he bent her in half over the bed.

"Circe can't help you now," he purred in her ear, wrapping one hand around her long, tawny hair. "And you know you like this, so take it like a good little witch."

The nonverbal contraceptive spell he'd used that morning was still in place. With the other hand on her back, he slowly moved down her spine, his fingertips brushing against the spot that made her jump. Continuing onwards, Severus palmed Janice's curvy behind, his middle finger brushing against her already dampened slit.

Janice swore loudly when two fingers slipped inside of her and proceeded to skillfully manipulate the highly sensitized spot that no other wizard had been able to previously find. Severus was simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb, causing her to come easily after a minute, leaving a thick trail of her juices on his hand.

Janice barely had time to recover from her first orgasm when Severus replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting forward into her pulsating flesh with one easy swoop of his hips, making her sharply cry out in the process.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked quietly, pausing for a moment.

Janice let out a breathless 'no', moaning into the duvet as she was steadily worked from behind. Seconds later she exploded with a force, her usually husky voice now shrill at the height of pleasure.

Her legs were trembling unsteadily, and she had to grip onto the duvet to keep from falling, her knuckles turning white at the exertion.

"It seems as if we need to work on your balance," Severus told her, pressing his weight into Janice to keep her from slipping.

"It's your damned fault," she moaned, her body still trembling. "You're going to kill me with that thing!"

"Just a bit."

Severus then withdrew from Janice's body, pushing her to lie stomach down on the bed.

"At least you won't fall this way," he continued, hovering over my body.

"Thank goodness, before I fall and break my nose. It's a miracle its stayed intact throughout all of our games."

"And it will be intact after we're done. Although, it might be the only part of your body that is by the time I'm through with you."

Moaning in anticipation, Janice felt Severus straddling her thighs and holding onto her hips before plunging back into her sodden heat.

* * *

><p>"This is gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked around the room Lucius had brought her to.<p>

They were standing in the barely used but prettily decorated nursery, and Hermione was cheerfully taking in everything.

The baby bed was made of a smooth, dark wood and had a dark grey ruffle around the bottom and a matching canopy over it. The furniture was also the same color as the baby bed, even the rocking chair set by the large bay windows.

"Understandably the room hasn't been used since Draco was a baby, but you're more than welcome to redecorate if you wish. Unless you'd like to utilize one of the other rooms."

"No, it's perfect in here," she replied, not even put off by the thin layer of dust on everything. "Everything just needs a bit of cleaning. Erm, do you think Draco would mind?"

"I very much doubt that," Lucius answered. "Beside,s as soon as the little blighter was able to crawl, he would scurry his way out of here. Draco never wanted to stay in his crib, he would somehow climb over the bars and make his way to the floor. We had to keep a Cushioning Charm in place."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Draco as a baby, scaling the bars of his crib and making his way out of the nursery. "Where was he trying to go?"

"Where else but to Narcissa?" Lucius replied with a gripe. "Of course right when we were indisposed."

Hermione was now leaning against the wooden bureau, laughing hysterically at Draco interrupting his parents when they were having sex. "Do you mean to tell me he managed to crawl all the way from here to your suite?" she asked between gasps.

"Well, it was usually Narcissa's room, and it wasn't far from here. But I'm telling you, the child was a menace. He'd whimper and bang his little fists at the door until she opened it, crying and wanting to be picked up. More than once I'm positive that I saw him smirk at me from over Cissy's shoulder."

"Would you expect anything less?" Hermione asked, still laughing. "You Malfoy men are the same no matter what age; you simply must have your way, damned the consequences."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Lucius replied with a smirk. "If I hadn't been tenacious then you and I wouldn't be standing here, now would we?" He then pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, running one hand over her belly. "In a few months you'll become well acquainted with another little Malfoy wizard."

"And what happens if it's a little Malfoy witch?"

Lucius paused for a moment, as if he hadn't considered that fact that Hermione might've been carrying a girl.

"Then I'm setting a spell on her that will cause boils to grow on any young wizards, good intention or otherwise, that dares to come within my daughter's proximity."

"Lucius, you can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," he archly replied. "And that's just one of my harmless curses. There are nastier ones I'm privy to."

"Oh, you cheeky wizard," Hermione retorted, grabbing him by the hand. "Come along then. I have a craving for chocolate biscuits and you're going to help me make them."

"I'm not a bloody house-elf!"

"I don't care! You're the one that ate the last of them, so you can help me make some more."

Still complaining under his breath, Lucius grudgingly allowed Hermione to pull him out of the nursery and down to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, do you know that woman?" Hermione discreetly asked, shuffling her napkin on her lap. "She keeps staring at us."<p>

It was a few weeks later, and Lucius had taken Hermione out for lunch. He was surprised when she agreed to go shopping for baby clothes and such. After they had a discussion of things that needed to be purchased, she'd gone into 'Hermione-mode' and made a list that seemed to grow with each owl sent between her, Molly and Tonks.

Lucius had calmly explained that he knew what the baby would need, but the little witch grew snappish, telling him that she needed the others opinion since they were both mothers. He shook his head yet remained silent, knowing better than to point out that he was also a father and perfectly capable of handling similar affairs.

Once they'd gotten through a long morning of dashing in and out of shops, as well as numerous calls for Tipsy to take away each parcel, Hermione announced that she needed to rest for a bit. At her suggestion, Lucius Apparated them to one of his favorite restaurants.

They were sitting for all of a few minutes when Hermione had looked away from their table, turning her head back with her forehead furrowed.

Lucius had been busy with admiring the witch directly across the table from him. Hermione had worn a deep blue dress that seemed to enhance her already glowing face. Her hair was partially pulled back, the rest of it cascading over her shoulders in loose curls, and the only jewelry she'd worn was the pendant Lucius had given her and her engagement ring.

There were a few familiar faces in the restaurant that showed a glimmer of surprised when the elder Malfoy walked in with the pretty and obviously younger witch on his arm. Usually, he dined alone or came with Severus, the odd time Draco was a member of their party.

"What are you talking about, love?" he asked.

"I'm talking about that scary looking bint at the table against the wall," Hermione answered. "I know you didn't shag her. She doesn't seem like the sort you'd have gone for at all. In fact, she looks rather ghastly. Hell, she looks like she wanted to shag you but didn't get the chance, what with her shooting daggers over here."

"Hermione, who the hell-" Lucius stopped short, turning his head to see no other than Maddie Barthodly heading in his direction. As usual, her robes were low cut and too tight, her shape resembling that of his great-grandmother's old china cabinet.

"Lucius, darling! I thought I was going mad for a moment, then I realized it was in fact you sitting here!" she bellowed in a raucous voice.

"Madam Barthodly," he replied tightly. "This is my fiancée Hermione."

Hermione politely mustered a 'hello', trying not to cringe at the clashing over-applied rouge and lipstick on the older witch's face.

"Fiancée?" she cackled. "She seems a bit young, don't you think Lucius? I'm sure I'd still be able to smell milk and bubblegum on her breath."

"Better milk and bubblegum than dust and firewhiskey," Hermione sweetly replied, her eyes never straying once from Maddie's.

"Well!" Maddie haughtily replied, pulling her cloak tightly about her shoulders as if she was affronted. "It seems as if your witch has no manners!"

"Only to those whom are deserving," Lucius spat. He wanted to bellow out into laughter at Hermione's snappy response but was too aggravated by the bawdy witch barging in on their meal. "Now, do yourself a favor and go back to your seat," he continued quietly, trying to not cause a scene.

"Lucius, do you really-" she began, only to get cut off.

"Madam Bartholdy, don't make me repeat myself," Lucius said, his grip visibly tightening on his walking stick. "Now chivvy along, unless you'd like to have a chat with Hermione and I about the mysterious deaths of your last five husbands."

Hermione nearly snickered uncontrollably, but stopped when she looked up at Lucius and saw his icy grey eyes shining dangerously at the older witch. She finally slunk away, her face bright beneath the slipshod placed rouge.

"For the love of Merlin, is that who Severus was talking about?" Hermione hissed incredulously.

"Yes," Lucius answered between gritted teeth, sitting back down and resting his walking stick down beside him. "As you can see he wasn't exaggerating."

Shuddering slightly in disgust, Hermione began a light-hearted conversation with Lucius in an attempt to calm him down.

* * *

><p>The rest of their meal had gone by without another hitch, and the two returned to Malfoy Manor. Hermione unleashed a wide yawn, telling Lucius that she was going up for a nap. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, stating that he'd be in his study.<p>

Opting to sleep in Lucius' room, Hermione made her way up to his suite. Stripping down to her bra and knickers, she slipped in between the cool, grey sheets and closed her eyes.

"Look at her, she's been shagging her wizard so much that she can't even keep her eyes open."

Hermione stirred out of her sleep, hearing a familiar voice above her head. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Ginny perched next to her on the bed, an amused look on her face.

"About bloody time you woke up," she smirked. "You nearly sleep like the dead, did you know that?"

"I'm sixth months pregnant, what else would you expect?" Hermione snapped back, sitting up and reclining on the pillows. "As it were, hello to you too, Mrs. Potter. What happened, did you manage to wear your husband out already?"

Ginny grinned broadly before winking one brown eye. "Harry's more resilient than he looks-trust me."

Hermione cringed, desperately trying to ignore the innuendo.

"Now get your arse out of that bed and get dressed. I'm famished and I'd like dinner," the redhead continued, sliding off the bed and onto the floor.

"Speaking of arses, you're a pain in mine," Hermione grumbled. "You're bad as your brother, inconveniencing me for the sake of your stomach."

"Do not compared me to that prat. He'd bite my arm off just to make his way to the kitchen. Anyway, Lucius invited me round for supper, so chivvy along, I haven't got all day."

"So you've come round to stuff your face and order me about? What would Harry say about your abominable behavior?"

"Harry would know better to than to contradict me, and would keep his gob shut. Now, get your arse up out of that bed!"

Shooting Ginny an impassive look, Hermione took her time pushing back the duvet and getting out of bed. She'd forgotten that she only had on her underwear until Ginny's eyes fell to her protruding stomach.

"Wow, that stuff Mum made you really does work. There isn't a single mark on your skin."

"I know," Hermione mused, glancing down. "My own mum wasn't so lucky. She teased me about leaving stripes on her body. She was ever so amused when I got into Gryffindor and told her that the a lion was our house's blazon."

She gave another chuckle before pressing her hand to the side of the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing round.

"Oh nothing, he's just kicking," Hermione answered, her hand rubbing small circles into the area. "At least he waited until I got out of bed."

"So you're having a little wizard then?"

"Actually, I still don't know. Healer Lora kept trying to get me to let her run the diagnostic charm to find out if the baby is a boy or girl but I want to be surprised."

"Or what if it's one of each, like Fred and George suggested?" Ginny asked grinning gleefully. "Can you imagine, a little Hermione and a little Lucius? Or maybe it will be reversed, a wayward little witch with blonde hair and a brunette, bookworm of a wizard."

"If I have twins, you and Harry are going to be doing loads of babysitting. And just you wait until you're pregnant, Ginny. I'm going to enjoy taking the piss at you."

Ginny continued laughing, walking around the bed to stand in front of Hermione. "Is he still kicking?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, he's upset because a boisterous redheaded witch interrupted his kip. Do you want to feel?"

Nodding her head, Ginny allowed Hermione to take her hand and press it on the side of her belly. The baby had gone still for awhile and Hermione told her to wait a second, right then feeling the little thump of him moving about.

"What does it feel like?" Ginny asked reverently, her hand still in place.

"Sort of like a heavy fluttering," she answered.

Right then a knock came from the bedroom door, and Lucuis poked his head inside.

"Ginevra, have you-" he began, pausing when he found Ginny standing before Hermione whom was only dressed in her bra and knickers. "That answers my question. There's no need to rush to dinner, take your time," Lucius told them, giving his half dressed mate a lingering, appreciative look before slipping back out of the bedroom.

"Well, if you hadn't already been undressed, Lucius would have surely done so with his own eyes," Ginny chortled, locating Hermione's abandoned dress and handing it to her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slipped the offered garment over her head and followed Ginny out of the room.

They'd stopped in her bedroom first, Ginny promptly going to Hermione's bathroom to greet it 'hello' before walking over to her oversized closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hearing the rustle of hangers being moved about.

"Finding something for you to change in," came the muffled reply.

Hermione shook her head, sitting down in her armchair while Ginny took control of her closet. She soon emerged bearing a patterned wrap dress. "You can fit this; put it on," she said, chucking the item in her friend's lap.

"Ordered about in my own room," Hermione said under her breath. "The temerity you possess is astounding."

"Your endearing words never fail to charm me," Ginny replied dryly. "Say, are those swings still hung up in that room where we had my hen do?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, trying to remember if the house-elves had taken them down. "Yes, they should still be in place," she replied, tying the sash on her dress. "Don't tell him I told you, but I even got Lucius to sit on one and he let me push him."

The image of the aristocratic wizard, clad in a brocade waistcoat and clutching onto his serpent headed walking stick whilst perched in one of the dainty, white swings was too much for Ginny to handle. She laughed until she choked, causing Hermione to dash over to her and thump her on the back.

"Sorry," she gasped one she'd caught her breath. "It's just-it's so funny!"

"You idiot," Hermione told her, unable to stop her own laughter. "Shall we stop by before dinner then? Since you're insistent upon reverting back to your seven year old self."

"Oh, put a sock in it, Hermione. The idea of Lucius on that swing is funny and you know it. Yes, let's stop by. I can mentally rehash my lovely hen do at the same time. Oh, it was fabulous! I can't thank you enough."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love," she replied as they walked out of her bedroom. "I still can't get over your mates. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard."

"Janice and Snape seemed to hit it off," Ginny said conspiratorially. "I didn't find out that they'd left together until Harry and I returned from our honeymoon. We met up for coffee and the girl was practically glowing!"

Hermione bit down on her lip, remembering how she'd run into Janice the morning after the wedding. She looked as if she'd spent the rest of her night as well as a good part of the morning shagging.

"She won't admit to anything, but I still think those two are seeing one another. Either way, good on them. Snape always seemed like he needed someone to undo those buttons on that tight suit and properly shag him."

_"Ginny!"_

"What?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She still didn't fancy trying to picture other couples in intimate positions. The irony of it all, was that Severus had been the one to surpass Janice's so-called sexual prowess. She'd looked just how Hermione had when she first started sleeping with Lucius- completely disheveled, utterly knackered but thoroughly satisfied.

"Ginny, I still don't know why you-" Hermione began when they got to the large room. She'd just flicked her wand to put on the lights when a clatter of voices rang out, yelling '_surprise!_'

Hermione was flummoxed and nearly dropped her wand, looking around at the decorated room and the grinning faces. All of Ginny's Quidditch mates were there, along with Luna, Alyvya, Tonks, Fleur, as well as Molly and professor McGonagall.

There was a banner that had been charmed to go between words 'Hermione's Baby Shower' and "Hermione's Hen Do'.

"It's about time you woke up, love!" she heard Tabitha call out as she walked over to hug Hermione. "I nearly thought we were going to have to take this party to your bedroom!"

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione cried happily as everyone rounded up to hug her. "How did you manage this?"

"It was Ginny and your young man's doing," Molly said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "She's been planning this for weeks."

"Well I suppose I can forgive you for your rude awakening," Hermione cheekily told her friend. "I woke up and Ginny was hovering over me!"

"She bloody does that to all of us!" Adrienne jeered. "Do you know how many times I threatened to knock her on her arse in the mornings?"

"That's because all you slags, with the exception of Willow, want to do is have a lie in when we need to practice!" Ginny shouted back, earning wide eyed glances from her Mum and McGonagall.

"Sorry," she muttered when she noticed their faces.

"It's perfectly all right, Mrs. Potter," McGonagall told her with a wink.

Molly was still shaking her head at her daughter when she led Minerva to sofa by the window. Alyvya, Ginny and Luna led Hermione to her seat of honor, a white wicker chair that had obviously been decorated by the carefree, blonde witch.

"All right, all right, how about a game first?" Ginny suggested over the noise.

"Yes!" Anna and Tonks said at the same time.

"All right," Ginny said sounding rather focused, using her wand to conjure a small box of safety pins. "Each of you gets one, and whomever has the most pins at the end wins. The idea is you can't say the word 'baby' and you can't cross your legs or ankles. Whoever catches you and calls it out gets your pin. To up the ante, since this is also a hen do, Hermione can't say Lucius' name, and if she breaks the rules we'll decide on an appropriate forfeit."

Fleur offered to pass the safety pins around, to which everyone fastened one to their clothing. Molly and Minerva looked supremely uncomfortable sitting without crossing their ankles, but some of the other witches had no problem sitting with their feet apart.

Trisha, Tabitha, Janice and Tonks decided to make light of the situation and took it upon themselves to exaggeratedly move their legs far apart as possible.

"D'you ever notice how some blokes tend to sit like this?" Trisha asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and straddling it as if she was on a broom. "Maybe they're trying to prove something, what d'you think?"

"Definitely overcompensating," Tonks agreed, nodding her head. "Some of the wizards I work with do that at the office. I should put a Sticking Charm on their legs; why do I need to come round the corner and see their dangly bits pressed against the front of their trousers?"

Molly's looked completely gobsmacked, growing even more shocked when she looked next to her and found Minerva in stitches.

"She does have a point, Molly. I've had to delicately hint to some of our previous professors that robes didn't cover everything."

"For goodness sake," she scoffed, shaking her head.

Fleur had finished passing the pins around, and went to sit down and primly cross her legs when Minerva caught her.

"Oh!" she gasped, handing over her pin to the elderly witch.

"Thank you!" Minerva chirped, pinning it to her tartan dress.

"Ginny, where did you find this game?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Willow suggested it," she answered. "Her mum's a Muggle and we went to her house and looked it up on the...what did you say that thing was called?"

"A laptop," Willow answered.

"Yeah, that," Ginny replied, her face turning up into a wicked grin. "I also found a game for your hen party but it involved a courgette and a..." Her voice trailed off when she realized that her Mum and McGonagall were in the room. "Well, I'll tell you about that one later."

Platters of food as well as an assortment of drinks suddenly appeared on one of the long tables pushed against the wall. Hermione had pushed to her feet to prepare a plate when Molly loudly fussed in her direction, making her sit back down.

Ginny rolled her eyes when her mum wasn't looking. Molly bustled over with Hermione's food and a glass of juice. Only when she turned to talk away did Ginny approach her, switching her glass of juice with a glass of wine. Hermione was about to protest until she remembered what Lucius had told her.

"Oi, wotcher!" she suddenly heard Tonks yelp from the table, followed by the sound of glass falling and breaking.

"Tonks!" Molly and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"Mrs. Lupin, perhaps you should sit down," came McGonagall's voice. "I don't think Mr. Malfoy will take too kindly to you destroying his house."

"Err, suppose you're right. Molly d'you think you could-"

"Yes, I'll fetch your plate. But please, for the love of Merlin, don't _touch_ anything else!"

Tonks resumed her place on the sofa, a sheepish look on her face as she winked across at Hermione. "Tell Lucius that I'm sorry about the glass. I'm still dead clumsy on my feet."

"It's alright," Hermione soothed. "Look, McGonagall's already repaired the glass," she said, pointing at the now clean floor.

Once everyone had settled back down with their food and drinks, Luna set her plate down beside her and walked over to Molly.

"You crossed your ankles, Mrs. Weasley," she told her in a soft voice, holding out her hand.

"Oh, you!" Molly scoffed, a smirk on her face as she handed over her pin.

Luna gave her a little smile, attaching the safety pin to one already dangling from her collar and went to sit back down.

Five minutes passed before Minerva caught Willow with her legs crossed and took her pin. Hermione as highly amused, never seeing her previous Head of House in a less than straitlaced state.

Ginny told Hermione that McGonagall and her mum weren't going to stay late, and asked if she minded if they cut the cake early. Hermione told her no, and it was cut and served by a bossy Molly that chastised Tonks when she nearly dropped her plate. Fleur hastily used a Hovering Charm before the slice of cake was able to meet the floor, causing a flushed Tonks to grin bashfully and thank her.

Once Molly and Minerva left, it seemed as if Ginny and the rest of her Quidditch mates let out a collective sigh.

"Blimey, Ginny. You know I love your mum and all, but it's hard to control my tongue around her!" Janice said.

"Who are you telling?" Ginny replied. "It doesn't matter that I'm bloody married, she still thinks I'm a child. But the funny thing is, her mouth is worse than mine! Do you know how many times I've heard her using all sorts of colorful language with my brothers?"

"Why were you so eager for Molly to leave?" Hermione nearly hooted, her eyes suddenly going wide. "Please tell me you lot don't have some half naked man coming here!"

The girls broke into laughter at the panicked expression on Hermione's face. Adrienne and Anna waggled their eyebrows in her direction, until Ginny cut in with a giggle.

"No, I didn't call for a stripper so you can relax. Unless Luna wants to see Ailen?"

Grinning widely, she turned to look at the blonde witch, whose ears turned pink at the mention of her beau.

"Say, Luna, how is your fancy bloke?" Adrienne asked with a knowing smile.

"He's fine," she shyly answered. "He took me out for ice cream last week."

"How sweet!" Fleur said, beaming at Luna.

"Just ice cream, Luna?" Janice asked suggestively. "No happy endings stuck somewhere in there?"

Peals of laughter broke out, Adriene reaching across to slap Janice on the leg.

"I told you, she's a good little witch! Unlike you slag. Speaking of which, what happened with you and Mister Tall, Dark and Broody? You bloody left without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, Janice, how did that go?" Anna asked, her green eyes intently focused on her friend.

"Umm..." Janice mumbled into her glass, taking a large swig of wine.

Her friends promptly began cracking up, seeing the two rosy spots of color bloom on her cheeks.

"Damndest me, that's the first time I've seen her out of sorts!" Willow gasped, tears running down her face. "That must've been some round of slap-and-tickle!"

Janice bit down on her bottom lip, trying to control the slightly drunken grin that was beginning to spread on her face. Just hearing Severus' name sent a jolt from her stomach down to between her legs. What she thought would turn out to only be a one-off had evolved into something else. While it wasn't a relationship, they certainly enjoyed each other's company.

Whenever he was able to get away from the school, he'd Floo to Janice's house where they'd go at it for a few hours. A few times she'd been too sore for a repeat performance and they spent the evening chatting in bed with glasses of wine and a tin of biscuits. She'd found him to be an excellent conversationalist, and realized that his surly disposition was usually utilized when needed. Janice was surprised when he told her that he'd been highly amused by her and her little friends antics. She grumbled that she'd never live it down, while climbing out of bed and asking Severus if he wanted anything from the kitchen. He'd salaciously eyed her, lightly slapping on her on the bum in response.

"For the love of Merlin, look at her. She's pissed already, daydreaming about her bloke," Tabby called softly across to the pondering witch.

"Oh, shut it," Janice snapped, taking another gulp of wine.

"So it Lucius going out for a stag do?" Tonks suddenly asked.

"Well, he hasn't mentioned it," Hermione said, taking extra care not to say his name. With her luck, they'd have her do something silly if she slipped up. "It wouldn't surprise me if he, Draco and Severus were in his study tossing back his aged brandy, taking the piss at one another."

* * *

><p>Hermione's words couldn't have been truer. Soon as McGonagall had returned to Hogwarts, Severus used the Floo in his office to travel to Malfoy Manor.<p>

"So what sort of revelry has Miss Weasley-excuse me-Mrs. Potter planned for your betrothed?" he asked Lucius after settling down onto his favorite chair, glass in hand.

"Nothing as wild as her own hen party, from what I've been told," he replied, swirling his own glass. "Ginevra didn't mention anything about hired male entertainment."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Lucius," the dark wizard smirked over at his friend.

Lucius quirked one eyebrow, taking a sip of his brandy before speaking. "Believe me, jealously is not a word in my vocabulary. Besides, I'm the only wizard that Hermione has eyes for, I've made sure of that."

"Father!" Draco shouted, all sorts of images about the two running through his head. "Can we stay away from the double entendres for at least one evening?"

The elder Malfoy smirked at his son. "Really, Draco. It's a good thing your room is on the other side of the manor. Who knows what we'd be liable to hear with the way you and Alyvya go at each other."

Severus turned to his godson. "What, is that little witch too much for you to handle?"

"You should talk," Draco shot back. "What about you and Ginny's mate, what's her name?"

"Janice," Severus replied with a thin-lipped smile, standing up and walking over to the drink cart to replenish his glass.

"You randy, old sods," the younger blonde retorted. "Both of you with witches my age."

"Draco, take the knot out of your wand and stop being a spoilsport," Lucius drawled. "You'll catch up one day, not to worry."

"Who knows, you might even learn something?" Severus added, throwing his godson a smug look.

"You two are mad," Draco replied, looking down into his brandy.

"Anyway, guess who we ran into earlier at lunch?" Lucius continued, turning towards Severus whom merely raised his eyebrow questioningly. "That batty cow, Maddie. Would you believe she had the audacity to interrupt our meal and then insult Hermione?"

"Well that's no big shock, the woman is unscrupulous. So what happened?"

Lucius chuckled, looking highly pleased with himself. "Let's just say that I don't think she'll ever try to embarrass my witch again. She nearly had to have her face picked up and handed to her by the time we were both through. Bloody hell, the woman's a beast! Whomever told her those robes looked good needed to be shoved into a street and hexed within an inch of their life."

"What did Granger say?" Draco asked, rejoining the conversation.

Lucius repeated the exchange between Hermione and the tactless older witch, causing Severus and Draco to laugh raucously.

"She's a little spitfire," Lucius commented, thinking back to the times he'd been on the receiving end of Hermione's asperity. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Hermione's baby shower turned hen party was still going strong. Everyone had given Luna their safety pins, to which she fashioned into a few bracelets and donned, soft clinking noises coming from her wrist whenever she moved. Multiple glasses of wine had been consumed along with more of the cake, the picture of the baby on top now completely mangled from Tonk's cocked up effort at helping to serve everyone seconds.<p>

Tabitha suggested of game of Naughty Treasure Hunt, and once she listed the things that needed to be searched for everyone passed out with laughter. Reading off a scrap of parchment, she announced that they needed to find a pair of saucy witch's knickers, men's pants, preferably worn and still warm, phallic shaped food, an aphrodisiac, a sex toy, something from the groom, a temporary breasts enhancement potion, and the most gorgeous bloke they could find.

"Where in ruddy hell are we going to find a sex toy and a potion to make your knockers grow?" Anna squealed, drunkenly slapping on hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry, I have the extras here," Tabby soothed, using her wand to Accio her rucksack and plopping it down on the floor.

They watched as she withdrew a two pairs of lacy black knickers with the tags still attached, one purple and one blue sex toy still in their box, and two small, pink glass vials with a picture of a witch clad in a corselet on it.

"I'm scared to ask where you found all of that," Tonks commented with a giggle.

"I got it at The Wicked Witch, it's not far from Diagon Alley," Tabby told her, winking one hazel eye. "They specialize in this sort of thing. Now because this house is so big, I think we should split into two groups."

"Sounds good, but who's going to hide this stuff?" Ginny asked. "It's not as if one of us can."

Hermione adjusted the pink sash across her body that read 'Bride-to-be' and straightened the feathered veil on her head that similar to the one Ginny wore, only Luna had charmed one pink and one blue tiny plastic baby into place on one side.

"I know, I'll ask Tipsy," she said, calling out for the house-elf. "Tipsy, can you please hide these for us? We're playing a game, but you can just stick to this floor. I don't want anyone getting completely lost." Hermione said, handing the wide eye house-elf the items.

Tipsy still looked mildly apprehensive yet clutched everything in her little arms before disappearing with a soft pop.

"Okay, Tonks, Fleur, Willow, Anna and Tabby, we'll be on one team," Ginny called out. "Hermione, Adrienne, Janice, Trisha, Alyvya and Luna with be on the other team. At least we'll be able to find out way around this castle of a house."

The group waited until Tipsy popped back into view, telling Hermione that everything had been hidden.

"All right, you lot. We have twenty minutes to find everything, so get moving! And no using your wands!" Tabby shouted gleefully.

Everyone laughed as they scrambled up from their sitting places, rushing out of the door and filing into the hallway. They'd made it all of a few steps to the grand staircase when Tonks tripped over her own feet, falling against the wall and causing each portrait to begin swearing loudly in a domino effect.

"Blimey, Hermione! And I thought Sirius' mum's picture was bad!" she yelped, hastily standing upright.

Everyone giggled loudly, finally breaking off into two groups.

Hermione led everyone to the kitchen to get a banana to serve as the phallic shaped food item, as it was the easiest thing to find. They made so much noise in the process that Elva and Elvina seemed almost frightened.

"All right, that was easy enough," Alyvya grinned after they left. "Now what about everything else?"

"Let's go back upstairs before the others get there," Trisha suggested.

It took awhile for them to make their way back to the room, as Adrienne's three glasses of wine suddenly made her lightheaded, and she promptly fell to her behind at the foot of the steps.

"Get your arse up!" Janice hollered with laughter.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, concern flooding her blue eyes.

"Yes love, thank you for asking, unlike my tart of a friend that's taking the piss at me," Adrienne replied, grasping onto Alyvya's outstretched hand.

"Your house-elf is brilliant, Hermione," Trisha grumbled after they'd been looking for the knickers, potion or sex toy for the past 5 minutes. "I say we move onto something else on our list."

"Alright," Alyvya mused. "Oh, we need an aphrodisiac."

"Wait!" Janice chirped, running into the room where they were holding the party and returning with an unopened bottle of wine. "Hey, it makes me hot and bothered. What's next?"

"Men's pants, worn and warm," Hermione replied with a laugh. "Someone I don't think Lucius would take too kindly to me asking for his to put on display for everyone."

"Well, at least we can pick the handsomest blokes we know," Alyvya offered. "Where did you say they are, the study?"

Hermione's face immediately brightened. "Yes! Oh, that's brilliant. Come along, let's go fetch our wizards."

* * *

><p>Lucius, Severus and Draco were engrossed in their manly banter when the knock came at his study door.<p>

Setting down his nearly empty glass, Lucius got up and walked over to find his fiancée and half of her guests standing in behind her. He greeted the grinning witches before turning to Hermione. "What is it love, do you need something?"

"Yes...sort of. Do you mind if we borrow you for a moment? It's for a game."

Draco and Severus leaned over from their place on the leather sofa, trying to peek around Lucius to see what was going on.

"Not at all," Lucius told her, ushering the lot inside.

"We need Severus and Draco as well," Hermione continued.

"What for?" Draco asked suspiciously, looking up at his smirking girlfriend.

"Just play along, Draco," Alyvya told him with a smile. "We won't do anything embarrassing, I promise."

"Pluck up your courage, Draco," Severus commented dryly. "Your witch needs you."

"You as well, Severus," Hermione smirked. "Oh, Lucius, I need to borrow your walking stick as well."

Lucius arched an eyebrow yet complied without a word, the three men following in behind Hermione and her friends.

"All right, you lot. Let's have it," Ginny said once they were back in the room.

Everyone had been surprised to see Lucius, Severus and Draco returned with the girls and eyed them curiously. Ginny's team managed to find the knickers and potion, along with a banana, a miniature box of Honeydukes chocolate and what looked like a quill.

"What's up with the quill?" Janice asked.

"We needed to borrow something from the groom," Ginny answered with a smirk. "So I asked Lucius if I could borrow it."

Hermione turned to look at Lucius whom merely grinned back at her. Shaking her head, she stepped forward to lay her items down. "And," she continued, gesturing towards the three wizards, "We've found the handsomest blokes we know."

Alyvya, Hermione and Janice were all cheekily grinning. Draco was cringing in a pleased sort of way yet Severus and Lucius were laughing.

"That's one hell of a walking stick," Anna mused, looking at the serpent head with its pointed teeth.

"So whose won?" Tabby asked from her place on the floor.

"I believe it's a tie, unless I'm that pissed," Ginny said, cocking her head to one side. "Who gives a damn, let's have more wine!"

The group broke up to retrieve their abandoned wine glasses, save for Draco, Alyvya, Janice and Severus whom stood off to the side having their own private conversation.

"So did Ginny really come to your study to ask for a quill?" Hermione asked giggling, handing Lucius back his walking stick.

"She did in fact," he answered with a lopsided grin. "One of them also mentioned something about freshly worn men's pants but Draco shouted no before the young lady was able to complete her sentence."

Hermione grasped onto Lucius' vest, unable to reign in her laughter. The idea of Draco becoming on edge whenever Ginny's mates came around was hysterical, especially when she considered his perpetual cocky nature.

"All right love, we'll leave you and your guests to your devices," he continued, gesturing to Severus and Draco. "Enjoy your party."

Hermione smiled, leaning up to kiss Lucius before they walked out of the room.

"You know, I wonder how long that potion works," Tonks said, turning the little pink bottle over in her fingers. She then sat up straight, poking her chest out and wriggling in place. Fleur's blue eyes grew wide and Tonks merely winked at her.

"What do you think, eh? Give Remus a little something else to play with tonight."

Tabitha was working on a sliver of cake and nearly choked when she heard her comment. "Tonks, you are a nutter!" she screamed. "The lady at the shop said it lasts for three hours if you take half the bottle, six for the whole."

Tonks eyes were a shade of purple to match her hair, and they shone with enthusiasm. "All right, one more glass of wine and then I'll try it. Oi, Hermione! We never found those toys, perhaps you should ask your house-elf to get them."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione replied, her brow quirking as she remembered something. "Say Ginny, what was that game you were talking about before, you know with the courgette?"

"Oh!" the redhead shouted before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "It's a good thing Mum and McGonagall left...although if either would have been able to do this I would pitch myself out the window and into Lucius' garden. Anyway you take a courgette and a Muggle condom, and you slip it over the courgette using your mouth- no hands allowed."

Some of the girls looked blank until Ginny explained what a condom was, which they promptly laughed at afterwards.

"Ginny! Where in hell did you find-that's right, Willow's mum's computer," Hermione gasped, her face flushed.

"Oh pack it in, Hermione. It would have been a right crack up and you know it."

"Oi, damn look! That stuff really works!" Tonks shouted, causing everyone to look at her and her now oversized breasts that were threatening to burst through her jacket. "Hot damn, Remus is going to go arse over elbows trying to touch these babies!"

* * *

><p>Hermione's party went on for another hour. A racy round of Consequences was played, after which Tabitha pulled out a pack of Truth Cards. That ensued another round of bawdy laughter, blushing faces and two more bottles of wine.<p>

Once they all settled down, Hermione opened up gifts revealing and equal amount of things for the baby as well as herself. Only when she began yawning did everyone stand up, stating that it was to leave so that she could get some rest.

"I was thoroughly surprised by this all," she told Ginny, hugging her tightly. "But thank you, this was wonderful."

"Anything for my best mate," she replied, winking back at Hermione. "Although I couldn't have done it without Lucius' help; your wizard is amazing. And he managed to keep it a complete secret, which is more than I can say for my brothers or husband which is why I didn't tell them. Those gits can't hold water in an iron bucket!"

"You have a point," Hermione laughed, yawning again. "Let me all walk you down to the drawing room."

"You'll do no such thing," she heard Lucius say behind her. Turning around she found him standing next to her and Ginny. "You look completely knackered; go to my room and I'll meet you in bed. I'll see the ladies out."

Hermione wanted to protest but inwardly admitted that she was tired. "All right," she conceded, giving everyone else a hug and thanking them before leaving the room.

Taking a quick shower and not bothering to put on pajamas, Hermione slid back into Lucius' bed, her eyes crashing shut soon as her head hit the pillow. She stirred slightly when she felt the bed dip down next to her, a warm hand beneath the duvet and running across her torso.

"Did they wear you out?" Lucius asked, laughter rumbling in his chest.

"Yes," Hermione sleepily replied, snuggling closer to Lucius. "But I enjoyed myself. Ginny told me what you did-thank you, love."

"You're welcome," he told Hermione, burying his face in her curls. "Now no more chatting, you need to sleep."

"All right," she sighed breathily, burrowing further into Lucius' body heat.

He'd curved his body around hers, slipping one arm beneath his pillow when he froze, coming in contact with something hard. Furrowing up his brow, he withdrew the object and was face to face with a blue, plastic penis.

"Should I even ask why this is in our bed?" he asked, holding the box in front of Hermione's face.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she burst into peals of laughter, between gasps explaining that it was one of the items for their Naughty Treasure Hunt.

"I thought perhaps you were trying to delicately send a hint in my direction," Lucius drawled, setting the box down on his nightstand.

"You have more than enough in your trousers," Hermione reassured him. "I guess I should warn you, there's a purple one just like that lurking about somewhere. I got distracted and forgot to ask Tipsy where she hid them."

"Let's just hope she didn't hide it in Draco's room," he grumbled, slipping his arms around Hermione as she laughed into the pillow before dropping off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Don't beat meeeee please! Long chapters take a little extra time, so please, read, review and enjoy! Thanks to my lovely beta Gnrkrystle :)**_

* * *

><p>Lucius and Hermione were formally married the next weekend. The entire Weasley clan, along with the newlywed Potters, were in attendance. Severus had left Hagrid in charge at the school and was sitting next to McGonagall. Luna, Ailen and Xenophilius were also among the crowd in the ornately decorated garden, along with all of Ginny's Quidditch mates.<p>

Alyvya was sitting next to Luna, giggling up at Draco whom was next to his father beneath the white arch. As promised, Ginny was Hermione's matron of honor, clad in a dark blue, Muggle-style bridesmaid dress. Remus and Tonks had walked in a bit late, carrying a wailing Teddy whom tried to run towards Molly when he saw her.

Molly gestured for Remus to let Teddy come towards her, and pulled the distressed child up onto her lap, stroking his messy blue hair while he quieted down and sucked on his thumb.

Hermione was positively glowing as she stood across from Lucius as the Ministry official presided over the ceremony. She'd flat out refused to wear dress robes when Molly suggested them, earning a covert wink and a silently mouthed 'thank you' from Ginny whom sighed in relief. Hermione remembered how hot and uncomfortable she'd been at Ginny's wedding and had no wish to revisit that.

When she'd complained about Molly's nagging to Lucius, he'd chuckled but said nothing. The next day, a well-dressed witch along with a younger witch, an apprentice, had come to the manor, and appeared at Hermione' sitting room where she and Ginny were having tea.

Hermione was explaining in great detail how a bellowing and traumatized Draco had come to her room the day after the hen do, bearing the sex toy that had been hidden almost too perfectly. The look on his face was murderous, and he'd used his wand to levitate the glittery box all the way across the manor and to her room, letting it fall unceremoniously to her bed with a soft thump, before storming away, still muttering under his breath.

Ginny laughed so hard that she snorted her tea up into her nose, turning red in the face until Hermione pointed her wand at her, effectively clearing her airway. It was at that point that they looked up to see the older well dressed, yet perplexed looking witch eyeing them with rapt attention.

The witch spoke with an accent and neither of the girls were able to catch her name, yet she'd snapped at Hermione, ushering her up from her chair and to the middle of the room.

She was very succinct as she took Hermione's measurements, rapidly speaking to her assistant whom jotted everything down. In a roundabout way, the elderly witch then walked around Hermione, gathering up her hair in one hand, cupping her face between both hands and firing off more orders to her assistant. Hermione was then dismissed, and Ginny was summoned with a brief snap of her fingers. She'd been given the same abrupt treatment as her best friend. When the elderly witch was done, she dismissed the redhead with a wave of her hand. Without another word, she'd gathered up the hem of her robes and flounced out of the room, the assistant tripping in behind her.

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another, the confusion evident on both of their faces.

A few days later, two heavy garment bags were delivered to the manor. Hermione, whom never got excited about such things, became beside herself. As fast as she was able to, she ran down to the drawing room and sent a Floo call to Ginny.

It was five minutes before her friend appeared, hastily telling Hermione to give her a few minutes. When Ginny finally emerged from the Floo, her red hair was mussed and tangled, her clothing looking as if she'd put them on in a rush.

Hermione noted the flushed look on her face and cringed, fervently apologizing for interrupting her and Harry's 'afternoon delight' as she'd euphemistically stated. Ginny merely smirked, smoothing down her skirt and finger combing the tangles out of her hair, before dashing up to Hermione's room.

The two now stood beneath the large gazebo, both wearing custom designed dresses. Ginny still bore the radiance of a newlywed, wearing a cerulean blue gown that fitted her form perfectly. Harry was having trouble focusing on the ceremony, as his green eyes kept going to his beautiful wife.

Hermione, on the other hand, was positively ethereal in her wedding dress. She looked like some sort of enchanted goddess clad in her silk, ivory wedding gown. The cut of the dress left her shoulders bare, the wispy material clinging just so to her slightly more ample breasts, skimming down over her baby bump. Her hair was hanging in loose, thick curls, and she'd worn them softly cascading down her back. Ginny had pinned a few away from her face, tucking a starburst lily into place.

When everything was said and done, the newest Malfoys were introduced to the small group of guests. Cheers and loud whooping ensued, the loudest coming from Ginny's friends.

Hermione's new last name had prompted a round of jokes from the Weasley twins. Angelina had come with Fred, merely as friends, bringing along one of her mates for George. When the two red headed miscreants refused to back down with the Slytherin jokes, telling Hermione that she was now half lion, half snake, and what sort of animal did that make her, Angelina had promptly cuffed both wizards around the ear.

"You two are utterly horrid!" Hermione shrieked with laughter, her face growing red. "Ginny! Tell your brothers to leave me alone."

"Piss off you two," Ginny shot back, using one finger to gesture towards her wand that had been stuck in the bodice of her dress. "Don't make me use this."

"Oi, _Mrs._ Potter, we're not scared of you," Fred cheekily told his sister.

"Speak for yourself, mate," George replied, pretending to hide behind his twin. "Ginny there throws a nasty hex; this new suit is rather fetching on me, and I would like it to remain so."

'Oh, for goodness sake!" Molly's voice cut through the cacophony. "Are my sons bothering you _again_?" she asked Hermione, moving in for a hug.

Hermione looked over at Fred and George, both of whom now wore angelic expressions on their faces. "No, they're behaving like perfect gentleman," she answered with a crooked smile.

Mrs. Weasley gave a hearty scoff, shooting a dismissive glance towards her progeny. "As if I believe that rubbish. Are you feeling all right, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am," Hermione replied.

"Yes? Everything all right with the little one?"

"Besides kicking me in the back at all hours of the night?" she offered, rubbing one hand over her belly. "I have no complaints."

Molly gave Hermione another smile, warmly patting her on the cheek before stepping aside for Arthur. He gave Hermione one of his awkward yet paternal hugs, releasing her after a moment. She'd just turned back around to talk to Ginny, when Draco and Alyvya walked over.

"There's my new step-mummy!" he called raucously, making Hermione swat him on the arm.

"Oh goodness, not you too!" Hermione groaned. "You're just as bad as this lot; what with their Slytherin jokes and all."

"Well, surely you don't think my little brother or sister is going to be sorted into Gryffindor-no offense," he added as afterthought, as the whole group of former Gryffindors turned to give him the eye.

"There is a possibility that it could happen," Hermione balefully replied.

"Not bloody likely," Draco laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure the kid will have your penchant for reading and all, but they will definitely get sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh, shut up Draco," she snapped, unable to keep herself from laughing. "I'm not going to let you aggravate me at my own wedding. Where's your father?"

"Most likely with-"

"Severus," Hermione interjected, seeing the pale blond wizard next to the raven haired one across the lawn. Giving him and the twins a most undignified scowl, she lifted up her skirts and walked over to her husband.

"Hello, love," Lucius greeted Hermione, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Why do you look wound up?"

"Because _your son_ as well as the fiery headed, speckled faced double duo over there have an unending supply of Gryffindor and Slytherin jokes. For goodness sake, can I have the child first before he or she get placed into a house?"

"Well, there's no question as to where the little one will be sorted; Slytherin of course," Lucius replied with ease, idly running his hand across Hermione's bare shoulders before resuming his conversation with Severus.

Lucius was oblivious to the dirty look that he was receiving from his wife, yet Severus noticed it instantly.

"Madam Malfoy, why do you look as if you want to hex your spouse? It hasn't even been an hour that you two are married."

"Oh, I'm merely contemplating the best way to cut those pretty, blond strands that he's so fond of," Hermione replied in a syrupy sweet voice. Severus grinned crookedly at the little witch, before looking back at his friend.

"Now why would you say a thing like that, love?" Lucius asked Hermione, one pale eyebrow arched.

Hermione gave a quiet harrumph, lightly tugging on his beribboned queue before turning away to continue making her rounds among her friends.

Once the over-the-top wedding cake had been cut and served, Champagne continued to flow gratuitously throughout the garden. Everyone was clamoring to dance with Hermione, until she finally begged off after dancing with Harry for a couple of minutes.

"My feet are killing me," she groaned, only for him to take hold of her arm and lead her away to a bench.

"I know; I could tell by the look on your face," he grinned, sitting down next to her.

"Hermione..." Harry's voice suddenly trailed off, his head craned over his shoulder. "Are those..._peacocks_?"

"What?" she asked, turning to see what Harry was looking at, then breaking out into laughter. "Yes, they're Lucius'. I keep forgetting about them; they rarely come out from the back of the manor."

"Why the hell does Mister Malfoy have peacocks in his garden?"

"Honestly Harry, are you that surprised? Anyway, they were here before I was. Luna likes them; she came down to pet them during Ginny's hen party." They both looked towards the crowd of dancers, Luna and Ailen glued to one another in a corner and swaying in unison.

Harry furrowed one brow in confusion, but continued nodding his head.

"Don't ask," Hermione told him, watching as Harry still nodded in agreement. Just then Ron came over, a plate full of food balanced in one hand, the other steadily shoving forkfuls into his mouth.

"You know," he said around a mouthful of pie as he sat down on the other side of Hermione, "I hate to admit it, but this spread is bloody amazing. Don't tell Mum I said so."

Harry was watching the redhead with rapt amusement, while Hermione was trying to figure out how he was taking in a large amount of food within a small frame of time, while barely taking in air.

"Slow down, Ronald, before you choke," she chastised. "And try breathing in between bites."

Ron stopped chewing, looking up with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Whzzh?" he mumbled, resuming his meal.

Harry and Hermione both starting snickering, knowing that saying anything else would be futile.

"Well, I do believe this is the first time I've seen you three together, sitting quietly without getting into some sort of mischief!" said McGonagall's voice. Looking up, they saw the elderly tartan-clad professor peering down at them, an amused smile on her face.

"Well...some things have still remain unchanged," Harry added, shooting a glance at Ron, whom was still shoveling in food as if he was afraid his plate was going to suddenly sprout legs and run away.

"Mister Weasley, whenever you decide to tie the knot just as your two friends have done, I believe it to be more prudent if I send an engraved trough instead of heirloom dishes as a gift," McGonagall commented, her eyes focused on the overflowing plate balanced on his knee.

Ron was intently focused on the remains of his steak when McGonagall's comment registered. "Not me," he replied after swallowing a large mouthful. "I won't be taking on the old ball and chain anytime soon. No offense," he said to his friends as an afterthought.

"Sure you won't," Hermione smugly told him, a crooked grin on her lips.

McGonagall gave a exasperated sigh, shaking her head and bending to hug Hermione goodnight, stating that she was returning to the school.

"I don't know who Ron thinks he's fooling," Harry said with a laugh. "There's a witch that works at the Ministry that has her eyes set on him."

"If you're talking about Lydia," Ron added, perusing over his plate again, "Unless her telling me to, and I quote 'get out her way before she levitates me herself,' constitutes as having her eyes on me, then you're mistaken."

Hermione covered her mouth, trying to hold back a fit of giggles. "Did she really tell you that?"

Harry was chuckling unabashedly, nodding his head at Hermione.

"What did you do to put that girl into a strop?" she asked pointedly, glaring at Ron although her eyes held contained amusement.

"Me?" he shot back defensively, never losing stride in forking more food into his mouth, even as he stared back at Hermione. "I didn't do anything! You know how you ruddy women are; we say good morning and get our heads bitten off."

Harry began inching his way to the other end of the seat, knowing that Ron was about to incur Hermione's wrath with his insensitive words.

"You are such a prat," she scoffed, reaching over to cuff him round the head. "I hope you marry a woman that can't cook, forcing you to do so."

"Please, he'd just slide on over to Molly's," Harry replied, ignoring the scowl Ron threw the both of them.

"I suppose you're right; of course she wouldn't let her child starve," Hermione sighed. "Whenever you're done, Ronald, you still owe me a dance. I think my feet can handle another few minutes."

Ronald nodded his head emphatically, his jaw still moving at nearly the same pace.

A few hours later, Hermione was slumped over in her chair on the bridal dais, seriously contemplating stealing some kip right there at the table.

"No sleeping at your own wedding, Madam Malfoy," she heard Lucius drawl next to her.

Looking up at her smirking husband, Hermione broke into a wide grin. "I won't lie; I'm completely knackered," she said, resting her head on Lucius' shoulder when he sat next her. "Oh damn, I hope I didn't get any makeup on your dress robes," she continued, moving her head and eyeing the pristine, white heavy brocade.

Lucius waved a dismissive hand, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I'll have Ginevra come; she'll help you out of your dress."

"These shoes as well," Hermione gestured to her aching feet. "That would be lovely."

Right on time, Ginny came scampering over to the table. "Blimey, Hermione. You look as if you could crawl underneath your bed right now."

"I feel like it. I'm ready to change out of this dress."

"I figured as much," Ginny replied, turning around and furtively peeking around the area. "I thought I'd need to try to duck Mum all evening; but she's had more Champagne than she usually drinks. Last I saw Dad was holding her wand and shoes, while she was dancing with Bill _and_ Fleur."

Lucius lowered his head, obviously trying to conceal a smile. "It's all right, Mister Malfoy," Ginny told him, laughing herself. "Thank you for inviting us all. Dad and my brothers had their doubts, but they've all admitted to having a nice time. Mum especially."

The three then looked back towards the redhead matriarch, whom was flushed in the face and grinning madly, until Arthur, still holding her shoes and wand, began gently urging her towards a seat.

"Arthur Weasley, I will _not_ sit down!" she haughtily told her husband. "I'm trying to dance with my son and daughter-in-law!"

"Wow, I rarely hear Mum's voice get that high. She must be really pissed," Ginny mused, turning back to Hermione. "All right, love. Let's go in the house and get you sorted."

Hermione stood up, looping her arm around Ginny's as they made their way off the dais. "Oi, Luna! Get your arse over here," Ginny bellowed out across the tent. "Ailen, we'll bring her back in a minute. We're going to help Hermione."

The dark haired wizard grinned back at the witches, pecking Luna on the lips before she bounded over to them. "What are we doing?" she asked, holding onto Hermione's other arm.

"We have to help her change so she can go on her honeymoon," Ginny explained.

"Oh, that's nice," Luna lightly replied as they made their way up to the house. "Where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Hermione answered honestly. "Lucius won't tell me, and he keeps giving me that 'Malfoy glare' whenever I try to ask."

"Can't you just go along with the surprise?" Ginny asked as they crossed the threshold.

Hermione whipped her head around to look at her friend, her amber eyes wide. "_You_ know where I'm going, don't you?" she asked in an accusing tone. "Where is Lucius taking me?"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny loftily replied, letting go of Hermione and dashing up the staircase.

"Ginevra Potter, you tell me where my husband is taking me!"

"No, _Mummy Hermione Malfoy_! You will just have to grit your teeth and bear it, because I am _not_ ruining the surprise."

"All right, damn you," Hermione grumbled as they stepped into her bedroom.

"Thank you so much for cooperating," Ginny said, waving her wand about to turn on the lights. "Now, turn around so we can get this dress off. Luna, do me a favor please? Go into Hermione's closet, it's right there, and look for a grey garment bag."

The blonde witch looked to see where Ginny was pointing and nodded her head, the wisps of her yellow chiffon dress fluttering about as she floated over to the closet. Coming back with the garment bag in hand, she laid it on the bed as directed by Ginny.

"I wondered what that thing was," Hermione said. "I tried opening it, but apparently my husband had it charmed shut."

"Yes; only he or I could open it," Ginny said brusquely, finally working on the last, tiny pearl button in the back of Hermione's dress.

"You two are absolutely cunning," Hermione remarked, raising her arms above her head when Ginny prodded her. She then stood in her undergarments, her brown eyes focusing on something atop of Luna's blonde curls. "Luna, what is that in your hair?"

"Hmm?" she asked, reaching one hand up to gingerly pat the object. "Oh, one of Mister Malfoy's peacocks gave me their feathers. Such lovely creatures." Luna continued, fondly patting the frail looking pale fluff, smiling up at her friends.

"Why must you muck about with those damn birds each time we visit?" Ginny asked, poking the garment bag with her wand and opening it. She pulled out a shimmery, caramel colored satin dress, undoing its buttons and slipping it over Hermione's head.

"Because they're so pretty," Luna answered. "Mister Malfoy doesn't mind, and neither do the peacocks. Why else would they offer me one of their feathers?"

"Luna!" Ginny spat, rolling her eyes at her friend. Walking around to face Hermione to make sure that she was presentable, Ginny walked back over to the closet. "Here," she said, thrusting an unfamiliar pair of shoes at Hermione. "Put these on, and then I'll do up your traveling cloak."

Hermione frowned at the unrecognizable bundle of fabric draped over Ginny's arm. "That's not my traveling cloak," she protested.

"I know that; your husband had a new one made to go with your dress," she replied, impatiently gesturing for her to hurry up with the shoes. "Now come along, don't keep him waiting."

"Does Harry know that you're a scary little bint?"

"Of course does; and he knows how to avoid it. Now turn around, and lift up your hair."

Hermione scoffed rudely but did as she was told, inwardly preening over the rich material of her new cloak. Following in behind Ginny and Luna once they'd left her bedroom, the three went outside, finding Harry, Ailen and a few lingering members of the Weasley family still beneath the tent. Arthur had finally managed to get Molly into a chair, and was standing next to her as she sipped at a goblet of water.

"All right then?" Arthur asked, keeping a hand on his wife's shoulder while looking at Hermione.

"Yes, Mister Weasley, thank you," she replied. Hermione watched as Molly set her goblet down on the table, unsteadily getting up from her chair, while fussing at her husband whom gently suggested that she stay put.

"Oh, Arthur!" she chided, rising to her full height and patting her hair. Molly made her way over to Hermione, attempting to wave Luna and Ginny away, while pulling her into a so-called discreet area. "Now, I know that you don't need to have a mum-daughter chat, seeing as, well," she started in a hushed tone, one hand gently patting Hermione's belly, "But is there anything you'd like to know before your wedding night?"

Hermione felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rising in her throat, and she had to muster up every bit of rationality to tamper it back down. "I think I have it all sorted, Mrs. Weasley, but thank you," she answered with a modicum of seriousness.

All the while she was trying her best to not look at Luna or Ginny, the redhead whom had both hands clamped over her mouth, her body doubled over and shaking as she was less than successful at holding back her raucous laughter. Molly heard her daughter's partially muffled snorts and turned around to look at her, frowning curiously when Ginny stood up and forced a straight face.

"All right, love," Molly said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. "We'll be off then." With another warm pat to Hermione's cheek, the matriarch walked back over to her husband. Ginny wasted no time in releasing the laughter that she'd been struggling to contain for the past few minutes.

"Oh _Merlin_ I _cannot_ believe that Mum tried to give you the sex talk as well!" she chortled, weakly holding onto Luna. "I wouldn't be surprised if you and your husband could share a few things that would make Mum blush!"

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione snapped, her own face flush with embarrassment. "That was mortifying, to say the least!"

"Well, I thought it was sweet," Luna replied wistfully. "I wouldn't mind it if my mum tried talking to me on my wedding night; it would mean that she was here."

"Oh, Luna, I didn't mean-" Hermione said, brought up short.

"We didn't mean that, Luna," Ginny said at the same time.

"It's all right," Luna soothingly told her friends. "I know you meant well. I still miss Mum, but I always will. Besides, Daddy already talked to me."

Hermione knew that Xenophilius was anything but conventional, and hoped that he hadn't told his daughter some fantastical story, yet found herself scared to ask. Ginny, on the other hand, shared her friend's sentiment yet had no qualms about inquiring further. "What did he tell you, Luna?"

"Daddy told me that whomever I decided to share myself with should be kind and respectful, and to never do anything that I wasn't absolutely sure about."

"That sounds like good advice," Hermione conceded. "But you, actually know, err, the mechanics of things...right?"

"Yes, Hermione," Luna calmly answered. "I've known how sex works since I was nine."

"Good on you, Luna," Ginny replied with a giggle. "So was Ailen nice to you?"

Hermione shot Ginny an incredulous look, surprised that she was boldly alluding to Luna and her beau's intimate activities. She was even more surprised when Luna answered.

"Yes, he was very kind," she said in a serene voice, looking over to where Ailen was standing, deep in conversation with Ron and Harry. "I admit, I was a bit shocked the first time, but Ailen was sweet about it. It was the second time that, well..." her voice trailed off and a faint rosiness appeared in Luna's cheeks, as she bashfully looked down at her feet.

"Ginny was just being a little tart; you didn't have to answer that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and laughing at Ginny who threw her a smug sneer.

"I don't mind," Luna replied. "Oh, look, here comes Mister Malfoy."

Hermione turned her head, finding her husband, walking stick in hand, gliding across the lawn in their direction. He'd also changed his clothes, which consisted of the usual trousers, waistcoat and jacket, although the brocade of the waistcoat seemed to almost match Hermione's dress.

"Are you nearly ready, love?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm ready to become ensconced in whatever place that has yet to be revealed." Lucius gave a chuckle, leading Hermione back over to the rest of their guests.

Once they'd all shared their goodbyes, Lucius and Hermione stood in the garden alone, the vast area only illuminated by the moonlight.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" she asked.

"I'd much rather show you," he replied, firmly pulling Hermione against his side. "I don't care for using the Floo, but in your condition it's the safest option," Lucius explained as they walked into the house. They walked to the drawing room, and Hermione curled against Lucius after they'd stepped into the hearth. He called out a name that was unfamiliar to her ears, and off they went in a flash of bright green.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, where are we?" Hermione asked when they'd stepped out of the hearth, and into another large, extravagantly decorated drawing room. Judging by the dimness of the windows, it was also nighttime wherever they'd traveled to.<p>

Lucius winked at Hermione, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room. They'd crossed a few dark corridors before reaching an open area, a breeze fluttering through and carrying the scent of salt water, instantly tickling Hermione's nose. "Lucius..." she trailed off, looking to her right to find that they were up high, the brilliantly lit night sky stretched out like a perfect painting as far as she could see, below it a wide expanse of dark blue, nearly black ocean.

"_Côte d'Azu_," he answered, walking over to one of the arches covering the balcony and looking out into the sky.

"The French Riviera? I didn't know you owned a home here," Hermione replied, standing next to him. "This view is gorgeous."

"It's in the family, believe it or not," Lucius said. "Admittedly, I haven't visited but a handful of times. Previously things were otherwise...hectic."

Hermione nodded her head in comprehension, resting her head against Lucius' shoulder. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, admiring the view until Hermione began shivering in the slight breeze.

"Come," he said, leading her away from the balcony and through a set of double doors a few feet down. Using his wand to ignite the lamps, a lavish suite was revealed, an oversized full-canopied bed made with a lush, cream colored counterpane, sheets and pillows covering it. "Are you very tired?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore," Hermione answered, closing her eyes and sighing when she felt Lucius gently massaging the back of her neck.

"Lie down for a moment," he suggested. "I'll run us a bath."

Nodding her head, Hermione smiled after Lucius pecked her on the lips before walking off to the bathroom. Toeing her shoes off, Hermione slid onto the bed, resting her head on one of the overstuffed pillows. Swooning when the soft mattress enveloped her body, Hermione closed her eyes, her fingers idly tracing over her swollen belly.

Something made her reflect upon the last conversation that she, Ginny and Luna had shared, which prompted her to think about her own parents. It was then that Hermione realized that her parents hadn't been there to see her get married, her dad was unable to walk her down the aisle, and that they'd never meet their grandchild. Tears began pouring down her face before she was able to stop them, leaving a small dark spot on the pillow beneath her head.

Lucius had just walked back into the room, surprised to find his new bride curled up on the bed, her shoulders shaking as she softly cried. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Do you regret marrying me already?"

Hermione managed a weak laugh through her tears, forcing a smile when Lucius began wiping the moisture off her cheeks with his thumb. "Something that Luna said earlier; it made me think about my parents. It just hit me that they weren't-" Her voice cut off with a choke, vicious sobs escaping from her mouth.

Lucius wasted no time in pulling Hermione against him, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. "I know there's nothing that I can say or do to bring your parents back, Hermione," he softly told her. "Yet I believe they would have taken comfort in knowing that you are happy. I know you're distraught right now, but tell me something; are you still happy?"

Sniffing, Hermione nodded her head against Lucius' chest. Soothed by his gentle fingers running through her hair, her sobs eventually tapered off. Hermione regained her composure but still wasn't in a chatty mood. She made no protest when Lucius climbed off the bed, gesturing for her to stand in front of him. He proceeded to undress her, making short work of his own clothes afterwards, and led Hermione to the bathroom.

"Goodness," she murmured, her eyes taking in the sight of the oversized oval-shaped, sunken bathtub that dominated the lavish room. "Are we bathing or swimming?"

Lucius chuckled, taking hold of Hermione's hand and helping her to step down into the hot water. Once he was also in the tub, Lucius pulled Hermione back against him, her head resting against the firm planes of his chest.

"I feel as if I can go to sleep right here," she murmured, sliding her legs against her husband's long, lightly furred ones. "A tub this comfortable should coming with a warning." Hermione sank further down into the water, her head lolling slightly to the side.

"Are you asleep?" Lucius asked after a few minutes of steady silence. His large hands were caressing the exposed length Hermione's neck, circuiting down to her collarbone. He felt her body grow limp against his, and was almost positive that she'd begun snoring.

"No," Hermione answered, even though her voice sounded like a well-sated kitten's. "I just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute." Despite attempting to sound adamant about not slumbering in the tub, Hermione nuzzled her face against Lucius' skin, having no qualms about using him as her pillow. Indeed, she'd nearly fallen asleep until she felt a hand sliding down over her inner thigh.

Lucius' fingertips easily found the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of his wife's sex, smiling into Hermione's hair when he felt her legs drawing further apart to grant him access. "I think I should wake you up like this more often," he chuckled.

"You are terrible, Lucius," Hermione moaned, writhing slightly against the caressing digits.

"I know," he replied a husky voice, tilting Hermione's head back against his shoulder and brushing his lips against hers. Hermione slipped one arm up and around Lucius' neck, rivulets of water sliding down her skin. He knew how to touch her perfectly-almost too perfectly-until Hermione was soon panting and gasping against his mouth, feeling the stirrings of a climax. Moaning impatiently when Lucius' dexterous fingertips moved from her throbbing clit to pluck at her already distended nipples, Hermione pried her mouth away from his.

"That's mean, Lucius," she groaned, grabbing his wrist and trying to force it back between her legs. The blond wizard had the nerve to chuckle into her ear, his hand gently cupping her breast.

"I'd rather finish this in bed," he replied, sitting up and rising to his full height in the water.

"That never stopped you before," Hermione grumbled, allowing him to help her out of the tub and wrap a towel around her body, tucking the fluffy ends beneath her armpit.

Lucius pulled Hermione against him, his own arousal covered by the white towel around his waist. "Your eagerness is most appreciated, wife," he said, gently sucking on her bottom lip. Hermione tried to capture his own between her teeth, serving to merely amuse her mate. "Come," he said taking her hand, leading her back into the bedroom.

"I thought you were tired," Lucius chuckled when he was nearly pinned to the mattress. Hermione had hastily abandoned her towel, all but snatched Lucius' and tossed it aside, before her little hands firmly directed him to the bed.

"I was," she replied, straddling his waist. "But _you_ and your slippery little fingers woke me up, literally and figuratively." Hermione leaned forward to brush away a few lingering drops of moisture on Lucius' chest. She'd barely given the man time to cast a drying charm on his hair, much less finish toweling off, and Lucius' dampened skin and blond tresses left small, dark wet spots on the cream colored duvet.

Lucius' grey eyes were filled with mirth as he looked up at his little witch hovering over him. "I gathered that you liked my fingers, touching you here and anywhere else I please," he replied, sliding the digits to graze over the soft patch of brown curls between her legs. "You certainly didn't protest when I touched here." With that, his thumb grazed the hood of Hermione's clit, causing her to gasp sharply.

Hermione's brown eyes had just slid shut, reveling in the pleasant sensation, when she heard Lucius chuckling. "I'm going to Accio your walking stick over to thump you with it," she threatened.

"You're as menacing as an overly sweetened cup of tea, my dear Hermione," Lucius glibly replied, moving both hands to her hips and shifting her to lie down on the bed.

"What if said cup of tea is laced with poison?" she asked in a fit of wickedness.

"Then shove a bezoar down my throat," he said, bending down to nuzzle his face into Hermione's neck. Lucius' slightly damp hair hung in a curtain over his face, the ends tickling her collarbone.

"I'll have you know that I am _very_ potent," she retorted in a mock serious tone, giggling when Lucius' tongue began tickling her ear. Winding both arms around his neck, Hermione sighed softly when it drifted down to flick over her pulse.

"Believe me; I figured as much from our first evening down in the kitchen," he muttered, his lips leading a trail of kisses down Hermione's throat, pausing at the slightly hollowed notch at the base. Her slim fingers became insinuated against his scalp, its grip tighetning when Lucius' mouth delved down to her breasts.

"Something told me you were trouble then," Hermione moaned as his tongue swiped over one erect nipple. "All it takes is one touch for you to completely muddle my head."

"Is that so?" he purred, his warm lips kissing between the valley of her breasts, before making a path down over her stomach.

"It is so, and you bloody well know it!" Hermione shot back in a tone that lacked bite, writhing her hips and groaning as her husband's hands teasingly roamed over her body. She now had enough experience in lovemaking to know that Lucius was purposely baiting her arousal, as his hands would delve to her soft, inner thighs, only gliding his fingers up high enough that his knuckles grazed the curls covering her sex.

Wriggling about, Hermione's hands moved to arbitrarily clutch at Lucius' bare skin, or at the duvet beneath her, feeling a slow trickle of arousal burning throughout her body. She was in a quandary; Lucius could have used his hands, mouth, cock, hell his _knee_ on her, so long as it got her off, and soon. But previous experience told her that if she tried force his hand in rushing to end the torment that he took great delight in inflicting, it would only delay her orgasm.

Right when Hermione felt as if she was going to yell out in frustration, Lucius settled himself between her legs, lightly nibbling his way up from her knees to each inner thigh. Groaning with relief when his nimble fingers plucked her puffy folds apart, Hermione was unable to keep her hips from thrashing about when his tongue darted out at her clit.

Keening softly, Hermione gently grabbed a handful of blond hair, trying to direct Lucius to where she needed the most friction garnered. The caresses of his tongue alternated between direct to feather-light, the weightless strokes causing Hermione to grind herself more forcefully against his mouth.

Each time she would reach the brink of climaxing, Lucius would lessen the pressure, leaving Hermione in a quivering state of unfulfilled lust. Only when she seemed to reach her breaking point, did Lucius finally relent, the flat of his tongue lapping at her clit with firm, broad strokes, two fingers simultaneously pressing up into her snug, wet heat. Hermione came almost immediately, unleashing a guttural cry as her body trembled viciously. Her walls were still tightly clenched and rippling when Lucius rose up on his knees, audibly hissing when he sank into the pulsating heat.

He was doing everything but holding back now; alternating between slow, deep strokes, his pelvis mashing against her clit, to going faster when Hermione yelled beseechingly, digging her little nails into his clenched, muscular backside. The little witch beneath him was soon easily thrown over into another climax, barely coming down before she begged and pleaded for him to keep going.

"No you don't!" Hermione hissed when Lucius' pace became less fervent. Sliding out of his grasp, she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips and taking him back into her body.

Grinding out a swear from between clenched teeth, Lucius held onto Hermione's waist as she eagerly moved over him. Usually he was the more dominant one in the bedroom, yet didn't mind relinquishing control to his mate. The snag that worked in his favor, was once Hermione got started, she was relentless and would always leave Lucius worn out.

Which was exactly was she did that night. Between Hermione's unintelligible moaning, her hips bucking against his, and the feel of her tight sheath hugging his cock, Lucius was no longer able to hold out.

"Well," he uttered, still slightly breathless after Hermione had collapsed onto the bed next to him. She gave a small laugh, tucking her head into the crook of his arm.

"I want some more in the morning," she told him, unleashing a wide yawn.

Lucius gave a broad laugh, amused by his wife's insatiable appetite. "One would think that you're trying to screw me into an early grave."

"Sure, why not?" Hermione languidly replied, her eyes closed and already halfway to sleep. "It's all part of my plan; shag you into a state of oblivion, and then lay siege to the Malfoy fortune."

"You've certainly had me fooled, love," Lucius said, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Now go to sleep, my cunning little conspirer."

"Hmm, must be from all the Slytherin I've had it me," she feebly replied, her lips stretching into a smile against his skin when she felt Lucius quietly shaking with laughter. Sighing contently when his lips brushed against her temple, the last thing Hermione registered was Lucius whispering that he loved her, before she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Just a heads up...many of you know about the things going on round these parts... so if for any reason I've gone byebye I am posted at ashwinder, granger enchanted and AFF(onecelestialbeing)...and soon to be my livejournal (celestialbeing1) and wiktt (still onecelestialbeing). Come on over!


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: SO SORRY for the length between updates but I've already started on the next chapter last night. Remember this fic is also on AFF and Granger Enchanted, same user name. Thanks as always to my rocking beta Gnrkrystle, and thanks for the reviews and alerts!_**

* * *

><p>Lucius made good on Hermione's request that morning. They were both lying on their sides, her back pressed into his chest. Hermione stirred awake when she felt his erection grazing her behind, and without opening her eyes, shifted her legs to allow him entry. Slowly, tenderly, Lucius took her from behind, until they were both trembling against one another with release.<p>

"Now that's what I call a good morning," Hermione sighed once they were done. Although Lucius' erection had subsided, he was still planted inside of her body, his arm draped over her while his fingertips caressed her breasts and stomach.

"I won't have you claiming that I've left you in a needy state," he replied, laughing huskily when her little foot reached over to nudge his. Withdrawing from his wife's warm body, Lucius sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn," he swore under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning around to see the disgruntled blond wizard. His hair was tangled and ruffled all over his head, as a result of falling asleep when it was still damp. "Would you like me to comb it for you?" she sniggered, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Oh, do you think it's funny, Madam Malfoy?" he asked. "You should see your own hair."

"My hair always looks like this in the morning," Hermione chortled. "Whereas you always appear to have a straightening charm on yours. Don't worry about it. Where's your comb?"

"It'll take me a second to sort out with my wand," Lucius replied, still trying to finger-comb the knots out.

"But I enjoy combing your hair, and you like it as well," she remarked. "So get your comb. Wait a minute; I need to use the loo first."

Lucius smirked as Hermione darted up from the bed, still completely nude and baby bump leading first as she made her way to the lavatory. Hermione was in the bathroom all of five minutes when Lucius heard her groan despairingly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, walking over to the bathroom and pausing in the doorway. Hermione was still naked, standing in front of the large vanity mirror, now using her fingers to pick out the knots firmly embedded in her curls. Lucius began laughing, only for his mate to throw a withering glance in his direction. "Weren't you the one to say that your hair always looks like that in the morning?"

"Sod off, Lucius." Hermione gave up fumbling around with her hair and walked over to Lucius, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss onto his bare chest. "You know, I just realized that we came here without a trunk. Or perhaps it was your intention to keep me naked for the remainder of our honeymoon?"

"As enticing as that sounds," he began, snaking one arm around Hermione's waist, his fingers softly digging into her behind, "everything you need is already here. I didn't get a chance to show you as we were a bit preoccupied last night."

"Just a bit," Hermione smiled, standing up on tiptoe to kiss the towering, still tousled haired blond. "All right, let's see what you have. Hmm, now that I think about it, something tells me Ginny had a hand in this."

Lucius shot Hermione a knowing smirk, but remained silent.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lucius and Hermione were showered, dressed and taking breakfast on their vast balcony. Just as she had suspected, her closet was filled with garments that she'd never seen before, as well as a plethora of slinky peignoir sets.<p>

Between bites of her meal, Hermione kept peering out over the balcony in awe of the view. Lucius, on the other hand, was more engaged with the swells of Hermione's breasts, jutting forth over the slightly low neckline of her dress with her every movement.

"Why don't you come back over here?" he suggested, when Hermione had jumped up from her seat for the fourth time, smiling and eagerly peering down over the balcony.

"Is that a swimming pool?" she asked, craning her neck to the right.

"I believe so," Lucius answered distractedly, now becoming alarmed at Hermione's position over the curved bricks. "Come back, love. I'll take you down so long as you back away from the edge."

Hermione frowned slightly but moved away, sitting back down across from Lucius. "It wasn't as if I was going to fall," she replied. "And I don't think my belly is big enough to tip me over just yet."

"Either way, I'd prefer it if you stood further away from the high landing place."

Rolling her eyes at her husband's over-protectiveness, Hermione knew it was pointless to extend the debate. "I don't suppose you've had a bathing suit packed for me."

"I'm sure there's something suitable in your closet," Lucius replied, his mouth curving up into a lascivious grin. "Or you can always go completely starkers; there's no one to see you, and I assure you that I won't mind."

"That's because you're fresh!"

Eager to continue taunting his wife, Lucius suggestively waggled both eyebrows, earning a peal of laughter from Hermione.

There was in fact more than a few bathing suits packed among Hermione's things. Pouring herself into the strapless, stretchy pale green material, Hermione found its matching sarong and tied it around her hips. She was eager as a small child, and kept telling Lucius to hurry up before she went down without him.

"After all that fuss, are you really just going to stick your toes in?" Lucius now asked, one eyebrow arched as he watched Hermione cautiously settle down on the pool steps, immersing only her feet into the tepid water.

"Well, you don't expect me to just jump right in, do you?" she shot back. Casting Hermione a wry look, Lucius neatly dived into the water, swimming to the opposite end and then back over to her. "Show off," she muttered, grinning at the sight of his soaking wet, dark blond hair clinging to his cheeks.

"It's not as if I expect you to follow suit, but I did think you'd be inclined to wet more than just your ankles," he replied, sweeping his wet hair back away from his face.

"Oh, you," Hermione scoffed, standing up and walking down the wide steps, immersing her body up to her shoulders. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm," Lucius murmured, slipping one arm around her waist, using the other hand to peel down the top of Hermione's swimsuit, exposing her breasts. "Now I am," he grinned, using both hands to cup the ample orbs.

Giggling when his warm mouth came down over one nipple, Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck. "Stop that!" she hissed when his fingers slipped back to her swimsuit, trying to pull it down further.

"Hermione, don't tell me that you've suddenly become shy," Lucius smirked. "Not after we've graced nearly every room and surface of the manor."

"Yes, but now we're out in the open!" she hissed, tugging her swimsuit back over her breasts. "I don't want anyone walking up on us."

"Now you're just being silly. Never mind the wards surrounding the house, but just who do you think is going to arbitrarily happen upon my property? Even the house-elves won't come out unless we summon them."

"Either way," Hermione chided, her right hand moving beneath the water to pause at the bulge pressing against the front of her husband's black bathing costume, "You'll have to wait until we get out of the pool."

"As you wish, Madam," Lucius drawled, eliciting a loud yelp from Hermione when he suddenly hooked one arm beneath her knees and swept her off her feet. "But we will make up for it later on."

"I'd expect nothing less, Lucius," Hermione laughed, circling her arms around his neck as he drew her further into the water.

The two were in and out of the pool until Hermione announced that she was hungry. Wrapped in white fluffy, oversized towels, Lucius and Hermione sat beneath the shaded deck, and were served lunch by two house-elves.

"I think I need a nap now," Hermione yawned once her plate was clear, pushing it to the center of the table and settling back in her chair. She was in the middle of running one hand over her protruding belly when she paused. "Apparently this child of yours is against my idea of having some kip."

"Kicking again?"

"Yes," she answered, pressing her palm against her right side. "Any lower and he'll be-" Cutting her words short, Hermione pushed the chair back and used the edge of the table to support herself. "Great. Now I need the loo."

Lucius had also gotten up from the table, coming around to help Hermione up. "Not so fast," he chided, when she hastily walked in front of him.

Scoffing loudly, Hermione began ambling up the narrow stone staircase. "It's a shame we can't Apparate up," she commented, begrudgingly holding onto Lucius' forearm as they slowly ascended.

"You know it's too risky for you to Apparate anywhere in your condition," he frowned, "and slow down."

"When you become pregnant and have a baby pressing down on your bladder, I'd love to see you taking your time to get to the loo," Hermione snapped, "but if I walk any slower, I'm going to wet myself!" Lucius took that opportunity to easily hoist his wife up into his arms, effectively ending her bickering. "Do you always intend to cart me around as if I weigh no more than your walking stick?" she grumbled once they were back in their bedroom.

"As long as the ends justify the means, yes," Lucius replied, setting Hermione down on her feet at the doorway of the lavatory. She shot him a derisive look while tugging her bathing costume off; nearly sighing with relief once she was inside.

Chuckling to himself, Lucius went to sit down on the chaise. He was in the middle of thinking back to their early morning activities when Hermione called out to him from the lavatory. "Yes, love?"

"I'm not tired anymore. I'm hungry."

"Hungry-how are you hungry and we've just finished lunch?"

"That was a proper meal- I want something sweet," she replied as if Lucius should have already known.

"Do you want me to have a house-elf bring up some sort of pudding?" he asked, knowing that it was futile to make any further protest.

"No, I want to go down to the kitchen myself." Silence ensued, following by the sound of flushing and then water running. Once Hermione finished washing her hands, she walked out of the lavatory, readjusting her bathing costume. "We haven't seen the house since last night, and I want to have a quick gander around."

"Good lord, Hermione. First you're tired, and then you're hungry, now you want to go gallivanting about? Why don't you just lie down for a bit?"

"First off, I'm seven going on eight months pregnant with _your_ child; therefore, I have the right to be indecisive. Secondly, I told you, I don't want to lie down-I'd prefer a walk right now."

"All right, Hermione. Before you take out your wand and geld me, we'll go for your walk. But I'm warning you; this house isn't small and it's going to take some time just to get to the other side."

"Of course it isn't small, Lucius," Hermione sarcastically replied. "When has any Malfoy owned something that wasn't grandiose?"

"Cheeky little," Lucius growled, bending his head to playfully nip at Hermione's ear. "Never, to answer your question. Now come along. I expect we'll be able to find our way back before dinner."

Admittedly, it had taken longer than Hermione anticipated for the two to cover the vast property. She nearly forgot about the need to fulfill her sweet tooth once they'd found the library. Finally tearing herself away from the proverbial bibliophile's fantasy, Hermione tucked one of the small tomes beneath her arm, holding onto Lucius' hand as they made their way out of the room.

Once they reached the kitchen, Hermione attempted to open the fridge, causing the house-elves to look at her with wide-eyed interest. Lucius made Hermione sit down, causing her to complain, but the house-elves had been only too happy to pull out an array of puddings and sweets when the blond wizard asked for them. Hermione happily devoured one serving each of the three different desserts at the counter, sighing contentedly when she was finished. "Now, I definitely need a nap," she said, wiping her lips on a napkin and climbing down off the stool.

Following Lucius back out into the hallway, Hermione frowned when she noticed him walking in the opposite direction. "No, darling, we came that way," she said, pointing at the wide set of steps to their right.

"I'm pretty sure it was the other way," Lucius averred, clasping onto Hermione's hand, still making his way to his original destination.

"No, Lucius, remember we had to pass that ugly-arsed painting to get to the kitchens," Hermione protested, ignoring the portrait's image that was now sneering at her.

"Hermione, I think you're befuddled from the half stone's weight of sweets you've just inhaled."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, as Hermione threw Lucius' hand away from hers and angrily stomped across the hallway. "Lucius Malfoy, I'm telling you that that is the wrong way. Now my feet hurt and I have to pee again, and I refuse to stand here arguing with you. My sense of direction is just fine, so if you choose to stand here all night, then be my guest." With that she turned sharply on her heel and began ambling up the steps.

Lucius was floored by Hermione's snappish behavior, but he silently followed her up the staircase. He realized that she was been right; he had been about to lead them in the wrong direction. Once the two were back in their bedroom, Hermione flopped down in the armchair, casting a sour look at her husband.

"Are you going to continue glowering? Or perhaps you'll allow me to rub your feet?" Lucius asked, dragging the ottoman across from the armchair to sit down in front of Hermione.

Unable to hold her straight face, Hermione allowed her mate to lift her leg up by the ankle and place her foot on his lap. "Whatever it takes to keep you from snapping at me," Lucius teasingly replied, pressing the pads of both thumbs into her arch. "How does that feel?"

"That feels wonderful," she admitted, sinking back into the leather armchair. "Can we go out tomorrow? I'd like to have a look around the town."

"Why does something tell me that we're going to end up scouring the streets for every known book shop?" Lucius good-naturedly asked.

"Very funny, Lucius," Hermione jibed. "There are other things besides books; anyway, I'd like to look for some baby clothes."

Lucius feigned a look of astonishment and paused to press one hand against Hermione's forehead. "Are you feeling all right, love? Is this my Hermione whom just admitted that she wanted to shop for something other than books?"

"I'd kick you if you weren't holding onto my feet," she threatened, attempting to free her ankles from Lucius' other hand.

"I remember Ginevra telling you to be nice to me," he replied, now moving to massage her calves.

"Well, Ginny isn't here, is she?"

"What if I sent her an owl, describing in great detail about how you're being surly to your loving husband?"

"What if I use a denuding spell on your head while you're sleeping?"

"All right, my snappish little witch- you win. I draw the line at a bald head."

Hermione ran both hands over her rounded belly, smugly looking down at Lucius. "Merlin forbid you don't have something to tie a ribbon around," she grinned with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Then again, there are always other appendages I could make use of."

"I hope you're talking about my finger," Lucius drawled, quirking one eyebrow up at his tittering wife. "Because you should quickly banish the notion of tying anything around my bits."

"Not even a pretty blue satin ribbon?" Hermione pressed, chortling at the scathing look on her husband's face. "It would go so well with your dark blond hair." Smiling because she was sure that Lucius knew she was talking about another patch of hair on his body, Hermione fell limply against the side of the armchair, lost in a fit of giggles.

"Enough of that, Madam Malfoy," he interrupted, helping an amused Hermione up from the armchair and tugging her down onto the bed with him. "So I was thinking that we would go out for dinner tonight. And yes, that would require that you wear actual clothes."

Hermione was pressed against Lucius' side, and nudged his leg with her foot. "Keep it up, I'm going to hide your walking stick. Speaking of which, it's odd seeing you go without it today."

"Well, I hardly saw the need to bring it out to the garden. Besides, I've had my wand on hand the entire time."

"Yes, I know," Hermione replied, idly tracing her fingertips against her husband's bare torso, "but I'm not concerned with that wand right now."

Lucius turned his head, smirking at the suggestive comment. "Is that so?" he purred, letting out a deep groan when her little hand moved lower. Murmuring her approval when Lucius' slender fingers began pulling down the top of her bathing suit, Hermione knelt up on the bed, letting him pull it completely off her body. "Perhaps you'll indulge me as to which wand you are concerned with."

"Perhaps," Hermione lightly replied, pulling Lucius towards her for a kiss.

* * *

><p>The two spent the remainder of their honeymoon making love in various places of the house, or merely sitting in each other's company. During the day they went out to shop or dine, and as expected, Hermione managed to find no fewer than five bookshops.<p>

One particularly sunny afternoon, the two were out for their afternoon stroll when Hermione claimed that she felt too warm, and stopped to take off her light shawl. She'd worn a simple but expensive cream-colored strapless sundress, the slightly low cut garment doing little to conceal her bust. A few passing men made it known that they were ogling the petite witch's bosom, only to meet the glare of an incensed looking blond wizard. Hermione's attention was directed elsewhere and she was completely oblivious to the exchanged.

"Lucius, look!" she exclaimed, looking across from where they were standing.

Lucius was in a snappish mood, still preoccupied with convincing himself to not withdraw his wand. He apparently was taking too long to ask Hermione what it was that she was pointing out, because she let go of his hand and ambled across the cobblestone walkway.

Rushing over to his wife, Lucius found Hermione with her nose and baby bump pressed against the glass window of a shop. She was grinning with delight, and instantly went inside, forgetting about Lucius and leaving him outside.

"Hermione, what are you-" he broke off, peering over Hermione's shoulder to find her holding a baby blue knit romper suit.

"This is so adorable!" she cooed, tracing one finger over the little round collar. "I wonder if there's a hat to match."

Lucius stood next to Hermione as she continued to pore over more of the miniature clothing, until a well-dressed, older woman with neatly coiffed hair glided over towards them. She smiled warmly at Hermione and took the blue romper from her hands, placed it back down on the table and picked up a white lace dress. The woman then handed Hermione the dress, murmuring something in French before walking away.

"Now that is interesting," Hermione chuckled, appraising the lace hem of the dress. "She says I don't need a boy's outfit; I need a little girl's."

"I know what she said," Lucius replied with a contemplative look on his face.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You speak French? I didn't know that."

"I speak and understand it enough for my business meetings," he elaborated. "So you're to give me a daughter and not a son," Lucius continued with an unfathomable glint in his grey eyes.

"Well, she didn't hand me two dresses, so I guess it's safe to say that I'm only carrying one little witch. Fred and George are going to be disappointed."

"Something tells me those two worked their mother's fingers to the bone," Lucius commented, watching as Hermione continued picking up dainty, little girls' items.

"That's putting it mildly," Hermione replied, moving to the other side of the table. "I'm surprised Molly didn't pull her hair out. Back at school they were always up to something - doubly when we were off for the summer hols."

"I'm sure they were a damn sight better than those two dolts Draco used to go around with," Lucius grumbled, remembering the many occasions that Crabbe and Goyle had visited the manor, always managing to drop or break something.

Hermione laughed, knowing that Lucius was talking about Crabbe and Goyle. "They were rather thick-headed," she admitted. "Have I never told you about the time I slipped them a sleeping draught?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking at his wife with avid interest. "No, you haven't," he drawled. "Please, go on."

Grinning mischievously, Hermione launched into the anecdote that happened during her second year at Hogwarts.

Hermione's arms had soon grown weighted beneath the growing stack of baby clothes, until the shop owner cheerfully relieved her of her burden. Once the bill was settled and everything had been sent back to the house, the two continued on with their excursion. They had eaten dinner in a restaurant that overlooked the ocean, watching the sunset turning the sky different colors until a muted blue settled in.

Upon returning to the villa, Hermione decided that she wanted to stay outside a bit longer, but complained about her aching feet. Lucius then gallantly swept her up into his arms, leading her around to the other side of the house, a self-standing double hammock gently swaying in the breeze coming into view. Wriggling out of his arms, Hermione happily settled down into the hammock, urging Lucius to lie next to her.

"This is wonderful," Hermione sighed, snuggling into the warmth of Lucius' arms. "I think I'd be able to fall asleep out here."

"It's possible," Lucius replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "This is more pleasant than I'd anticipated."

"Have you never been in a hammock? Oh, well, I suppose not," Hermione continued. "My mum had a friend that kept a hammock on her garden. I loved laying on it whenever we visited. Dad had to pry me away from it time go to home."

Lucius chuckled as he imagined Hermione as a child, when another thought took over. "Have you thought about any names for our little one?"

"I have," she admitted, falling silent for a second. "And I've disliked them all. Honestly, I'm drawing a blank."

"Perhaps you should think about where she was conceived. Maybe that will spark some ideas."

"We are not naming our baby 'solarium'," Hermione laughed."Although...you can see the stars from there. Is that how you came up with Draco's name?"

"_Draconis_-dragon. Cissy was the one that came up with his name, and it fitted him perfectly."

"No kidding-a fire-breathing, hell raising dragon. We need to find a soft name for our daughter, one that connotes her not sending me into a fit of insanity every other minute."

Smiling into Hermione's hair, Lucius spanned her protruding belly with his palm. "She's still right now."

"Don't jinx it, Lucius," Hermione chided. "You say that now, and she'll be up all night; kicking me and refusing to let me sleep."

"That's because you're so quite," he replied. "Perhaps if you talked to her, she'd stay put."

"I hope you aren't surprised when I wake you up at three in the morning, because I fully intend on making you eat those words."

"Wake me up. I won't mind," Lucius retorted.

"I'm telling you, Lucius, I'm going to hold you to that," Hermione challenged, giggling when he shifted in the hammock, bending his head to kiss her stomach.

"As you wish, Madam Malfoy," he drawled, planting a kiss on lips. "You're shivering. Are you ready to go inside now?"

"All right," she answered, halting her movements when Lucius motioned for her to stay still. "Lucius, I can get out of this hammock on my own, you know."

"Forgive me if your words are falling upon deaf ears," he said, having already climbed out of the hammock and now extending his arms to assist his wife in following suit.

Clutching onto his forearms, Hermione eased down onto her feet, petulantly looking up at her mate. "I keep forgetting that it's futile to debate you."

Lucius gave Hermione a knowing smirk as they made their way across the garden and into the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Lucius shared a bath, promptly falling into bed afterwards. Lucius had no trouble falling asleep, and had done so with one arm curled protectively around his wife. Hermione, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting comfortable.<p>

She twisted and turned around in bed, never disturbing her lightly snoring bed partner in the process. Feeling a bit stifled beneath the duvet, Hermione kicked it off her body, piling the bedclothes over her husband. Lucius never noticed the extra weight, and went on sleeping soundly. He only jerked slightly when Hermione slipped from beneath his too warm limb, to sit up in bed.

Sighing heavily as she reclined back against the headboard, Hermione rubbed both hands over her belly, unable to ignore the now actively moving baby. "I should wake up your daddy," she whispered into the dark, hoping that the little one would become still.

When a more solid kick was delivered to her side, Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the large bay windows. Grateful for the padded sill of the large bay windows, Hermione shoved a small pillow behind her back and leaned against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Come on love, let's go back to sleep," she urged, running a hand over her moving tummy. When her daughter refused to be placated, Hermione gave another sigh and took to staring out the window. Fifteen minutes later, she was so entranced with the sight of the moon's reflection on the water that almost missed Lucius was standing next to her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Your child won't let me sleep, that's what," she remarked tiredly, nuzzling her face against his bare, heated torso. "This is your fault. I even thought about waking you but decided against it."

"You should have," Lucius chided, pressing one hand against her abdomen, his grey eyes going wide when he felt the pressure moving beneath it. "No wonder you were unable to sleep."

"Yes, and now it's your job to convince her to settle down." Hermione looked up at Lucius, appreciatively eyeing the way the moonlight graced his features. His pale blond hair was loose and hanging down to his broad shoulders, and as always, he'd only put on a soft pair of pajama bottoms to sleep in. "Either I'm a besotted fool," she said wryly, peering down at his bare feet, "but you do look damnably tempting standing there like that."

"And you look like an enchantress in the moonlight," he replied, tilting Hermione's head forward and kissing the nape of her neck. "Come back to bed. I'll help you sleep."

"How do you intend on doing so?" she asked, taking Lucius' offered hand and moving from her spot in the window.

"Would you like to be rocked to sleep?" he shot back with a lascivious grin. Hermione frowned and then scoffed, knowing just what part of her body he was willing to rock. "Later perhaps, but I do want to show you something else."

Lying back down on the bed, Hermione watched as Lucius pulled his wand from beneath his pillow, flicking it at the window and drawing the heavy draperies shut. Moving around in pitch black, his hands urged Hermione's satin gown up, until cool air hit her exposed thighs and stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked interestedly, now feeling the tip of Lucius' wand grazing the swell of her abdomen.

"Wait and see," he murmured, chanting an unfamiliar spell underneath his breath. "All right, give it a moment but keeping looking down." Placing his wand back under the pillow, Lucius propped his head up on one arm.

Hermione did as Lucius suggested, giving a surprised gasp when she felt her baby kicking again, at the same time a faint green light appearing on her side. "What? How?" she stammered, watching as the flicker of light steadily grew brighter before fading into nothing.

"Can you see?" Lucius asked, tracing a fingertip over the glowing area. "Keep looking." The two fell silent, waiting for their daughter to move again. "Do you see the outline of her foot?" he pointed out, gesturing to the minuscule, glowing footprint.

Hermione was unable to make out the distorted shape for a moment, until the two little limbs insistently pressed against her skin. "Yes, I can't believe it!" she murmured excitedly. "How do you know that spell?"

"I learned it from a Mediwitch when Narcissa was carrying Draco," he answered, following his daughter's kicking with one hand.

"You just taught me something new," Hermione softly replied, placing her hand over Lucius'. "How long does the charm last for?"

"About thirty minutes, if I remember correctly," Lucius answered, intently focused on the faint thuds beneath his palm. "If you haven't fallen asleep by then, I'll recast it."

"I don't think this child is going to go sleep anytime soon; which means that neither will I." Hermione felt the mattress dip beneath her as Lucius moved closer, his lips descending upon her belly. He then proceeded to talk to her shifting stomach, using a soft tone that Hermione was unable to understand. "What are you doing?" she asked, peering down at his lips that were a few inches away from the glowing area.

"I told her to be a good little girl and let her mummy sleep," he replied, planting a kiss on her skin. "Shall I continue until she settles down?"

"If you think it will work," Hermione answered with a loud yawn. Settling down on a pillow, Hermione listened as Lucius continued murmuring to her belly in a hushed voice, her mouth gaping open with astonishment when the baby's somersaults finally stilled. "I don't believe it. It worked."

"I know," Lucius smugly offered, stretching out alongside Hermione and encircling one arm around her waist.

Scoffing lightly, Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, Lucius," she retorted, breathlessly sighing when his fingertips began tracing her still exposed side. "I suppose I should be used to your cockiness by now."

"Some would call it confidence."

"Only if their last name is Malfoy."

"Might I remind you that your last name is now Malfoy?"

"Oh, shut up."

Lucius chuckled, entangling his long legs with Hermione's. "Whatever you say, Madam Malfoy."

"Good-night, Lucius."

"Good-night, Hermione," he replied, his hand now still and protectively spanned over her belly.

* * *

><p>"So Hermione, how was your honeymoon?" Ginny asked as she lifted a steaming mug of tea to her lips. It was a week later and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were visiting the Burrow at Molly's behest, after the matriarch fussed at them to come by for dinner.<p>

Smiling to herself, Hermione thought back to the week she spent her husband, feeling slightly bereft at how it had seemed to pass too quickly for her liking. "It was lovely," she vaguely replied, fighting back a wide grin at the pleasant memories.

"I can't believe that you've been together all this time, married even, and you still blush when you think about-" Ginny chortled, her words cut short when Molly bustled over to place a tray of biscuits down on the table.

"Hermione, why didn't Lucius come with you?" she queried with a slight frown. "He's perfectly welcome here, you know."

"Lucius sends his regards, Molly," Hermione told her. "He and Draco had a few meetings to attend, and said that they would most likely run late."

"Hmph," she sniffed, sneaking a biscuit and wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "Well, I suppose he can manage on his own..." Molly trailed off before going back to the kitchen.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, whom merely rolled her eyes, shooting back a look that plainly said to ignore her Mum. "Speaking of husbands, I wonder where yours has disappeared to," Hermione pondered.

"Fred and George mentioned something about prototypes and modification to brooms," Ginny told her. "So my guess is, they're out playing Quidditch in the garden." No sooner than the words fell from Ginny's lips, did a pair of brooms whoosh past the kitchen window, slightly rattling the house. "See? What did I tell you?"

Molly had apparently also noticed the kerfuffle, and immediately bustled over to the back door, shrilly yelling at the four hovering midair._ "WILL YOU FOUR COME BACK INSIDE! WE'RE MEANT TO BE HAVING A NICE, QUIET DINNER, NOT A FREE-FOR-ALL ON BROOMSTICKS!"_

Ron flew marginally closer, and yelled something unintelligible to his mother. Hermione and Ginny were unable to hear them, but obviously his response hadn't pleased Molly in the least._ "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET OFF THAT BROOM THIS INSTANT! FRED! GEORGE! HARRY! THAT GOES FOR YOU THREE AS WELL! NOW COME INSIDE SO WE CAN SERVE THE AFTERS!"_

Arthur had just walked back into the kitchen when he saw his wife yelling at their progeny. Accustomed to her outbursts, he gave Molly a brief smile before sitting down at the table with the two girls. Hermione was resisting the urge to cover her ears, feeling the onset of a headache from Molly's piercing voice. Ginny had learned to tune it out since childhood and was engrossed with talking to her dad.

Harry had apparently found an old handheld vacuum, which he'd brought for Arthur to add to his collection. Since Harry was out playing Quidditch with the others, Arthur used the opportunity to ask Ginny if they had any more bits and bobs lying about, all the while making sure that his wife didn't overhear the request.

"Well, Dad, I'll look," Ginny said, "but I'm not even sure where Harry-" Right then Harry, Fred, George, and Ron were walking inside of the house, engaged in loud, excited chatter.

"Really! The four of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves; flying around out there as if you're children," Molly chastised, directing them to wash their hands before sitting down. "What if one of you had fallen? You aren't getting any younger, you know."

"Mum, have you forgotten that we've all played Quidditch back at Hogwarts?" Fred pointed out, whilst his twin grinned cheekily back at their mother. "The only thing we'd have to worry about is if old Ronniekins can't still dodge a Bludger."

"Shut up," Ron grumbled, giving his brother a shove. "Me and Harry would've beaten you two, if you hadn't cheated so much!"

"C'mon, Ron, don't be a sore loser," George enthused. "Besides; we can always have a rematch."

Harry stood by Ron, laughing at the entire exchange until Molly fussed at them again. "That's enough of that! Now sit down; Harry's thoughtfully made a lovely apple crumble and it would be rude to waste."

"Since when do you bake, Harry?" Ron asked, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"I'm no stranger to the kitchen," Harry began. "But Ginny's been teaching me a few things." With that comment it was only natural for Fred and George to shoot Harry a knowing look, to which his eyebrows shot up as his face reddened.

"Oh, sod off you two!" Ginny chirped, attempting to kick either of the twins beneath the table. She couldn't believe that they would boldly allude to such a thing in front of their parents. Molly instantly caught on to their slick look and reached over to cuff them both around the head, while Arthur remained oblivious. "Dad, if I murder Fred and George, would you hold it against me?"

"Ginny!" Molly scolded, frowning at her daughter as she began distributing dessert plates.

"What?" she shot back, as if her request was completely normal.

Molly shook her head as she put Harry's apple crumble on the table, along with two of her own homemade puddings.

"Say, Georgie, you wouldn't happen to have a bezoar in your pocket in case Harry's decided to poison us, would you?"

"I might have one, but if he does poison us, we'll have to flip for it."

"Shut it!" Ginny snapped, although her voice was laced with mirth. "Stop talking about my husband like that. And you two are ones to talk. How soon we forget about those toffees you gave everyone back at school. Poor Neville was-"

"Right right, right Ginny," Fred hastily cut in, furtively glancing at Molly whom narrowed her eyes back at him and George. "Let bygones be bygones and all that."

With a smug look on her face, Ginny winked at her husband and Hermione, both of whom were laughing uproariously.

"Well, I know my best friend wouldn't poison me, so I'll take a nice, big slice," Ron said, holding out his plate. "Err, Ginny, you did watch him make this...right?"

Harry glowered across the table at a chuckling Ron. "Yes, she watched me make it, and no, it won't kill you," he promised. "Today, at least. I can't make any future promises."

"You two are insane," Hermione giggled, settling back down with her own slice. "But this really does look good Harry. I'm impressed.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry replied with a crooked smile. "It's nice to know that I can count on you, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley for the vote of confidence."

"What about me?" Mr. Weasley jested.

"You as well," Harry grinned.

"Say, mate, this really is good," Ron mumbled around a mouthful of the crumble. "It's better than I'd have expected."

"Well, what did you expect, Ron?" Ginny queried. "I mean, how hard is it to ruin an apple crumble? It's just apples, sugar..."

"Oi, Hermione, it's not that bad," George piped in, looking across the table to see her wide-eyed expression. "Harry is a fair cook, I'd say. Right, Fred?"

"Right, George."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked confusedly. "I thought I did pretty well for my first try."

"It's not that," she uttered between clenched teeth, tossing down her napkin and pushing back away from the table. "Ow, ow ow," she hissed, fervently clutching onto her stomach as strong waves of pain radiated through it.

"What-oh my goodness- Hermione!" Molly shrieked, jumping up from the table and upsetting her chair. Arthur caught its back midair as his wife scampered around the table.

"I'm not due for another month," she bit out, trying to breathe through the pain. "Can someone owl Lucius?"

"I'll go," Arthur calmly replied, getting up from the table. Molly and Ginny both helped Hermione up from the kitchen table, leading her to the sofa in the front room.

"Put your legs up, dear," Molly said, urging Hermione to lie back. "No, Hermione, you should sit!" she continued to fuss when Hermione moved to get back off the sofa.

"No, Molly, I need to move," she groaned, feeling another sharp pain shooting from her lower abdomen and settling between her legs. Hermione knew that Molly meant well, but at the moment her shrill voice was merely grating her nerves, and she wished that she would be quiet, even if for just a moment. Letting out another low cry, Hermione crouched over, one hand tightly pressed on her stomach.

When she got a moment's reprieve, Hermione looked up, finding Ron, Harry, Fred, and George warily eyeing her. If she wasn't in so much pain, she might have laughed at their deer-caught- in-headlights visages. Realizing that Ginny was still next to her, Hermione turned her head and managed a watery smile. "Your husband looks positively frightened," she managed to get out before another pain rendered her speechless.

Ginny turned around to look at Harry, biting to lip to keep from laughing when she saw his widened green eyes. "Harry, love, go sit down," she urged, trying to snap him back to attention. "Actually, why don't the four of you go back outside? It sounded as if you weren't done with your game."

"All right," Ron warily replied, eyeing Hermione as if he expected her to deliver the baby right there in the front room. "We'll, err, be around if you need us." Three redheads and one black haired wizard clambered back outside, eager to get away from the situation that clearly made them uncomfortable.

"Thank you," Hermione told Ginny once they had all gone. "I know they can't help it, but it's a bit nerve-wracking having them stare at me like that."

"Lucius will be coming by Floo any minute now," Arthur announced as he walked into the front room. "He said that he's sent an owl to his Healer."

"Why doesn't he just meet us as St. Mungos?" Molly interjected frowning up at her husband.

"The Malfoys have their own Healer," Hermione told her, gasping when her belly tightened again. "She'll go wherever Lucius needs."

"Arthur, help Hermione up so we can get her to the hearth-"Molly cut across, ignoring what Hermione had just told her. Thankfully a soft whoosh was heard from across the room, a few seconds afterwards Lucius and Healer Lora purposefully striding across the room.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked without preamble, ignoring everyone and stooping down next to Hermione, barely noticing the way he roughly dropped his walking stick to the floor.

"We were having dinner when my stomach began hurting," she explained, watching as Lora brusquely motioned for Lucius to move out of her way.

"Where do you feel pain?" she asked, pressing a hand against her stomach.

"Right here," Hermione winced, gesturing to the area below her navel. Although Lora was gently probing the area, her touch was enough to make Hermione flinch.

"I think this is just a false alarm, but to be on the safe side I need to examine you," the Healer said, standing up. "Can you walk?"

"I've got her," Lucius assured before Hermione was able to answer. Ignoring the little witch shooting him a scathing look, Lucius easily hefted Hermione up into his arms.

"You can go upstairs if you need to!" Molly told them, leaving her husband's side. "We have plenty of rooms-"

Ginny and Hermione were both about to protest when Arthur spoke first. "Molly, Hermione is in capable hands between Lucius and his Healer," he offered. Arthur was in the midst of reassuring his wife again when Hermione stiffened in Lucius' arms, letting out another cry of pain. Molly looked dispassionately at her husband, at the same time Healer Lora shot her an impatient glance.

"Mum, I'll send Mr. Malfoy an owl later on; and I'm sure he'll tell us that Hermione is fine," Ginny told her mother. "Now, let them leave, please."

Hermione was no longer in any state to listen to Molly's argument; she buried her head against Lucius' chest, fervently wishing that the pains gripping her would cease. Lora sharply turned on her heel, and began making her way back to the hearth. Lucius briefly thanked Molly and Arthur for contacting him, already at Lora's heels. Ginny noticed that his walking stick was still prostrate on the floor next to the sofa, and immediately picked it up, remembering that he kept his wand inside its core.

Lora took the walking stick from Ginny, promising that she would owl her as soon as possible, and the three disappeared into a whoosh of emerald green flames.

Once Hermione was settled somewhat comfortably into bed, Healer Lora performed a thorough examination, finding that she was merely experiencing false labour. The pains had subsided, yet Lora told the two that she would return to the manor if needed.

"If that was false labour, I'm almost worried about what actual labour is going to feel like," Hermione confessed when they were alone. Lucius briefly remembered Narcissa giving birth to Draco, and how she had promptly lost her proverbial prim behavior, thinking nothing of soundly berating and swearing at her husband, red-faced and issuing threats of castration right before their son slipped into the world.

"You'll be fine," Lucius told Hermione, not wanting to frighten her. "How about trying the warm bath that Lora suggested?"

Hermione brushed back her sweat-dampened curls away from her forehead. The mere thought of undressing made her cringe. She was so knackered that Lucius could have undressed her by way of a Severing Charm and she wouldn't issue a single complaint. Although, Lora did tell her that the warm water would help to soothe her muscles. "All right," she replied her head partially buried in a pillow. "But if I fall asleep, can you please owl Ginny? Assuming that she hasn't left the Burrow, I know Molly is going to nag until she hears from us."

Lucius nodded his assent before disappearing into the bathroom. Hermione briefly dozed off, awakening to the feel of his fingers unfastening her dress and pulling it off her body. Her bra and knickers were also removed, and Hermione walked into the bathroom, sighing with relief as she slipped into the hot water. "Aren't you going to get in with me?" she asked, turning her head to look at Lucius.

"In a moment, love," he replied. "I'll owl Ginevra first. Judging by the way Mrs. Weasley badgered her so, something tells me it will be appreciated."

Hermione gave a weak laugh. "I suppose I could always send my Patronus, but Molly would most likely jump to the most far-fetched conclusion and storm through the Floo and into your drawing room."

"I agree," Lucius chuckled as he turned out of the bathroom. "I won't be long."

Hermione sat back and rested her head against the curved edge of the tub. Her belly still felt a bit hard but at least it no longer hurt. She had read about false contractions in one of her baby books, finding that each pregnant witch had a different experience. Some described it as a painless tightening, whilst other claimed that it was outright agony. Hermione had hoped that she would experience the former, but as luck would find her, she came across the latter.

"I hope when it's time for you to make your appearance, you don't give me any trouble," Hermione murmured to the now sleeping baby, running a hand over her wet belly. A fleeting thought of her mum passed, and Hermione wished that she was around. Molly meant well, but she was no substitute for her own mother.

"Ginevra was rather expedient with her reply," Lucius remarked as he walked back into the bathroom, now barefoot, bare-chested and clad only in his black trousers. "Just as we suspected, her mother held her and Mr. Potter hostage until they received our owl. Ginevra said that she will check on you tomorrow, and to feel better."

Hermione laughed at the image of Molly forcing Ginny and Harry to stay behind at the Burrow, most likely pacing back and forth as they meekly remained seated in the front room. "That's Molly," she said. "Your and Lora's timing couldn't have been more perfect. Molly means well, but I could barely focus on breathing with her yelling in my ear. "She has seven kids; you'd think she would be the calmest on in that sort of situation. But it was Ginny and Arthur that actually held their heads."

"Well, you seemed a bit calm yourself," Lucius replied, having finished undressing and now sliding into the tub behind Hermione, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"I had no choice!" Hermione exclaimed, remembering the four panicked wizard that were staring at her. "You should have seen Harry, Ron and the twins. I think they expected me to drop the baby right then and there."

"Shh," Lucius coaxed, using both hands to massage firm circles into her belly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, that actually feels quite good," Hermione murmured, letting her body fall limp against his. "Can you do that when we get into bed?"

"Of course," he answered, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder. "Lora said that this would also help."

"Well, it's putting me to sleep," Hermione said agreeably. "In any event, I don't mind."

Hermione had indeed fallen asleep against Lucius. "This is becoming somewhat of a habit for you," he laughed when he caught his wife on the tail end of a snore.

"I'm entitled," Hermione yawned as they stepped out of the tub. Hastily drying off and walking into the bedroom, she refused to even think about pajamas and got into bed completely nude. Lucius soon joined her, forgoing his pajama bottoms, and continued gently caressing her abdomen. "Thank you," she softly told him, enjoying the feel of his firm body pressed against her, and his skillful fingers dancing across her skin. Within minutes, Hermione was lightly snoring again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. This is unbeta'd because I was in a hurry to post, so if there are typos, I humbly apologize and you are more than welcome to point them out. I had to do a lot of research for this one, including picking my beta's brain and my mother's brain. I give it up to the mothers of the world, that is all I will say. **_

_**Cupcakes are lovely, but since that is not possible a review will do :) (Pretty please! Are my Lumione fans still out there?) **_

* * *

><p>"So, Hermione, have you got everything sorted yet for the baby?" Tonks asked, sprawled out in the armchair in Hermione's bedroom. Tonks had been on the way to visit Snape to pick up Remus' Wolfsbane potion when she sent Hermione an owl, asking if she minded a quick visit.<p>

"I think so," she answered. "Even if I hadn't- I've been confined to my bed for the last month, and it's not as if Lucius would have let me even move much less think about sorting out any last minute things."

Hermione was thrilled to hear from Tonks, as she had last seen her at her wedding. Lucius had been hovering over her all morning, refusing to leave Hermione's side even though he had an important meeting scheduled. Hermione repeatedly told her husband to go, that she would be fine, but he ignored her protests. Only when Tonks' owl delivered her message, did Hermione show Lucius the hastily scrawled writing on parchment, explaining that the purple-haired witch was perfectly able to contact him if needed.

Lucius only capitulated when Hermione reminded him that Tonks was an Auror, as well as a mother, and would know what to do if she happened to go into labour. "All right," he grumbled, giving Hermione a short kiss. "I don't need to remind you that you're supposed to stay in bed, or on the chaise. Have Tipy bring anything you need, and Hermione, send for me if you need to. You know I don't like leaving you alone in the house.

"Lucius!" she snapped. "I won't be alone; you have three house-elves here, and Tonks should be here any minute!" Just as she finished her statement, a small knock came from her bedroom door, and Tipsy pushed it open, revealing not a purple, but blue-haired Tonks.

"Wotcher, Hermione! Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she cheerfully greeted as she tripped into the room. "Whoops-sorry," she told the house-elf when she nearly landed on her.

"Tonks!" Hermione laughed from her place in bed. "Come sit down before you hurt someone, including yourself."

"I know," she despondently agreed. "I still can't seem to shake off this clumsiness."

"Mrs. Lupin," Lucius curtly greeted, offering a leather glove encased hand. "_My wife-"_ he paused to glance at Hermione, "is insisting that I attend less than pressing matters at the moment. However, no matter how trivial she tells you something is, please do not hesitate to owl me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy," Tonks kindly replied, watching as Lucius kissed his wife goodbye.

"He's been like that ever since…well since finding out that I was pregnant!" Hermione told her with a slight frown. "Multiply that by five after I experienced false labour."

"Remus was the same," Tonks said, nodding her head. "I could barely go to the loo without him trailing behind me. It wasn't until I threw my bra at him that he let me pee in peace."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Tonks throwing her bra at ther former professor. "Tonks, that isn't nice!"

The blue-haired witch gave a nonchalant shrug, shifting to dangle both legs over the rolled arm of her chair. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy won't mind if Snape brings me Remus' potion here, will he? Snape said he was in the middle of something and wouldn't be available until half hour or so."

"No, he won't mind," Hermione answered. "Severus is almost always over here. We all have dinner together quite often."

"He's much friendlier than before," Tonks mused. "Whatever witch tickled his wand properly; I'm forever grateful to. All right, give me a moment; I'll go send Snape a Floo call to let him know that I'm here."

"Sure," Hermione replied, watching as Tonks darted out of her bedroom. Quietly wincing, she shifted the pillow behind her in an attempt to get comfortable. Her back had been aching since the night before, the pains slightly subsiding when Lucius gave her one of his patented massages.

"Hey, why the long face?" Tonks queried when she returned.

"My back; it's killing me," Hermione winced, reaching around to futilely rub the afflicted area.

"Hermione, _you're_ killing _me_, twisting round with that big belly," Tonks grimaced, watching the unwieldly witch turning about in place. "Lay on your left side; it's more comfortable."

"It's rude if I'm talking to you and facing the window at the same time."

"Honestly, you are far too polite to be nine months pregnant _and _uncomfortable," Tonks remarked, sitting on the bed next to Hermione, deftly rubbing into her lower back with surprisingly strong hands. "You should be using this time to fuss and cry and moan, ordering everyone about with unreasonable requests- like Muggle dishes from the states!"

"Does that mean you're going to Apparate there to bring me…I don't know…pizza?" Hermione asked with a muffled laugh, relaxing when Tonks' fingers dug into the sweep of her spine.

"You know, Remus and I actually considered Apparating there once," Tonks cheerfully replied. "Maybe we should, one day. I'm always up for seeing new places."

"I'd love to go traveling once this child is born," Hermione mumbled, her eyes partially open and focused on the afternoon sun pouring in through her window.

"I can't wait to find out if you're having a little witch or wizard," the blue-haired witch trilled happily. "Have you picked out any names yet?"

"Well, we're supposedly having a girl, according to a witch we'd met on our honeymoon," she replied. "I was looking at an adorable blue romper, when the shop owner took it and handed me a dress. She then told me I was having a girl."

"Has your Healer confirmed it yet?"

"No…I didn't bother with asking. I figure we can still keep the element of surprise since it hasn't actually been confirmed."

Murmuring her agreement, Tonks turned around when a small rapping came from the bedroom door. Taking her hands off Hermione's back, she rose from the bed and crossed over to the door. "Master Snape is here for you," Tipsy announced.

"Thank you," she told the little house-elf. "Damn; Snape came faster than I expected," Tonks swore. "I have to take Remus his potion straight away, but Mr. Malfoy will kill me if I leave you alone."

"Tonks, go; I'll be fine," Hermione urged, feeling the need to nap after having her back rubbed. "I'll have Tipsy get Lucius if I need. Besides, all I'm allowed to do is lie here, and he did say that he wouldn't be long."

"Hmm…if you say so," she dubiously replied. "Maybe I'll just take this to Remus and pop back over."

"Tonks, really, I'm all right," Hermione reassured. "Thank you for rubbing my back. It nearly put me to sleep; in fact, I'll stay right here and nap."

"Fine, Hermione," Tonks conceded, bending down to give her a one-armed hug. "But you'd better owl me if you need to. And stay in bed!"

"I will, I promise," Hermione told her, curling up on her side and drifting off to sleep, missing the sound of her bedroom door being closed.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke a few hours later to the same throbbing in her lower back. Her abdomen was also sporadically tightening, causing her to gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. Shifting to lie on her back, Hermione found the position supremely uncomfortable, and sat back up, swinging her legs down over the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she heavily got to her feet, using both hands to press against the thrumming ache in her back.<p>

Remembering how a hot bath helped before, Hermione disrobed and went into her bathroom. Immediately growing disenchanted at the low-seated bathtub, she opted for a shower, in which she was able to sit down on the marble bench inside the glass enclosed area.

Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling marginally better. She directed one of the showerheads to blast hot water onto her back, its heat somewhat quelling the ache in her muscles. Now standing completely nude in front of a full-length mirror, Hermione placed one hand on her hardened belly. Lora had examined her a few days before, explaining that the baby dropped and Hermione would be ready to deliver any day now.

It was no wonder that Lucius was apprehensive about leaving her side. Hermione didn't feel out of sorts, save for her aching back and feet, something she suspected that she had to deal with until the baby was born. Her belly suddenly tightened noticeably beneath her hand, causing Hermione to inhale sharply.

_That's odd_, she thought, frowning at her disheveled reflection. Her still damp and tangled hair soon became the last thing on her mind. When the uncomfortable feeling ebbed, Hermione found a nightgown to put on, dismissive of that fact that it was still early in the afternoon.

Forgoing shoes, Hermione slowly made her way out of the bedroom, tightly holding onto the banister as she walked downstairs. She found that standing somewhat alleviated her discomfort, and opted for a short stroll in the gardens.

"Madam Malfoy," she heard a deep voice utter when she rounded the corner.

"Oh-hello, Severus," Hermione greeted with a slight frown. "Have you met with Tonks already, or did something happen?"

"Mrs. Lupin took her leave a while ago," he answered, gallantly offering his arm for Hermione to hold on to, seemingly unfazed by her unusual appearance. "She was distraught about leaving you alone but had to go; I offered to stay until Lucius returned."

"I know; Wolsfbane loses its potency if the drinker waits too long to consume it," she gritted out, hunching over slightly when she experienced another pang. When it was over, Hermione uprighted herself, finding Severus raptly eyeing her. She had been so distracted; it escaped her notice that the normally buttoned-up headmaster was now wearing a deep grey, lightweight knit jumper and black trousers. Uncurling her fingers from around his forearm with a muttered apology, Hermione took in his appearance.

"You own clothing other than dour black suits?" she jested, pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"So it seems," Severus wryly replied, keeping his arm out for Hermione to grasp. "Does your husband know that you're in labour?"

"What?" No I'm not," she protested. "The last time I went through something like this; it hurt more. I think I would know if I was."

"If you say so," he replied, obviously dismissive of her statement. "Either way, Lucius will surely want to be kept apprised. Are you able to wait here for a moment whilst I contact him?"

Hermione nodded her head and allowed Severus to help her down into a chair. Watching as he disappeared out of view, Hermione let out the moan that she had been holding back. She was still bent over, fighting to keep her breathing steady when Severus quietly walked back into the room.

"Lucius should be along shortly," he reported. "Is there anyone else you would like me to send for, another woman perhaps? Molly?"

"No!" Hermione hastily replied, her loud tone piquing Severus' curiosity. "No-if anyone it would be Ginny or Tonks, but Ginny has Quidditch practice and Tonks is with Remus. Please don't tell her I said so, but right now I cannot deal with Molly's shrill voice. My nerves are already on edge as it is."

Severus looked as if he was fighting back a laugh, yet kept a somewhat straight face. "Very well," he replied, helping Hermione up from her chair. "What would you like me do to?"

"If you can help me out to the garden; I'd be forever grateful. I'd like to walk for a bit."

"Are you allowed to be out of bed?"

"Goodness, Severus, you're as bad as Lucius. Yes, I can get out of bed, so long as I don't overextend myself. If I walk slowly I should be all right."

Nodding curtly, Severus took his time leading Hermione out into the back of the manor.

* * *

><p>Lucius was inwardly berating himself when he received Severus' owl. Swearing for not following his instincts, he growled and snapped at everyone that happened across his path, until he was finally able to Disapparate out of view. Upon returning home, he found his wife-barefoot and in a lace-edged nightgown-holding, onto Severus' arm as the two slowly made their way through the garden. His albino peacocks had even sought interest in the two figures ambling along the greenery, and were cautiously following their footsteps.<p>

"Lucius!" Hermione cried out when she saw her ruffled-looking blond wizard. "What happened to you?" His usually neat queue had nearly come undone, its ribbon untied and the loose ends flapping about as he strode over. Lucius hadn't bothered with putting on his traveling cloak, and the material was carelessly slung over his shoulder.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," he replied after greeting Severus. "Why didn't you say that you were feeling poorly this morning?"

"Will you stop making such a fuss? My back hurts, and it wasn't until after taking a shower that I noticed that my belly felt tight. Other than that, I'm _fine._" No sooner than Hermione uttered her proclamation, she felt a flash of wetness soaking the seat of her knickers, some of the liquid trailing down her legs. "What-?" she began, only for Severus to cut her off.

"What was that you said about _not_ being in labour?" he smugly asked.

Hermione gave him a weak shove, laughing at his snappy remark. Cringing when she felt the wet nightgown sticking to her skin, Hermione peered down at her bare, grass-stained and drenched feet. "Fine, Severus, I stand corrected," she amended once the trickling stopped. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change into something dry. Lucius?"

Lucius had already swept Hermione off her feet, and was headed heading back in the direction of the manor. "I've sent Severus to contact Lora," he remarked once they were in Hermione's bedroom, rifling through her bureau and producing a fresh nightgown. "Although, because this is your first, things might take a while."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, amused that her husband was so well informed. "I almost want to ask what 'a while' means, but something is telling me to desist. But the book said-"

"You'll find that reading a book and the actual experience are two different things," Lucius cut in, pulling the soiled clothes off Hermione's body and helping her into clean ones. "Now before you work yourself up into a state of worrying, let's wait for Lora to arrive, shall we?"

Sitting down on the bed next to Hermione, Lucius began rubbing her lower back, earning a sigh of relief from the tense witch. "All right," she replied breathlessly.

Ten minutes later, Healer Lora had come through the Floo and bustled up to her bedroom. Just as Lucius pointed out, Hermione was still in the early stages of labour. There was nothing for her to do at that point, and Lora suggested that Hermione rest while she was still able to.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked after Lora left her room.

"Most likely in my study, helping himself to my brandy," Lucius replied, ushering her beneath the duvet.

"You can't leave him down there by himself!" she chided.

"Severus is a fully grown wizard, Hermione. Furthermore you don't really expect me to leave your side right now, do you?"

"Then take me down to the study with you," she suggested. "I'm not sleepy, but I am tired of being confined to this bed."

"I think that your bed would be more accommodating."

"Believe me; after lying in it for most of my days, it loses its appeal."

"All right then; but you'll not be walking."

"If you insist," Hermione conceded, shoving the duvet off her legs. She grabbed the light blanket that she kept at the foot of her bed, holding onto it as Lucius picked her back up. "You do know that I feel like a child whenever you carry me," she commented as he walked out of her room and down the wide staircase.

"Well, you're carrying my child and it's nearly the same thing."

Severus heard Lucius and Hermione's voices as they approached the study, and stood in the doorway. "I trust everything is going well?"

"Yes," Lucius answered, walking into the study and setting Hermione down on the leather sofa. "Strangely enough; my wife was worried about you being alone in the study, and insisted that we join you."

"Shut up, Lucius," Hermione said, rolling her eyes yet giving her mate a smile as he draped the blanket over her legs. After making sure that she was comfortable, he sat next to her, one hand idly stroking her back. "Lucius was the one that said you were most likely ransacking his liquor cabinet."

Severus shot them both a wry grin, reaching overto the side table and picking up a glass holding dark amber liquid. "I daresay you'll be asking for some of this in a few hours," the raven-haired wizard chuckled.

"It's not that bad, not right this minute," Hermione retorted, resting her head against Lucius' shoulder. "I am having contractions, but they're somewhat mild and far apart."

"If you'd like me to contact Mrs. Potter or Mrs. Weasley, let me know," Lucius told Hermione as she curled up against him.

"Ginny-_only_ Ginny, but not right this moment. And don't owl her; try sending a Floo call to Grimmauld Place first, but make sure her mum isn't with her."

"Are you avoiding Mrs. Weasley now?"

"Indeed she is," Severus drawled, taking a sip of his brandy. "Something about her shrill voice, I believe."

"Yes," Hermione said, noticeably shuddering. "Molly has good intentions, but the last thing I need is to be in labour with her loudly fussing over me and telling Lora what to do."

"She wouldn't last long trying that with Lora; would find herself in the clutches of a Full Body-Binding Curse along with a gag in her mouth," Lucius said, half-grinning at an old memory. "She did it to Cissy's mother when she kept hovering."

"No, she didn't!" Hermione gasped, her brown eyes growing wide.

"Indeed she did," Lucius chuckled.

"It seems as if the majority of the Black family had a penchant for caterwauling," Severur dryly offered, remembering the portraint of Mrs. Black at Grimmauld Place.

"I hated that damned painting," Hermione cringed. "Whenever I walked past it, it was 'Mudblood this' and 'filthy traitors that'. I hope Harry threw turpentine on the bloody thing." A strong pull in her stomach made her forget about the caterwauling painting. "Damn," she hissed, sitting up and redistributing her weight. "I'm fine," she told Lucius, whom was eyeing her intently, once the pain had subsided.

Hermione made herself comfortable again, and lay against Lucius. She wasn't sleepy but forced her eyes closed, comforted by the lull tone of her husband's voice as he conversed with Severus.

* * *

><p>Hermione actually managed a few hours of sleep, only waking up when she felt the pressure reappear in her lower back and abdomen. Eventually she asked for someone to send for Ginny. Thirty minutes later, the redhead stepped of the Floo in the drawing room and was escorted to the study by Tipsy.<p>

She was surprised when Severus' head had shown up in the hearth at Grimmauld Place, but he calmly stated that Hermione needed her, and disappeared without offering further explanation. Harry was insistent upon coming along until Ginny told him that Hermione was nine months pregnant and due any day, and to put two and two together. After that Harry cheerfully remained behind, kissing his wife goodbye and telling her to wish Hermione good luck.

"How are you, love?" she asked, gingerly sitting down across from her friend. Ginny was mildly apprehensive about what she was going to see, yet slightly mollified to find Lucius and Severus calmly sitting in the study, along with a tirelooking but quiet Hermione reclining on the leather sofa.

"It's not too bad now," Hermione answered, running a hand over her stomach. "It's bearable, but I think this is just the beginning. Ask me again in another hour."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now, thanks," she answered, pushing herself upright. "Heh, I hope you aren't put off by the thought of having a little one of your own after tonight."

"Well, my mum had seven of us; how bad can it be?"

"Have you actually been _next_ to a witch giving birth, Mrs. Potter?" Lucius asked with a slight grin.

"No..." Ginny's trailed off. "But Merlin knows I've heard enough stories from Mum, including details from my own birth, that I might as well have been present."

"Lucius, why are you trying to frighten the lass?" Severus asked, catching the apprehensive look her face.

"As if I'd deem to do such a thing," the blond wizard sniffed.

"Honestly, it's as if you expect my head to spin round," Hermione told her husband with a frown. Lucius merely arched a pale eyebrow in her direction, opening his mouth to speak yet falling silent.

"Of course not, love," he told Hermione, kissing her forehead.

Lora made two more trips to the manor over the course of the next few hours, remaining behind on her last. Hermione's contractions were thirty minutes apart, the time in between them soon decreasing. Healer Lora still insisted that she wasn't ready, and had her walking up and down the halls of Malfoy Manor.

By that time, Hermione had become much more vocal, to the point that she snapped and swore at the portraits lining the hallway when they groused at her for making such a fuss.

"When you grow the parts to carry a child that feels as if it's trying to pull every one of your organs out through your arse, then you can have an opinion!" she growled at one austere painting of a grey-haired wizard with a monocle. "Until then shut your mouth!"

Lucius tried his hardest not to laugh, and bit down on his bottom lip until it began throbbing. Hermione fell back into step with her deep breathing, tightly clutching Lucius' hand as they slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Lucius," Hermione panted, leaning heavily against her husband.

"Yes, love?" he calmly asked, his long fingers stroking the back of her damp neck.

"Let's switch places; you have the baby for me. Or at least carry her for me, just for a bit."

Lucius chuckled into Hermione's ruffled curls. "If it were possible, I would."

Hermione managed to smile through her discomfort, her fingers loosening their grip on Lucius' shirt. "Now that idea is downright macabre," she laughed weakly. "All right; let's go back to my room before I Accio a bottle of turpentine to chuck at the walls."

The portraits immediately scoffed at the suggestion, yet remained silent, knowing better than to further incite the pregnant witch's wrath. Lucius walked Hermione back to her bedrooom, where Lora was waiting for them.

"You're still not there yet, dearie," the Healer told her after a brief examination.

"For goodness' sake, how long do you think?" Hermione huffed, almost ready to be done with it.

"I can't say just yet, but when you've begun swearing at your wand mate, I'd say not far off." Healer Lora then told Lucius to keep Hermione walking, that the movement was helping.

"Helping my arse," she muttered, holding onto Lucius' arm as they walked into her sitting room.

"So what's the verdict?" Ginny asked, standing up and crossing over to Hermione. She and Severus were also in the room, and had been in the midst of conversation.

"This child has a mind of its own," Hermione retorted hotly. "Lora wants me to keep walking; what I really want to do is put my labor on hold and go back to sleep."

Hermione looked so agitated, her brown eyes glaring at everyone, that Ginny took pity on her friend. "It'll be all right, Hermione," she coaxed, moving around to Hermione's other side and holding onto her hand. "I'll walk with her," Ginny told Lucius, urging the blond wizard to sit down.

Lucius was reluctant to let go but Ginny assured him that she had Hermione, and the two witches went back out into the hallway. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Ginny," she apologized, panting heavily when another contraction hit her. Hermione squeezed her hand, releasing it when the pain subsided.

"Stop being stupid, Hermione," Ginny told her. "You're my best friend; surely you didn't think I'd be elsewhere right now?"

"Thanks, Gin. You know, I've seen women giving birth on those stupid shows on the telly; I could smack whomever thought it a good idea to make it look so easy. I bet they were men." Ginny had sparingly set eyes on a Muggle television set, yet thought it prudent to agree with anything Hermione said at the moment.

"I will say this- you have one hell of a grip," Ginny added, looking down at Hermione's hand tightly clenched around hers for emphasis. "I almost feel bad for Draco's introduction to your fist."

* * *

><p>Hermione soon realized that Lora hadn't been lying about cursing out her husband. In fact, the only one safe from her wrath was the Healer and Severus. She was pacing back and forth in her sitting room, hunched over in pain between contractions. Hermione soundly berated Lucius for bringing her back from Australia, saying that she wouldn't be in this predicament if he'd just left her alone, and then Ginny for sneaking lingerie into her room.<p>

Another particularly strong contraction knocked the wind from her lungs, and Hermione's arms shot out, desperate to hold onto anything. Severus was a few inches away from her and allowed her to squeeze his hands.

"Why doesn't Severus get chastised?" Lucius asked, attempting to pry his wife away from the dark-haired wizard and down onto the chaise. Hermione merely snapped her head around, glowering darkly at her husband, still clinging onto Severus whom was smirking at his friend.

"Because _Severus_ didn't give me a silk nightgown or get me up the duff!" she spat. Hermione's ire fizzled as she moaned in pain again, this time nearly sinking to her knees as she held onto Severus. "Lucius, it hurts," she whimpered, feeling her tightly shut eyes flooding with tears.

"Lucius, bring her into the bedroom," Lora quietly told the wizard, whom barely casted a glance in her direction as he focused on his wife.

Severus tucked away the notion of gloating to his friend for another time, and helped him get Hermione back to her feet. The pains radiated from below her navel to across her entire abdomen, and Hermione's teeth were firmly lodged into her bottom lip, threatening to break skin. Too far gone to protest when Lucius hoisted her up into his arms and swept her back into the bedroom, Hermione lay expectantly as Lora examined her for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Well?"

"Almost there," the older witch told her.

"Well, I'm not moving from this bed, so if you think I'm going to prawl the hallways again you are most severely out of luck!"

"You can remain here; it's not a problem," Lora warmly told her, unaffected by Hermione's uncharacteristically sharp tone.

As Hermione's labour progressed, she became even shorter with her spouse and Healer. It seemed as if every little bit of her body hurt, and no matter which way she lay, Hermione was unable to find a comfortable position. Each contraction felt as if it was going to tear her apart, to the point that she nearly forgot her own name. Hermione would have turned blue if it hadn't been for Lucius behind her, his arms around her body as he reminded her to breathe.

Lora soon left the room, explaining that she needed to fetch her apprentice. Hermione sank back against Lucius' chest, licking her dry lips with a dryer tongue. "My mouth is parched. I could really go for that drink Severus offered me earlier."

"Somehow I dont' think Lora would approve of brandy," Lucius replied, shifting over slightly to pick up his wand from the side table. "How about this?" he asked, conjuring a glass of ice water and holding it up to Hermione's lips.

The cold water was ambrosia to her dehydrated mouth, and she greedily drank it down. "Thank you," she said, lifting a hand to push the damp strands of hair out of her eyes. Lucius gathered Hermione's hair in one hand, using his wand to secure it atop her head in a loose knot. The cool air hitting the back of her sweaty neck was a small relief, and Hermione briefly considered doing away with her nightgown when she felt another contraction.

"Bloody hell, they're getting worse!" she gritted out, her body completely rigid against Lucius' as she dug her fingertips into his legs.

By the time Lora returned with her apprentice, a younger witch clad in simple robes, Hermione was kneeling in bed, hunched over and clinging to Lucius. Her fingers looked as if they were about to rip the shirt right off his back, if the thread pulling at the seams was any indication.

Hermione barely registered the Healer making preparations for the birth. She too caught up with crying between the contractions that were now back to back, barely affording her the opportunity to catch her breath. The pain was downright unbearable, and Hermione was fervently telling herself that she couldn't go on, not realizing that she'd actually verbalized her thoughts until she heard Lucius offering quiet words of encouragment.

The pulling in her stomach multiplied, and Hermione was on the verge of screaming at the Healer positioned between her bent knees, until she told her to push, and found that it somewhat relieved the pressure in her abdomen.

It was an hour before Hermione pushed their child out, but to her it felt like three. Lucius helped her remain upright, his strong arms around her body as he calmly counted while Hermione panted, screamed and cursed between pushing. She bore down so hard her face became red with exertion, going completely limp when Lora told her to stop.

By the time Lora told her to push again, Hermione was sure she was going to die on the spot. It felt like someone had set fire between her legs, and she began inwardly bargaining with every deity known to her for the pain to stop. Dimly registering the fact that Lora was telling her that the baby's head was out, Hermione clung onto Lucius' hands as if they were her lifeline.

"You're nearly there," Lora urged. "One more and you two will meet your child."

Hermione was sore and tired, and wanted nothing more than for it to be over with. Mustering up enough strength to push again, she found that it hurt less than before, and nearly cried with relief when she felt the baby slip completely from her body.

"Hello, love," Hermione whispered to her and Lucius' howling daughter when Lora placed her on her chest. She continued to stare down at the baby, still a bit dazed but apparently already having forgotten about the pain. Lucius also seemed a bit stunned, and became slightly choked up.

Lora granted Lucius the privilege of cutting the umbilical cord, after which she took their daughter to make sure that everything was all right. Her apprentice helped to sort Hermione out, and an hour later she was bathed, helped into a clean nightgown and back into bed. She had all but devoured the tea and toast sent in when Lucius sat next to her, holding the small bundle of blankets in his arms.

The Healer and apprentice left the room to give the two some privacy, Lora telling them that she would let Ginny and Severus know that Hermione was doing well.

"Thank you," Lucius said, kissing Hermione on the forehead and placing their daughter in her arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she replied in a tired voice, pulling the blankets back to see her baby. Lucius was every bit entranced as Hermione. He gently ran a fingertip over the downy soft pale blonde hair atop her head, then picked up her tiny, tightly closed fist. The little girl uncurled her delicate hand to hold onto his finger, yet continued sleeping soundly. "What are we going to name her?"

"I came across the name Aniella, I meant to ask if you liked it."

Hermione shifted the baby in her arms to lean her head against Lucius' shoulder. "Aniella. That's pretty, I like it. How about Sophie for her middle name?"

"Aniella Sophie Malfoy. Perfect."

"Sophie was my mum's middle name," Hermione said, feeling a sense of contentment wash over her.

"Aniella Sophie," Lucius echoed in a soft voice, running his thumb over the soft, tiny fingers that were still wrapped around his pointer. It was almost as if Aniella was responding to the sound of her father's voice, as her brown eyes opened slightly before promptly closing shut. "I suppose that means she approves."

Hermione smiled weakly at her husband, amused at how utterly smitten Lucius was already by his daughter. She then realized that he was wearing the same clothing as when he first returned to the manor. He'd stripped down to his shirtsleeves and trousers, both of which were wrinkled from Hermione's firm grasp. Lucius' grey eyes were bloodshot, his blond hair was ruffled and he needed a shave, and he looked exhausted as Hermione felt, but on top of it all he was unable to stop smiling.

"Lucius, go shower and have something to eat. You look knackered."

"I'll be all right," he answered, remaining in bed next to Hermione.

"Sweetheart, go. We aren't going anywhere. Besides, I'm sure Ginny is ready to come inside, that is if I haven't sent her running with all of my screaming."

"All right, love," Lucius conceded, briefly kissing Hermione, looking almost reluctant to gingerly unwrap his daughter's tiny hand from around his finger. "I won't be a moment."

Hermione sank back onto the pillows, cradling the sleeping newborn in the crook of her arm. Lulled by the sound of Aniella's soft breathing, Hermione turned her head when she heard a timid knock at her bedroom door.

"Hi," Ginny softly called, walking over to the bed and peering down into the bundle of blankets. "How are you?"

"Sore, knackered, but happy," Hermione answered, shifting the blankets so Ginny was able to see the baby more clearly. "Say hi to Aunt Ginny, Aniella."

"Aniella...so the lady from your honeymoon was right about you having a girl," she cooed, melting at the sight of Aniella. "She has Lucius' blond hair; I wonder if she'll develop your curls."

"Well it looks as if she has my eyes," Hermione said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Ginny nodded her head, holding out her arms as Hermione shifted the featherlight bundle into them. "She's gorgeous," she continued, carefully sitting down in the armchair next to the bed. "What a pretty baby."

"You'd better be careful, Gin," Hermione laughed, "else you'll be next."

"Judging by the way you were screaming...I think I can wait," she ruefully replied. "Is it really that bad?"

Hermione fell silent for a minute, thinking of an analogy to describe what she had just gone through. "One woman told me that if you take your bottom lip and try to pull it over your head; that's what labour feels like," she finally answered. "The woman lied-it was worse. But I'll be honest, as soon as I saw Aniella, I nearly forgot about the pain."

"Bloody hell," Ginny said, cringing noticeably. "How did you do it? How did Mum go through that seven times? You both deserve a medal or holiday at the very least."

Right then Lora came back into the room, and asked Hermione if she wanted to try feeding her daughter. Telling the Healer yes, the older witch took the baby from Ginny and placed her in Hermione's arms. It took a few tries, Aniella nuzzling her pink little scrunched up face against Hermione's breast, but she eventually latched on.

"Hermione, I'm going to go now," Ginny whispered, not wanting to disturb the two. "Have Lucius owl me or Harry tomorrow if you need anything. I reckon you'll want to wait a bit before having guests so I won't tell Mum."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione replied, giving her friend an awkward one-armed hug. "Thanks for everything; I didn't to keep you here this long."

"Don't be silly," she continued in a hushed tone. "All right then? Get some rest."

Hermione waved behind her friend, turning to look at Lora whom was still hovered over her and Aniella. "You did well," Lora told her, plucking one of the extra pillows from the headboard and placing it beneath Hermione's supporting arm.

"I did?" she asked, sounding surprised. "I experienced the Cruciatus before and it wasn't as bad as this. For a moment I thought I was being boiled alive."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," the Healer replied with a wink. "Trust me when I tell you. So everything seems in order, and I'll take my leave now. Lucius can send for me if needed."

"All right; thank you, Lora," Hermione replied. "Oh, before you go, do you know if Severus is still around? I almost forgot that he was here."

"That'll be the tall, dark one I presume? I believe so. I'll send him in but only for a few minutes, you need your rest."

Hermione nodded her assent, and watched as Lora walked out of her room. Aniella's mouth had fallen slack, and Hermione was retying her nightgown across her chest when Severus knocked at her door. The reserved wizard seemed almost reticent to be inside of Hermione's bedroom, until she convinced him to come closer.

"I'm not going to bite, I just wanted to thank you for earlier," she said with a grin. "I'm sure the last thing you expected when you came over today was for a pregnant witch to clutch onto your arm, nearly breaking it in the process."

"You're strong, but not that strong," Severus jested, unable to resist peering over at the baby. He also looked tired but managed to maintain his composure. "I'll offer my congratulations to you as your husband isn't present."

"I sent Lucius to get something to eat, and to regain his hearing I suppose. My throat still aches from yelling so loudly."

"I can safely say that you were in a run-in with the portraits at Grimmauld Place. As it were, the ones out in the hallway are still most put out with you."

Severus and Hermione both found that little tidbit amusing, and shared a chuckle. "Well then, Madam Malfoy, I'll bid you and the little one goodnight."

"Goodnight, Severus. And thank you again."

The dark-haired wizard nodded curtly and turned on his heel, meeting Lucius just as we walking back into the bedroom. The two exchanged greetings, and Severus excused himself in aims of his room at the other end of the manor.

"Now isn't that better?" Hermione asked Lucius, whom was freshly showered and in his dressing robe, as he approached the bed.

"If I say no, will I get chastised?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, at the same time unleashing a wide yawn. Lucius had brought the moses basket into her bedroom earlier, and was now carrying it over to set next to the bed.

"Do you think she'll be all right in there?" Hermione worriedly asked when Lucius picked up the swaddled Aniella from her arms and set her down.

"Yes, Hermione, she will be fine," he patiently answered, his hand grazing the curls on his daughter's forehead. Slipping into bed next to Hermione, he gently drew her closer and wrapped an arm around her body. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep. If Aniella should awake, believe me, we'll both hear her."

Hermione was still reluctant to not have her baby in her arms, but was too tired to argue. Lucius wandlessly turned off the lights and idly ran his fingers through his wife's hair, who was sound asleep within a minute.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun had barely risen when Hermione felt Lucius stir next to her in bed. Each time Aniella began making little snuffling noises, Lucius had been the first to reach into the basket and pick up their daughter. He was now watching Hermione nursing Aniella, head propped up on one arm and his grey eyes intently focused on the two.

"I'm amazed that she's staying asleep," Hermione mused in a tired voice, peering down at Aniella's tightly shut eyes. "She refused to stay still for more than a few hours at night for the past month."

"I'd forgotten about the way they wake up during the night," Lucius added, sounding just as exhausted.

Once Aniella was finished, Lucius took her from Hermione's arms and set her down on the bed to change her nappy. The baby never opened her eyes as she was tended to, not even Lucius was finished and cradled her against his chest.

"Go back to sleep," he suggested, looking at Hermione's heavily-lidded eyes. "I'll wake you if needed."

Hermione gave a feeble nod without bothering to reply. She immediately sank down against her pillows and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hunger finally drove Hermione out of her slumber. Beams of sunlight shone brightly into her room and fell upon her sleeping spouse, who had one large hand securely placed on their daughter as she slept in the middle of his chest. Lucius' other arm managed to make it to Hermione's side of the bed, and he was lightly snoring.<p>

Smiling at the sight of the two, Hermione shifted to get out of bed. She didn't realize how battered her body felt, and winced as she made her way to the bathroom. By the time she was showered and comfortably dressed, Aniella was beginning to stir. Quietly greeting her daughter, Hermione extricated Aniella from Lucius' grasp, his bleary grey eyes briefly opening and closing after Hermione urged him to stay in bed.

Aniella was fed, changed, and soon comfortably resting her her mother's arms. Two sets of brown eyes were focused on one other, one tiny hand wrapped around a slender index finger. It was an understatement to say that Hermione was completely taken by her daughter. She had unswaddled Aniella and unsnapped her babygro, running her fingers over the delicate skin of her tiny legs and toes.

"It's not even a full day that she's here and already you're in love," Lucius murmured, now fully awake and sitting up in bed.

"How can I help myself?" Hermione replied in a voice full of awe, now tracing a fingertip over Aniella's downy covered head.

"Before you completely melt, might I interest you in breakfast?" Lucius asked, kissing Hermione before tossing back the duvet and getting out of bed. "Or judging by the sun outside, lunch?"

Hermione remembered the last thing she had eaten was tea and toast the day before, and her stomach growled at the mention of a proper meal. "I'm famished enough to eat whatever isn't nailed down."

"I'm sure Tipsy can find you something a bit more appetizing than that," Lucius replied, summoning the house-elf. Twenty minutes later, both were eating from trays on Hermione's bed. Aniella was back in her basket and had fallen asleep.

"She looks so peaceful," Hermione mused, peeking down at the baby. "Has anyone told Draco yet?"

Lucius gave her a pointed look and remained silent.

"Lucius!"

"Forgive me, but my wife was screaming bloody, blue murder, on the verge of breaking every bone in both my hands as she brought our child into the world. I was otherwise engaged, but I'll owl him once I've finished eating if you'd like."

"Thank you," Hermione sweetly replied, kissing Lucius on the cheek. "I'm sure he's going to be overjoyed to find out that I went into labour when he wasn't home. Apparently your son cracks under pressure. Do you know what he told me?"

"Enlighten me."

"He said, and I quote, 'Do me a favor, Granger, oh sorry, I guess I can call you Malfoy now, but as I was saying, don't drop that baby whilst I'm around.' It's a shame I didn't; I would have paid good money to see the look on Draco's face if my waters had broken while standing next to him."

"That's assuming he didn't pass out," Lucius ruefully replied. "Draco doesn't have a strong constitution when it comes to certain things. Before he went off to school, I gave him the sex talk and by the time I got around to the female aspect of things, he was begging me to stop."

Hermione clapped both hands over her mouth to keep from waking Aniella as she laughed hysterically. "That's rich!" she gasped after regaining her composure. "I would have never known, judging by the way I used to see him with a different witch every other day. I reckon he's got over that little fear."

"Yes, too well in fact," Lucius offered with a wry grin. "It's a good thing his mother never found out; Cissy would have had a coronary had she heard about her so-called innocent son's trysts."

"Yes well, like father, like son," Hermione smirked. "You are, without a doubt, the randiest wizard I ever did meet."

"Just remember- you married this randy wizard, and now you have to keep him."

"I have every intention of doing so. Now shut up and kiss your witch."

* * *

><p>"Granger-sorry, habit- I could kiss you for having the baby when I was away," Draco happily told Hermione later that afternoon when he swept into her room. "But Father would surely hex me. Now, what is my little sister's name?"<p>

"Aniella Sophie," Hermione told Draco with an eye-roll, pulling Aniella's blanket down to give him a better view. "And you are most welcome, ferret."

Draco lingered by Hermione's bedside, turned at an awkward angle as he tried to look at his sister.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Hermione snapped, single-handedly pushing the duvet off her legs and getting out of bed. "Sit down," she ordered Draco, who was looking at her with a wide-eyed expression.

"What?"

"Sit in my armchair," she repeated, nudging his leg with her foot. When he was finally seated, Hermione placed Aniella in his arms. "Make sure you support her head."

Draco looked mildly uncomfortable with holding the tiny infant, but a smile graced his lips after a few seconds. "She's so tiny," he mused, slightly lifting his arms. "She barely weighs anything."

"It didn't feel like it when I was carrying her," Hermione grimaced, thinking back to when her bladder had taken a solid kicking night after night.

"There's no need to delve into specifics," Draco gruffly interjected, clearly wishing to avoid the topic of pregnancy and its proclivities.

Hermione smirked as she settled back onto her bed. "Where's Alyvya?"

"Gone away with Mr. Carinworth for his birthday," he answered, still peering down at Aniella. "She sends her love and is going to visit you when she returns. Her father actually asked why I wasn't around before they left, said he was looking forward to seeing me."

"Wow, things must be getting serious," Hermione mused with a little smile.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "They've been that way for awhile, I guess I'm only noticing it now. I'll probably meet them for dinner later, once I owl Alyvya to find out where they've gone."

"That's so sweet, Draco," Hermione said, now grinning widely. "You're in love. I never thought I'd see that day, but it has arrived."

Draco sharply looked up, his grey eyes icily glaring at Hermione. "Hmph, I don't recall telling you that," he arrogantly sniffed.

"You don't have to say it, you prat, I'm telling you that you are."

"Aniella, I hope you know that your mum is a bossy witch, and she takes delight in annoying everyone," Draco whispered to the baby. "But don't worry, I'll protect you from her wrath."

"Stop trying to corrupt my daughter," Hermione fussed, wishing that she could nudge him with her foot again, but refraining from doing so.

"You started it," Draco softly hissed, laughing when Aniella stretched and yawned in his arms before opening her eyes. "See? You woke her up with your sappiness."

"You are incorrigible," Hermione chuckled. "She woke up because it's nearly time for me to feed her again."

Draco looked around the bedroom curiously. "Where's her bottle?"

"I don't give her a bottle.

"Well how in ruddy hell are you going to feed her?"

"Aniella's milk comes straight from the source." When Draco continued giving her a blank stare, Hermione stood up and plucked Aniella from his arms. "I'm wearing her milk. So unless you'd like to see just how that works-"

Hermione shifted Aniella to the crook of one arm and had begun unbuttoning her shirt, knowing that it would inflict trauma on Draco's delicate little mind. She got all of one button unfastened before color suffused his pale cheeks.

"Granger!" he spat, hastily getting up from the armchair and practically sprinting out of her bedroom.

Hermione was still shaking with laughter long after Draco had left. She had no intentions of baring her breasts to the wizard that was her stepson- a notion she found most amusing and admittedly a tad disturbing- but Draco didn't know that. He fled just like she knew he would, and Hermione laughed until she was gasping for air.

"Your brother is so easy to antagonize," Hermione cooed to her daughter as she greedily suckled at her breast.

* * *

><p>"Oh, damn it Hermione!" Tonks wailed, instantly lowering her voice when Aniella flinched at the harsh sound. "Sorry! I knew I should have stayed with you!" she continued in a low whisper. "I could have held your hand, laughed when you threaten to hex your husband."<p>

It was a few days later and Hermione had begun to receive visitors. A tired looking Remus and a distraught Tonks stopped by that afternoon, and the green-haired witch instantly apologized for having abruptly left Hermione the day she gave birth to Aniella.

"It's alright, Tonks," she soothingly replied. "You had to get back to Remus, and besides, Ginny, Lucius and Severus were more than enough help. But I thank you just the same."

"Well..." Tonks trailed off, smiling down at the now still Aniella. "She's gorgeous, may I?"

"Sure," Hermione answered, shifting her small bundle to Tonks' arms.

"Oh, Remus! She makes me want to have another one," Tonks cooed, growing teary-eyed at sight of the sleeping child in the crook of her arm.

Hermione looked up at Remus, fighting back a laugh when she saw him shaking his head. "Whatever you say, dear," he easily replied, winking at Hermione.

"I remember that new baby scent," she continued, lowering her face to Aniella's blanket. "It smells like love...and milk."

"Tonks, you really are silly," Hermione said as the three laughed. "So what do children smell like when they get older?"

"It depends if it's a boy or girl," Tonks cheerfully replied. "You know that Muggle nursery rhyme about little boys, 'snips and snails and puppy dog tails'? They weren't all that far off; Teddy comes home smelling as if he was rolling around in a pigpen. Honestly, I don't know what they do with my child when he's away from me."

"He's a boy, Dora, that's what boys do. They play in dirt and make messes," Remus calmly interjected.

"Yeah, no kidding! Whenever I do the wash, our son has more dirt in his socks and shoes than a garden! I'm telling you, I think whenever he goes to the Burrow, he purposely slips off his trainers and shovels dirt into them when he thinks no one is looking."

Hermione bit on her lip to keep from laughing uproariously, feeling tears of mirth leaking from the corners of her eyes. Remus was once again shaking his head at his wife's anecdote, even though his amused eyes were crinkled at the corners and gave him away.

"How are you feeling?" he politely inquired.

"Well, I'm getting used to waking up every few hours so I'm not as tired as before," Hermione replied, smiling as she caught Tonks gasping over Aniella's little fists. "But Lucius is amazing, I'd lose my mind if not for him."

"That's wonderful," Tonks distractedly replied, now gently rocking the sleeping infant.

"You do know that you have to give her back, sweetheart," Remus told his wife with a chuckle.

"Oh, why Remus? Hermione won't mind if I borrow her for a bit, do you love?"

"Well, we are a bit attached to her," Hermione laughed, "But we can share."

"I told you she wouldn't mind," Tonks grinned. "Oh, I expect that Molly'll be along soon. You know she's eager to get over here to see Aniella. That's because you're a lovely little baby," she trailed off in a softer voice.

"Hopefully I won't get into trouble," Hermione jested, knowing that Molly would most likely kick up a fuss for not being called when she went into labour.

"Please, Molly is going to take one look at Aniella and will forget about anything else," Tonks reassured. "There was more than one occasion where I had to remind her that Teddy had to come back with Remus and I, she got so attached to him."

"Teddy didn't want to leave either," Remus added. "Although I suspect that had something to do with the sweets George kept slipping him."

"All right, Hermione," Tonks said, getting up and placing Aniella back in her arms. "We don't want to keep you for long, and I'd told Molly that we would owl her after we left. She didn't think you'd want a horde of people at your house just yet."

Hermione said that she didn't mind the company, although Tonks still insisted that she and Remus should leave. The two bade Hermione and her daughter good-bye, and were on the way out when they met Lucius walking into the sitting room.

"Heaven help me; Tonks said Molly is going to stop by," Hermione commented as Lucius settled down next to her. He kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead before pressing his lips against his wife's. "Do you think she's going to be cross because I didn't call her the other day?"

"It is highly doubtful," Lucius replied with ease, now idly twirling a lock of Hermione's curls round his finger."She'll be so taken with Aniella that anything else will be a distant memory."

"I hope so," Hermione dubiously replied, remembering how pushy Molly tended to be. "You know, Tonks said the same thing. I actually wouldn't have minded had Tonks stayed around the other night, but I knew she had to get back to Remus."

"Yes, from what I understand, Severus almost had to eject her from the manor, she was so intent on staying with you."

"Tonks is a good friend," Hermione smiled, looking down at Aniella who was beginning to writhe about in her arms. Hastily unbuttoning her shirt, she got Aniella to her breast right before she was able to break out into full-fledged wails. "Why is it that whenever I'm feeding our daughter, your eyes remained glued below my neck until I'm done?"

"Why do you think?" came the facetious reply. "Your breasts nourish our daughter, yet they still remain a treat for my eyes."

"Have I ever called you a snake-charmer?"

"Hmm, no. Although I believe lioness-charmer would be a more apt name, wouldn't you say?"

"Lucius, please tell me just what it is that I'm supposed to do with you?"

"When your body heals, I promise to give you a thorough reminder."

Hermione shook her head, the little sounds of Aniella swallowing filling the space between her and Lucius. "That's how we ended up with this one. Eager for another so soon?"

"I have no objections to another child," Lucius answered with a smirk, "but for now we'll remember the charm or potion."

"Too right we will!" Hermione shot back. "I love our daughter, but labour felt like I was being roasted over an open pit whilst trying to push a melon through a keyhole. No, I can most definitely put a pause on reliving that for a while." Right then Aniella's light brown eyes opened and focused on Hermione's. "Yes love, I'm talking about you," she cooed to her daughter. "Your nearly kicked a hole in Mummy's back."

"I must say; I've never heard such a colorful analogy for childbirth," Lucius remarked.

"Well, the bottom lip thing was a bit of an understatement," Hermione offered before breaking out into a yawn. "I hope Molly comes soon, I'm ready for another nap."

Lucius took Aniella once she had finished feeding, and promptly placed her on his shoulder. Hermione was immensely grateful and used her wand to Transfigure her chaise wider before reclining back. Her eyes settled on the sight of Lucius gently patting Aniella's back, all the while softly talking to her. Hermione smiled when she saw him place a kiss on her head right before her eyes crashed shut.

* * *

><p>"Will you three shut up?!" Hermione heard someone hiss in a poor attempt to keep their voice lowered. "Poor thing looks utterly knackered, maybe we should come back another day."<p>

Prying her eyes open, Hermione saw Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George in her sitting room. "No, I'm fine," she replied, sitting up and smiling at her guests. "Did Lucius send you up?"

"No, your house-elf did," Molly said, still bristling at Fred, George and Ron for mucking about and making what she deemed too much noise. "I apologize for my sons interrupting your kip. Honestly, you would think that I didn't raise them with manners."

Hermione fought back a laugh when she noticed the twins making faces behind their mother, Ron and Harry catching their antics and sniggering under their breath.

"Hermione's already used to their idiocy," Ginny added cheekily, coming over to Hermione's chaise and settling down next to her. "How are you?"

"Well, I no longer feel as if I've collided with a wall," Hermione answered in between exchanging hugs and kisses with everyone, "but I'm well, thanks."

The four wizards sat across from Hermione, crunched together on a sofa that was big enough for three witches. Harry was perched on the edge of one cushion, looking highly uncomfortable until Ginny told him to sit by her.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed, moving away from his long-legged brothers and claiming more space for himself. "I thought my bits were in danger of being smashed."

"Ron!" Molly sighed, looking up to the ceiling and shaking her head. "Merlin help me. Anyway, where is the little one?

"With her daddy," Hermione said. "Lucius took her to let me sleep for a bit. He should be coming back any minute."

"I've brought you something," Molly continued, hefting her oversized handbag up into her lap and opening it. Withdrawing a small wrapped bundle, she used her wand to enlarge it and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" Molly had knitted a large, pink blanket for Aniella, with a darker pink 'A' embroidered into the centre.

"What are you going to do with the blue one, Mum?" Fred asked, grinning at his mother.

"Mum also started on a blue one, said she wasn't sure if you were having a little witch or wizard," George added.

"Hmph!" Molly sniffed. "Well I knew that Hermione wanted to be surprised, so making two blankets was the next best option. Adding her initial wasn't hard at all, but perhaps whenever you or your brother decide to give me a grandson, you'll make use of the blue blanket."

Both Fred and George immediately bore distasteful looks at the very idea, and everyone else laughed uproariously.

"Why not take the mickey at Harry? He's the one married to your daughter!" George lamented.

"I'm not the one badgering everyone," Harry smugly replied. "I'm quietly sitting next to my wife, and you two, as always, are the ones bothering dear Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley flashed Harry a wide grin, to which the twins began making exaggerated retching sounds and pulling faces.

"Grow up you two!" she snapped, attempting to sound serious but unable to keep a straight face. "Goodness, I think Arthur was wrong when he told me no the time I suggested that those two were switched at birth. I'd like to think that any child of mine would have better manners."

Ron was still laughing at his brothers being chastised when Lucius walked into the sitting room, Aniella securely tucked into the crook of his arm. He politely greeted everyone and handed his daughter over to Molly, who immediately jumped up with outstretched arms at the sight of the swaddled infant.

After Lucius excused himself and slipped out of the room, the four young men peered at the sleeping Aniella with great interest. Molly was completely overjoyed, and kept smiling down at the baby.

"Oh, it's a shame she's asleep," she tutted. "Does she have your eyes or Lucius'?"

"Mine, so it seems," Hermione replied. "And as you can see, Lucius' hair colouring but what looks like my curls."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the sitting room door, and Draco's blond head popped around the corner. "Hey, you aren't feeding my sister, are you?" he cautiously asked after catching Hermione's attention. Draco hadn't seen Hermione's company sitting down across from her, and remained in the doorway.

"No," she mirthfully replied, beckoning him inside. She watched as he walked in, holding hands with Alyvya. The brunette witch immediately ran over to Hermione, engulfing her in a gentle hug before going over to see Aniella.

"Draco's right; she's gorgeous," she purred as she bent down next to Molly, much to her beau's chagrin at having been told on.

"All right," he gruffly replied, trying to hide his reddening face. "Do you lot want to stay in here talking about nappies or are we going to play some Quidditch?"

Three redheaded wizards pleadingly looked at Hermione, who merely waved them off. Ron, Fred, and George stood up so fast they nearly tipped over the sofa. Harry, on the other hand, remained seated next to Ginny.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked him.

"No, I think I'll stay here," he placidly answered.

"Fine then, Potty," Draco said in a chaffing tone. "We'll do teams of two, and no cheating," he tacked on as an afterthought, remembering the twins' proclivities.

"You're a fine one to talk, Malfoy," Ron jeered back, their chatter becoming dim as they walked out of the sitting room.

"Harry, you don't have to stick around if you don't want to," Ginny said. "All we're going to do is prattle on about...hmm, I have no idea."

"I actually don't mind," he said, although he crossed over to the now unoccupied sofa. "I barely see my best friend as it is," Harry continued, winking at Hermione.

Aniella was passed from Molly, to Ginny and then Alyvya. Harry volunteered to hold her, and was soon settled with the infant sleeping on a blanket draped over his shoulder.

"Harry, you look like an expert," Hermione said teasingly, giggling at the way his large hand was securely affixed to her daughter's back. "Something you want to tell us?"

Harry merely grinned in response, but Ginny hastily cut in. "Let's all assume it's because Teddy clings to Harry when Remus isn't around. Because after the other day, we can wait. Isn't that right?" she added, looking at her husband.

"Sure, Ginny," he lightly replied.

"I hope you two don't take _too_ long!" Molly told them. "It would be nice to have another little one around the house."

"Mum, you've had seven of us. I don't think I need to remind you of where we all came out of," Ginny dispassionately told her mother. Alyvya, Hermione and Harry were unable to contain their mirth at that comment.

"Believe me, Ginny, I couldn't forget if I wanted to," came the wry reply. "But I forgot about it soon as I looked down into every one of your beautiful, reddened, _screaming_ faces."

Molly cast her daughter a knowing look, Ginny shooting one back that plainly stated, 'you win,' and fell silent.

* * *

><p>The five remained in Hermione's sitting room, talking in hushed tones and having tea that Tipsy had brought in. Aniella slept in her basket next to her mother. Twice, Molly had gotten up from her seat and ran over to the window, fussing at the four hovering outside on brooms when they came close to the house. Their raucous voices carried inside the sitting room's large and completely opened bay windows, and although Aniella went on sleeping peacefully, Molly was adamant that Draco, Ron, Fred, and George were going to wake her with their banter.<p>

"Goodness!" Molly fussed, striding back over to her armchair. "They make such a fuss! I've been to Ginny's practices with her team and they didn't make half as much noise!"

"That's because they toned it down for Mum," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "You should hear the amount of cursing that goes on during practice. Sometimes I think Tabby's new name is 'you bloody bitch'."

Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles, and had to pretend that she was choking when Mrs. Weasley almost caught her. Ginny carried on sipping her tea with a straight face, winking once at a smirking Harry who managed to hear the entire exchange.

"Hello again, Mr. Malfoy," Harry politely greeted when the blond wizard strolled in. Ginny and Alyvya moved to allow Lucius to sit on the chaise next to Hermione.

"She's still asleep," he said, peering over at his daughter.

"Enjoy it while you can," Molly told him. "There comes a time when they love waking up at the oddest hours. Ginny was my quietest one."

"That's because I'm the sympathetic daughter, Mum. Somehow my young mind knew that my six brothers had worn you out, and that you needed a rest. I should have a holiday named after me."

"What, St. Ginevra's day?" Hermione interjected.

"Yes, it has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"Umm, sure Ginny," Harry answered.

"Well, I'm all for it, so long as it means that my father can take a day off work," Alyvya added. "Even though he would try to work on a holiday if I didn't force him to stay home."

"How is Mr. Carinworth?" Lucius then inquired.

"Dad is all right, thanks. He said to tell you hello."

"Please tell him likewise."

"I will, thank you."

"It's getting late. I suppose I should collect my sons before they completely wreck your gardens with those broomsticks," Molly implored, shaking her head as she looked towards the window.

Lucius waved a dismissive hand. "They'll most likely be out there for hours; I don't mind. We won't be able to hear them from the other rooms."

"Well...if you don't mind," Molly dubiously replied. "My rude children. I told them we were coming to visit you and the baby, and here they go, riding around on broomsticks."

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione soothed. "Aniella doesn't do much besides eat and sleep at this point. And I don't think she would mind if they chose to not watch her slumbering away in her basket for hours on end."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, getting up and giving Hermione a hug. "Well then, we'll be off. If you need anything, let me know."

"Say, Ginny..." Harry began, now smiling at his wife.

"Have fun, darling," Ginny laughed, pecking him on the lips. "I'll leave the Floo open for you."

Harry told everyone goodnight before practically sprinting out of the sitting room, in aims of joining the ongoing Quidditch game in the garden.

"I guess it became too tempting for him," Alyvya giggled.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before he caved in," Ginny said. "I'm surprised Harry wasn't plastered to the window, looking for the Snitch."

"Is it nice to talk about your husband like that?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't I told you time and time again that Harry is mine? I can do what I want with him," she retorted, guffawing when Molly rolled her eyes.

Shortly thereafter, Ginny and Molly left the manor. Alyvya said that she would wait for Draco in his room, laughing when Lucius told her to owl him if he kept her waiting for too long.

"They sound like they're having fun," Hermione mused, listening to the louder whoops of joy when Harry had obviously joined in.

"Does that mean I need to lend you my broomstick?" Lucius asked.

"Don't tell me; you played Quidditch back in Hogwarts." Lucius merely smirked, and Hermione turned around to fully face him. "What position, Seeker?"

"No, Chaser. I was good but not that good. Draco is a far better Seeker than I."

"Oh, glad to see that Malfoy modesty is in full effect," Hermione teased. "I'm trying to picture you in full Quidditch gear, blond hair all askew and flying around on a broomstick."

Lucius let out a deep chuckle. "I kept my hair tied back, but it has been known to happen, love. Last year was the last time I'd been on one. Draco tried to challenge me, the insolent boy said that I was _old_. Well, this old wizard beat him by twenty points."

"How the hell do two people play Quidditch? And knowing you and Draco, you probably both cheated."

"Hmm, you have a point. Although Severus played referee, and said that I'd won."

"Don't tell me that Severus also knows how to play? Oh, yes, I remember, he has to know. He refereed a game at school once, and of _course _found favour with Slytherin."

"What dis you think, that the man was born knee-deep in Dark Arts and potions? Severus is an excellent flier, but was more into his books back at Hogwarts. Not unlike yourself."

"Well, I know that he most likely had other pastimes, but remember, he was my professor for how many years? The man scared me to death, although I'd never have admitted it out loud. I still think it's a bit funny to see him now, carrying on and living life like the rest of us without all of the subterfuge. It does suit him, though."

"He definitely deserves the reprieve," Lucius replied. "I owe him more than anyone would know. He looked out for Draco when I was unable to."

"I'm sure the students will never see it, but Severus is very kind. He had to be to let a screaming, pregnant woman clutch onto his hand."

"He is, but you'd better not ever let him hear you say that. His scowl alone would kill you."

"He's been scowling much less ever since meeting Janice, haven't you noticed?"

"All I noticed is that the damned man still tosses back my choicest brandy as if it's nothing more than water."

Hermione laughed loudly, covering her mouth when Aniella began moving. "Looks like someone needs their nappy changed and a feeding," she said, picking up the now awake infant. "Hello, darling. Did you have a good sleep?"

Lucius had already used a Summoning Charm to retrieve everything needed to sort out their daughter, and Hermione began unwrapping the blanket from around Aniella. Aniella's amber eyes remained focus on her mother the entire time she was being changed, remaining open until she was against Hermione's breast.

"I wish I could do nothing but lead a life of eating and sleeping," Hermione jested when the baby was asleep within minutes.

"It goes by quickly, so enjoy it now," Lucius told her. "Before you know it, we'll be sending her off to Hogwarts, waiting to hear that she was in fact sorted into Slytherin."

"Are you trying to make my hair curl more than it is?" Hermione gasped. "She's so tiny; I don't want to think about her leaving me just yet!"

"It's going to happen, Hermione. And I fully plan on hexing every male that dares thinking about coming within twenty feet of my daughter."

"And they say I'm the nutty, overbearing one."

"We both are; I just do a better job at hiding it."

"The hell you do, Lucius. But if it makes you sleep better at night..."

"You know what makes me sleep better at night."

"Yes...having my wife brush my hair."

"Lucius?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do shut up."

* * *

><p>Aniella proved to be a quiet baby, only fussing when she wasn't fed fast enough or whenever her nappy needed changing. At night she still slept in her moses basket in either of her parent's room, the odd times in her cot in the nursery, but only during the day. Hermione had fussed and worried about leaving Aniella alone, until Lucius pointed out that the nursery was fully warded and charmed to let them know if she awoke for any reason.<p>

The first night they placed Aniella in the nursery, Hermione and Lucius both stood in their nightclothes, peering down at their sleeping daughter. Hermione merely wanted to see how Aniella would take to her cot and planned on letting her sleep in the nursery for a couple hours at most, but was wavering back and forth, torn between the choice of leaving her baby alone or carrying her back to their room.

"Hermione, Aniella is two-and-a-half months old; I don't think she's going to up and crawl out of her cot."

"I know that, Lucius, but I can't help worrying," Hermione told him. "I'm going to stay with her for a bit, just to make sure she's alright."

"Well, since there's no convincing you otherwise," he replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be in my study. I need to go over a few things."

Hermione told Lucius goodnight and watched as he walked out of the nursery. There was a bed in the room, and Hermione settled down into it. Aniella had already been fed and was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to her fretting mother. For twenty minutes, Hermione desperately tried to stay awake, but was soon lulled to sleep by the quietness.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hermione woke up to find that Aniella had carried on sleeping in her cot without fussing once. She fed and changed her daughter, without her waking up during the midst of it all, and decided to peek in on Lucius. Hermione found the bed neatly made and empty, and surmised that he was still in his study.<p>

Hermione's leather slipper shod feet pattered against the marble floor as she slowly walked downstairs and across the manor. "Come in, love," she heard Lucius say when she knocked on the door.

Lucius was still in his deep blue silk dressing gown, perched behind his desk with a mess of parchment spread out in front of him. "So I take it everything is well with our child?" he asked, looking up with mirth coloring his grey eyes.

"Yes, you were right," Hermione grumbled as she sank down onto the sofa. "She didn't even crack one eye when I fed _and_ changed her."

"Well," Lucius exhaled, coming to sit down next to Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, Lucius pulled his wife against him. "You smell delicious."

"I smell like milk," she protested with a small laugh. "At least I'm sure I do, because Aniella begins sniffing and nuzzling against me whenever I'm near." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side when Lucius began pressing soft kisses along her neck.

"Yet you still smell like _my_ Hermione; the one that loves to spend a fortune on mere skin cream."

Hermione's giggle melted into a sigh as Lucius began kissing her, his lips alone sending shivers down her spine. "I've missed this," she murmured, crawling into his lap in an attempt to get closer while trying to keep her breasts from pressing against his chest.

"You and me both," Lucius drawled as both hands settled around her silk nightgown covered waist. Hermione had insisted that cotton was a more practical material as she was nursing, but Lucius was adamant that if she accidentally ruined a nightgown, he would buy her ten more. Still, she had grown to appreciate the feel of the wispy material against her skin and didn't protest much. "I believe that I owe you a reminder," he continued suggestively, his slender fingers moving down to graze her behind.

"Why is it that we always end up going at each other in your study?" Hermione asked, slipping both arms around Lucius' neck.

"Hmm, because the bedroom is too far away?" he replied, leering at his wife's ample cleavage.

Hermione playfully tugged on his hair, leaving her fingers buried in his nape. "You also forgot because you're impatient," she said in a hushed tone, moving in for another kiss.

"If you could feel what I do when I'm inside of you, I promise that you'd understand my impatience and wouldn't hold it against me." Lucius then shifted Hermione off his lap, pushing her to lie flat on the sofa.

"You lecherous wizard," she said none too accusingly as her husband move to hover over her, keeping the majority of his weight on his elbows. Once Lucius was firmly insinuated between her silk robe and nightgown covered thighs, Hermione wrapped her calves around his. "As usual, you're forgetting that we aren't alone in your study."

"I take it you're still worried about the portraits," Lucius dismissively replied as he began kissing the bared expanse of Hermione's chest. "You shouldn't be; I'm quite certain they're all still fairly put out with you, considering the sound lambasting they previously received."

"Well, they deserved it!" Hermione snapped, growing irritated when she remembered the way they fussed at her when she was in agony. "Either way, I'm not taking off _anything_ until you cast the appropriate charms."

Lucius wasn't above catering to Hermione's whims, and moved from the sofa, crossing over to his desk and snatching up his wand. Hastily flicking it at the portraits lining the wall, Hermione became appeased to see a black cloth covereing each frame. "Yes, that too," he cut off, watching her mouth open. Casting a Silencing Charm as he walked back over to Hermione, Lucius used his wand to cast one more spell before setting it back down.

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling him back over her.

It took longer than Hermione was accustomed to before she was completely aroused, but by the time Lucius slid his hands beneath her nightgown to pull down her knickers, she was eager for him to touch her more intimately.

"Goodness, I've forgotten how good your hands feel," Hermione murmured in a strained voice. Lucius had all of his weight on one elbow, his other hand tracing along her inner thigh. She was unable to keep from shuddering when those familiar fingers slid through the soft curls between her legs, gliding down to stroke the hood of her clit.

Hermione had been vaguely worried about how making love would feel after giving birth. The books she owned hadn't given much information on the topic, and Hermione refused to ask Mrs. Weasley anything. It was her luck that Tonks chose to visit one afternoon, sans Remus, and Hermione's face turned all shades of red before finally getting her question out.

Tonks tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful, and regained control of herself before her staccato laughter could wake up Aniella. Still giggling, she told Hermione that it might be uncomfortable for awhile, but that she would be fine, and it wasn't, to wait awhile before trying again.

Thankfully, Lucius' skilled hands and mouth were currently employed in a fashion that rendered Hermione oblivious to anything else.

"Is it only me, or do you also detect a sense of déjà vu?" he asked, his lips brushing over Hermione's bent left knee.

"No, you're right," she laughed between moans. "Except it was your ottoman that first go around. Surprisingly enough, we've covered every other surface in your study, but never made our way back to the Transfigured ottoman."

"Would you like to remedy that?" Lucius purred, a wicked grin on his lips.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione uttered, grinning as Lucius helped her off the sofa. He made quick wand work of rearranging the furniture, and soon the large, Transfigured leather piece dominated much of his ornately carpeted floor. "Lucius, did it really need to be the size of your bed?"

"I'm thorough in all ways," he replied, pulling Hermione down next to him and tugging off her robe. "Now if memory serves me correctly, we were disturbed the first time. I will not hesistate to curse the first person that deems to knock on that door." He pushed her to lie flat on the ottoman, running a hand over her stomach.

"I'm sure we won't have that problem now," Hermione assured, slipping her arms around Lucius' waist and beneath his pajama top, eagerly clutching onto his warm skin. "Off, take it off," she directed, her little hands impatiently moving to his shoulders, attempting to push the sleeves of the silk dressing gown down both arms.

Lucius kneeled upright between Hermione's splayed legs, removing his dressing gown and pajama top. "Am I suitable?" he asked upon seeing his wife intently gazing at his bare chest.

"Hmm, almost," she thoughtfully replied, now running a finger along the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "But these are easy enough to move out of my way."

"Really? I'll have to see about that," Lucius remarked, moving to slide up Hermione's body with all the grace of a feline.

Hermione closed her eyes once more and arched into his touch. The Transfigured ottoman was long and wide enough that it afforded the opportunity for either to freely move about without the fear of falling off. Hermione stretched her legs out alongside Lucius', their bare feet tangled and pressed together.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love," she gently chided when Lucius began travelling towards her chest. "Unless you want to get your face wet."

Lucius let out a throaty chuckle, but pressed a kiss right above the swells of her breasts before skipping them and moving to her stomach. "Sorry; but they're damnably tempting."

Smiling when his lips made a trail back up to her face, Hermione enjoyed the chaste kisses Lucius pressed on her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips again. His tongue flicked out at Hermione's lips, seeking entrance to her warm mouth. She eagerly returned his kiss, moaning softly when she felt his teeth gently tugging on her bottom lip. Soft, blond hair hung down in a curtain around their faces and tickled her cheeks and collarbone, and Hermione was unable to keep her fist from clenching around the silky tresses.

Protesting when Lucius gave her one last kiss, Hermione watched as he repositioned himself between her thighs. Long fingers pushed the nightgown up to her navel, blond hair tickling her once more when Lucius kissed her abdomen.

Hermione managed to avoid stretch marks as a result of diligently using the cream that Molly had given her early on in her pregnancy, yet her stomach wasn't as flat as it had been before. Still, it seemed as if Lucius didn't mind, as he was intent on kissing every inch of her that wasn't covered by the nightgown.

"Your body is perfect, Hermione, now let go," he murmured, prying at her balled-up hands until they relaxed against his. Hermione didn't realize that she'd been gripping onto her nightgown, and felt slightly foolish when Lucius forced her hands to the side.

"Sorry," she sighed, turning her hands palm down to touch the smooth leather beneath her.

Lucius continued with his leisurely exploration of her body, his fingertips grazing over each sensitive area before his tongue followed behind. He hadn't even returned to her sensitive core and already there was a slight pulsing taking place.

Hermione bit back the urge to swear when his nimble fingers finally delved lower, delicately separating her folds to expose her increasingly wet entrance. She finally released her restrained exultation when Lucius used both hands to gently cup and massage the entire area. Each deft movement sent a jolt to her clitoris, and Hermione was soon begging for him to touch it directly.

Somewhat conceding, Lucius brushed one knuckle against the stiffened nub, enjoying the way Hermione's hips rose up off the ottoman at the contact.

_"Lu-ci-us!" _Hermione groaned, enunciating each syllable of his name between clenched teeth. She knew that _he_ knew what she wanted, and was growing irritated at the agonizing denial.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm taking my time for a reason?" he asked in a lazy tone, sliding his tongue along Hermione's inner thigh.

"I don't care!" she erupted, her hips thrashing about. "I feel like I'm going to catch fire if you don't give me more."

Lucius merely chuckled, yet continued tracing his fingers along her outer labia, occasionally allowing Hermione to dictate where she wanted his touch by grinding her crotch against his hand. She was on the verge of berating Lucius again when both hands suddenly curled around her thighs, firmly pushing them back.

Hermione let out a shrill cry at the first touch of his warm tongue as it sought out her fluttering entrance and finally her clit. Her body writhed and twisted of its own accord as Lucius swirled and teased the engorged bud with the tip of his tongue, pulling a deep groan from his wife when his entire mouth suckled the entire area.

The trembling witch was soon on a verge of climax when Lucius paused, easing one finger inside of her body, and then a second when Hermione didn't protest at the intrusion. Her heels fervently dug into his upper back when his tongue resumed its long, lazy strokes against her core.

"Yes, love, yes!" she chanted along with a litany of other intelligible sounds. Copious amounts of her juices were pooling into Lucius' palm, although the pace of his gently thrusting fingers never changed.

It took a few more fruitful strokes of Lucius' tongue before Hermione cried shrilly as she went firmly over the edge, her nails digging into the leather ottoman and her body shuddering from head to toe. Tremors were still coursing throughout her belly and thighs when Lucius moved back over her, his fervent kisses muffling the little whimpers that continued to escape from her parted lips.

Still fighting to catch her breath, Hermione held onto Lucius' shoulders when she noticed him fumbling around between their bodies. Tilting her hips up and feeling his erection pressing against her thigh, she realized that he'd removed his pajama bottoms at some unknown point.

"All right?" Lucius asked after he'd started nudging halfway into her body.

Hermione paused, finding that his penetration wasn't really painful yet not completely comfortable. "Just...try to go slowly, please."

"I can do that," he replied, burying his face into the side of her neck. Lucius continued to move at an excruciatingly slow pace, halting all movement when Hermione keened softly, her short nails digging into his biceps.

Lucius had moved all the way inside of her, the wideness of his shaft yielding a burning sensation to her clenched channel. Shifting his weight to his other arm, he was about to apologize when Hermione yelped in pain again. "Should I stop?"

"If you do, I'll hex you," she threatening, laughing and grimacing at the same time. "You're leaning on my hair-ouch!"

Lucius chuckled, lifting his arm and allowing Hermione to tug her curls free. "Sorry about that; I was trying to keep my weight off your breasts."

"Well, my hair is safely out of your path now," she replied, tentatively flexing her muscles around his cock. "It doens't hurt all that much now; I think you can move."

Lowering his head to kiss his wife, Lucius began a placid ingress, still making an effort to keep an easy pace. Despite Hermione telling him that it no longer hurt, he noticed her brow furrowing a few times, and kissed her temple as if to make up for the pain.

"It somewhat hurts, but it feels good," she moaned when Lucius asked if she was all right for the second time. "I'll be fine."

Lucius continued to watch Hermione's face until the line between her eyebrows disappeared. Her body soon relaxed beneath his, moans of pleasure escaping from her slackened mouth. Rowing his hips marginally faster into Hermione's, he felt her wall fluttering, a short precursor to another climax. With a few more smooth and well-aimed thrusts, Hermione found herself going over once again.

The two paused once when things because uncomfortable for Hermione again, and she was apologetic as she used her wand to cast a lubricating spell. Lucius told her to stop apologizing, and they resumed their lovemaking without stopping.

Lucius had grown quite vocal, and along with steadily thrusting into Hermione's body, was huskily groaning all the naughty things he couldn't wait to do to her. Hermione knew it was sort of necessary for him to hold back at the moment, but the thought alone of Lucius carrying out each intended deed, coupled with the sensation of his hips grinding into hers, was enough to make her come hard enough to see stars.

Almost four months' of pent up repressed hunger for his wife had been released in such a thorough manner that Lucius was also rendered incapable of moving for a minute. He'd collapsed on top of Hermione, the witch not even complaining when he began idly stroking her breasts through the nightgown.

"I tried to warn you," Hermione chuckled weakly when Lucius pulled back a somewhat damp hand.

"And I told you that I didn't mind," he replied, boldly pulling the bodice of Hermione's nightgown down beneath her full breasts, and gently swirling his tongue around one erect nipple. Hermione didn't realize how sensitive her skin was, and audibly sucked in air at the acute sensation. Lucius hummed appreciatively as he moved to the other breast, his fingers picking up where his mouth had left off at the other one.

"Of course you don't," Hermione laughed, kissing Lucius when his face came over hers. "I should go check on Aniella."

"I would expect nothing less," Lucius drawled as he stood up from the ottoman, holding his hands out to Hermione. He used his wand to resituate things in his study and then Accio'd their robes and Hermione's wand. "But at the very least, we can stop by the bedroom first." Before Hermione could say another word, Lucius firmly pulled her against his side and Apparated them to the bedroom.

The two shared a hasty shower, narrowly avoiding a repeat performance of their activities in the study. Hermione had finished toweling off and was wearing a fresh nightgown when Lucius told her that he would go to the nursery. A few minutes later, he returned with their wide-awake daughter, her brown eyes focused on her father's face.

"She was awake?" Hermione erupted, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Relax," Lucius drawled. "Yes, Aniella was awake, sucking on her fingers and behaving as if she didn't have a care in the world. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Hermione still had one eyebrow raised as Lucius got into bed and set Aniella down between them. The infant continued smacking her little rosebud lips, both hands and feet steadily moving.

"It looks like someone else has caught their second wind," Lucius chuckled, shifting to lay on his side and stroking Aniella's clenched fist with one finger.

"No kidding," Hermione replied, running one hand over her ruffled blonde curls. "Aniella, did you fancy your cot?"Aniella slowly turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice, her lips stretching into a smile when Hermione continued talking to her. "Lucius, look! Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did," he chuckled, reaching over to gently tickle Aniella's still kicking legs. "Are you laughing at your lovely Mummy?"

It seemed as if Aniella had no plans on returning to sleep anytime soon. Hermione and Lucius managed to make her smile repeatedly, and it was evident that she was enjoying the attention from her parents.

"Lucius?" Hermione murmured sleepily an hour later. Aniella was cradled in her arm, her blinks becoming slow as she suckled at her mother's breast.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You're staring again," she whispered.

"In the words of Ginevra-you're mine, and I'll stare if I want to."

"That's it. I'm cutting down on the amount of time you and Ginny see each other. It's clear that she's a bad influence on you. Who knows what you'll be demanding next, sex on a regular basis? We both know where that leads to," Hermione teased.

"Of course we do-you fainting beneath me, and the bed sheets half ripped off the mattress. Oh, and half a dozen portraits bemoaning over the noise."

"Oh my goodness-you know what? You are positively incorrigible, Lucius Malfoy. I love you, now goodnight."

Lucius' deep chuckled punctuated the dim light of the bedroom. "And I love you, Hermione Malfoy."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Everything you see here is purely for comedic purposes. With that being said sorry that I suck for this horribly late update, but please enjoy! There might be a little lemonade, but I'm not telling ;)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sure that Lucius had exaggerated, even if it was just a bit, when he'd told her stories about Draco as a child. From what her mum had told her, Hermione had never been one to get into a lot, only fussing when she wanted to be read to and a book wasn't procured hastily enough.<p>

A one-and-half-year old Aniella, on the other hand, was a different story.

No matter the expensive toys and cuddly animals her father, half-brother, or uncles from her extended family purchased for her, she always preferred to play with her mother's wand, her father's walking stick, or anything else that wasn't meant for little ones. Like her mother she favoured books, but at that point it was merely to throw them around, only capitulating to settling down whenever she felt like being read to. There was only one toy that Aniella would give more than a scant moment's attention to, and that had been a scraggly stuffed bunny that belonged to Hermione when she was a baby. Time after time Hermione had attempted to coax Aniella's attention away with the threadbare toy that had been aptly named Sir Cory after a character in one of her childhood picture books.

Aniella would hug Sir Cory for all of half a minute, before chucking the gray bunny down and sticking her little fingers inside of her mother's shirt, trying to fish out her wand. Hermione hadn't even realized that Aniella noticed her using her wand until one day when they'd been napping in her bedroom, her daughter securely tucking against her side. Hermione had wakened up to the feel of something wet falling down on her forehead, and opened her eyes to see her daughter fully awake and sitting comfortably atop her chest. She had the length of wood clutched in one pudgy hand, happily waving it back and forth, pearly white baby teeth exposed as she giggled at the little snowflakes fluttering down from above her head, landing on her wispy golden curls and clinging to them like shards of diamond. Hastily extricating the wand from Aniella's grasp, Hermione vanished the remnants of snowflakes that had settled onto her bed, rent between the urge to laugh and groan. After that, she'd made sure to tell Lucius, Draco, and anyone else to keep their wands firmly out of reach of the tenacious little girl.

Lucius hadn't been any better. He doted upon his daughter to the point that Hermione wondered if he was taken leave of his senses. Another day, soon after the incident with the wand, Hermione had been playing hide-and-seek with Aniella in the drawing room, pretending that she was unable to hear the little baby laughs or the patter of soft feet as Aniella scampered away, attempting to hide.

When time came for Hermione to look for her daughter, she looked behind the great, velvet curtains that went from ceiling to floor, behind a suit of armor propped up in a corner, and beneath the table. Aniella usually took to hiding behind one of the great armchairs or sofas, all the while giggling, thinking that she'd done something terribly crafty. However, this time she'd found a new place to hide, and Hermione broadly grinned, peeping her head behind the sofa and only seeing the tapestry covering the floor.

Frowning slightly, she checked behind the armchairs, also meeting empty air, and tried not to panic as she searched the rest of the drawing room. Panic began setting in as she continued running throughout the house, lifting every curtain and checking every possible space for Aniella to hide in, all the while telling herself _Lucius is going to kill me! I've lost our daughter, how the hell do I explain that I've lost our daughter in our own house?_

Finally running in the direction of Lucius' drawing room and barreling through the solid oak door, Hermione was panting and out of breath, barely able to speak as she tried to explain the situation to her shocked looking husband, who was sitting behind his desk, quill in hand and calmly scribbling things on a sheaf of parchment.

"What is it?" he asked, curiosity flooding his grey eyes as he appraised his agitated spouse.

"_Ani...can't...find..."_

"Deep breaths, Hermione. What is this about Aniella?"

By then Lucius had pushed back in his chair away from his desk, putting his quill down and walking over to Hermione.

"_I...can't...we were..."_

Lucius elegantly raised one eyebrow, walking over to his drink table and picking up a crystal tumbler, filled a glass with water and pressed it into Hermione's hand. She all but gulped the water down in three breaths, her face turning red before blurting out "_I've lost Aniella!"_

Hermione grew further agitated when Lucius merely contemplated her with slight interest, casually leaning against the edge of his desk, folding both arms across his chest. Fighting back the urge to snap at her husband, who was the pinnacle of calm, looking completely collected with his blond hair unbound and cascading down the back of his brocade waistcoat, Hermione refilled her water glass and sipped it more slowly this go around.

"Lucius, did you hear me? I said that I can't find Aniella! We were playing hide-and-seek and usually she stays in-"

The edge of Lucius' mouth had curled up ever so slightly, the rest of his face remaining impassive. "Perhaps you need to look more closely," he silkily suggested much to his wife's consternation.

"Look more closely-_Lucius Malfoy_, you get that smirk off your face before I-" Hermione was brought up short, her agitated brown eyes falling down to her husband's black shoes that had been polished to a gleam, straying over a bit to see a pair of chubby, baby feet peeking out from beneath his massive desk. Nearly collapsing with relief as her panic fizzled, Hermione met Lucius' now mirthful grey eyes, although his mouth betrayed nothing of the fact that his little daughter had been hiding beneath his desk the entire time.

"I wonder where Aniella is?" Hermione asked, switching to a playful tone, although not before taking the opportunity to soundly slap Lucius on the arm. Circling to the back of his his desk, she pretended to look around for a bit before dropping to her knees, reaching both arms into the open space and withdrawing a loudly giggling and squealing Aniella. "I've found you!" Hermione trilled, kissing her daughter's pink cheek before softly chastising her. "Why did you frighten Mummy like that?"

The happy little golden-haired witch thought everything was one big joke, and continued giggling and swaying back and forth in her mother's arms.

"Oh yes, did you think it would funny to hide under Daddy's desk?"

"Yes!" Aniella laughed, before reaching her arms out to Lucius. "Up, Daddy, up!"

Hermione shook her head as Aniella nearly tumbled out of her arms in aims of stretching towards her father. Lucius chuckled and easily caught his daughter, securing her against his body with one arm.

"She knows who to go to if she's naughty," Hermione mused around Aniella's continued sing-song babbling of "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," while her little fingers pulled on the ornate button at the collar of her father's white dress shirt, before moving up to twist and tug on his sleek pale blond hair. Within the span of a second, something on Lucius' desk caught Aniella's attention, and she scrambled to get out of his arms to climb down onto the wooden surface that was cluttered with piles of parchment, ledgers, and his quill.

"No, Aniella, that isn't for you," Lucius chastised when he realized that she had her sights set on his quill. "Be nice," he continued when she paused to stare him directly in the eye, with a defiant look that was pure Malfoy.

"This little girl," Hermione sighed, moving to sit down on the sofa. Lucius sat opposite his wife, placing Aniella on his knee. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"There's nothing so pressing to keep my from my wife and child," he replied, becoming amused as Aniella turned around in his lap and pressed her little hands against his chest. She then stood up, balancing herself with one hand on Lucius' shoulder, her bright brown eyes intently focused on his moving mouth. Aniella slowly crept her other hand up to his face, placing her tiny forefinger between Lucius' lips, squealing in delight when he pretended to ignore her before playfully nipping at her hand.

"Aniella, are you going to let Daddy finish his work?"

"Nooo," she sang, her blonde curls bouncing as she vehemently shook her head back and forth. Losing interest in her father's lips, Aniella climbed down from Lucius' lap, regaining her balance before darting back over to his desk.

"I'll get her," Lucius said, motioning for Hermione to stay in her seat when she began to get up. "I actually don't mind the break; Severus is supposed to be stopping by in a bit." Deftly reaching his fast moving daughter before her little hands were able to grab hold of his walking stick that had been perched against the wall in a corner, Lucius scooped Aniella back up into his arms and returned to his armchair. Aniella continued wriggling around, her well of energy seemingly unending.

"If only we could bottle that rambunctiousness and infuse it into a draught," a deep voice called from the now open door of the study. "I would be able to retire tomorrow."

"SEVVUS!" Aniella screamed, nearly leaping out of Lucius' lap to run over to the tall, black robed wizard.

"Aniella!" Hermione reprimanded, yet partially amused by the way her daughter casually addressed the professor. "Sorry about that," she told Severus. "For some reason she varies between calling every male that isn't Lucius 'uncle', or merely using everyone's first name."

Right on cue, Aniella began chanting her father's named, unable to get her lips and tongue around each syllable and Lucius coming out as 'Shooshus'.

"Shooshus, shooshus," Anielle went on chanting, curling one hand around the bottom of Severus' black frock coat and pulling on it, beckoning him to follow her.

"Not Lucius, Daddy," Hermione called from across the room. "That's Daddy."

"Where are we going, little one?" Severus asked, allowing the miniature witch to lead him into the room and sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione when she stopped. Aniella's little feet slipped on the sofa cushions as she attempted to climb up between the two, and Severus easily slipped his hands beneath her armpits and helped her up.

Hermione was horrified to watch as her daughter proceeded to balance herself on Severus' right thigh, her tiny hands pulling on the round, jet buttons of his coat, tenaciously trying to get them unfastened.

"For the love of Merlin, I cannot believe what my child is doing," Hermione mumbled, reaching out to pull Aniella away from Severus. "No, darling, that isn't polite."

Aniella refused to be swayed, and finally tried sticking her little fingers beneath the spaces of Severus' buttons, obviously looking for something.

"I will admit, your child is remarkably bright to be so young," Severus chuckled as Hermione finally got a protesting Aniella into her arms, trying to still her flailing limbs. He then partially unbuttoned his frock coat, reaching into his inner pocket and handing over a length of dark, polished wood that closely resembled his wand to the little girl, who immediately settled down and happily waved it back and forth from her place on Hermione's lap.

"Relax, Hermione, it's a toy wand," Severus quietly reassured when he noticed the way her shoulders tensed. "The most Aniella can do is make bubbles with it."

"You never keep your wand in your pocket," Lucius frowned. "You usually have it up your sleeve."

"Obviously. But apparently your daughter was cunning enough to know that I'd changed tactics after my last visit. She came very close to taking my wand, too."

Hermione shook her head, moving back slightly to avoid one of the bubbles that popped out of the tip of Aniella's wand and floated up near her face. "I don't know what to say about that. Anyway, Aniella did you say thank you for your present?"

"Thank you, Sevvus," Aniella beamed in a show of baby teeth.

"That's Uncle Severus," Hermione firmly corrected, not wanting her daughter to go on with her. Severus had laughed the first time Aniella called him uncle, but he hadn't minded and the name stuck.

"Unca Sevvus," the little girl amended, still waving her wand about and sending bubbles floating around the study.

"You know, I've been prone to being called many names, but I can't remember ever hearing 'Sevvus'," the black-haired wizard mused.

"Is that right, Sevvus? Shall we refer to you as 'Headmaster Sevvus' from now on?" Lucius asked, unable to resist chuckling.

"Be quiet, _Shooshus_," Severus snapped back, softly enough for Aniella to not overhear. Hermione was also shaking with suppressed laughter, until Severus turned his attention on her. "And what does this lovely little one call you, _Hermione_?" he drawled, putting loud emphasis on her name.

"Hemonininn," Aniella promptly rattled off, as expected, all the while still waving her toy wand about. Lucius and Severus were unable to contain their mirth, and didn't even try to muffle their laughter. Aniella's brown eyes widened as she looked up at the two chortling wizards, trying to decipher what it was that made them laugh. Hermione, trying to discourage further antics from her daughter, picked up the hand that held the toy wand and slowly waved it so that even more bubbles flew from the tip.

Thankful when Aniella's attention was diverted as she ranged between giggling and screaming at the sight of bubbles that were now copiously floating about, she beckoned her mother to show her how to move the wand again.

"You two are horrid!" Hermione hissed to the two wizards underneath her breath, now holding the toy wand that Aniella had shoved into her hand, the little girl now darting back and forth, enthralled with trying to catch the bubbles. "What would you do if one of your students called you by your first name, Severus?"

"Assign them so many months' worth of detention until they forgot why they initially came to Hogwarts," he smoothly replied.

"Why did I even ask?" Hermione griped rhetorically.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe it. Her normally overactive yet sweet daughter was actually attempting to stare her down, little rosebud lips puckered into a pout, and identical brown eyes angrily looking up. Hermione had been trying to entertain Aniella for the past half hour. So far they'd gone through three books, all of which Hermione had been able to read all of two pages from each. Mr. Cory had been relegated to a corner of the nursery, sitting on top of one of the books, and even the toy wand that Severus bought for Aniella was unable to hold her interest.<p>

On days like so Hermione would take Aniella for walks in the garden, or for a visit with her godparents, Harry and Ginny, at Grimmauld Place, or Floo to the Burrow to see 'Nana Molly". However, the downpour that was beating down over Malfoy Manor left them with little room to do anything that had to do with going outdoors.

Hermione reasoned that she could Floo to the Burrow, but Aniella almost always preferred running around the Weasleys' farm, poking around in the dirt or trying to terrorize the garden gnomes.

The only thing Aniella knew at the moment was that she wanted to go outside, her young mind comprehending that her mum was being unreasonable. Instead of throwing herself on the carpet and banging her fists in a tantrum, Aniella shot her mother a look that was pure, spoilt Malfoy, and Hermione fervently resisting the urge to laugh, half expecting Aniella to soon put her hands on her non-existent hips.

"Come here," Hermione said, picking her up and walking over to the large bay windows. "Do you see that rain? If we go out into it, you'll catch a cold. Do you want to become ill?"

Aniella look out into the rain, back to her mother, and then back out of the window again. The look on her face clearly said that she didn't care about the rain, that she was tired of being cooped up the house and wanted to go outside.

Aniella wasn't the only cranky one that wanted out. Hermione had put a book on hold at Flourish and Blotts, and desperately wanted to pop into Diagon Alley. Lucius suggested that they owl her the book, or that he could pick it up for her, but Hermione was adamant that she wanted to go to the store herself, in aims of further perusal of more books that weren't a part of her already vast collection.

Face crumpling up and waterworks starting, Aniella began a low wailing, tears trickling down her fat cheeks. Hermione was trying to placate her upset daughter when a knock came from the nursery door.

"What are you doing to my little sister?" Draco asked, sauntering in and walking over to the two.

"Aniella's bored. She wants to go outside, but look at that sky! We'd get drenched in seconds," Hermione explained, patting her sobbing daughter's back. "I'm a bit annoyed as well; I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book I'd ordered."

"Well, why can't you use a water-repelling charm?" Draco suggested. "Is the rain going to make you melt if you get wet?"

Hermione wanted to cackle at the joke Draco had unwittingly uttered, thinking back to the Wicked Witch of the West from the Muggle story 'The Wizard of Oz', her demise brought on by an accidentally yet well-aimed pail of water.

"_No_, I won't melt, but I don't Aniella to catch cold either."

"You worry too much, Gran-Hermione," Draco chided, watching a now silent Aniella sucking on her thumb, residual tears still clinging to her lashes as she looked at her half-brother. She then held her arms out to the young man, who took her from Hermione. "Do you want to go outside?"

Aniella nodded her head; thumb still in mouth and her other hand twirling about in her blonde curls.

"Do you have a raincoat or a slicker for her?" Draco asked, now looking at Hermione.

"Yes, and rain boots as well," Hermione frowned, peering at her silent daughter. "What are you planning?"

"I'm taking my little sister outside, what else?" he replied haughtily. "All right, where is everything?"

The rain had started to taper off, now falling in a gentle patter against the nursery windows. Hermione paused, but finally conceded, and walked off to Aniella's closet to get her coat.

"Draco, you'd better not let my daughter get sick," she snapped, watching as the blond wizard dutifully knelt before the little girl, who was sitting on a low stool, allowing Draco to put a pair of pink Wellies on her feet, followed by its matching slicker.

"Relax, Hermione," he dismissed. "Mum used to take me out to play in the rain all the time, and I never got sick. Goodness, what sort of childhood did you have?"

"I didn't like getting wet or dirty," Hermione shot back before sighing in defeat. "Are you sure you can handle her by yourself? Speaking of which, where's Alyvya?"

"Yes, I can handle Aniella. How hard can it be? She only comes up to my knee," Draco assured, ignoring the smirk that crossed Hermione's features. "And Alyvya is in my room having a lie down, she has a headache and I told her to take a nap."

"So what prompted you to come over here?" Hermione quipped, causing Draco to cast her a disparaging look.

"Maybe I heard my little sister screaming bloody murder and wanted to investigate."

"Oh, be quiet Draco! Stop exaggerating, she was not crying that hard."

"Whatever you say," he loftily replied, withdrawing his wand and Conjuring his own pair of black rain boots. Deftly putting it back in his jacket pocket before Aniella was able to see it, Draco then slipped off his shiny oxfords and replaced them with the boots.

"And where is your raincoat, _stepson?" _she added, smugly emphasizing the last word.

"I don't need one, _stepmummy,_" Draco shot back, making Hermione flick him on the arm with her hand. "You know, you shouldn't get so violent in front of my little sister, it's unbecoming."

"For the love of Circe _and_ Merlin, just take Aniella and go, before I hex every last blond strand off the top of your arrogant little head!"

"Come on, Aniella," Draco coaxed, bending down to take hold of her hand. "Some people-I won't say any names but it rhymes with 'Rerione'-need to take a Calming Draught."

"HEMIONONIN!" Aniella screeched, her baby laughter echoing off the walls after a chuckling Draco led her out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the large bay windows of the library, her fingers between the pages of a half-closed book that was in her lap as she watched Draco swinging Aniella around in his arms, in between helping her to find puddles to splash about in. Their almost identical blond hair was soaked and plastered to their heads, and Hermione was unable to tell was having more fun, Draco or Aniella.<p>

Finally letting go of her anxiety and settling onto the sofa, Hermione reopened her book and begin reading where she'd last left off. She'd gotten all of five minutes worth of reading in when someone knocked at the library door.

"Come in," Hermione said, leaning up to cast one last look out of the window before turning back around. "Hi, are you feeling better now?" she asked as Alyvya made her way over to the sofa.

"A little, yes, thanks," she smiled. "I swear they need to outlaw monthly cycles. Besides my back and stomach going to war with one another, I get this pounding in my head that refuses to relent."

"I've been there," Hermione sympathized. "I think I have some pain potion in my room if you need."

"Draco already gave me one, thanks. I was fine afterward but he still insisted that I lie down, instead of coming with him to see if you were here with Aniella."

"That little troll made out as if he just happened to come on this side of the house," Hermione laughed. "Anyway, he didn't run screaming when you told him that you were on?"

"No," Alyvya chuckled, "He just got this silly look on his face before getting my potion, and then asked if I needed anything else."

"I hope you took advantage!"

"Of course, Hermione, I'm not daft," she giggled. "He rubbed my back until I fell asleep. Needless to say, I had not one complaint."

The two laughed until Hermione got the urge to peer out of the window again. Frowning when she saw the empty garden, it was moments later when the library door opened again, Draco entering with Aniella in his arms, followed by Lucius.

"Good afternoon," Lucius greeted as he walked over to kiss Hermione.

"What is this, party in the library?" Draco asked, his pale blond hair still darkened from the rain and hanging in strings around his face. Aniella grinned from the perch of his arms, looking quite comfortable and as if she was content to remain there.

"I wanted to say hello to Hermione," Alyvya explained as she waved at Aniella. Aniella proceeded to wiggle her way out of Draco's arms until he set her down on the floor, walking over to her mother and Alyvya.

"Did you have a nice time with Draco?" Lucius, who was now sitting across from the two witches, asked his daughter.

"Dwaco," Aniella replied as if that meant 'yes'.

"At least she didn't call him uncle," Hermione mused, her hands now unfastening the buttons on Aniella's pink slicker before putting her on her knee to pull off her boots and socks. "Are you ready for your bath?" she asked, running her fingers through Aniella's damp curls.

"No, no no, Dwaco," she sang, swinging her legs back and forth. "Mummy, no bath."

"Yes, Aniella, bathtime," Hermione told her, picking up one of Aniella's little hands and holding it up. "Look at your hands, they're filthy."Aniella examined her hands with mild curiosity, and then peered up at her mother with disinterest before shaking her head. Before she could protest again, Hermione swept Aniella up and began walking out of the library. The miniature witch began screaming for her brother, opening and closing her little fists and reaching towards him as if she was being carted off to prison and would never see him again.

"Aniella! Stop that, you can see Draco once you've had your bath!"

"DWACO!"

Aniella's mournful sobs rang throughout the hallway, becoming dimmer the further away Hermione walked. Draco's grey eyes were widened with surprise, Lucius' as well, only he was chuckling.

"It sounds as if Aniella thoroughly enjoyed your company," he drawled, raising an eyebrow at his son "What did you do that has her so intent on staying by your side?"

"She wanted to go outside and I took her to play in the rain!" Draco said defensively, his delicate features slightly crumpled into a frown. "She was screaming her head off when I first went to the nursery."

"You've got that magic touch, Draco," Alyvya teased. "We'll get Aniella back once Hermione is finished bathing her," she told Lucius. "I was asleep while Draco was playing with her, so I literally just saw her now and it's only been a few minutes. I've missed Aniella."

"By all means, I'll bring her over when Hermione is through with her bath," Lucius promised.

Forty-five minutes later, Lucius toted a clean, sweet-smelling Aniella across the manor; her fingers clutched onto his hair the entire walk over. Aniella happily screamed Draco's name when they arrived at his suite, although this time she ran over to Alyvya, beaming when she was picked up and settled on her lap.

"I thought you wanted to visit me, Ani?" Draco asked in mock consternation, looking down at his giggling sister.

"She went with beauty before age," Alyvya told him, gently tickling Aniella's stomach and making her laugh even harder.

Lucius fought back a snort as he caught the smirk on his son's face. "Hermione tried to get her to eat, but she refused. Not to worry, if she gets hungry and she will without a doubt let you know, just send for Tipsy."

"No problem, Mr. Malfoy," Alyvya reassured. "I'll make sure she's alright."

Lucius gave Alyvya a polite nod, told his daughter goodbye who ignored him as she was playing with the brunette witch, and laughed at his son once more before walking out of the room.

"Everything all right?" Hermione asked from her seat by the window, putting her book down when she saw Lucius.

"Yes," Lucius answered, shutting and locking the door behind him and sauntering over to Hermione in a steady gait that never failed to impress her. "And it appears that we have a few hours to ourselves," he suggestively continued, plucking the book from Hermione's hand and pulling her up against him.

"What-?" she began, only for her words to get cut off when Lucius' mouth descended upon hers. It was practically criminal that the man could reduce her to mush from a mere kiss, but it was the best description that Hermione could come up with.

First kisses were usually the sweetest, as they held a sense of thrilling newness that made one tentative as well as excited. It was well past the first, second, and third kiss that Hermione realized that she always melted whenever Lucius pressed his lips against hers, or anywhere else on her body for that matter. Many times she had become so lost in their mouths moving against the other's that she was unaware of his hands at the back of her dress, until the zipper or buttons were unfastened, the garment soon falling slack around her torso.

Which was exactly what Lucius had done right at that moment, leaving Hermione naked from the waist up, her arms around his neck as his heated hands caressed her exposed back. Her hair had been contained in a knot at the nape of her neck, and within seconds Lucius set it free, allowing the curls to tumble down her back, his fingers sliding through the warm tresses and rubbing delicious circles into her scalp. Without interrupting the kisses he continued to plant on Hermione's face and neck, Lucius began guiding her to walk backwards until they bumped against the edge of the bed.

"So am I the only one to remain naked?" Hermione asked, half-reclining on the bed with a glint in her eyes, lifting her hips up and allowing Lucius to expertly removed her dress and knickers, watching as then he rolled his shirtsleeves up and crawled over her body. Her legs immediately parted and settled around his, her hands moving to hold onto his broad, white dress shirt covered back.

"We'll get around to my clothes in a bit," her promised as his lips settled in the crook of Hermione's neck.

Despite the material of Lucius' shirt and trousers brushing against her bare skin, his weight pressed against her was sublime, and something that Hermione never grew tired of. She actually felt a bit cheated because Lucius was still fully dressed, yet each complaint was pushed from her thoughts as two strong hands began travelling the length of her body.

There had been many times where Hermione took the lead, straddling Lucius' hips and having her way with him, to which he never brooked complaint. However, at the moment, Lucius was clearly the dominant partner, if the swooning witch in his arms was any indication. Sure, they'd still made love when the mood struck, but it hadn't been the marathon sessions that took place prior to their daughter being born.

Aniella had adopted the uncanny habit of her brother and just like Draco, had found her way from the nursery to her parent's room, her tiny fists banging against the door until it was opened. The usually surly portraits lining the corridor found humor at the sight of the little, golden-haired witch calmly tottering down the grand hallway of the manor with her raggedy stuffed bunny in hand, one of them going so far as to address the little girl.

A resounding "NO!" shrilled in Aniella's unmistakable voice had tipped off Hermione and Lucius, who were nearly glued at the mouth and hip save for her nightgown and his pajama bottoms. Lucius had given a half groan, half chuckle, giving his wife one last kiss before climbing out of bed to retrieve their daughter.

Lucius had snatched up his wand and black dressing gown, hastily tying its sash while making haste out of the bedroom, wand lit in front of him and making long strides on bare feet down the long hallway to find Aniella, chattering away and emphatically waving Mr. Cory at the now harrumphing portrait.

"No no no no-hi, Daddy," she calmly stated upon seeing her father, as if it was a perfectly normal thing for her to be out of bed at two in the morning.

"Why are you out of bed, love?" Lucius asked, bending down to pick up his daughter with one arm.

"That's a feisty lass you have there, Lucius," the portrait gruffly told him, peering at the wide-eyed child through his monocle.

"Believe me, I know," he mumbled, hauling Aniella off in the other direction, who was now waving Mr. Cory at the portrait and telling it goodnight. "Aniella, you're supposed to sleep in _your_ bed," Lucius told her.

"But I love you!" she exclaimed in a tinny voice, holding out her little hands in explanation before burying her head in Lucius' neck, hugging him as tightly as possible while trying to hold onto her toy.

"You are a Slytherin and a Malfoy, for sure," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

That night Hermione and Lucius allowed Aniella to sleep between them, although it was apparent that the pint-sized witch thought they were having an impromptu late-night party, as she kept standing up in bed, laughing and playing and crawling all over her father. It had been another two hours before she finally tuckered herself out, and Lucius and Hermione were too knackered to bother carrying her back to the nursery. They hadn't even noticed the fact that Aniella had turned sideways in the middle of the night, and morning found the three with her head resting against her mother's stomach, and her little feet askew on Lucius' pillow, one resting on top of his head and the other at his chin.

Although Hermione laughed over a late lunch the next day as Lucius told her about Aniella and the portrait, the two decided that they would have to nip her late night strolls through the manor in the bud. Aniella had thrown a few tantrums but for the most part, their efforts proved successful, unless she wasn't feeling well, in which case Hermione insisted that their daughter stay by her side.

Alone time that was for longer than a few hours had usually been reserved for sleeping, and Lucius tried not to appear too enthusiastic when Draco and Alvyva volunteered to look after their daughter for the evening. All of which led to a naked and slightly writhing Hermione in his arms.

He'd taken his time lavishing gratuitous attention upon her breasts, swirling his tongue around the darkened areolas and coaxing her nipples into two stiff little peaks. Reeling when one hand smoothed across her body, long fingers settling against the curve of her hip, Hermione pushed at the hand, trying to make him move lower. It didn't take much for Lucius to acquiesce, and long, nimble fingers traced along her dampened seam, keeping the pressure gentle and merely toying with the curls there.

"Is everything in order?" Hermione lightly quipped with a tiny smile on her lips, tilting her head to look down at Lucius who had pushed himself up and was peering intently between her legs.

"That remains to be seen," he teased back, grabbing Hermione by the hips and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Lucius then moved down to kneel upright on the chaise at the foot of the bed, his wife's body spread out before him and giving a perfect vantage point.

Hermione had already grown aroused being naked and splayed so intimately before Lucius, her hair and limbs strewn about on the silky, deep grey duvet. Letting her head fall back, Hermione closed her eyes and softly exhaled when Lucius pushed her thighs further apart, positioning her feet to rest flat on the duvet and slipping both hands beneath her to cup her behind. His warm breath ghosted over her abdomen, inner thighs, and mons without his lips actually touching Hermione's skin.

Anticipation soon made her impatient, and Hermione was unable to stop her hips from rolling upward, yearning for more direct contact. Just as she was on the verge of asking Lucius to hurry along, a cascade of sleek, blond hair swept across her stomach and thighs as his head bowed, his mouth opening and releasing a cascade of hot air over her core.

Mewling at the sensation, Hermione's blood began racing, every nerve in her body becoming alight. As his hands were still beneath her, Lucius was unable to use his them to separate her folds, yet it didn't stop him from nuzzling his face into her, using his lips and tongue to guide the way.

Hermione let out a sharp cry when his broad, warm tongue caught the tip of her clit, and her hips gave a sharp jerk, only for Lucius' fingers to bite down into her skin and keep her right at his face. He pulled another shrill cry from his witch when he pressed several chaste kisses to the hood of her clit, his tongue sporadically darting out to flick at the nub that was becoming engorged.

Rapidly reduced to incoherent mumbles and groans as a means of communication, Hermione grew frantic with need, and was further aggravated when it was obvious that Lucius was deliberately holding back.

"Damn it, Lucius!"

"What's the matter, love?" he drawled in a tone that always made Hermione excited.

"You know what's the matter; stop dithering about and just do it!" she begged, futilely arching her back and pushing her hips up.

"Since you've asked so nicely..." Lucius trailed off, raising her lower half even higher and dragging the length of his tongue over her pink slit. Beginning a tantalizing voyage with his tongue traveling from clit to hole, only staying on each area long enough to send Hermione to the brink, Lucius kept pulling back, causing his wife to soundly curse him in between moans. The mounting tension made her limbs quiver, to which Lucius would stop until she had calmed marginally.

It had taken a single, broken sob from Hermione before Lucius decided to put her out of her misery. Lowering her hips back down to the bed, he looked upon his shivering wife's form, her legs tense and dangling down over the edge of the mattress, her toes brushing against the chaise. Remembering Hermione's inclination to tear his clothes off when he didn't undress fast enough for her liking, Lucius moved away long enough to hastily unrig himself. Kneeling back on the chaise, Lucius then settled Hermione's right leg over his shoulder, leaving the left bent at an angle on the duvet.

Hermione felt overly sensitized at that point, and flinched when Lucius immediately resumed his tongue work. She was close, so bloody close, if only Lucius would move a hairsbreadth higher, Hermione knew that she would find herself in heaven.

That very thought was soon blown out of the water when two long fingers slithered inside of her throbbing channel, along with a smaller one pressing into her arse. Unable to keep her body from lurching slightly off the bed when Lucius began steadily circling his tongue around her clit, sucking it in between his lips before following it with more of those tantalizing circles, Hermione gulped in air, the swirls of his tongue and the thrusting of his fingers sending her hurtling towards the brink of orgasm.

With one last ragged cry, an ear-splitting screech erupted from Hermione's mouth as her walls clenched and pulsed around Lucius' fingers, soaking him and the bed with her juices. Her body had jackknifed off the bed and she had unintentionally moved upright, her hands clutching onto Lucius' broad shoulders as he continued to relentlessly finger her to another orgasm. Hermione had barely come down from her forceful release when Lucius guided her trembling form back down to the bed and crawled between her legs.

"It's been too long since I've seen you do that," he murmured appreciatively, sliding up the length of her body, tracing the outer shell or her ear with his tongue and lightly nipping it with his teeth.

"Obviously," Hermione replied in a weak voice, completely spent yet still sliding her arms around Lucius' back. Traces of cologne still lingered on his skin, and Hermione buried her face in his neck, pressing her lips just below his pulse. Fingers digging into the sleek muscles of his back, Hermione inwardly praised herself for taking a contraceptive potion, as there was no need for interruption to cast the charm. Hermione continued clinging to Lucius, writhing her core against his erection when he urged her legs around his waist, centering himself at her slick, pulsating entrance and driving home with one firm thrust.

Lucius had every intention of moving slowly ever since stripping Hermione naked, but now that they were in the midst of things, 'slow' wasn't a word that came to mind. In fact, he had a strong suspicion that if he tried to move any slower, Hermione would hex him into the next life.

No matter how Lucius delivered long strokes that firmly embedded the tip of his cock into the snug crevasse of Hermione's body, or the grinding circles of his hips that cause his pubic bone to mash against her clit, the witch was growing increasingly incoherent with lust, and clawed at his back while clamoring for more, her arms and legs ensnaring his tall frame.

Hermione had her mouth firmly planted over Lucius, her moans becoming muffled in the midst of their kisses before she went over, once, then twice, before going slack beneath her husband. "Lie down," she breathlessly urged when she finally came to, pushing him off of her and forcing him down to the bed.

"Caving in already?" he asked, settling back onto a pillow, his words cut off in a moan as Hermione eagerly took him into her mouth while her fingertips began strayed down to the soft sac beneath his shaft.

"Surely you didn't think that you'd be the only one giving tonight," Hermione chided around a mouthful of his cock, laughing under her breath when she saw his eyes slide shut. Moving to rest flat on her stomach between his spread legs, Hermione fervently applied herself to the task at hand, enjoying the way Lucius' hips moved whenever her tongue strayed to the sensitive spot behind the tip of his cock. She'd engulfed his entire in her mouth once more, earning a growl from her husband when he sat up, watching her bobbing head for a moment before prying it away from his lap.

"Come," he said, sliding off the bed and beckoning Hermione to him. Curiously looking at the blond wizard, Hermione allowed Lucius to lead her across the bedroom, where he then told her to put her arms around his shoulders. Yelping in surprise when his strong hands easily hoisted her up, Hermione secured her legs around Lucius' tapered waist. "We've yet to try this," he mused, walking forward until Hermione's back was pressed against the wall.

"I feel like I'm going to fall," she admitted, her limbs tightening their hold on his body.

"I wouldn't let you fall," Lucius assured, deftly positioning himself at Hermione's entrance without using his hands and thrusting back up into her.

"Lucius, _damn_!" Hermione bellowed, squeezing her eyes shut at the intense sensation, her fingers digging into the sinews of his upper back.

"Is that a good damn, or a bad damn?"

"Good, definitely good," Hermione answered in a strained voice. The feel of his thick shaft moving forward and separating her tender walls was already enough to make Hermione loose her head, but with the new angle they used the sensation increased tenfold. With each thrust of Lucius' hips, her clitoris was being stimulated, and coupled with the deep penetration, Hermione's head was soon reeling.

Making love with Lucius had always been intense, and it was easy for him to quell her into a quivering state. In fact, there had been many times that Hermione had done just the same for him. But at that moment she could barely catch her breath, so intent was her spouse on fucking her through the muted green wall of their bedroom.

With vociferous cries that left Lucius' ears ringing, Hermione came apart twice more, her body shaking as much as it was able to being pinned between her relentless wizard and an unyielding wall.

"Are you all right?" Lucius chuckled as Hermione calmed down a bit, his hips still slowly rowing into hers.

"I have no idea," she mumbled, her head falling forward onto Lucius' shoulder. "I can't feel my legs."

"In that case, don't let go until I tell you," he laughed, kissing her damn forehead and shifting their weight from the wall. With Hermione still wrapped around him like Devil's Snare, Lucius walked over to the bedside table and picked up his wand, using it to Conjure a thick blanket on the floor as well as several pillows. Hermione had kept her eyes shut the entire time, her body brimming over with lethargy when she felt Lucius kneel and guide her off him and onto a soft surface.

"Turn over, love," Lucius directed, urging Hermione over onto her stomach and shoving one of the small pillows underneath her body. The coarse hair on Lucius' legs rubbed againt Hermione when he straddled her thighs, his hands cupping and separating the fleshy globes of her behind, guiding the ruddy head of his cock to brush against her clitoris before making his way back into her body.

The easy push and pull of Lucius' shallow thrusts made Hermione bury her face into the blanket, her fingers twisting into the material as she unevenly moaned out her pleasure. It wasn't enough, but somehow it was enough, as with every push in Hermione squeezed her walls, causing his cock to graze the swollen, sensitive spot that was inches away from her entrance.

Right before she was about to explode again, Lucius leaned forward until his firmly muscled chest was flush against Hermione's back, his lips pressing onto her neck and both arms stretched along with hers. The sound of Lucius' heavy breathing against her ear was enough to send her over, and Hermione found her voice again, crying out and clutching onto Lucius' hand when he switched to deeper strokes and continuously pumped through her orgasm.

Hermione was grateful when Lucius allowed her a moment's reprieve, using the time to lay a trail of kisses along her shoulders. Surprised that she wasn't sore, Hermione had to admit to being sexually exhausted and in serious doubt that she would be able to come again, until Lucius moved to her side and flipped her over onto her back.

"You're going to kill me," she moaned, not caring about the graceless manner in which her body was splayed on the floor.

"Yes and no," Lucius chuckled, pressing a brief kiss to Hermione's swollen lips before positioning himself between her thighs and gliding back into her, enjoying the look of reluctant bliss on her face. "Now keep your weight on your shoulders." Slipping his hands beneath Hermione's thighs, Lucius helped her arch her back all the way up off the blanket.

Hermione's brown eyes rolled back at that first thrust, feeling Lucius perfectly hitting against her g-spot. Looking down, she found that Lucius' grey eyes were intently focused on hers, his blond hair damp and ruffled around his head.

"Lucius, wait," Hermione whimpered, her fingernails threatening to turn the blanket into shreds. Lucius' thrusts were shallow but purposeful, and so slow that Hermione was able to feel every vein and ridge on his shaft as it continually pressed into her. "Lucius," she repeated, but he didn't answer, his eyes still focused on hers.

Uttering a groan and squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione fought to keep from writhing out of his grasp, but Lucius' every thrust sent a delicious shock throughout her body, and focusing on anything other than his powerful lunges proved to be difficult. Becoming blissfully unaware of her incoherent cried and whimpers, Hermione felt as if Lucius had taken everything from her and filled its void with a voracious thrusting and well executed strokes that had her screaming and clinging onto her last shreds of sanity.

It was essential that Hermione keep her spine arched for the position Lucius had pulled her into, yet it didn't matter, as she was unable to relax her body even if she wanted. Incognizant of the long fingers biting into her thighs, the only thing she registered was the methodical yet leisurely thrust and grind of Lucius' body into hers, in disbelief at the way her insides and out were being teased and stimulated.

Everything heightened and coalesced as Hermione's orgasm crashed over her, Lucius' own satisfied groans sounding distant as she screamed her throat raw. Holding a death grip on the blankets, Hermione barely noticed the onrush of juices that literally erupted from her body, the angle she was at making some of it trickle down her stomach, yet most of it hitting Lucius' stomach and soaking the area beneath them.

Lucius' thrusts finally tapered off, and Hermione dimly registered him lowering her limp and shivering form back down to the blanket. She knew that he moved next to her, as his hands idly caressing her stomach, yet it was a minute before Hermione's eyes cracked open, the sight of her smug yet content looking husband coming into view. Her thighs were pressed into a large wet spot, and she was positive that her hair looked like shredded hay, none of which fazed her remotely.

"I..." she began weakly, her voice trailing off into a loud exhale. "Damn you, how am I supposed to do anything now?" Hermione griped in a wavering tone.

"And just where are you planning on going, wife?"

"_Husband_, have you forgotten about the littlest Malfoy that's across the manor? I'm sure by now she's worked Draco's fingers to the bone."

"He can handle Aniella. And besides, Alyvya is with him." Lucius dismissed, his fingertips now circling Hermione's distended right nipple. "If he couldn't, believe me, we wouldn't have been left alone for this long."

"If you say so," Hermione yawned, shifting over and resting her head on Lucius' chest. Lucius then moved them both to a drier spot of the blanket, securing his arms around Hermione. "Merlin, this floor is more comfortable that I remember."

"Been kipping on the bedroom floor without me?"

"No," she laughed. "You have a short memory; I distinctly remember being stretched out on this floor at least twice, even though the second time is something I'd love to forget."

"Ah, now I remember. Your little temper tantrum when I first brought you to the manor," Lucius recalled, chuckling when Hermione gently sank her teeth into his chest. "Bygones and all that, love. Now, should we stay here or rejoin in bed?"

"As comfortable as the floor is-bed," Hermione answered, sitting up and pushing her mussed hair over one shoulder. It took all of one minute before the two were in bed, lying in a satiated heap with their limbs entangled, enjoying the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione made her way across the manor to retrieve her daughter. She and Lucius had shared a hot bath, which they lingered over, taking their time washing each other. It had been all she could do to keep her husband's fingers away from her bottom as she changed into fresh clothes, slapping Lucius' hand once more when he tugged on the dressing robe's sash that she had just tied.<p>

Now she was at Draco's door, pausing for a minute to see if she could hear anything before gently knocking. Moments later, Alyvya answered, a mirthful expression on her face as she placed one finger to her lips and beckoned Hermione inside.

Hermione soon found out the reason for Alyvya's stealth when she came across the sight of Draco and Aniella asleep in his bedroom, the former in an ungainly sprawl on his carpeted floor, head askew on a pillow, and both arms around the little girl that was hugged to his chest.

"Honestly, it's a toss-up as to who had more fun," Alyvya whispered, fighting back her giggles. "Draco grumbled when Aniella began playing with his hair, and then I gave her some of my hair grips and showed her how to use them. She couldn't get them to stay on her own, but I helped her," the brunette witch explained, gesturing to the short tufts of pale blond hair sticking out from the top of Draco's head, cinched in by the stretchy black material.

"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" Hermione asked, regaining a bit of her composure.

"Not at all," Alyvya dismissed. "She had her dinner, and we played with her the entire time. I think she and Draco wore each other out."

"Yes, well, thanks for keeping an eye on her," Hermione laughed, walking over to the two and picking her daughter. Aniella's eyes opened briefly, her lips stretching into a smile when she saw her mother before falling right back asleep. Draco never noticed the shift of weight and remained on the floor, his arms now akimbo at his side.

Thanking Alyvya once more, Hermione left Draco's room and carried her daughter across the manor. Aniella remained asleep, even when she was placed in her bed in the nursery. Still laughing to herself at the previous sight of Draco and Aniella, Hermione went back to the bedroom where Lucius was waiting for her.

"You'll never guess what I just saw," Hermione began as she removed her dressing robe and crawled into bed.

"And what was that?" Lucius asked, instantly moving closer to his wife and chuckling when she told him. "I knew she would have Draco wrapped around her little finger," he said afterwards.

"Draco? I think you mean you both!" Hermione retorted. "When it comes to you two, Aniella has it made."

"And just what is it that you're implying?"

"I'm not implying anything-I'm telling you like it is." Smirking at Lucius, Hermione raised her head and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, our daughter's had her dinner, but I just realized that were a bit too preoccupied to have ours."

"What do you suggest?" Lucius asked.

"Hmm, we haven't been to the solarium in a while," she suggested, throwing back the duvet. "And keep your sticky fingers to yourself."

"Why, are you married?" the blond wizard jeered back with a salacious grin.

"Yes," Hermione told him, now standing and putting her dressing robe back on. "And to a very powerful wizard that will hex your nads off if you touch his wife."

"He sounds like a nasty piece of work. Why are you married to him, pray tell?"

"Feed me first, and perhaps I'll show you why afterwards."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Soo...I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. This story was SO much fun to write and I thank you all! Unless I come up with something else, epilogue will be following. I hope all of the typos are out, but I'm sick and it's traveling up to my eyeballs and they don't want to cooperate. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**_

* * *

><p>"But Mummy, I don't <em>want <em>to wear jeans, I want to wear the dress Daddy bought me."

"Aniella, we're going to a birthday party at the Burrow. White lace isn't appropriate for this type of do."

Six-year-old Aniella had a pouty expression on her face, yet remained silent, cutting her brown eyes at her mother. Right then Lucius walked into the room, raising an eyebrow and his dejected looking daughter and adamant looking wife. He clearly looked as if he'd walked into something that he was unsure if he should get involved, or hightail it in the other direction.

"Mummy won't let me wear the dress you gave me," Aniella whined, making puppy eyes at her father.

Hermione turned her head and rolled her own eyes, resisting the urge to throw up her own hands. _My daughter, the very child I carried for nine months, making me vomit and pee at every turn, without being able to so much as laugh for fear of wetting my pants, who nearly _killed _me during labour, turning against me!_

"Why can't she wear the dress, Hermione?" Lucius asked, immediately falling victims to his daughter's charm.

"Because it's lace! White lace!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Aniella, don't even try to make eyes at your father to get out of this. You'll wear that dress and within five minutes it'll be ruined. Now, get your jeans and trainers, and hurry up. We're late for Teddy's party."

"Yes, Mummy," Aniella morosely replied, dragging her feet as she walked off to her closet.

"I'll help Ani finished getting dressed," Lucius offered. "We'll wait for you downstairs.."

"All right," Hermione answered, standing up from the edge of Aniella's bed. I've already picked out the shirt for her to wear, Aniella knows which one it is." Eager to finish getting dressed herself, Hermione hurried back to her room and went through her own preparations. Twenty minutes later, dressed in casual attire and her hair pulled back, Hermione made her way to Aniella's bedroom when she remembered that Teddy's present was still there.

Hermione had just walked into the brightly lit and tastefully decorated bedroom when she stopped short, her eyes falling upon the very jeans and shirt that she'd left out for her daughter. Snatching up the gaily wrapped box, Hermione moved right past the clothes and flounced downstairs.

Aniella was standing with Lucius, holding onto his hands and trying to balance herself on the tops of his shiny shoes when she saw her mother's face. "Now, Hermione," Lucius calmly began when she stormed over to them. "Aniella and I both agree that the dress is much more becoming. Doesn't she look pretty?"

Hermione glared back at her spouse, peering down to her white-lace clad daughter, who also wore dainty tights and shiny Mary Janes. Her hair had been combed, the blonde curls neatly draped down to her shoulders with a small headband holding them in place.

There was no doubt about it-Lucius enjoyed dressing his daughter up as if she was his little doll. Aniella's collection of dresses nearly rivaled her mother's, and her closet held no end of velvet, silk and satin dresses and frocks, each with their own tights, shoes, and accessories to match. It got to the point that Hermione began confiscating any packages Lucius brought into the manor, until one day he used his own cunning and snuck a new book for Hermione in the box along with Aniella's new dress.

Aniella was no better. She enjoyed playing 'pretty princess' for her father, and would politely ask her mother to help her take off her current outfit so that she would be able to try on the new one. After that the little girl would preen and pose, grinning bashfully at her father's praise.

"You're going to spoil her, Lucius!" Hermione kept telling him.

"With you for a mother? Highly unlikely," he replied, making reference to his wife's humble attitude towards everything. "Ask anyone, Aniella says 'please' and 'thank you' whenever someone gives her something or the like. She's practically 'Miss Manners'."

"Yes, well..." Hermione had trailed off. She had remembered the way Draco behaved like a spoilt prat back at Hogwarts, and her worse fear was that her daughter would turn out the same. Although Hermione had to admit that her daughter rarely gave her cause for panic. She was exceedingly polite and charming; too charming for a child not yet seven, as she knew just how to work it to her advantage to get what she wanted.

It worked on Lucius, Draco, and even Severus, which threw Hermione for a gigantic loop, but she was grateful to find that Aniella never behaved as if the world owed her something. The only one those big, brown puppy eyes didn't work on was Hermione, in which case Aniella would patiently wait until her father came home, to ask for whatever it was she wanted.

The first time Aniella whipped out her pence bag of tricks, Hermione managed to overhear, after which she came out and asked her daughter if she remembered her telling her 'no' earlier that afternoon.

"Yes, that's why I asked Daddy," she had replied unrepentantly, in a voice so deadpanned that even Lucius was unable to bite back a laugh. His mirth came out in a snort, but he did tell Aniella that she had to listen to her mother, and that if Hermione said no, she meant no.

"All right, Daddy," Aniella had replied before going off to her room.

Now Hermione stood before father and daughter in the drawing room, forehead puckered up and her face pulled into a frown. Aniella hadn't even attempted to duck behind her father to hide the lace dress, but stood by his side, holding onto his hand.

"Yes, she looks pretty," Hermione replied to her husband's question, "but you seem to forget that Aniella still likes to play in dirt and roughhouse with her uncles. That dress will be torn to bits within the hour."

A pair of grey eyes and way below that, brown eyes pleadingly looked back at Hermione until she threw her hands up. "Fine," she caved in, using her wand to Accio the first planned outfit from Aniella's room, and roughly shoving everything into her hand bag. "But the first dirt smudge I see, young lady, and on goes the jeans and trainers, got it?"

Aniella firmly nodded her head, making her blonde curls bob. "See you later, Daddy," she said, reaching up to give her father a hug.

"Have fun, darling. And listen to your mother."

Lucius met Hermione's scowl with a smirk, although she allowed him to peck her on the lips before they stepped into the hearth. Tossing down a handful of Floo powder, Hermione called out for The Burrow and they disappeared in a whoosh of bright green flames.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cheerfully greeted when the two stepped out. "Look at you!" she said appraisingly to Aniella, stooping low to give the little girl a hug.<p>

"Hi, Nana Molly," Aniella smiled back. "Is Teddy here?"

"Yes, he's outside," Molly told her just as the little girl turned to run out the back door. Hermione managed to catch Aniella before she was able to leave, using her wand to remove the smudges of soot that thankfully managed to avoid most of her dress.

"Aniella looks so darling in that dress," Molly cooed as she gestured for Hermione to sit down, setting a mug of tea in front of her.

"That was Lucius' doing," Hermione griped, gratefully accepting the mug. "Aniella's as well, even after I told her no. But I've brought her trainers and jeans with me, something tells me I'll need them."

Molly chuckled, taking a sip of tea and immediately shaking her head when she heard the mingled male shouts that erupted from the back of the house.

"I guess that means everyone is here?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to try and look out the top of the open door.

"Just about," Molly replied. "Arthur, Fred and George are out there, Ron and Harry said they had some last minute things to pick up."

"Oh? So is Ginny with them?"

"No, oh sorry dear. She's upstairs having a lie down, poor thing was looking a bit peaky. That was over an hour ago, I should go check on her."

"I'll go, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione offered, setting her mug down and getting up from the table. The rickety set of steps creaked beneath Hermione's feet as she made her way to Ginny's old bedroom. Gently knocking on the door, she entered the dimly lit room, finding that Ginny had lowered the shades and curled up on her childhood bed.

"Mrs. Potter, why are you hiding from your family?" Hermione teased, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through Ginny's hair. The redhead gave a slight moan before turning her head on the pillow, smiling when she saw her best friend.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she teased. "Who said I'm hiding from anyone?"

"I know you aren't," Hermione laughed. "Molly told me that you weren't feeling well."

"No, and you know Mum with her remedies, but I'd already tried them all before Harry and I left home and they didn't work. So I just came up for a bit of quiet. How are things? And where's my goddaughter?"

"Everything is fine, and Ani's outside playing with Teddy. Speaking of, where are Remus and Tonks? Your Mum didn't mention their names, did they come and then leave?"

Ginny released a grin that could only be construed as sinister, flipping over onto her side before getting into her story. "Well, Tonks wanted to make the cake for Teddy's birthday-the Muggle way. Don't ask me why, I don't think Tonks can even boil water. Anyway, there was so sort of kerfuffle and the end of it is there's no cake. Mum didn't have time to make one with such short notice but Dad sent them off to Muggle London to a bakery. Merlin only knows what they'll return with."

Hermione felt bad for Tonks but found the story hysterical, and she and Ginny both snorted with laughter. "Baking isn't that hard," Hermione offered. "But I guess it's pretty daunting if you've never done it before, especially not the Muggle way."

"Yeah, well, Tonks wasn't so worried about it, but she just wanted to make sure that Teddy had a cake for his party."

"I can understand that. So where did your brother and husband run off to?"

"Don't know, don't care," Ginny replied dispassionately. "So long as Ron got away from me, I'm happy. Harry and I had lunch with everyone here today, and Ron still chews with his mouth open. The sight of masticated roast beef puts me off, to say the least."

Hermione cringed, thinking back to sitting with Ron at mealtimes back at Hogwarts. "I know what you me," she sympathized. "So are you going to stay in here for awhile, or are you coming downstairs?"

"I'll come down, I just need to put my shoes back on."

By the time Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the kitchen, Tonks and Remus were hovered over the long table, Remus telling the girls hello before turning back to his wife and gently suggesting that he would open the large, ornate box sitting in front of him.

"He has a point, I'd probably find a way to drop the thing," Tonks mused, coming over to hug Hermione. "Your daughter is getting bigger by the minute! I just saw her outside with Teddy. And her dress is just adorable."

"Oh, groan," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't let Lucius hear you say that; I had to have a pull with Aniella just to get her to wear something more casual, and when I'd left her room because my _darling _husband said he would help her finish getting dressed, I came downstairs and found her in white lace instead of denims."

"Stop your fussing, Hermione," Ginny cackled. "You know that Lucius likes seeing you and Ani all dolled up. It shouldn't really surprise you after being married to him for over five years."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny. I have half a mind to Transfigure all of his slacks to jeans, but I'd never hear the end of it," Hermione shot back.

Right then, Teddy came bursting through the back door of the Burrow, with Aniella hot on his trail. Hermione took one look at her daughter and shook her head; just as she predicted, there was a large smudge covering much of the hem of her dress, and one unblemished white lace now bore a rip in the side.

"Upstairs, young lady," Hermione firmly told her wide-eyed daughter who had paused next to her godmother upon noticing the look on her mother's face, picking up her bag and pulling out the clean change of clothes.

"I'll take her," Ginny cut in, seeing the look on Hermione's face and snatching away the outfit. Giving her best friend one of her favorite smirks, she held onto the little girl's hand and led her up to her old bedroom.

"Spoilt child," Hermione murmured under her breath before curiously peeking over at the box that Remus was hovering over. "Is that the cake?"

"Yes," Remus answered, gently steering Teddy behind him before examining the cake to make sure that it hadn't become damaged from being in transit. "It's a bit fancier than I'm accustomed to seeing it, but the woman at the shop assured me all little boys like this sort of thing."

"Can I see, Dad?" Teddy asked, holding onto his father's jacket and trying to peek around his arm. Remus ruffled his son's pale blue hair and allowed him to peek at his cake, enjoying the way his child's face light up. "Cool! You and Mum are the best."

"Anything with sugar, they'll adore," Molly called over her shoulder, putting down a cloth at the sink and coming over to stand next to Remus, looking down into the open box. "Well, that is something else," she mused at the ornate frosting and decorations. "I'm sure Teddy will love it. Let's just put it to this side-it's all right, Tonks, I'll move it," Molly continued, hastily sidestepping Tonks when she attempted to lift the box from the middle of the table.

"Right," Tonks sheepishly offered, putting both elbows up on the table. Remus' eyes widened slightly and he hastily pushed a ceramic mug that had been in close proximity of her elbow out the way. "Oops, sorry. We don't need any more mishaps today, right? What if I just stay to the side at a safe distance, and keep my hands in my lap?"

"I don't think you need to go to such drastic measures, dear," Remus chuckled at his wife. "Just avoid anything that's made of glass, or things that can be bent or twisted."

"Yeah...think I'll sit here until everyone arrives."

"It's all right, Mum," Teddy assured, coming around the table to his mother. "I'll scream out 'wotcher, Mum!' if you're about to knock something over, OK?"

"Deal. What would I do without you?" Tonks laughed, tickling the end of her son's button nose.

Hermione laughed at the blue-haired witch, suddenly hearing two sets of footsteps, one heavier than the other, coming down the rickety wooden steps.

"I'm back, Mummy!" a casually dressed Aniella greeted, dropping Ginny's hand and walking over to Hermione and sitting on her lap. "Where's Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron?"

"Hopefully on their way," Molly sighed, glancing over at the clock with the family's pictures on the hands. "Those two get together and you'd think they were still eleven!"

"Some things never change," Ginny laughed as she rolled her eyes, perching against the table next to Hermione. "Do you know those two idiots were up till all hours last night, playing Quidditch with Fred and George?"

"Where, here?" Hermione frowned, looking up at the redhead.

"Yes! They tried to get me to play, but since our season's ended, I don't want to _see_ a broomstick. Told Harry if I saw so much as a single straw that I'd flay him."

"Are you mean because you're ginger? Or ginger because you're mean?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm going to tell your dear hubby to dye your hair blonde-pale, pale blonde when you're asleep. _And_ I'll come and help him iron it straight!"

Without letting Aniella see, Hermione slickly leaned over to poke Ginny in the side. The witch yelped and darted away before Hermione was able to touch her.

"You've got to be much faster than that, Malfoy!" she grinned, a smirk across her freckled features. Aniella turned her head to see what her aunt was laughing about, only for Ginny to wink at her goddaughter. Teddy was still leaning against Tonks, his eyes widened and also curiously taking in the exchange between Hermione and Ginny.

Right then Arthur came into the house, telling his wife that everything was sorted outside. Five minutes after that, Ron and Harry showed up at the back door. Molly barely gave them a second glance before filling their arms with dishes and platters to carry out, following behind them and calling out the back door for Fred and George to come in and help bring out the food.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the birthday party was in full effect. Luna came down from over the hill and sat with Ginny and Hermione, watching as Teddy and Aniella ran around the garden, screaming and laughing with a small group of children. Bill and Fleur had Flooed over with their kids, and Tonks' parents had come to the Burrow, bringing along with them three children, two boys and a girl, that were explained to be Teddy's cousins from her mum's side. Ailen had come with Luna, bringing along his little niece, Susan, who instantly made friends with Aniella, and the two girls were stuck to each other's side.<p>

"So now that we're alone," Ginny began, looking over at her husband, brothers, and Ailen who were all huddled to one side of the garden, "When is it going to be Luna's turn to have a hen party?"

Luna's pale blue eyes calmly appraised her friend, right before a bashful looked crept into her face. "Soon, I guess," she smoothly replied, withdrawing her wand and tapping it on her left hand, revealing what was most definitely an engagement ring on her finger.

"LUNA!" Ginny cried, nearly tumbling out of her lawn chair to hug her friend. "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us, silly witch!"

Luna giggled, peering back at her grinning friends. "Well, it only happened last night, and I planned on telling you today at some point, but I didn't want to take away from Teddy's party."

"Oh, Luna! That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione chirped, peering down at her ring again. It definitely wasn't the everyday, ordinary engagement ring, with its irregular shaped blue stone, but it meshed with Luna's personality and looked right at place on her hand.

"We're all going to be married, that's so cute," Luna said. "I wonder who's going to be next."

"Hmm, who else is left? Ginny pondered.

"Draco and Severus," Hermione laughed. "Speaking of Severus, I haven't seen him for the past two weeks. I should send him a Howler, asking why he hasn't come to dinner."

"_Hermione_, didn't you just hear me say that our season is over?" Ginny cackled with a wicked grin. "Janice is probably screwing the man's brains out. I told her she was going to kill him, but she said it was the other way around."

Hermione almost snorted, thinking back to what Janice told her the time the two had spent the night at Malfoy Manor. Never in all her years would she have thought that the dour Potions professor turned headmaster would be insatiable in the bedroom. She wondered if it was a Slytherin thing, but wasn't all that compelled to ask.

"I think it's cute that those two are still...whatever you want to call it. Keeping company?" Hermione added. "Either way, good on them. I'm glad that Severus has a nice lady friend."

"Yeah," Ginny added. "I remember a long time ago, Janice told me that she didn't want kids and didn't want to get married, but if she met someone that could keep up with her then that was good enough. Now Merlin knows I can't see her arse in a wedding dress, holding a bouquet, anymore than I can see the headmaster getting down on one knee to propose."

"It could happen," Luna offered, smiling as she looked down at her own ring.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ginny conceded.

"I cannot believe my husband is eating again," Ginny mused from her place by the remnants of Teddy's birthday cake on the kitchen table. The party had began to simmer down and most of the guests had gone. Aniella, Teddy, and Susan were still playing outside with Fred and George, excited squeals followed by loud roars pouring in through the window. Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks were sitting in the front room

Harry, Ron, and Ailen were by the sink, having made a deal to split a remaining platter of short ribs that Harry had cooked the night before at Grimmauld Place to bring to the party. Ron asked three times if anyone wanted more, and upon being told no, the three descended upon the meat as if they hadn't eaten merely an hour ago.

"Harry, I don't know what you've put in these," Ailen told him around a mouthful, "but they're bloody fantastic."

"Oh, it's not that hard, you just..." he began, going into great detail about how to prepare the meat.

"Wow, Ginny. He's that good in the kitchen?" Hermione smirked. "Does that mean we're coming over for dinner next weekend?"

"If you like," Ginny answered, eyeing the rapidly disappearing platter of meat with slight distaste. "I love Harry's ribs; usually I sit there and suck down as much as him, but for some reason last night they put me off."

"Ginny," Harry began soon as Ginny finished her statement. He was holding out a small dish of the ribs and thrust it under her nose. "Sure you don't want any?"

Ginny turned her head to glower darkly at her husband. "Harry Potter; you know I love you, right? But if you don't get that _fucking_ meat away from-" she muttered under her breath, her brown eyes going wide right before clamping one hand over her mouth, scrambling to get up from her seat and darting up the steps.

Harry stood with his mouth wide open, the plate of ribs still in his hand as he stared across at the now empty staircase.

"I just asked her if she wanted any," he echoed aloud to no one in particular, sounding completely stunned.

Luna and Hermione were trying their best not to laugh, but ended up burying their faces in their hands, tears of laughter pouring down their cheeks. Harry still looked shocked when his wife finally reemerged, her normally creamy complexion now a bit pale, a few beads of sweat dotting her forehead. She ambled down the steps, coming to a rest at the bottom and leaning weakly against the banister.

"I'm alright," she murmured, holding a hand out to husband to warn him to keep his distance when he began walking towards her. Her other hand was still pressed to her lips, and she looked as if she was trying to keep from being sick on the floor.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Molly's shrill voice called from across the room, bustling over when she saw her queasy looking daughter.

"No idea," she shortly replied, willing herself to keep her mouth closed for as long as possible.

Molly then turned towards the small group, all of whom were peering intently at Ginny, even Ron although his mouth never stopped chewing.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Ron asked her, loudly smacking on another bit of short rib.

"Mum, please tell Ronald to close his mouth before I hex it shut," Ginny darkly told her mother.

"All I asked Ginny was if she wanted some," Harry mournfully told Mrs. Weasley, setting the plate down on the kitchen table, opting to leave out the way she cursed at him. "Then she ran upstairs and came back like that."

"Yeah, the scent of your ribs made me want to throw up my toenails!" Ginny fussed, frowning at Harry as if he was responsible for her unsettled stomach.

"Ooh, I remember becoming ill when I smelled meat when I carried you," Molly told her daughter, both of them freezing seconds later.

"No..." Ginny gasped, her legs freezing into place on the steps. Molly immediately became teary eyed, and went to hug her daughter who almost howled, not wanting to be touched as she still felt ill. "I'm...I need to go outside," Ginny continued, uprooting herself from the wooden step and making her way to the back door.

"Err...do you want me to come with?" Harry asked cautiously, as if he expected to get another verbal lashing.

"Only if you wash your hands and rinse your mouth," Ginny told him unrepentantly, sticking her head out of the door and gulping in mouthfuls of the cool, fresh air.

Molly was now in hysterics, leaning on the table between Luna and Hermione, unable to contain her mirth. Harry did as he was directed, washing his hands at the kitchen sink and swallowing a large glass of water while shooting his mother-in-law a confused look.

"Ginny will fill you in, dear," she promised him. "Now go on, you two need to have a little chat."

"Here you are, Mrs. Weasley," Luna kindly offered, pulling out a seat for the redheaded matriarch.

"Thank you, dear," Molly told her. She glanced over at Ron and Ailen who had gone back to eating their ribs before turning back to the girls. "Merlin forgive me, but I was the exact same way to Arthur when I was pregnant with Ginny," she began in low voice. "I couldn't stomach the look or scent of meat! And it was all he wanted to eat and then he wanted to _kiss _me afterwards! At one point I threatened to make him sleep on the sofa if he came to bed with the scent of beef on his breath. It wasn't until my last trimester that I tried to eat every piece of beef or chicken that hadn't been killed!"

"Ginny's pregnant! I am daft, how didn't I pick up on that?" Hermione chided. "I just thought she looked tired when I first got here. A baby was the last thing on my mind."

"An engagement and a new baby!" Molly trilled happily, peeking down at Luna's ring. "This certainly was a day full of lovely surprises. I wonder if they're going to have a little boy or a little girl."

"Who knows?" Hermione smiled. "Maybe Fred and George'll get their wish for someone to have twins."

"Those sons of mine," Molly scoffed. "Oh well, we'll just wait for Ginny and Harry to come back. Anyway, Luna, if you need help with doing your wedding, just let me know, all right?"

"I'll do that, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Luna told her. "I don't think Daddy knows all that much about planning weddings, to be honest. So I can surely use the help."

"I'm glad to help," Molly replied. "Hmm, I'd better make Ginny a bit of that tea. She's going to need it to settle her stomach, poor thing." With that, she got up and began the task of brewing the special leaves for her daughter.

By the time the couple came back inside, Ginny looked mildly rejuvenated from standing in the brisk air. She and Harry were both wearing little smiles, but Ginny told her mum to not say anything just yet, she wanted to wait until her head and stomach stopped reeling completely before dropping the news on her family. Ginny was nursing the cup of tea her mum pushed in front of her when everyone came back inside.

"Did you have a nice time, sweetheart?" Hermione asked her daughter, who had a few smudges of frosting and dirt on her cheeks, and was leaning on her knees.

"Yes, Mummy. May I ask Nana Molly if I can take Daddy and Draco some cake?"

"Of course you can," Molly told the little girl, picking up the knife and cutting two hefty portions of cake and wrapping them up. "Here you are, tell them I said to enjoy it."

"Thank you, Nana Molly," Aniella grinned back.

"Speaking of your father, we'd better get you home before he starts looking for us," Hermione replied, running her fingers through her daughter's tangled blonde curls. "And a little lady needs a bath!" she continued, playfully whispering into her daughter's ear, making her burst into giggles.

"All right, Mummy. But I have to say goodbye to everyone first. It's not polite if we leave without me saying goodbye." Aniella then handed her mother the covered plate of cake and skipped off the front room.

"She really is a little lady," Ginny laughed, watching as her goddaughter disappeared around the corner. "I hope our child is just as charming."

"Not to say that I didn't have hand in it," Hermione jested, "but let's just say that she surely knows how to get her way, something I'm blaming on her father."

Aniella soon returned to the kitchen, and dutifully collected the cake from her mother.

"Ginny, I hope you feel better," Hermione said, hugging her. "If you need me to come over, just send your owl. Harry...well, I know you'll look after my best friend."

"Of course," he replied, now hugging Hermione. When goodbye hugs and kisses were finished being exchanged, Hermione pulled Aniella on her hip, her daughter firmly clutching the dishes of cake to her chest as they disappeared with a whoosh of bright green flames in the Floo.

* * *

><p>"I want to give Daddy his cake!" Aniella yelled as soon as she and Hermione stepped out of the hearth in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Wait a minute, young lady!" Hermione chided, easily catching up to her running daughter. "Bath first, cake afterwards. Just look at your fingers, what were you doing?"

Aniella bashfully grinned up at her mother. "Teddy and I wanted to show Susan the garden gnomes, She'd never seen one, and it took us forever to find one but we did! And guess what, Mummy, we showed her how to throw them and I threw mine the highest!"

"Very good," Hermione sighed, cringing as she thought of the ugly, little creatures. "But you do know they bite?"

"I _know,_ Mummy, but uncle Ron showed me how to throw them without getting bitten!" she explained, sounding rather proud of herself.

"I'm going to have a little talk with uncle Ronald," Hermione uttered between clenched teeth, urging Aniella up the steps. "Now come along, bath, and then we'll go see what your father is doing."

"...and I got a _little _bit of dirt on my dress, but Aunt Ginny helped me changed, and then we went outside and danced, and we played this game that Uncle Fred showed us but I don't remember the name, and then we had cake! I've never seen a cake like that before, Daddy. That's why I wanted to bring you some. Do you like your cake, Daddy?" Aniella was rambling on, now clean and dressed in a white nightgown, sitting on a chair with her father on her floor, his quilted dressing robed shoulders against her little legs as she used her comb to smooth out his already sleek blond strands.

"Yes, love, it's very good, thank you for thinking of me. And we'll get you another dress, not to worry," he told his daughter, winking across at Hermione who was also in her nightclothes, demurely sitting across from Lucius on the floor.

The three were in Hermione's bedroom, which by now was the room she mostly used to store her clothes or take naps in during the daytime, as every night she and Lucius slept in the same bed in his room. Aniella wasted no time in shoving the plate of slightly smashed cake at her father, simultaneously launching into her day at Teddy's birthday party, soon announcing that she wanted to comb his hair and to sit down.

Aniella was enthralled with her father's hair, most likely because no matter how much she combed or brushed it, it never puffed out the way her curls did if her parents combed them too much. Lucius allowed his daughter to play with his hair whenever she wished, upon which the little girl would beg him or Hermione to Conjure the little pink comb and brush set from her bedroom, and she would go at his head for hours, all the while rambling on about whatever struck her fancy at the moment.

Lucius still enjoyed having his hair touched, and would often fall asleep, interjecting a sleepy sounding 'hmm' or 'that's interesting', whenever Aniella would stop to make sure that he was listening to her.

Now he was polishing off the smashed piece of blue, purple and white frosted cake, trying to not fall asleep when the soft bristles of Aniella's brush grazed against his scalp.

"So guess who has a bun in the oven?" Hermione was now asking her husband.

"The little blonde one?" Lucius asked, setting aside the now empty plate and bending his head forward when Aniella pushed at it.

"Luna? No, although Ailen asked her to marry him last night, and she accepted. But it's Ginny. Literally, she figured it out when Harry offered her a plate of short ribs and she became ill. She swore at him then ran up the steps to vomit. I hope they made it home alright."

"That's nice, well, the new child, not that she became ill," Lucius replied, his voice sounding muffled as Aniella still beckoned him to keep his head bowed. "Do send them my regards."

"I'll do that," Hermione smiled. "I'll owl her tomorrow before lunch, see if she needs anything."

"There! All finished," Aniella announced, her nightgown covered legs smacking against her father's shoulders as she scrambled down from the armchair. She came around to her father's front, appraising her work.

"How do I look?" he asked, humouring his daughter by turning his head to both sides.

"Pretty," Aniella told him, stretching out a hand to smooth back a lock into place.

"Wizards aren't pretty," Lucius told his daughter. "Ladies like your Mummy are pretty."

"All right..." Aniella trailed off, searching for another word. "Then...I'd say you look very _fit_; how's that, Daddy?"

Hermione choked back on her laughter when she saw the look on her husband's face, one pale blond eyebrow arching as he peered as his daughter. "Fit, am I?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes," Aniella replied with an air of finality, tossing down her comb and kneeling down to hug her father. "That's what Mummy said; I heard her telling Aunt Ginny that she thought you were fit when she first met you."

"Did she now?" Lucius asked, lightly resting his chin atop his daughter's head, who now had her face buried into his chest. He looked across at Hermione, who was no longer smirking, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Mm-hmm," Aniella murmured, shifting around on her father's lap and hugging him again.

Lucius chuckled, lowering his head and kissing the top of his daughter's curly blonde head. "Well, thank you, love. Now let's get you to bed."

"All right, Daddy," Aniella yawned, keeping both arms around her father's neck as Lucius stood up. Aniella reached one arm out, hugging her now standing mother around her neck goodnight before Lucius carried her out of the room.

"MERLIN, Mum wasn't lying when she said 'little pitchers have big ears'!" Hermione griped aloud when she was alone. "I didn't even think Aniella was listening that day!" she continued, now laughing for talking to herself.

Using her wand to vanish the plate on her floor and then turn out the lamps, Hermione went to Lucius' room and slipped into bed. Not realizing how tired she was, Hermione was nearly asleep when she heard the door open and shut.

"So, you thought I was fit?" Lucius drawled after he'd climbed into bed, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yes, a fit _git_," she retorted, laughing when Lucius tickled her neck with his lips. "That little girl; our daughter doesn't miss a thing."

"What about now?" he asked, feigning hurt feelings. "You agreed when I said _was_."

"Oh, shut up, Lucius. You know you're still fit. Let me sleep for a bit and I'll show you how fit I still think you are."

"Hmm, sounds tempting," he purred in Hermione's ear before planting one last kiss on her lips. "Yes, I think my self-confidence is shattered; so it's only fair that you take on the arduous task of repairing it."

Hermione kicked her husband in the leg, earning a low chuckle from him. She then curled her body into his warm side, holding onto the hand that was draped over her waist as she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: I knowwww the time since I've last updated is abominable. BUT! I'd been planning on doing an epilogue and then I was sent a few more ideas of things folks wanted to see, so here I am with another chapter. Don't know if you've been following my other fics, but I broke my wrist in January, which was right when I'd been planning on updating this. And I just finished this bit today. So I might have a few more chapters to post and then an epilogue, I'll see. I sort of like this whole family bit I have going on with the last few chapters. Anyway those still following and reviewing, thank you immensely, and please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"I'm divorcing Harry; thought you ought to know since he's <em>your <em>best friend."

This was how Ginny greeted Hermione after Flooing to Malfoy Manor one Saturday afternoon. She and Luna were visiting Hermione with plans to have lunch and a bit of girl talk. Judging by the surprise in Luna's wide blue eyes, she hadn't known about Ginny's plans.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, wondering if she heard wrong. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Damn right, you heard what I said," Ginny groused as she allowed Hermione and Luna to help her into a chair lined with small pillows. "I'm going to divorce him. It's better than plotting on the best way to castrate him while he's asleep."

"Ginny, you don't mean that," Luna softly told her.

Ginny's brown eyes shone icily in the blonde's direction as she rubbed her hand over her swollen belly. "Don't I, now? I mean it. It's Harry's fault that my back and feet hurt, not to mention every time I laugh or sneeze or cough, I risk wetting myself."

In spite of the serious look on the redhead's face, Hermione felt laughter bubbling up in her throat and she had to fight the urge lest it come out. She knew what Ginny was going through. There had been times where she wanted to seek revenge on Lucius, purely out of the need to blame someone for her discomfort. Of course, in the end, it had been worth it.

"Well, I think I'll owl Harry to tell him to keep all sharp objects out of your reach," Hermione began, "but for now, why don't you put your feet up? I'll have Tipsy bring some tea if you like."

"No tea, thanks, but if you have something sweet that would be great," Ginny replied, a look of relief coming over her face when Hermione conjured up a small stool to prop beneath her feet.

Ginny was eight months pregnant, pushing close to nine, and had well arrived a point where she wanted to eat what she wanted, when she wanted, and desired nothing more than a nap afterwards.

On more than one trip to Grimmauld Place, Hermione bore witness to Harry coming through the door with a bag on his wrist. Ginny had a penchant for snacks that seemed to differ as often as the wind changed directions. Hula Hoops, Cheesy Wotsis, and Cadbury Fingers were the most requested items. Harry made so many frequent trips to the local supermarkets that he was soon on a first name basis with a few of the clerks. The oddest thing Ginny had requested thus far was chips and salad cream to dip them in, with a side of pickles. Harry said nothing as he placed the coveted meal in front of his wife, but he had gone a little green as he watched her generously coat each chip with the thick white sauce before gobbling it down with relish.

Tipsy was summoned, disappearing then reappearing holding Ginny's coveted Cadbury fingers, and the witch became very agreeable as she bit into her sweets.

"It's not chips and salad cream, but it's still good, thank you," she mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. "Oh, I'm being rude. Does anyone want?" Ginny added, holding out the tray.

Hermione and Luna told her no, and Ginny continued shoveling her snack into her mouth.

"So Luna, why aren't you upduff yet? Last I checked you and Ailen were at each other like niflers in heat!"

"Ginny!" Hermione nearly shouted in horror. "Do you have any shame?"

"Hmm, let me think about it."

"I don't mind," Luna replied, although she was laughing. "Daddy asked me the same thing, I think he's ready for a grandchild. Well actually, he asked me once, and then he began buying little toy brooms and the like and leaving them strewn about the house, casting these forlorn little looks when he thought we didn't notice. I think I was supposed to take the hint, but Ailen and I said when it happens it happens..."

Luna had been watching Ginny sucking melted chocolate off her fingertips when she suddenly stopped talking.

"Err, Luna? You all right?" Ginny asked, slowly sucking on her pointer with a furrowed brow as she looked over at her friend whom had the oddest look on her face.

"I...I think so...no, I'm not!"

Luna rarely raised her voice and had now done so, and Hermione and Ginny both raised their eyebrows. Shock then registered on their faces as the blonde leaped up from her seat and dashed out of the room, her long hair flying in her wake.

"Was it something I said?" asked Ginny, wistfully picking up another chocolate finger. "Maybe I put her off at the idea of being pregnant."

"No, I doubt it's that," Hermione soothingly told her.

"I hope not," Ginny continued. "I mean, I know I'm grousing and threatening to maim my husband, but I don't mind, although the whole leaky tap thing whenever I laugh or sneeze is tiring. But Hermione, I swear, if Mum knits one more baby blanket or pair of booties, I'm going to scream. How many blankets and booties do we need? Is she planning on our child having as many limbs as the giant squid back at school?"

By then Hermione was snorting uncontrollably. Molly had made just as many blankets and booties for Aniella from the time she was born until she was big enough for the initialed jumpers that all of the Weasleys and extended family got around Christmas. But since her only daughter was expecting, Hermione was sure that the matriarch had already gone overboard, and then took that to new heights.

"Hermione, stop laughing at me you evil bint," Ginny chuckled in spite of herself. "I mean it! Everywhere I turn in Grimmauld Place, there's a little hat and matching booties. I'm knee-deep in yarn, and crotch-high depending on where I'm standing. Too bad Dobby isn't around, he would have a field day."

"Your mum would kill you if you have away all of her knitting," Hermione chided.

"Not _all_ of it...just thirty pieces or so."

"Thirty!?"

"I told you! What, did you think I was exaggerating? I can't sit down without a bits of lacy or yarn things becoming stuck in my—"

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed as the witch came back into the room. "You were gone for a while; are you all right? You look a little pale."

Luna gave a shaky smile as she sat back down. "Just a little stomachache, that's all," she replied. "I didn't each much at breakfast."

"You didn't eat _any _breakfast the other morning when I came to your house," Ginny pointed out. "That's probably why you feel poorly."

"That's because I wasn't hungry!" Luna shot back, sounding a bit snappish, something that was nearly uncharacteristic for her. "Why am I going to eat if I don't feel like it?"

Ginny was shrewdly eyeing her friend while blinding groping for another chocolate finger to put into her mouth. Slowly eating the entire thing while staring at Luna, the smirk on her face was priceless as Luna squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, does the Floo work in here?" Ginny asked casually, gesturing to the ornate hearth across the room.

"Yes...why?"

"Oh, nothing. Help me up, will you?" she asked, setting her chocolate fingers to the side and holding out both hands.

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione asked as she helped Ginny to her feet.

"You will...in a minute," Ginny replied with an air of mystery as she waddled over to the hearth. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder she threw it into the empty space and called out for the Burrow.

"Mum! Oi, Mum! Are you there?"

Moments later, Molly Weasley's head appeared in the bright green flames.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Is it time? Is the baby coming? Hold on while I get your father—_ARTHUR!_"

"_Mum!_ No, I'm fine!" Ginny hastily shouted into the flames. "I just need some of that tea if you've got any."

"Oh!" Ginny shook her head when she found that the disappointment in her mother's voice was nearly palpable. "All right, give me a minute."

Ginny stood by the Floor, arms folded across her chest, smirking across at her two friends. Luna was sitting hunched over on the sofa, eyes heavy and looking as if she was suddenly ready for a nap. Hermione, on the other hand, looked extremely suspicious as she peered at a crookedly-grinning Ginny.

"Potter, what has you smirking like that?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see!" Ginny replied in a sing-song. Once Molly passed her a bundle of tea through the green flames, Ginny walked back over to Luna and placed it in her lap. "That's for your morning sickness," she told her. "Tell Ailen when he makes it for you he only needs to brew it for three minutes."

Luna's one heavy-lidded eyes were now wide open, giving her the look of one who had been petrified.

"Luna, are you all right?" Hermione asked when the blonde witch was quiet for several minutes.

"Yes...but I think I should go home now," she slowly stated, rising from the sofa and nearly forgetting her wand.

"So, um, that went well?" Hermione asked once Luna disappeared through the Floo.

"Luna'll be fine," Ginny replied dismissively. "I reckon she's a bit shocked, like I was at first, but she'll be all right. More importantly, we never got our lunch! This baby is going to kick a hole in my back unless he gets fed."

"So what do you call the platter of chocolate fingers you just devoured?"

"A starter, but now I need a proper meal. Come on, let's go back to Grimmauld Place. I feel like a Chinese takeaway."

"What, no chips and salad cream?"

"Hmm, maybe later."

* * *

><p>Ginny hadn't been lying when she said she was hungry. She ordered so much food that it covered the entire end of the long wooden table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry had left work early, wanting to check on his wife and was surprised to find his best friend at home with her.<p>

After scraping up the last bit of her fried rice, Ginny announced that she was going up for a nap and left Harry and Hermione alone in the kitchen.

"So, how is my goddaughter?" he asked between bites of sesame chicken.

"She's fine; she's spending the day with her brother," Hermione replied. "No idea where Draco's taken her, but I'm sure she's going to come back with a torn, filthy dress and having eaten too many sweets. Aniella is attracted to dirt like a bee to honey, and I have no idea where she gets it from."

"He does enjoy spoiling her, doesn't he?" Harry laughed.

"Spoilt is an understatement," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, between him and Lucius, I'm surprised she doesn't act like Draco when he was younger."

"Nah, you'd never let that happen."

"You're right about that. So how are you, all ready for your first born?"

"Yeah, I am, but...I can't lie, I'm still a bit worried," Harry admitted, a pensive look on his face. He was now fumbling around with a half-bitten fortune cookie, breaking the thin wafer into tiny pieces and dropping them onto his plate.

"Worried, whatever for?" Hermione asked gently, reaching across to poke Harry's hand.

Heaving a sigh, Harry dropped the remainder of the cookie crumbles and peered across the table at Hermione.

"I've read all the books, we have everything ready. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been nothing but great; Molly came over and even helped us with the nursery."

"Yeah, Ginny told me," Hermione laughed. "She said that even though you two are having one baby, Molly left enough nappies and blankets for four sets of triplets."

"Ginny isn't exaggerating," Harry replied. "There really is a small mountain of nappies up there. And bum cream. Molly said it seems like a lot now, but we'd thank her later for it."

"She has a point," Hermione agreed, thinking back to the stacks of nappies she and Lucius had gone through with Aniella. "I won't even get on the baby vomit; you'll be changing his babygro so often that you'll be tempted to leave him naked. Lucius actually did leave Aniella naked one day, but that might have been because she hated clothes and kept wriggling whenever he tried to redress her."

"Is that what Ginny was talking about when she said she went to your house and found Ani rolling around on the bed naked?"

"Yes," Hermione answered in an aggrieved tone. "The child positively loathed clothes. You'd never think so as she became older; always wanted to wear a dress, even if she was playing in the garden. And Lucius and Draco thinks the only materials a Malfoy witch should wear are silk, satin, and lace. Dungarees are a dirty word if you ask those two. Anyway, I still don't understand why you're worried. We all know you're great with children, that much is evident with Ani and Teddy and Victoire. "

"Guess you have a point, but it's different when it's your own kid, you know?" Harry replied, ruffling his messy black hair and folding his arms. Even in adulthood, Harry's hair refused to lie flat, no matter how many times he tried to tame it with a brush. In the end he figured it was easier to let it do its own thing, no matter if he looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed. "But think about it, Hermione. Look at my upbringing; it wasn't exactly the best, and the Dursleys were about nurturing as a band of Trolls. What if I'm rubbish with my own child?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said pleadingly. "I forget that you sometimes are more of a worrywart than I am. But I promise you, you won't be rubbish, and your son will love you."

"But how can you be so sure, Hermione?"

"Because I'm a know-it-all, it's my job to be sure," she replied lightly. "But seriously, Harry, you have nothing to worry about. There is no one proper way to raise a child, and the baby won't care if you know ten perfect ways to fold a cloth nappy or if his clothes comes from the posh baby section at Harrod's. Things like that don't matter. You can read the baby the gossip column of the _Daily Prophet _and he'd be content so long as he was hearing your voice."

"Really?"

"Really. And then he'll get big enough to crawl out of his bed, only to come interrupt you and Ginny at night when you're trying to have some alone time, and you'll give in, only to trade kissing your wife for tickling your son and playing hand clapping games like Miss Susie with him."

"What the hell is Miss Susie?"

"It's a Muggle thing, I'll tell you later," Hermione laughed. "It's silly as the day is long but Aniella loved it, and she loved her brother and father to sing it to her. She had Lucius sing it to her so many times that I'm sure I once heard him mumbling 'Sod off, Miss Susie, leave me alone' in his sleep."

"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled, scratching his head. "Anything else I should know?"

"Babies have an innate sense of waking up at the exact moment you fall asleep, go to the loo, or are otherwise indisposed. Actually, the word 'indisposed' is not in their vocabulary. When they cry, they want you to practically drop out of the sky and tend to their needs, doesn't matter what you were in the middle of."

"Right. What else?"

"Well...this isn't until he starts speaking, but children listen to _everything. _If you don't want it repeated at the most inopportune moment, don't say it in front of them."

"Hmm, sounds like there's a story behind those words," Harry chortled.

"More stories than I care to remember, I'm sure," Hermione said wryly.

Harry and Hermione soon moved their conversation to the drawing room, which had been completely redecorated after Harry and Ginny were married. The entire house was a far cry from the moth-eaten draperies and antiquated furnishings that were once found in every corner. Everything was now modern and inviting, and Hermione was sat in her favorite squishy armchair, the one she deemed hers whenever she visited.

After they chatted for another hour or so, Harry seemed to be a lot more at ease. He'd gone up twice to check on Ginny, announcing that she was still sound asleep and sprawled across their entire bed each time he came back downstairs.

"I remember those days," Hermione reflected. "It's tiring when you feel like a beached whale, not to mention the fact that you can't see your own feet."

"A beached whale, wow, okay. Not an analogy I'd have thought of but if you say so."

"Yes, it's quite fitting," Hermione said as she stood up and stretched. "Now I need to pop back home, but make sure you rub Ginny's feet when she wakes up, she says they were hurting her earlier."

"I'll rub whatever she tells me to so long as I don't get yelled at," Harry replied, looking a bit frightened. "Ginny is scary when she's in a bad mood."

"I'd tell you to ask her if she has a fiery temper to match her fiery hair, or fiery hair to match her fiery temper, but then she might hex you and lock you out of the house. We'd put you up in the manor, though, no worries."

"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Harry told her wryly as he came over for a hug.

"I love you," Hermione told him between giggling. "And remember what I said; don't worry, everything will be fine. All right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

"Good. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after dinner, Lucius returned to his study to finish up a bit of last minute work while Hermione bathed her daughter and sent her straight to bed. She found out that Draco and Alyvya had taken Aniella as well as Remus' and Tonks' son, Teddy, to a Quidditch game. Just as she suspected, the children had been given any and everything they asked for, because a large clump of pink candyfloss had been stuck in Aniella's hair. The only thing Hermione could do was wash the sugary mess out, and surprisingly the little girl made no fuss. She didn't even complain when she was sent to bed early, forgetting to ask her mum to read to her until she fell asleep.<p>

Hermione had already showered and was in her nightie, sitting in the middle of her and Lucius' bed when he came in.

"I went to say goodnight to Aniella, but she was already snoring," Lucius chuckled as he unbuttoned his waistcoat. "She sounds just like her mother."

"Oh, hush, you," Hermione shot back. "I guess Draco and Alyvya wore Ani and Teddy out, because she was about to fall asleep sitting up in the bathtub. I won't even mention the candyfloss stuck in her hair nor the rip in her tights. Why she wore a dress to a Quidditch game is beyond me."

"Ah yes, Draco asked if I could get tickets for the Falmouth Falcons last week. I'd nearly forgotten about that."

"You really do know everyone, don't you?" Hermione asked of Lucius' connections, to which he gave a small shrug.

"I know enough people, but none are as interesting as you," he replied, suggestively eyeing Hermione while slipping off the waistcoat and unbuttoning both cuffs on his white shirt.

Hermione scoffed lightly and slipped off the bed, coming to stand in front of Lucius. She took her time unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and pulling it off his body, then taking his hands in hers and slipping off the serpentine rings he was rarely found without. Leaving on his wedding band, Hermione placed everything on the nightstand and climbed back onto bed, watching as Lucius removed the rest of his clothing.

"Hurry up, love, I'm cold," Hermione ordered, wrapping both arms around her body for emphasis.

"You can always get beneath the duvet," Lucius told her. "That is what it's for."

"Why do that when I've got you?" she challenged. "It's not my fault you have to wear fifty articles of clothing at a time."

Lucius smirked at his wife but he did hurry things along, and was soon settled into bed wearing only a pair of black pyjama bottoms.

"Is this to your liking, Madam?" he asked, pulling Hermione into the curve of his body and pressing a kiss onto her shoulder.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, further relaxing when she felt Lucius' lips making their way to the back of her neck.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. Luna's apparently pregnant, and she left early so she could go tell Ailen. Then Ginny and I ended up going to Grimmauld Place for lunch, and Harry and I had a nice chat once she was off for a nap."

"And how is Mrs. Potter doing?"

"Fine; tired. And cross, going by the way she was threatening her husband. Harry told me he's sort of worried about being a father, but I told him that he'd be all right. Anyway, it looks like we'll be planning another baby shower. How was your day?"

"Dull and uninspiring, yet it has taken a turn for the better," Lucius murmured into Hermione's ear, his fingers toying with the edge of her nightgown and drawing it up to her hip. "No knickers? How inviting."

"You really are naughty, do you know that?" Hermione moaned when Lucius tipped her onto her back and began tugging down the thin straps of her nightie. Arching her back when his warm mouth came down upon her nipple, Hermione grabbed a fistful of bed sheets.

After a round of fervent kissing, groping, and caressing, Lucius hastily worked his pyjama bottoms halfway down his thighs and aligned Hermione's hips with his, slowly pushing into her body. Their lovemaking was quiet and unhurried, although when Lucius was nearing climax, his thrusting became more forceful and it almost immediately elicited an equally strong orgasm from a trembling, panting Hermione.

"Still think I'm horrid?" Lucius huskily asked once they were done, soundly kissing his wife.

"I said naughty, not horrid," Hermione breathlessly replied, languidly stroking his back.

The two were nearly asleep when a small knocking was heard on the bedroom door.

"That can only be one little witch," Lucius yawned as he pushed the duvet back. "Stay; I'll get her."

After opening the door, he found a tearful Aniella standing there, clutching onto Sir Cory by the ear and her nightgown half unbuttoned.

"Daddy, I throwed up in my bed," she sobbed, her little chest heaving and her fist rubbing at her tear-soaked eyes.

"Oh no, baby, what did you eat?" Lucius chided softly, picking up his daughter and carrying her over the bed. Aniella continued sobbing into her father's neck while he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm going to kill Draco for letting her eat so much rubbish today," Hermione grumbled under her breath, sliding over on the bed to smooth back Aniella's curls to feel her forehead.

"What did your brother give you today, hmm?"

"Chips and candyfloss. But I only ate a little candyfloss; I gave the rest to Teddy," Aniella replied mournfully, burrowing her face into her father's shoulder.

Hermione kept a motley of Muggle and magical cures on hand for common ailments, and went into the bathroom to find something for her daughter. Once Aniella had been sorted out and placed in the middle of their bed, she began falling asleep as her mother stroked her hair. Lucius was on the other side, intently focused on the drowsing form of their child.

"I think I forgot to warn Harry about a child covered in sick and Merlin knows what else knocking on your door in the middle of the night," Hermione softly told Lucius.

"He'll find out soon enough," the blond replied, leaning down to press a kiss into his sleeping daughter's hair.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: So I was planning on ending it, but I had a few more requests for additional chapters. Sorry they took so long, but I had a second operation on my wrist and it made all of my updating extremely slow. Plus, I hate posting things just for the sake of posting, because it's not fair to make your eyes bleed with half-assed writing. So, I hope you enjoy! And thank you for the new readers, followers, and reviewers! :)_**

* * *

><p>Hermione had no idea of the time. All she knew was that sleeping next to her daughter was akin to sharing a bed with an egg beater that had legs, one of which had firmly insinuated itself against her stomach. Turning over to avoid the leg, Hermione gasped in pain when Aniella flailed in her sleep and kicked out to the side, all without waking up.<p>

_Damn! _Hermione swore inwardly when the foot landed flush against her abdomen. Shoving the duvet back she climbed out of bed and held onto the mattress, waiting for the waves of pain to subside.

Aniella immediately scooted over to take over the place her mother had previously occupied. Sprawling out her little limbs, her foot ended up right beneath Lucius' chin, the other most likely on top of his stomach. Lucius had been snoring loudly and made a single chuffing noise when five little toes grazed the underside of his face, but he soon resumed a sound sleep.

Aniella had contributed to her mum waking up, but long before that Hermione had been tossing and turning in her sleep. For the past three hours her stomach and chest felt the way it had the last time she and Ginny ordered proper Greek takeaway from a shop in London. Hermione thought she was dying until she realized that she was suffering from heartburn, and vowed to never touch another piece of lamb again. But she definitely hadn't eaten any lamb for dinner that night, and for the life of her Hermione could not figure out why her stomach was revolting against her.

Telling herself to lie back down, that the fiery sensation radiating in her chest would go away if she slept, Hermione made to get back into bed. Soon as she braced one hand against the mattress, her stomach did a flip and made her beeline to the bathroom, where she made it to the toilet in record timing.

"Oh god," she moaned into her hand after throwing up what felt like her toenails. Remembering how sick Luna had become as she watched Ginny eating her chocolate fingers, Hermione felt a surge of sympathy towards her friend.

Too bad the mere thought of those damned chocolate fingers was enough to have her dry heaving again.

The sounds of Hermione's retching reached Lucius' ears and was enough to make him roll out of bed and make his bleary-eyed way to the bathroom, where he found his wife huddled against the wall, eyes closed and her cheek pressed to the cool tiles.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Lucius asked in a sleep-roughened voice, walking across the bathroom floor and stooping down in front of her.

Turning her head, Hermione opened one eye to peer at her bare-chested, disheveled-looking spouse who already sported scruff on his chin and had his sleek blond hair sticking up on one side.

"I feel like I'm dying," she announced dispassionately, closing her eye and nuzzling her face against the wall.

"Are you planning on dying whilst kissing the wall?"

"It's cold; it feels good," Hermione explained, gingerly turning over to touch her cheek to a fresh piece of tile, as the area she had been lying against grew too warm for comfort.

"What happened, did you have some of Aniella's chips and candyfloss?" Lucius continued, trying to make light of the situation.

"Lucius, don't...!" Hermione gasped, her eyes flying open seconds before scrambling on hands and knees to make it back over to the toilet.

Her stomach had been long emptied and there was nothing left to come up, yet it didn't stop the nasty taste from filling Hermione's mouth. Still moaning as Lucius helped her stand up once she was done, Hermione accepted the glass of water he filled from the tap and rinsed her mouth.

"Oh god, I feel awful," she croaked, resting both arms on the edge of the basin and burying her face in them. "I want to go back to sleep but I can't."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Lucius, truly at a loss as to how he could help his wife.

"Yes," Hermione answered, sounding rather accusing. "You can begin by telling me how the hell I'm puking my life away while you're standing there with a healthy glow, even before the sun has thought of rising. We ate the same thing for dinner; why am I the only sick one?"

Sitting up and pushing her hair out of her eyes, Hermione glared fiercely at her other half. Lucius responded with one of his smirks, and Hermione rolled her eyes and buried her face back into the crook of her arm.

"Go away. You're too pretty for it to be so bloody early, even if your hair is sticking up."

"And you are exceptionally beautiful even when you're feeling poorly and behaving like a grouchy goblin. Now, come here," Lucius continued, reaching out and attempting to pry Hermione's arms away from her face.

"No, I need to sit like this," Hermione protested, feebly shoving his hand away. "If I move, I'll be sick again."

"No, you won't," Lucius told her. "Or I can give you whatever it was that helped Ani. Where is it?"

"Second shelf, to the right in the medicine cabinet," said Hermione, her voice still muffled as her lips were buried against her skin.

Lucius filled a glass with water from the tap and added some of the white powder to it. He held the mixture to Hermione's lips, and she slowly swallowed it down. Lucius hadn't been lying; in a few minutes the nauseated feeling was gone, or at least temporarily held at bay.

"Now, will you come here?" Lucius asked, setting down the glass and holding open his arms.

"I'm still mad at you," Hermione mumbled, crawling over and throwing both arms around his neck when he picked her up. He then carried her into the bedroom and sat on the carpeted floor opposite the bed, not wanting to wake up their slumbering daughter, who was now completely sprawled out on the huge mattress. Hermione nuzzled her face against Lucius' bicep once she was settled in his lap, inhaling his clean, masculine scent. He still slept without a pyjama top and she could feel his body heat through the thin silk of her nightie.

"I suppose that's feasible," he replied in a quiet voice. "Although perhaps another little Malfoy is the source of your discomfort. And not the one that's currently taking over our bed."

Hermione had been in the middle of letting out a wide yawn when she heard the comment about 'another little Malfoy'.

"What the hell are you on about?" she asked exhaustedly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against Lucius' broad shoulder.

"I'm talking about the wee naughty lad, making his mum feel poorly. Shame on him."

"Lucius...were you drinking tonight? Did you sneak down to your study and down a bottle of firewhisky?"

"I've done nothing of the sort, Madam," the wizard drawled, unfurling one arm to reach down until his fingertips were at the hem of Hermione's nightie. Pushing it up past her thighs, he allowed his long fingers to settle over the expanse of her soft but flat abdomen. "I'm talking about the little one here," he finished in a whisper.

It was a good thing Hermione's back was to his chest, because she would have cuffed his ear had she noticed the way the corners of his eyes were crinkled with amusement. She didn't know if it was the late hour that was playing tricks on her ears, or if her spouse had truly gone off his rocker. Perhaps she was just sleep-deprived.

"I think I would have noticed if I was pregnant again, Lucius," Hermione tartly informed him.

"Ah, just like you did the first time?" he asked, a hint of smugness coloring his voice.

"If I had the energy, I'd pinch you."

"I would much rather prefer a kiss. Or perhaps to get back into bed; this floor isn't exactly soft on one's arse."

"Oh, Lucius!" Hermione fussed. "I can't lay down just yet. I need to sit up for a minute."

"All right, then. But if my legs go numb and I fall whilst carrying you back to bed, well, you've been warned."

Hermione giggled at the comment. Burrowing further into Lucius' arms and becoming lulled by the sound of his thumping heart, she fell asleep without realizing it. She didn't stir once when he stood up with her still in his arms (even when he cursed under his breath at the pins and needles sensation in his tailbone and calves) and carried her back to bed. He had to use one arm to awkwardly wrestle Aniella back to one side, but finally managed to situate Hermione beneath the blankets. She ended up sleeping throughout the rest of the night, only stirring awake when muted light shone into the bedroom that morning.

Yet it wasn't the dull sunshine that initially woke her up, but a pair of child-sized fingers attempting to pry open her left eye and a voice speaking in an exaggerated whisper.

"Mummy? Mummy, are you awake?"

"Ani, leave your mother alone. She needs to rest."

"But Daddy, you said Mummy throwed up last night too. Did Mummy get sick like I did? Did she have too much candyfloss?"

"_Threw_ up, Ani, threw up, not throwed up: there's no such word. And sort of. Now are you going to tell me what you want for breakfast or shall I guess?"

"Waffles," Aniella answered after one second of pondering. "And bacon. I want bacon. Can we bring Mummy some?"

"I think your mother might prefer just a cup of tea," Lucius told his daughter with hidden amusement. "Weak tea without milk."

Meanwhile, Hermione had been feigning unconsciousness the entire time. She sort of felt guilty for not responding to her daughter's prodding, but she _was_ completely knackered. Grateful when Lucius ushered their mini-me out of the bedroom, Hermione fell back asleep, only waking up when she heard a small rapping of something being set down next to her ear.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily, opening one eye to see Lucius standing next to her.

"I thought you might like this after an entire night of retching," he announced, sitting on the edge of the bed and gesturing to the cup on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"All right, but hopefully it lasts," Hermione replied, sitting up and reaching over to retrieve the cup. "Where's Ani?"

"In her bedroom, getting dressed."

"Did you pick out her clothes?"

Silence.

"Oh, lovely. I'm sure she's going to come out in one of her frilliest dresses and lace tights."

"Are you still on about that?" Lucius chuckled, reaching over to graze his fingertips over Hermione's stomach. "Well, not to worry. This little one won't ruin every pair of lace tights because he'll be in trousers."

Hermione had just taken a large sip of tea and nearly choked. "You're so sure, aren't you?" she archly inquired. "How do you know for sure that I'm pregnant?"

Lucius sighed and withdrew his wand. It only took him a few seconds to perform that charm which showed that Hermione was indeed pregnant and of course, the look on his face was so smug that she hoped it would get stuck like that.

"What...? How...?"

"If you've already forgotten the how, I am more than willing to show you," Lucius drawled, causing Hermione to nudge him with her knee.

"Be quiet, you fertile man. If anyone dared question your virility, they would be sadly mistaken."

"They would be hexed is more like it," Lucius grumbled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't think anyone would question it, considering how you keep getting me sprogged up. But it's your own son that still calls you an old man. He's going to laugh when he hears this."

"Rude child. Just last week Draco was asking if my wand still worked, and if you were ready to turn me in for a younger model."

Hermione choked with laughter, tears flooding her eyes when she saw Lucius glowering at her. Setting her now empty teacup down, she sat up and threw both arms around his neck, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

"You tell that little ferret that I would _never _trade you in," Hermione whispered into Lucius' ear. "And you tell him that your wand works just fine."

"I am _not _repeating that to Draco!" Lucius snapped, moving to pull out of his wife's grasp.

Still giggling, Hermione kicked free of the duvet and sheets and propelled herself into Lucius' lap, playfully nipping at his nose before kissing him. The mock frown slowly disappeared from Lucius' face and he pulled Hermione against him, deepening their kiss.

"I should go check on Aniella," Hermione mused one they'd broken apart.

"No, you should stay here and let Tipsy bring you something more substantial than tea," Lucius suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione protested as something else struck her mind. "But I do know what I can use...some of that tea from Molly. But I'll pop over to Ginny first to see if she has any."

"Go on, I'll stay here with Aniella."

"Will you be alright with her?"

Lucius gave Hermione a withering glance. "Things might be difficult, but I will do my best to manage," he finally offered in a voice leaden with irony.

The thick sarcasm was not lost on his wife, and Hermione swatted him on the arm before calling him a wise-arse. She then slid off the bed in aims of a shower.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Anyone in?" Hermione called into the Floo thirty minutes later.<p>

She'd sent a call to Grimmauld Place and waited for a reply, not wanting to accidentally walk in and see something not meant for her eyes. A muffled cry told her to come through, and Hermione stepped through. Ginny popped into view, wearing what looked like one of Harry's old button-up flannel shirts. The shirt fell down to her thighs, which were completely bare, and she had on a pair of fluffy purple carpet slippers.

"Hello, Mummy Malfoy," Ginny greeted, her belly protruding like a mixing bowl and nudging Hermione's when she came over to pat her cheek, the same way the elder Mrs. Weasley did to them.

"Watch it, you," Hermione replied warningly. "Does your husband know that you're roaming around without any pants?"

"He sure does," Ginny answered coquettishly, fluttering her eyelashes and teasingly lifting up the hem of her shirt to bare more of her thigh. "And he doesn't have one complaint."

"I bet he doesn't," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like sending an eviction notice to my tenant, that's how. Or making Harry carry this child for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, Gin, sure. It sort of doesn't work that way."

"I know! Believe me, I've tried."

Ginny walked over to the sofa and eased down onto it. At her foot was a basket of what looked like baby's clothes, even more than Hermione had seen on her last visit.

"Yes, Mum sent over even more things," Ginny commented with slight aggravation when she caught Hermione eyeing the basket. "She's hoping for twins even though I told her I'm having a boy. _One _boy. Not two, and damned sure not three."

"What is it with your mum wanting you to have a horde of children at once? Does she want you to go grey and insane before you reach thirty?"

"Maybe. I know Fred and George made her grey long before her time. You don't think Mum's hair is still naturally red, do you?" Ginny cackled. "She's been dyeing it even before I was born, but don't you tell her I said so."

"I'm not saying anything to make her cross, especially since I'm going to need more of that tea," said Hermione.

Ginny looked at her quizzically. Utterly baffled for a moment, Hermione waited for her friend to piece everything together.

"No!" Ginny finally exclaimed."Really? Congratulations! When did you find out?"

"Last night," Hermione told her, cringing at the memory. "Aniella woke us up with a stomachache; vomited in her bed and all down the front of her nightgown. Then I became ill during the night, and I had no idea why I felt the way I did. Anyway, it was Lucius that said I was pregnant, and he did the charm soon as I woke up this morning."

"That is really wonderful, Hermione," Ginny continued in a soft voice. "I'm so happy for you. Maybe you'll have a boy this time?"

"Lucius already claims that he's going to have another son." Hermione laughed and then shook her head. "A little golden prince; another Draco. I'm still trying to remember when exactly I got pregnant."

"Probably around the time you forgot your potion," Ginny snorted. "With the way you two go at it, I'm surprised you remember at all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smug redhead.

"Have you eaten?" Ginny then asked, ignoring the glower on Hermione's face. "I can get Harry to make us something."

Just as Hermione was about to protest, Ginny yelled loudly enough that she wondered if her eardrums had burst. Within a few seconds Harry was standing in the doorway, dressed in a wrinkled Quidditch shirt, fumbling to put his glasses on and looking bleary-eyed as if he'd been in the middle of napping.

"What's wrong? Is it time?" he began frantically, rumpling his messy black hair while looking around. "I need to call your mum, and—"

"No!" Ginny interrupted, laughing. "No no, I'm fine."

"Blimey, Gin," Harry sighed, immediate relief showing on his face as he slumped against the doorframe. "I thought something was up with the way you yelled."

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Ginny apologized, although it was clear that the sight of her panicky husband amused her more than it should have. "We're hungry, and there's a law that says you can't leave pregnant women in a hungry state else they'll start hexing their loved ones. So can you fix us something to eat, please?"

"Sure, once my heart starts working again," he said a wry voice. "The only time I've heard you yell like that was when...oh, hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry," Hermione laughed. "Thank you for not finishing that sentence."

"What? Oh," Harry paused, flashing an embarrassed grin. "What do you want to eat? Chinese takeaway again? Curry?"

Ginny peered at the slightly pained expression on Hermione's face. "I'd say yes to both, but I don't know if Hermione can stand the scent. Can you do sandwiches, Hermione?"

"That's fine, thank you," Hermione replied, grateful that Ginny was appeased with a simple meal. Ginny had a point when she said that Hermione wouldn't be able to stomach the scent of the previously mention food.

"Alright," Harry told them, yawning as he walked out of the drawing room.

"Do you make it a habit to scare your husband often?" Hermione queried when she saw Ginny breaking out into laughter again.

"A little scare now and then keeps him honest," she snorted. "Besides, that was nothing. You should have seen him last night when I thought I'd felt a contraction. Poor thing fell out of bed and ran to the door— no trousers, no underpants. He'd made it all the way downstairs with my valise when he realized that I was still in bed."

"You let Harry get all the way downstairs without bothering to tell him that you were fine?"

Ginny gave a small shrug, and Hermione shook her head. Ten minutes later, Harry returned with a plate of sandwiches for the two. He'd levitated their drinks behind him and was just setting everything down on the table when he froze.

"Wait a minute..." Harry trailed off, his bright green eyes flashing intently in Hermione's direction. "Did Ginny say what I think she said?"

"Ginny said _lots _of things; care to elaborate on which one you're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"She said that it's the law to feed pregnant witches, emphasis on _witches. _Don't tell me you're..."

"Up the duff? Sprogged up? In the family way?" Ginny supplied as she helped herself to a sandwich with the most filling."Indeed she is. Poor Lucius; I bet she's working that man's wand to its core. Well, maybe just working his wand."

"Ginny!" Hermione yelped, her face growing hot as she glanced at the look of horror on Harry's also reddened face.

"I would say that it's the hormones making her like this," said Harry, looking as though he wanted to disappear right through the floor. "But—"

"But your wife was already horrid!" Hermione finished for him.

"You both love me, so shut up," Ginny calmly replied around a mouthful of sandwich. "Thank you for lunch, darling," she told Harry with mock sweetness.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he sighed. "_Hermione, _let me know if you two need anything else. I'm going back to sleep. That damned Ron had me up before sunrise; needed an extra for their game this morning because one of his mates apparently went on the lash last night and is still recovering."

"Ron likes Muggle football," Ginny explained, biting off the other corner of her sandwich. "He's just like dad."

"That's right, I forgot about that," Hermione nodded. She remembered that a few years prior, Ron had taken an immense liking to Muggle football and often played with a group of men from work, some of whom were half-blood or Muggle-born and familiar with the sport. Harry sometimes joined in, but claimed that football wasn't really his sport. Still, he would join in whenever the team was short of one player.

"Well, congratulations, Hermione," Harry told her as he began making his way to the door. "I hope you give me a godson this go around."

"Thank you. Now go take your nap!"

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned to the manor later that afternoon, she found Lucius and Aniella in the garden. The sight of her husband caused her to duck behind a tall hedge for a moment, fighting back a fit of giggles.<p>

As expected, Aniella had put a dress—a blue tea-length one. She'd forgone tights and her legs and feet were completely bare, and Hermione cringed when she saw her daughter's toes digging into the perfectly green grass beneath them. Lucius was nearly as dressed up; he had on perfectly creased black trousers, a crisp white shirt, and Hermione's favorite burgundy brocade vest that hugged his torso in a way that made her want to snatch it off him. However, his shoes were next to him, his trouser socks neatly folded together and resting on top. He was sitting on top of a quilt that Hermione suspected had been conjured from one of his handkerchiefs, only Lucius was the only sitting on it. The blond wizard was completely barefoot and perched calmly as his daughter danced around him, chattering excitedly and doing something with his hair.

It wasn't until Hermione moved closer that she realized Aniella had been busily arranging a crown of daisies atop his head.

"Mummy!" Aniella cried when she saw Hermione approaching. She let go of the daisy crown to run to her mother, and it fell onto Lucius' shoulder, causing a few petals to come loose and rain down into his lap. "Come play with Daddy and me."

"Hello, sweetheart," said Hermione, bending down to kiss her daughter. "What are you doing to Daddy's hair?"

"Making it look pretty," Aniella answered, tugging her mum's hand and leading her to the blanket covering the huge expanse of lawn. "Auntie Luna showed me how to make daisy crowns. Daddy said that he could make one with his wand, but that's not how Auntie Luna showed me. You have to actually _make _the daisies into a crown; it's cheating if you use magic."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Lucius and covertly winking at him.

"Apparently so, as our daughter states," Lucius told Hermione matter-of-factly. "Aniella, why don't you make Mummy a crown?"

"Alright, but you make one, too," Aniella agreed, pressing a bunch of daisies into Lucius' hands.

Lost in her own world as she began working on Hermione's crown, Aniella completely tuned out her parents as she began weaving the flowers together.

"So...why is it _you_ know how to make a daisy crown?" Hermione asked, smiling as she looked down at Lucius' long, elegant fingers moving over the delicate green stalks.

"Well, after Aniella showed me, it wasn't too hard," Lucius replied, gesturing to the three crowns he'd already made that were sitting in a pile next to Hermione's hand. "The most work was conjuring up the daisies and then convincing Ani that peacocks don't care for wearing things on their heads when she wanted to give them one."

"Now she definitely sounds like she's been hanging around Luna," Hermione laughed. She then reclined back on her elbows and looked up at the fluffy clouds scattered throughout a clear blue sky. "Whose idea was it to come out here?"

"Mine, believe it or not," Lucius chuckled. "It just dawned on me that I've always walked through my garden instead of actually taking the time to sit in it. Aniella was the one who said we should have a picnic, and we ate lunch out here."

"That sounds nice," Hermione smiled. "I can't believe that you've lived here all this time and never stopped to smell the roses, so to speak."

Lucius let out a small scoff. "If my father had seen me lingering in the garden, he'd have thrashed me with his walking stick. But enough about that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I didn't become ill at Ginny's after lunch, so that's good."

"Mummy, why were you sick this morning?" Aniella asked suddenly, even though her brown eyes were still focused on her half-finished daisy crown.

"Because..." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to lie to her daughter but also not sure how to bring up the subject of her pregnancy.

"Because, your mum is going to give you a little brother," Lucius easily cut in, "and mummies sometimes feel sick when they're going to have a baby."

Aniella's little brown furrowed as she took a few minutes to absorb this new bit of information. She was still finishing her mother's crown, while Hermione began praying that her daughter wouldn't pop the 'where do babies come from' question.

"Good," Aniella stated firmly, to her parents' surprise. "I'd rather a little brother than a little sister. I can boss him around like I do Teddy."

Hermione exhaled in relief while Lucius sniggered; they were in silent agreement about their child's domineering ways, something Lucius claimed came from Hermione.

"Finished!" Aniella announced after the last daisy had been tied in place. Supporting herself by grabbing onto Lucius' shoulder, Aniella stood up and moved in front of her mother, placing the daisy crown atop her thick curls. "Oh, Mummy, you look lovely."

"Thank you, darling," said Hermione, kissing the top of Aniella's head when she plopped down into her lap. She then reached for one of the crowns Lucius had made and slipped it on top of Aniella's slightly disheveled blonde curls. "And now you look even lovelier. _And _we both match Daddy!"

Aniella giggled when her eyes drifted to the flowers adorning her father's head. He then dramatically tossed his long hair, purely to amuse Aniella, who laughed loudly at his antics.

The three lingered in the garden until Aniella announced that she was hungry. A brief glance at Lucius' timepiece showed that it was nearly dinnertime. The evening was still mild and pleasant, and Hermione suggested that they eat in the solarium. Once her belly was full, Aniella rested her head down right at the table, her eyelids threatening to close at any moment. She even abandoned her usual ritual of begging to stay up just 'a little bit longer' after her bath.

"What did you two do all afternoon?" Hermione asked incredulously once Aniella was tucked into bed and fast asleep. "Before I got out a 'goodnight' she was already snoring."

"Some of everything," Lucius replied to Hermione's first question, "in addition to a fair bit of running about. Then she missed her nap, claiming that she needed to stay with me so I wouldn't get lonely because you'd gone to visit Ginevra."

"You know, that child could sell honey to a bee," Hermione groaned. "So I take it she was fine all day? No more upset stomach?"

"Not at all. I knew Aniella was back to normal when she practically inhaled her lunch and then asked for ice cream."

"Oh yes, she was definitely feeling better," Hermione mused. She then craned her neck to look out the window. "It's such a nice night; I wasn't ready to come in yet, to be honest."

"We can always go back out," Lucius told her. "Care for a little late night romp in the moonlight?"

"Oh, you!" Hermione fussed in feigned exasperation, slapping him in the chest. Lucius had removed his vest and was clad in his white shirt, its sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. She'd been eyeing the bare patch of skin beneath his jaw all evening, and Lucius pretended not to notice. "Well...why are you still sitting? Come on!"

Laughing as she ran out of the solarium and into the dimly lit garden, Hermione shrieked in delight when she realized that Lucius was chasing behind her. It took little effort for the wizard to catch her, and when he did he picked her up.

"Loser's forfeit," he announced, carrying Hermione over to the transfigured quilt that was still spread out over the grass. "So you have to do whatever I ask."

"Is that right?" Hermione asked challengingly as she was set down.

"Yes," Lucius answered, gently urging Hermione to lie flat before stretching out alongside her.

Daisy remnants were still scattered about, and most of them ended up in Lucius and Hermione's hair. They didn't notice, however, as they were soon engaged with thoroughly kissing one another.

"Lucius, are we really going to shag in the garden?" Hermione asked when she felt his hands pushing her dress up past her thighs.

"No, we're going to make love in the garden, if that's alright with you," he murmured, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of his wife's knickers and slowly pulling them down her legs. Lucius then moved atop Hermione, easing her thighs apart with his narrow hips.

Hermione had no idea why Lucius' comment sent a faint blush to her cheeks; they had been intimate more times over the years than she could possibly count. Perhaps because they were in a new place _and_ out in the open, but it wasn't as if anyone could see them. Besides, Malfoy Manor was in a remote area and there were no other homes surrounding them. But even if they had been, the overgrown hedges were high enough that they concealed practically the entire property.

Shivering slightly when a cool breeze grazed over her bare legs, Hermione soon gave her undivided attention to the wizard hovering over her.

"Thank you for wearing this," Lucius murmured as one hand went to Hermione's hip, untying her sash and tugging down enough of her dress and bra to expose her breasts to the night air. He immediately descended upon them, and the feel of his warm tongue slowly laving her sensitive nipples caused her to cry out.

Slipping both arms around his neck, Hermione let her head fall to the side when Lucius moved his lips higher, kissing a path along her collarbones. "You know full well I didn't put this on with your naughty intentions in mind," she chided. However, she was rendered silent as his touch turned her brain to mush, and Hermione forgot that she was half naked and splayed out like a butterfly beneath the dark, moonless sky.

Long fingers soon tickled the seam of her womanhood before delving further to seek her warm entrance. Hermione was already aroused and arched her hips, wanting to feel more, but Lucius was clearly in the mood to take his time. Wriggling with impatience when his touch remained light enough to tease instead of satisfy, Hermione took the initiative to reach down and grab onto Lucius' wrist, pressing his hand more firmly against her core.

"Demanding wench," Lucius muttered, bowing his head to brush his lips against Hermione's.

"You mean _witch,_" she amended.

"No, I meant what I said the first time," he stated, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his fingers. "Wench." Slipping his now adequately saliva-dampened fingers between Hermione's legs, he began delicately teasing her clitoris into a hardened nub. Taking her to the edge a few times, Lucius continued tapering off his touch until Hermione grew impatient and reached up to fist his hair in one hand, giving it a sound tug.

The blond miscreant merely chuckled but he did massage the sensitized nub with more vigor until she finally broke apart with a sharp cry. Right at Hermione's moment of release, Lucius had slanted his mouth over hers, deeply drinking in every last of her gasps and moans. When her climax tapered off, he finished with a few light, sipping kisses.

"Lout," Hermione uttered once she was able to catch her breath, falling limply onto the quilt. Her devilish husband kissed her forehead and then moved from her side to kneel upright between her legs.

"Manners, Madam Malfoy," he drawled, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them and his underwear down to his thighs. Hooking his arms beneath Hermione's knees, he pulled her closer and used his weight to press her legs back. He was hard enough to guide himself into her without his hands, and let out a deep groan when he was engulfed by her slick heat.

Hermione was also unable to remain quiet when her spouse's thick shaft squeezed its way into her body. Almost immediately she felt tendrils of pleasure shooting up her spine. It only took a few subtle movements on Lucius' part to reduce his wife to a keening, trembling state.

"You look damnably tempting, lying beneath me like this," Lucius crooned into Hermione's ear once she had come down from her second orgasm. He meant it too; the moon had decided to come out and cast enough pale light down into the garden. Hermione almost looked as if she were glowing, and her curls were mussed and splayed about her head. Her pretty face was flush and slackened from pleasure, and her wrap dress had fallen around her body, baring just enough of her creamy skin to tease him.

Slowly rolling his hips forward and holding for a moment, he watched as the muscles in Hermione's stomach tensed, enjoying the way she arched her back and tilted her head, baring the slender column of her neck. His next gentle thrust caused a little furrow between her brows, and Hermione instinctively raised her hips to meet it.

This little rendezvous in the garden had been unexpected yet welcomed. Part of Lucius wanted to thrust hard and fast until they both reached completion, but the rest of him wanted to lay there for a length of time, purely to bask in the feel of his wife's body wrapped around him.

Hermione felt just as frantic, but was not ready for things to end just yet. Somehow she managed to help Lucius completely get rid of his white shirt, and it was abandoned to some spot on the quilt. Sighing when his bare chest was against her breasts, Hermione wrapped both arms around him and kneaded and massaged the firm sinews of his back. They were still intimately joined yet that didn't stop her from running her fingers through Lucius' hair and planting hot, openmouthed kisses into the crook of his neck.

Curling her legs around Lucius' calves and undulating her hips against his was all the encouragement he needed to begin moving again. Having already reached the pinnacle of climax but doing all he could to keep himself in check, Lucius nearly went over almost immediately when Hermione lifted her knees to his side while digging her fingers into his lower back.

Ploughing into her at a deeper, more intense angle made the witch come within seconds. Hermione's pulsating walls literally pulled Lucius' own release from him, and he forcefully spilled into her while letting out a deep groan that became lost to the side of her face. Too spent to do more than move to the side so as not to crush his wife, Lucius waited until he caught his breath to kiss her again.

"That was..." Hermione trailed off, sighing happily when Lucius leaned over her and began kissing a path from between her breasts down to her stomach.

"Whenever you'd like more, just say the word," Lucius murmured against her navel.

"I'd like for you could Apparate us to bed; literally, right into bed," Hermione told him.

"As Madam wishes."

Seconds after gathering their clothing, Lucius held Hermione around the waist and Apparated them inside the manor, and on top of their bed, as promised.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Dear faithful readers and friends, I am sooo sorry that there was a disgustingly long wait on this update! I just...life and other stories and my mending wrist...I'm sorry! I promise I will never abandon this story or any other story. Even if it takes me some time between updates I will never leave anything unfinished. So, I'll shut up now and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks to my lovely friend deathlyhalfbloodprince because she was the one to nudge me along so I could update this fic. **_

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione!"<p>

The distraught voice definitely sounded familiar and Hermione turned over in bed, dimly trying to figure out what it was doing inside of her and Lucius' bedroom.

"Harry?" she asked groggily, lifting her head from her pillow and turning to face the sight of her disheveled and very anxious best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny...her waters have broken...don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to be..."

"Wait, wait a minute, Harry!" Hermione interrupted, still somewhat incoherent from being jolted out of her nap. "How long ago? Has she started having contractions yet?"

"Not that long ago—five minutes or so. And no, I don't think so. She said she felt fine and was going to change her clothes but I didn't know what else to do so I ran through the Floo and—"

"Harry! Slow down," Hermione ordered, pushing herself to sit upright and glaring fiercely at her friend. "Take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told, and eventually some of the panic left his green eyes.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're lucky that I'm not in my nightie," Hermione threatened, yawning as she shoved the lightweight blanket off her legs. "And what if Lucius and I were together?" she went on to ask, slithering out of bed and using her toes to blindly fumble around for her shoes.

"Your house-elf told me you were alone," Harry told her, bending down to help find her shoes. "So I knew I wouldn't accidentally catch you two...in...you know."

When he stood back up Hermione saw that he was blushing and she laughed.

"Ani is with Remus and Teddy for the day, and Lucius and Draco are tending to some business. So I'm free to go with you, but I should leave Lucius a note."

"Yes, you should," Harry encouraged, running a hand through his messier than usual black hair. "Because the last thing I need is your husband storming Grimmauld Place, asking why I've kidnapped his precious wife."

"Harry!" Hermione giggled, reaching for her wand and slipping it into her pocket. "Lucius isn't that bad, well... he's gotten better."

"If you say so," Harry replied dubiously, watching as Hermione scribbled a note and left it on the dresser. He then followed her out of the bedroom. "I still thank you for leaving a note, because I don't fancy having my bits hexed off."

When the two Flooed back to Grimmauld Place they found Ginny in the drawing room, wearing one of Harry's shirts and a dry pair of pyjama bottoms. She was sitting calmly on the sofa, flipping through the pages of a magazine and sipping a cup of tea as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Harry, why the hell did you drag Hermione over here?" she asked with slight exasperation. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," Ginny added before Hermione could take offense, "but I'm fine. And Hermione, you should be resting."

"Well," Harry began, sounding baffled, "I just thought that you'd want Hermione here instead of—"

"—Mum?" Ginny finished with a mirthful expression on her face. "Yeah, I suppose you have a point. All she'd do is fuss over me and drive me batty. Pull up a chair, Hermione, rest your feet. Harry, you too, before you pass out."

"I'm not going to pass out," Harry grumbled, although he did sink down into an armchair opposite the sofa, looking as if a small burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Hermione took her place next to Ginny and pulled one of the sofa's decorative pillows into her lap. "So...now what?" he asked.

"There isn't much to do besides wait," Hermione answered. "It's not as if Ginny is going to drop the baby right this minute. How do you feel, Gin?"

"My back aches a bit," she replied after a minute, tossing her magazine aside, "but it's nothing dire."

"Hope you've had enough sleep last night, Harry," Hermione chuckled. "Because once her labor really begins, you won't be getting any rest."

"From what you've told me, there's no rest to be had once they're born, either," Ginny amended. "Didn't Aniella keep popping up in your bedroom once she began walking?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, shaking her head. "And she used every tactic possible as to why she should be allowed to sleep in our bed. Aniella is her father's child."

"You're right about that," Harry added from his side of the room. "Ani made a very convincing argument about why I should let her have extra biscuits. Then she made me promise that I wouldn't tell you."

"And you gave them to her, didn't you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, feigning exasperation.

"What?! How could I say no to my goddaughter?"

"You know he's a pushover," Ginny murmured, leaning forward to rub her lower back. "All it took was one glimpse of that innocent smile and Harry turned into the cuddly lion."

"I am not cuddly," Harry protested. "I'll have you know that I am firm and manly. Very manly."

"Yes, you are," his wife murmured soothingly, turning her head to roll her eyes at Hermione, who had to fight back a chuckle.

"I thought you said you had enough baby blankets," Hermione asked, gesturing to the side of the sofa where a folded up, half-knitted yellow blanket lie, its ball of yarn and two knitting needles shoved into the middle.

"Oh, that," Ginny sniffed, giving the work-in-progress a casual look. "I do have enough, but mostly I began making that because I needed something to do with my hands. It was either knit, read, or sleep away half the day. Go ahead and add a few more rows if you like."

"I remember when you used to make those lumpy hats for, what was it called, puke?" Harry asked, watching as Hermione pulled the blanket into her lap and fiddled with the needles.

_"S.P.E.W.," _she answered crisply, jabbing the end of the needle into the next stitch with more force than was necessary. "And my hats weren't that lumpy."

Harry gave a barking sort of laugh, which made Hermione brandish both yellow wool covered needles in his direction.

"Careful, Harry, or you'll be getting those same hats as Christmas pressies this year," Ginny warned.

"That's if he's good," Hermione countered. "He might just end up with a stocking full of coal."

Harry continued taking the playful abuse from his wife and best friend. As time went by, Ginny would pause between sentences, inhaling deeply whenever she felt the tugging in her abdomen. Eventually she got up from the sofa, pacing the length of the drawing room and leaning against the wall for support when things because too intense. On her last pace, Ginny lingered near the hearth for a longer stretch, and Harry went over to ask if she was alright. It was at that moment that the fire glowed green and Mrs. Weasley's face appeared.

"Hello! Anyone in?"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted, remaining by Ginny, who was still drawing in deep breaths and clutching onto his hand.

"I've made far too much stew and those lovely sons of mine have decided to stay out for dinner. Shall I pop over through the Floo?"

"Err, yeah, that would be fine, although I don't know if Ginny is up to eating anything right now..."

At that moment, Ginny let out a soft cry that was easily heard by her mum. Hermione noticed that the worried look on Harry's face was slowly turning into panic, and he kept peering at the hearth, then his wife, and back to the Floo as if he expected Mrs. Weasley to walk through right then and there. Thankfully she appeared two minutes later, stepping through the green flames and into the drawing room.

"When did it start?" she asked Ginny after hastily waving to Hermione and setting down a basket that held the previously offered dinner.

"Sometime this afternoon," Ginny answered through gritted teeth. "My waters broke but I've been fine so far, until now—"

Another muffled groan cut off her words, followed by a stretch of strained silence.

"Good god, Mum," Ginny asked when she had finally caught her breath. "I think you're barking mad to have gone through this multiple times."

"Oh, Ginny, it was mostly a breeze after the first three," Mrs. Weasley replied, pulling her wand from the pocket of her pink knitted jumper and summoning extra pillows from some other room in the house. "Now you rest your feet and let me know if you need anything," she continued, directing her daughter to sit down.

Ginny clearly didn't mind being fussed over as if she were a child instead of a woman about to have one; she sank into the cushioned seat and allowed her mother to prop up her legs on an ottoman.

"The first three," she muttered under her breath as her mum placed another pillow behind her back. "It'll be a bloody miracle if I do this a second time."

"That's what they all say, dear," was Mrs. Weasley's lighthearted reply as she turned to smile at Hermione.

"Fine," said Ginny, turning to her husband. "Harry, next go around, you're carrying the baby."

"Just smile, say 'yes', and nod your head," Hermione whispered, remembering that she said something similar to Lucius when she was in labor with Aniella. "You'll thank me later."

Harry was smart enough to heed his best friend's instruction, thus avoiding a row with his very pregnant and easily-tempered wife.

Ginny's labor was slow, but its pace did nothing to decrease the pang of contractions whenever they hit. Although she hadn't said so, Hermione was sure that Ginny was glad for her mum to be nearby. That was something Hermione missed; even though she was grateful for the other women in her life who supported her during her first pregnancy, deep down she somewhat regretted that her mother was gone. Hermione wished they'd had the opportunity to bond while shopping for baby clothes, setting up the nursery and such. Then there had been the matter of more personal details, such as wanting to know why the hell certain parts of her body were doing strange things and if it was normal.

In spite of her mum not being around, her extended family had done a wonderful job of supporting her since her unceremonious return from Australia. Hermione had no idea how things would have turned out had it not been for the Weasleys and everyone else.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked in a hushed tone an hour later, casting a nervous glance at his wife who was attempting to sleep, "is it normal to take this long?"

Mrs. Weasley was still in the middle of working on the blanket Hermione had earlier. "Yes, and definitely the first time around," she answered over the soft clacking of the needles. "Don't be nervous, Harry. I know my girl, she'll be just fine."

Without losing a beat in the rhythm of her knitting, Mrs. Weasley went on to reminisce about the birth of each of her children. Fred and George had been the easiest, which the older witch claimed should have been a warning about what was to come. Percy was stubborn and seemed intent on remaining where he was; Hermione noticed that Harry sniggered into his hand upon hearing that. Things hadn't changed that much; Percy had remained stubborn even to this day, and they all secretly tolerated him in small doses. Just as Mrs. Weasley began talking about her pregnancy when she carried Ginny, the Floo activated and Mr. Weasley, followed by Charlie, stepped out of the green flames.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Molly exclaimed when she saw her son.

"Hey, mum. Thought I'd surprise you and dad for a visit. Didn't expect all this, though."

Molly merely smiled before turning to her husband. "Hello, dear. I see you got my note."

"Yes, I did," Arthur replied, coming over to kiss his wife. He then shook Harry's hand, gave Hermione a gentle pat on the shoulder, and stopped by the chair his daughter was curled up in. "How is she?" he asked with great concern, looking down at her sleeping form.

"Ginny's alright," Molly calmly told him. "She's just a bit worn out. Seems like we have some time so you might as make yourselves comfortable."

Charlie and Mr. Weasley settled on a loveseat that was transfigured to a wider size. Charlie was much shorter than his dad, yet his bulky frame took up at least half the sofa. Slinging one tanned, muscled arm over the back cushion, he stared at the growing pile of baby blanket in his mother's lap.

"When do you think you'll give me reason to make one of these for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, setting the blanket down to pull more yarn free from its ball.

"You're free to knit me a blanket whenever you like," Charlie answered, lifting a hand to sweep his long red hair out his eyes, "but yellow isn't really my color. I'll take orange, if you don't mind."

"Goodness," Molly exhaled. "You know full well that I meant a blanket for a…_little one._"

"Mum, you know damn well that I have no interest in getting married or procreating. The only little ones I'm interested in are baby dragons. Beyond that…"

Mrs. Weasley gave an exasperated groan. Charlie shot his dad, Hermione, and Harry, a devilish look that made them all laugh. Harry was still trying to contain his snorts when Ginny stirred out of her sleep.

"Charlie?" she asked through a yawn, shoving the blanket away from her face to peer at her older brother's tanned and freckled face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to give mum a hard time," he grinned cheekily. "Didn't know you were about to burst, though."

"Oh, shut up," Ginny laughed, patting her front. "I am not about to burst. I love the hair, by the way."

"Charlie, why have you let your hair grow so long, love?" Mrs. Weasley countered, critically eyeing her son's long ponytail.

"So, how's Norbert, I mean, Norberta?" Harry piped in, most likely to avoid an hour-long discussion over Charlie's new hairstyle. "Do you still have her?"

"Yeah. She's pregnant, too, believe it or not." Charlie scratched his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "A bit touchy at times, though, and then she won't let anyone come near her. Not even her mate."

"Well...do you blame her?" Ginny asked pointedly, looking down at her protruding belly.

* * *

><p>Out of everyone in Grimmauld Place, Charlie was the only one who continued to remain eerily calm. When asked about it by Harry, he replied, "Have you ever been near a dragon who was about to lay eggs?" When Harry told him 'no', Charlie gave him a knowing look. "Exactly. I think I can handle my pregnant little sister; at least she can't breathe fire."<p>

Each time a contraction hit, Ginny leaned heavily against her older brother, squeezing his hand until his knuckles were white. Because things were still taking so long, Mrs. Weasley suggested that Ginny walk around the house as much as possible. Charlie hated being indoors and hated being still for so long, and was eager to move from the confines of the drawing room. Harry had just risen to help Ginny up from her chair when Charlie almost knocked him over, loudly volunteering to walk with his sister.

"We can even go outside, if you like," he enthused, looking towards a window. "Fresh air, bright English sunshine... relatively speaking. Whatever you want."

"I want to sleep without feeling like my back and stomach are being torn to shreds," Ginny retorted. "Can you do that for me?"

"Hmm, nope, but I can take you for a turn up the street," Charlie replied easily. "Anyone that looks at you funny, just give a roar. It's not as if you don't have an excuse."

"I'm not a bloody dragon, Charlie!"

"You could've fooled me."

Hermione was sure that Ginny was going to tear her brother into minced meat. The strained sound of her voice carried in from the hallway, yet when a small laugh followed, Hermione understood why Mrs. Weasley said that Ginny would be fine. Then again, Ginevra Weasley was the same witch who had broken her nose as well as her arm in three places during a Quidditch match, all without barely batting an eye. It also hadn't been enough to stop her from kicking aside her broom while launching herself at the player from the opposing team who was responsible for her injury. It had taken three teammates to calm Ginny down, one of whom pointed out that her arm was broken and that maybe they should get off the pitch and head to the medical tent. Hermione had never broken anything, and while she was sure that it hurt like hell, chances were a broken bone paled in comparison to being in labor.

_"Oh, fuck off, Charlie! I'm not one of your fucking dragons, all right?!"_

What Charlie said or did was unknown, but Ginny's bellowing in response carried loud and clear through to the drawing room. Hermione saw that Mr. Weasley had gone a bit pink around the face, while Mrs. Weasley went on knitting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Well, you've said worse to me, dear," Arthur murmured after a while.

"Did I? I don't remember." Molly sounded nonchalant but there was a mirthful expression on her face, and it made Hermione lift a hand to suppress a laugh.

Right then Ginny shuffled into the room, one hand pressed to her lower back while she shot a mutinous glare at her brother. Harry looked a bit shocked yet Charlie remained unfazed by everything, and cheerily asked Ginny if she needed help back into her chair. He still didn't take it personally when she snapped at him, even though she hadn't given an answer.

"Gin, do you want me to call St. Mungo's for the Mediwitch?" asked Harry, pausing by her side.

"Yes," she answered in a strained voice.

"I'll go, Harry," Mr. Weasley interrupted as the younger man began bustling towards the hearth. "That way you won't have to leave Ginny."

"I'll go with you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione called after him, rising from her chair. She didn't know if he would become panicked upon arriving at St. Mungo's, and thought that some extra support would be beneficial.

The trip to St. Mungo's was swift. Locating Ginny's Mediwitch, however, was taking too long. When the witch was finally located, the staff explained that she was in the middle of another delivery and there was no telling when she was be through. That alone set Mr. Weasley on edge, and Hermione launched into her take-control attitude, the one that Harry and Ron claimed could single-handedly bring the most staunchest of persons to heel. When everything was said and done, her own Healer was located and traveled back to Grimmauld with the two.

As usual, Lora was all business as she made her way to her soon-to-be patient, but she did pause to inquire after Hermione and ask how she was feeling. Yet soon as they were inside the house, she kicked everyone but Harry out of the drawing room, flicking her wand to shut the door closed with a loud snap.

"Well she's not very chatty, is she?" Mrs. Weasley sniffed, still holding onto her pile of knitting as they all waited out in the dimly lit hallway. "Who was that? And where is the Mediwitch Ginny's been seeing?"

"We were told that she was in the middle of another delivery," Hermione explained. "I didn't think to ask who else would be standing in for her so I just asked them to find our Healer. Lora is excellent, I assure you. Ginny'll like her."

"Lora... Lora Piedmont?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I've heard her name but never saw her face. She only takes on private clients, but I've heard good things about her," Mrs. Weasley continued, craning her neck towards the shut door of the drawing room as if she wanted to eavesdrop. "But I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"It's only been a few minutes," Mr. Weasley replied. "I'm sure we'll find out soon en—"

The door of the drawing room was opened and abruptly closed, causing Mr. Weasley to stop mid-sentence.

"Someone needs to fetch Ginevra's belongings," Lora stated. "She needs to be taken to St. Mungo's."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply. "What's happening with my daughter?"

"She will be fine, but I advise that we not linger any further. Now, Mrs. Potter's valise? I hope it's already been packed."

"Yes, it has, I'll get it," Molly said flusteredly, shoving the now tangled pile of yellow yarn into her husband's hands and making her way to the stairs.

"Very good. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Arthur answered, fervently looking around for a place to set down the blanket upon.

"We're leaving now but you and your wife are more than welcome to meet us at the hospital. And you," Lora paused, staring shrewdly at Hermione, then to Charlie, "you look pale and unsteady on your feet. Young man, would you please see that Mrs. Malfoy gets home safely?"

"I'm fine," Hermione protested, even though she now realized that she was indeed a little lightheaded, mostly likely from missing lunch, then experiencing a rush of adrenaline, and Flooing twice within the span of fifteen minutes. "I promised Ginny that I would stay with her like she did for me when I had Aniella."

"I understand, but before we reach the point of you also needing a bed in the hospital I suggest you go home and rest. You may see your friend tomorrow." Lora's tone was stern, and she gave a curt nod towards Charlie, who stepped forward and gently grasped Hermione by the elbow.

"We'll keep you posted, Hermione," Mr. Weasley promised as she was being led away.

Even though Hermione wanted to turn around and go back into the drawing room, she thanked Mr. Weasley and allowed Charlie to fully hold onto her arm.

"So, the Floo is out of question," he mused as they stood in the vestibule. "Are you able to Apparate?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, sounding just a tad petulant. "I don't know why she thinks I need an escort but what do I know. Are you ready?"

Charlie nodded his head and in a split second, the pull of Apparation yanked them out of Grimmauld Place and into the ornate drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Hermione found out that Lora had a point when she suggested that she return home; the moment they landed a wave of dizziness came upon her, and she swayed on her feet.

"You OK?" Charlie asked, easily catching her before she could fall. "Maybe you ought to go lie down."

"I will. I just want to see if Lucius is home first."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do, walk all over, screaming his name?" Charlie chuckled and peered around the large, open space. "I'm surprised you two don't have his and her whistles just to keep up with one another."

"You're almost as horrid as your brothers," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Tipsy can find Lucius faster than I can, just give me a minute."

She summoned the house-elf, who disappeared soon as Hermione asked her to find Lucius. A second later, there was a loud pop and the tiny house-elf stood next to the startled blond wizard, who was holding Hermione's letter in one hand and looked as if he had been in the middle of reading it.

"Everything alright?" he asked, looking mildly curious as to why his wife was standing in the middle of their home with her old boyfriend's brother.

Once Charlie explained the situation, Lucius merely thanked him for seeing Hermione home, and asked him to send his regard to the Potters. After Charlie said his goodbyes and used the Floo to travel to St. Mungo's to meet his parents, Lucius rounded on his increasingly anxious wife.

"I should have stayed with Ginny," Hermione fretted, pacing back and forth. "What if something's wrong with the baby? Lora wouldn't tell us anything, just that Ginny needed to go to the hospital. What if—"

"There is no sense in getting yourself all riled up," Lucius told her. "Lora has extensive training and your friend is in good hands. Before you upset yourself by jumping to all sorts of wild conclusions, perhaps you should just wait until the Weasleys contact you with an update. Can you do that?"

"Seeing as I have no other choice..."

Hermione wanted to point out that it was hardly taxing for her to have dinner in the dining room, but once Lucius was insistent upon something, it made no point to argue with him. They had just finished their meal when Tipsy reappeared in their sitting room, this time standing between a jubiliant Aniella and Teddy, and an exhausted-looking Remus.

"You two look like you had fun," Hermione said to the children after greeting Remus. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes! Daddy took us to the zoo," Teddy told her, bobbing back and forth in place the way little boys tended to favor. "We saw a lion and a hippo and a mekat—"

"It's _meerkat,_ Teddy, not mekat," Aniella interrupted bossily, causing all of the adults to titter.

"Just like her mother," Lucius murmured loud enough for only Hermione and Remus to hear, pretending not to notice when his wife to narrowed her eyes at him.

"—a mekat and a giraffe and butterflies and—" Teddy went on talking as if he hadn't heard Aniella. He would have continued if Hermione didn't gently cut in.

"That sounds wonderful, Teddy. But I think your father is ready for a nap."

Teddy turned round to look up at his father. "Nah, he always looks like that."

"Is that right, son?" Remus chuckled. "I wonder why."

"Ani, did you say thank you to Mr. Lupin for taking you out?" Lucius asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy."

"She did; Aniella is always polite," Remus replied, winking at the little girl. "And Dora already fed her and Teddy so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks again, Remus. And tell Tonks I said thank you, as well," Hermione told him. "Ani, say goodnight to your uncle and Teddy."

"Goodnight, Uncle Remus. 'Bye, Teddy. And it's _meerkat, _not _mekat._"

Teddy stuck his tongue out at Aniella, and Aniella gave him one of her smug looks that came from being the product of a swotty know-it-all and an over-confident Slytherin. Before Teddy could reply, Remus steered his son out the door with a hasty 'goodnight!' called over his shoulder.

"Aniella Sophie Malfoy, was that really necessary?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"What? He was _wrong, _Mummy. Teddy kept saying meerkat _wrong._"

"I understand, but you could have been nicer about it."

"Alright," Aniella acceded, sounding as if she was ready to change the subject. After kicking off her trainers and leaving them in the middle of the floor—a single glance from her father was enough to make her walk back to pick them up and move them to the side—Aniella climbed onto Lucius' lap and wriggled around until she was comfortable. "Guess what else we saw? This funny-looking dog and an otter. I wanted to feed the otter but Uncle Remus said no."

"Uncle Remus was right to say no," Hermione replied. "They like to bite."

"Is that why an otter is your Patronus?" Lucius asked, his tone thick with suggestion.

It didn't matter that the two were married for a length of time; Lucius still had the ability to make Hermione blush whenever he wanted. Right now her cheeks were glowing, although Aniella didn't catch any of the furtive exchange.

"What's a Patronus?" she asked, looking curiously between both parents who were still staring at one another. When Aniella's answer didn't come fast enough, she fervently patted on Lucius' shoulder until he was looking at her. "Daddy, what's a Patronus?"

"If you wait a minute I'll show you." Hermione answered, withdrawing her wand and casting the charm, sending out a silvery glow that soon transformed into the shape of an otter.

"Mummy! It's just like the one at the zoo!" Aniella cried when the corporeal otter began dancing around her head. "Daddy, you do it too!"

It wasn't often that Lucius became flustered. Soon as Aniella began clamoring for him to take out his wand, Hermione noticed that he looked uncomfortable. Only once before did they have a conversation about the Patronus Charm. Lucius hadn't thought that he would be able to cast one, and Hermione convinced him that he was a changed man, and that he could try. He only managed a weak one at the time which had no concrete form. To her knowledge, he never attempted again. But with Aniella in his ear, perhaps he would give it another go.

To her surprise, the blond shifted his daughter slightly forward to remove his wand from an inner pocket. Silently, Hermione prayed that the spell would work. Lucius had to verbally cast the charm, and looked just as shocked as his wife and daughter when it worked.

"A lion!" Hermione laughed, watching as the large translucent animal stalked the length of the sitting room. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Aniella was too young to understand why it was a big deal for her father being able to conjure a Patronus; she was more enthralled with the sight of the otter and the lion continuously moving about. Lucius, on the other hand, seemed a bit shell-shocked at this newfound discovery, and remained oddly silent as he watched his lion.

"Well done, love," Hermione told him softly, earning a slow-spreading grin from the man. Aniella had jumped down from his lap to chase behind both animals. The entire time she loudly entreated for her parents to look as if she was the one who cast the charm.

"Alright, Ani. That's enough running around. It's time for your bath and then bed," Hermione called when her daughter's squealing began reaching dulcet tones.

"But Mummy, I'm not sleepy," Aniella protested, pouting as the otter and lion vanished. Her lips then stretched into a wide yawn and she stood in place, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that?" Lucius asked, chuckling. "It's hard to understand through the sound of that yawn."

That made Aniella smile, but she walked towards her father for her usual goodnight hug. Hermine then chivvied her along to her room. In spite of Aniella's refusal to go easily to bed, she nearly fell asleep in the bathtub and had to be carried to bed. Of course, the moment Hermione carefully dressed her in a nightgown and charmed her hair dry, then slipped her beneath the duvet, she woke up and asked for a bedtime story. Hermione was two sentences in when Aniella began snoring, and that was her cue to put the book down and make a quiet escape.

"How long did she last?" Lucius asked as Hermione entered their bedroom.

"She fell asleep in the middle of having her hair washed. But of course, _I'm not sleepy, Mummy! _Whatever Remus did, I owe him big time. But now it's time for my own maybe a shower. I might fall asleep in the water if I take a bath."

"If you need some help with scrubbing your lovely back, I'm happy to oblige."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face spoke otherwise. She decided on taking a shower, which was happily shared with her spouse. Just as they were in the middle of soaping up, Hermione slipped a hand down Lucius' stomach until her fingertips met his pubic hair.

"Didn't you tell me you were tired, woman?"

"Of course I am. Just never too tired for this."

The tiled seated portion of the large shower ended up being put to good use. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was completely relaxed from two orgasms and made no moves to stop Lucius from rinsing away his seed that clung to her inner thighs. Once they were out of the bathroom, drying off took less than a minute. Neither bothered with pyjamas, opting to keep each other warm with body heat.

"Hopefully Aniella won't come knocking at our door," Hermione mumbled into Lucius' bicep.

"I doubt it," he reassured. "If I receive an owl from your friends, should I wake you?"

Suddenly too tired to speak, Hermione nodded her head. She fell asleep just as swiftly as her daughter, and never heard Lucius' laughter over her prompt snores.

* * *

><p>Hermione had never been good at waiting. When she didn't receive an owl from Harry or any of the Weasleys that morning, she decided to visit St. Mungo's on her own once she finished having breakfast. A small bouquet of fresh flowers in her hand, she now walked down the corridor that led to Ginny's room.<p>

"Hello?" she called softly through the crack of the partially opened door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied when she heard Harry's hushed tone. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Please. Hurry."

Even though Harry continued speaking in a soft voice, Hermione noticed that it was laced with a bit of panic. Soon as she walked into the room, which was a lavish yet cozy private suite, she found Harry hunched over a tiny cot. He was wearing the same clothes that she had seen him in the day before; his black hair stuck up more than before, something she didn't know was possible. Scruff was on his cheeks, and there was a worried look on his face. On the cot before him lie his tiny, peacefully sleeping son, dressed in a hat, socks, and an unsnapped babygro.

"Oh my goodness, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed gently, dabbing at her eyes when they began to water. "He's gorgeous!"

"Hey, do you mind crying after helping me? James needs his nappy changed and I didn't want to wake Gin."

Hermione looked across the room to find Ginny in bed tucked beneath a thick blanket. She was also sleeping peacefully and clearly had no idea about her anxious spouse.

"Okay, Harry, let me put these down and wash my hands first," Hermione laughed, looking around for a place to set the flowers on. "I thought you knew how to change a nappy?"

"I did...I mean, I do. But he's so...tiny! I've only been around a new baby once, and I forgot how small they are. I feel like I'm going to hurt him."

"Babies are a lot more resilient than they look, trust me," she replied after coming out of the bathroom. Once her hands were dried she moved in front of the cot. It took her a few minutes to get the James' nappy changed, and he remained sleep the entire time.

"You're going to have to show me how to do that."

"What?"

"Change him without waking him."

Hermione smiled as she expertly reswaddled the baby and shifted him into her arms. Harry had just cleared a few things off an armchair and gestured for her to sit down.

"It's not that hard," she mused, staring fondly at the sleeping newborn. "The trick is to feed and change them before they can wake up. Mind you it may not work all the time..."

"I'll take what I can get."

Harry sank down into the armchair next to Hermione.

"Oh, damn. Sorry I didn't owl you. James was born around three this morning and I didn't think you'd fancy an owl tapping on your window at that hour. I had to practically force Mrs. Weasley to leave, and that was after the fact. She looked bloody knackered but didn't want to go."

"I'm sure. So what happened yesterday? Lora rushed us out of the room and didn't tell us much."

"That; she thought Ginny wasn't dilated enough or something. Then she thought James wasn't positioned the right way. In the end everything turned out okay. I did get a broken finger but Ginny said...well I won't repeat what she said, but the gist of it was that a broken finger was nothing compared to what I did to her."

Hermione was overcome with a shaking bout of silent laughter. She didn't want to wake up baby James but found it hysterical that Ginny broke her husband's finger in the midst of delivering her child.

"Did she threatened to hex your bits off?"

"Hex? Nope. No, she said she would use the end of a rusted axe. And that my balls deserved to be hit by a Bludger."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, who are you telling? Anyway, Mrs. Weasley was right about Gin being tough; she's the one that snatched the wand out of my pocket and mended my broken finger. I don't know how the hell she did it. One minute she was screaming in pain, the next, she's _all 'Oh shut the fuck up, Harry! Give me your fucking wand!' _and before I could tell her no, she reached into my pocket and snatched it out. I seriously think her arms grew an extra foot for a minute."

That was enough to make tears of laughter flood Hermione's eyes. Little chuffing sounds came from her mouth, and it literally hurt to have to contain her mirth. Apparently it was contagious because Harry began laughing and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

"And what the bloody hell are you two over there cackling about?" a tired voice piped up from the other side of the room.

"Hello, mummy," Hermione greeted, looking over at Ginny. The redhead had pushed the blankets down to her waist and was grinning as she surveyed her husband and best friend sitting next to one another. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been knocked off a broom from fifty feet high," she replied. "Beyond that, no complaints, although I could do with a sandwich. I'm bloody starving."

"I'll get you something," Harry told her, getting up from his chair.

"Actually, darling, why don't you pop home for a minute? Take a nap, take a shower, eat, that sort of thing..."

Harry pretended to be shocked when he heard the sweetness in his wife's tone.

"Ginny? Sure you're alright? Are you the same woman that cursed me to hell and back a few hours ago?"

"Since you put it that way...fuck off. Now go home and wash your arse, Potter. And make sure you eat something!"

"Oh, Mrs. Potter, I love it when you talk dirty."

"I know you do," Ginny smirked, although her smug countenance softened when Harry came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't promise that I'll be able to stay away from you two long enough for a nap, but I will go change my clothes. Do you need anything from home?"

"No, I have everything, thanks."

Harry gave his wife another kiss and waved to Hermione before slipping out the door. Hermione was about to place James in his cot and wheel it closer to the bed when Ginny said that she would come over because she needed to stretch her legs.

"I heard you broke your husband's fingers," Hermione giggled as her friend settled into the chair next to her.

"Yeah but I mended them, didn't I?" Ginny replied unrepentantly. "Let me tell you, never did I think I would see the day where Lora would laugh, but oh, did she laugh. Her and the apprentice. She said out of all the births she tended to, never had she seen such a thing. By the way, Lora was amazing. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. And you'd better not tell your mum what you did to her favorite son-in-law's hands. She'd have you."

"Ha ha to you, she already knows," Ginny informed. "Mum came round early this morning. Harry was still asleep so he never noticed. I expect that she'll be back with dad later on."

"I'm sure she will. Nothing is going to keep her from her grandson," Hermione groaned, making Ginny laugh. "Now, do you need help anything?"

"Now that you mention it, I'd love a shower. Would you mind keeping an eye on James for a bit?"

"Not at all," Hermione replied, urging her with a wave of her hand.

"You're a doll. Hopefully he stays asleep; I fed him not long ago."

While Ginny took her shower, Hermione fussed with the bed, straightening the sheets and pillows. Ginny was grateful for the newly made bed when she came out of the bathroom, and after putting on a fresh nightgown, settled back onto her plumped up pillows with a happy sigh. Her long red hair was still damp and she immediately accepted Hermione's offer to braid it for her.

"It's just gotten so damned long and thick!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione ran a comb through her hair, working out the tangles. "I meant to have Harry braid it for me but I think we both know how that would have gone."

Just as Hermione was securing an elastic on the end of Ginny's plait, James began squirming in his cot and making little snuffling noises.

"Alright, little darling, we have to behave for Auntie Hermione," Ginny soothed while reaching over to pick him up. "Don't tell me you're hungry again."

James immediately stopped his snuffling and opened his eyes once he was in his mother's arms. Ginny pulled the tiny knit hat off his head and after setting it to the side, began running her fingers through her son's downy black hair.

"Is that better, love?" she cooed, kissing his small forehead. "No more ugly arsed hat."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

"What? That hat _is _ugly," Ginny continued, sneering at the hat while gently rocking James. "At first I thought of the staff dressed him in it but when they came in and complimented it, I knew it wasn't them. Therefore it could only be my Mum who snuck it on his head when I was asleep."

"Ginny, it's not that bad," Hermione told her, peering down at the bile-green hat. "Well, on second thought..."

"Exactly. James, do you know that you have your daddy's hair?" Ginny smiled fondly at the few spiky pieces that refused to lie flat. "There won't be a potion or charm that will be able to contain it."

"And his grandfather's as well, from what I understand," said Hermione, remembering the photo of Harry's parents. "Looks like he has your eyes, though."

"So long as he doesn't have his uncle Ron's appetite," Ginny groaned, settling back and situating the front of her gown so she could feed the baby. "If he eats like him then I'll never get any rest!"

"About that—you're not going to get any rest regardless. So enjoy it while he's small because once he's gets walking, he's going to barge into yours and Harry's bedroom in the middle of night, interrupting _everything."_

"Stop smirking at me, you evil bint."

"Little Miss Dirty Mouth, will you behave?"

"Oh please, Hermione. It's not as if James can understand me. He's too busy with his third lunch of the day. Meanwhile I haven't had _one_ yet."

Just as she finished that statement, Harry came into the room. He was clean shaven, wearing fresh jeans and a button-down shirt, and holding onto a large brown paper bag.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized. "There was a damnably long queue at that sandwich shop you like. I figured you would still be here so I bought you something also, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to go through any trouble, though."

"Shush," he replied simply while unpacking the bag.

When James was finished, Harry took him from Ginny and settled him against his shoulder. He walked around, gently patting his son's back while talking to him in a hushed tone. Ginny immediately settled herself at the table with Hermione, eager to get to her lunch.

"He's such a good daddy," Hermione whispered, peeking over at Harry who was facing the window and murmuring something to James. "You know he was worried before."

"I had noticed," Ginny replied in between bites of her roast beef. "He didn't come outright and say so but I could tell, which is why I told him that he had nothing to worry about. I told Harry that he's a good man and would be a great father."

"Oh, damn you. Now you've gone and made me cry," Hermione snapped, fumbling in her pocket for a handkerchief. "You know I'm a bundle of hormones."

"Aww, you sap. I'm sorry." Ginny smiled. "I also told him he was a damn good shag. Maybe that will stop your tears?"

"Oh hell, Ginny! How many times must I tell you that I don't need to know about your bedroom activities?!"

"Bedroom? Who said anything about the bedroom?"

"You know that? I'm through talking to you."

Hermione attempted to eat her sandwich while trying to get the image of a naked Harry and Ginny out of her head. Ginny, on the other hand, was laughing raucously, and had to force herself to calm down before she could take another bite.

Not wanting to wear out her welcome, Hermione stayed with the Potters for another hour before making her excuses. James had fallen asleep again right after a successful nappy change that was handled by his father. Ginny and Hermione gave Harry a light round of applause, and he took a mock bow in the middle of the room.

"I love you," Hermione said, giving both of her friends a hug. She then walked over to James' cot and said in a low voice, "Give mummy and daddy lots of trouble for me."

"That's not right, Hermione!" Harry called as she headed to the door.

"I know, but that's merely my form of payback for Ginny whispering dirty little innuendos to me while I was trying to eat!"

Hermione could hear Ginny cursing as she closed the door, and she laughed on the entire walk down the corridor.


End file.
